<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Certain Step by sevtacular</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039120">A Certain Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular'>sevtacular</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Strictly Come Dancing Fusion, Ballroom Dancing, Celebrities, F/F, Slow Build, Tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When podcast host Bernie Wolfe is approached about being a contestant on the next series of Strictly Come Dancing, she’s reluctant to accept. Dancing really isn’t her thing and she’s uncomfortable with press attention. Spurred on by her kids, she accepts the offer and soon finds herself part of the biggest entertainment show on television. Between sequinned costumes, constant press speculation and her ever-increasing admiration for professional dancer Serena Campbell, Bernie realises that Strictly isn’t just about navigating her way through the competition. This is a journey of the heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. first step is the hardest one you'll ever take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For over a year now I've been teasing that I've been working on a fic idea that got out of hand. This is that idea. Holby City meets Strictly Come Dancing. The only problem is I've never really watched Strictly and know very little about ballroom dancing. For over a year now this fic has been my constant work which I've been planning, researching and writing between other things. It's not done yet but hopefully I'll see it to completion. This fic is basically my heart, soul and everything compared to all of my other fics. Enjoy.</p><p>As a note: If you want a fic with lots of technical dance expertise, this isn't that fic. I know very little about dance and have tried to keep the technical detail to a minimum. I will say that I have tried to make all song choices independent to the TV show - in fact, some of my choices I had to change when they were used in the last series. And, for the record, I am making no profit of any of these shows, they all belong to the BBC. I've just played about with them for a bit.</p><p>This intro is gonna be super huge but I can't finally bring this into the world without thanking the virtual village who have and continue to cheer this on: daisydoctor13, wonko, kooili, fortytworedvines, beezarre, batnbreakfast, persiflage and everyone else who has sent me encouraging messages, whether you were aware it was a Strictly AU I've been working on or not. And my eternal thanks for this fic goes to @spilled_notes who has been the most patient dance expert and consultant in the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Bernie Wolfe GAY?’</p>
<p>Serena raises an eyebrow at the tabloid headline screaming at her as she scrolls through her feed. She pauses as she tries to place the name she’s definitely heard of to the distinctly unflattering photo of a blonde woman hurrying into a car. The brief article summary provides more clues.</p>
<p>‘Letters and Numbers star Bernie Wolfe revealed as gay: Former lover reveals all in WORLD EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. That explains it then. <em>Letters and Numbers</em> is one of Jason’s absolute favourite podcasts. She doesn’t click on the article. As far as she’s concerned if a former partner has sold out Bernie Wolfe’s sexual orientation then she’s a partner not worth having. Serena herself knows just how vicious the paps can be when they get their teeth into a storyline; she had a horrible time fighting them off the year she had her ‘EXPLOSIVE DIVORCE’ from Edward when she discovered her long-time dance partner had been cheating on her with other professionals on the hit BBC show <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>. Not that it matters anymore, Serena was the only one who kept her job and she’s now the show’s longest-serving female professional. Serena continues to scroll down her feed and soon enough, the article is forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Bernie Wolfe story is one the tabloids cling to for weeks and there’s no escaping it. Bernie’s ex-husband gives interviews and Alex Dawson (the woman who sold out Bernie Wolfe’s sexual orientation) is rumoured to be a contestant on the next series of <em>I’m A Celebrity (Get Me Out of Here!)</em> despite the fact that her only claim to fame is that she says she once slept with the podcast host. Bernie Wolfe herself remains silent about the matter. She’s still recording and releasing her weekly podcast though so Jason’s happy. And if Jason is happy, Serena is happy. The world can go round.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the original sensation has run its course, Bernie Wolfe becomes a regular fixture in various celebrity gossip magazines, linking her romantically to all kinds of people. Serena sighs at every single one of the mentions she sees in her Twitter feed from the gossip magazines she follows (and she only follows them because she occasionally has to do interviews for them). As far as she’s aware, Bernie Wolfe is a private person and must be hating all of this attention. After the divorce, Serena used the attention to make a name for herself. But then she’s always been a born performer, ever since her mother (the world-famous ballerina Adrienne McKinnie) first sent her to dance classes when she was three years old. Serena certainly wouldn’t call someone who records a weekly podcast a performer. In fact, what is Bernie Wolfe, exactly? That question leaves Serena stumped, so she sets about finding the woman’s Wikipedia page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Berenice (“Bernie”) Griselda Wolfe is a linguist and mathematician, most famously known for her successful podcast series <em>Letters and Numbers</em> which explains mathematical concepts and the evolution of language, often with celebrity guests.</p>
<p>A former teacher, Wolfe quit her job after divorcing her husband and began writing a blog to fuel her passion for linguistics and mathematics. This led to her becoming a guest columnist for publications such as <em>The Guardian</em>, <em>TES</em> and <em>The Times</em>. Wolfe also briefly worked as a lexicographer for Oxford English Dictionaries during this time.</p>
<p>In late 2016, the BBC approached Wolfe about making an educational podcast series. <em>Letters and Numbers </em>has gone on to become a global success with millions of regular listeners. Wolfe has also appeared on television shows and at educational events for schools. She has written two books: <em>Word Soup</em> and <em>Linguithmetic</em>. Both of these books had popular accompanying book tours.</p>
<p>Despite being a private person, Wolfe has recently been the subject of much press coverage after Alex Dawson (a furniture restoration and upcycling expert based in Yorkshire) revealed that she was in a six-month relationship with the linguist and mathematician.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena raises an eyebrow. As far as she can tell Bernie Wolfe is dedicated to her podcast and prefers to keep a low profile. There’s nothing wrong with that. Closing the tab, she assumes that’ll be the last time she thinks about Bernie Wolfe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Clem?” Bernie addresses her agent and makes a shushing gesture to her children who are sat on the sofa opposite her.</p>
<p>“Hi Bernie, I just wanted to ask if you’d be happy for me to pass on your details to the producers of <em>Strictly</em>? They’ve approached me about booking you for their next series but say they’d like to discuss it in person with you first.” Bernie laughs.</p>
<p>“<em>Strictly</em>? I doubt it, it’s only February – this’ll be someone out for a laugh because of all this tabloid ridicule.”</p>
<p>“No, Bernie, they really do cast this early. There’s a long way to go before your first appearance in September. It’s one of the best opportunities out there and I think you’ll be brilliant at it.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got to be joking Clem, I’d be terrible at that show!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opposite her, she notices that both Cam and Charlotte’s jaws have dropped.</p>
<p>“It’s not about doing well, Bernie, if that’s what’s worrying you. You’d get paid very well for it and it’s good publicity.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I don’t think it’s really me,” Bernie begins then notices Charlotte practically vibrating in her seat as she mouths ‘say yes’ repeatedly at her. Bernie sighs. This whole tabloid drama has caused both Cam and Charlotte a lot of hassle and she’d really rather not lose contact with them. The only reason they’re both visiting now is so that they can ask her all the questions they have regarding which details reported in the press are true and which are not. Bernie looks at her children and then thinks about the offer.</p>
<p>“Actually Clem, tell them to be in touch with me and I’ll talk through the logistics and whatnot with them. I can’t stop recording <em>Letters and Numbers</em> for this show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cam and Charlotte’s smiles at the news their mother might be going on <em>Strictly</em> are the biggest Bernie has ever seen them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ms Wolfe?” The voice addresses her over the intercom to her apartment.</p>
<p>“Who’s this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the speaker identifies themselves as a member of BBC’S <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> team, Bernie buzzes them up, welcomes them in and sits down on her sofa so she can process what they say. Whilst the dancing show is the furthest thing from enjoyment she can imagine, she knows how much her children want her to take part. Bernie sits and listens to the person sat opposite her detail filming schedules and fees and the possibility of appearing on the live tour if she’s either good enough or a fan favourite. Bernie thinks it all seems a bit full on, especially as she won’t make it past the second week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She agrees to everything being said, remembering the delight on Charlotte and Cam’s faces when they were faced with the possibility of their mother being a contestant on what is arguably the biggest celebrity competition on television.</p>
<p>“How much does learning to ballroom dance mean to you, Ms Wolfe?” The question makes Bernie pause. She hadn’t actually considered that.</p>
<p>“Well, uh, I guess it means a great deal. I’ve never had the chance to properly learn and it would be something that I think would make my children very proud of me. I think it’d also take me out of my comfort zone a fair bit. I only really do my podcast and the occasional live event at the moment, I’ve never had a live audience as big as <em>Strictly</em>, especially not when I’d be doing something that’s so alien to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her answer must pass muster because it triggers the most genuine smile Bernie’s seen throughout the whole chat. When they’re reaching what Bernie assumes will be the end of the conversation, the TV exec pauses and clears their throat, looking down at the floor awkwardly. Bernie is immediately on edge.</p>
<p>“And, um. Ms Wolfe? <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> is rejuvenating its image this year to be more in touch with a modern and diverse audience. Therefore, we’re going to have a couple of same-sex pairings. Would you be willing to be part of one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie sits and stares at the wall ahead of her, deliberately choosing not to look into the face of the casting director. She has no idea what to say. The casting director must worry they’ve offended her because they cut in again hastily.</p>
<p>“Obviously there’s no obligation and you won’t know properly until the launch show so it’s a genuine surprise, but we want to ensure that celebrities are comfortable with the possibility.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s first thought is indeed to be offended since this whole invite is clearly stemming from the huge tabloid hype around her sexuality over the previous year. Really, on principle, she should turn down the show. However, the more she thinks about it, the more she thinks she’d have a better chance of doing better if she was paired with a woman. Thinking of dancing with a man had made her feel awkward and foolish. Thinking of dancing with a woman allows her to picture an alternate universe where there’s the possibility of perhaps making it to one of the later weeks of the competition.</p>
<p>“Ms Wolfe?” The voice sat opposite her pulls her out of her musings and she smiles.</p>
<p>“Yes please, I’d quite like to be part of a same-sex pairing.”</p>
<p>“In that case, Ms Wolfe, welcome to this year’s <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> family. We’ll be in touch with your agent regarding the formal arrangements. Please don’t disclose any of this to anybody before the official press launch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bernie attempts to subtly ask Charlotte to fill her in on exactly how <em>Strictly </em>works, her daughter beams.</p>
<p>“You’re going on then, Mum?!”</p>
<p>“Shhh, Lottie. I may be. But nothing’s formally announced yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte simply smiles and loads up the first of the many episodes and clips she’s got queued up for her mother to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s initial feelings of optimism have faded once again by the third video. It’s all very over the top and everyone appears to be so damn <em>good.</em> Bernie knows for sure she’ll never be anywhere near as coordinated as the couples on the screen. Beside her, Charlotte is giving her a running commentary on everything from the costumes to the music to the professionals. Bernie knew her daughter watched the show but had not realised that Charlotte was such a superfan. At least her appearing on the show will make her daughter happy, even if she does make an utter fool of herself when the world sees her dancing abilities (or lack thereof).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re watching some clips of Series 15 when Bernie finds herself captivated by a rumba. The professional dancer has the most entrancing hips, Bernie can’t keep her eyes off them. What’s really upsetting is that it’s obvious the celebrity partner has very little ability. All of the magic of the dance is the work of the professional. Bernie licks her lips as she follows the figure-of-eight motion of the dancer’s hips. Glancing at Charlotte, she aims to sound casual.</p>
<p>“So, ah, who’s that then?”</p>
<p>“That’s Robbie Medcalf, he plays a bobby in the ITV crime drama <em>Nicked</em>. God, I’d forgot how rubbish he was.”</p>
<p>“No, um, who’s the dancer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte gasps and turns to face her mother, a scandalised look on her face.</p>
<p>“Who’s THAT?! Mum, you’ve got to be kidding! That’s only Serena Campbell, the longest serving dancer on the show. She’s absolutely my favourite even though she’s never won. She’s always paired with rubbish celebs. Though actually she was rumoured to have fallen victim to the ‘Strictly curse’ with Robbie, heaven knows why. Serena Campbell is a thousand times better than Robbie Medcalf.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at her daughter quizzically. She’s heard of the ‘Strictly curse’ and knows how much the press try to predict which partners will hit it off year on year. But surely Serena Campbell – gorgeous, curvaceous, talented Serena Campbell – can’t have been attracted to this overweight actor relying far too heavily on a beard and the fact he plays a man in uniform? Bernie’s only just become aware of Serena Campbell but she knows she deserves better than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, when Charlotte has gone home with promises to return and continue Bernie’s <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> education later on in the week, Bernie opens up her laptop and searches for Serena Campbell. She ends up on the dancer’s Wikipedia page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Serena Campbell (née McKinnie) is a professional dancer, most well known for being the only professional dancer who has been in every series of the BBC programme <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>. Campbell is the daughter of world-renowned ballet dancer Adrienne McKinnie and has been dancing since the age of 3.</p>
<p>Alongside dancing, Campbell has her own YouTube channel, <em>Take It To The Grave</em>, where she posts dance tutorials and behind-the-scenes clips of the shows she works on. Campbell has additionally released a workout DVD (<em>Raw and Sweaty</em>), a range of exercise clothing and her autobiography: <em>Unadulterated, Vigorous Passion</em>.</p>
<p>At the beginning of her career, Campbell was married to her dance-partner and fellow <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> professional Edward Campbell. After it was revealed he had affairs with other professionals on the series, the pair divorced and all involved had their contracts terminated by the BBC, aside from Serena. The pair had one child, Elinor Campbell, who is an actor in the BBC medical drama <em>Holby City</em>. Campbell also has a nephew who is not in the public eye. During series 15 of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>, Campbell was reported to have fallen victim to the ‘Strictly curse’ with her partner Robbie Medcalf, an actor in the ITV police drama <em>Nicked</em>. The two have not been romantically linked since this period.</p>
<p>Campbell is openly bisexual and is one of the leading voices in the campaign to allow same-sex partnerships to feature on <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>. She regularly releases videos, tweets and appears on television shows to advocate for same-sex partnerships on the show, alongside fellow professional dancer Dominic Copeland and one of the show’s judges, Fleur Fanshawe.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The article goes on to list Serena’s achievements on the show alongside the rest of her dance career. Bernie’s mind is in overdrive as she absorbs all of the information. Serena – beautiful, sexy Serena – is one of the reasons that Bernie may very well end up with a female partner this year. Bernie gulps. What if she’s paired with Serena Campbell herself? She’s not sure she could cope. Serena is talented and deserves a partner who is not all gangly limbs, two left feet and bookish awkwardness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie suddenly finds herself fitting in medical tests and costume fittings and a whole host of other administrative tasks which are required by a show as huge as <em>Strictly</em>. She makes sure to stick to her weekly podcasting schedule. <em>Letters and Numbers</em> is her main focus and she will not let her fanbase down. She’s now amassed an audience in the millions and she’s humbled that so many want to listen to her talk about origins of words and mathematical theorems on a weekly basis. She finds out that her <em>Strictly</em> code name is Persimmon (all of the celebrities are given code names – this year it is fruits - to prevent their names being leaked beyond the <em>Strictly</em> executives). The closer it gets to summer, when the big reveal is going to be, the more nervous Bernie finds herself getting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that is how to perfect your polka! Thanks so much for watching today’s video and don’t forget to subscribe if you want more where this has come from. And if you want to see more guest appearances from the dashing Raf here then send him lots of tweets begging him to come join me again sometime, I’ll put his handle in the description.” Serena winks to the camera before going to turn it off. She’s just finished recording a new video for her YouTube channel in a London dance studio she often uses for her videos. When the camera has stopped recording and all there’s left to do is go home and edit it, she turns and high-fives Raf who has joined her all day.</p>
<p>“Thanks so much Raf, I couldn’t have done it without you.”</p>
<p>“No, thank you Serena for letting me have a guest slot on your legendary YouTube channel.” Raf laughs, his soft Scottish brogue echoing in the empty studio.</p>
<p>“Well, the people need their fix of you whilst you’re not on their televisions on a weekly basis. <em>Strictly Come Dancing’s</em> Favourite Male Pro three years in a row and reigning <em>Strictly</em> champion.” Serena laughs, patting him on the back as they leave.</p>
<p>“You say that like you’re not the favourite pro of all time! Honestly, if you don’t win a series soon there’ll probably be riots.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena sighs.</p>
<p>“Like there’s much chance of me winning with the partners I get stuck with every year. Ah well, I’ll just try and teach whoever I get to dance well enough to at least get me to Blackpool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they part ways, Serena sighs longingly. She does really want to win the show one year. Hopefully this year will be her year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena gets called in for a meeting with the <em>Strictly</em> executives in June. She sits before them and smiles, waiting to hear them run through the logistics of this series.</p>
<p>“So, we’re making some slight changes to the format this year.” There’s a pause. “And they’re changes which may affect you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. Serena’s stomach sinks. Are they telling her she’s not going to have a professional partner? That she’s only going to be needed for group dances?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This year for the first time we are going to introduce same-sex pairings into the mix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena has no idea what emotions cross her face as she digests the information but she ends on joy. Finally, all the campaigning has been successful.</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful news!”</p>
<p>“Yes, we are catering to all families. Are we right in assuming you would not mind being partnered with a woman?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, I’d thoroughly enjoy it.” Serena grins. “Any info on the celebs you can slip me?” She winks to soften the blow. The producers know her well enough by now to know she’s joking.</p>
<p>“Wait until the announcements. Only in the launch show will you know if you are to be partnered with a male or a female contestant. Thank you for coming today, Serena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The powers that be at <em>Strictly</em> contact Bernie to inform her that they’d like to announce her as the first celeb of this series of <em>Strictly</em> and they think it’d be novel to do it via a special <em>Letters and Numbers </em>podcast. Bernie agrees. She feels much more at home in front of her podcasting microphone than she ever would on a national television chat show or breakfast programme. She puts together the material for the podcast and records the announcement parts to the precise instructions sent to her by the BBC. She then signs over the content to the BBC Sounds producers who will withhold posting it until announcement day arrives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@BBCSounds: This week our podcast of the week is #LettersAndNumbers with everyone’s favourite host @WordsWithWolfe – keep an eye out for a special podcast release at 3pm today! </em>
  <em>👀</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie retweets the official BBC Sounds tweet and waits for the podcast to appear on the official BBC Sounds page for her podcasts. She’s a bag of nerves all day, even Charlotte coming around with prosecco can’t take her mind off the fact that after 3pm today her life will no longer be quiet. It will be filled with press calls and interviews and more dancing than Bernie’s ever done in her life. At 3pm, Charlotte plays the special edition of <em>Letters and Numbers</em> through her smart speaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello and welcome to this very special edition of <em>Letters and Numbers</em>. I’m Bernie Wolfe and the theme of this podcast is dance. Is it cha-cha or cha-cha-cha? Do the origins of the name Viennese Waltz really lie in Austria or are the dance and the name from different places entirely? What is the maths behind the counts of 8 in dancing? And, most importantly, will I be able to show that I have rhythm when I participate in this year’s series of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie doesn’t get to hear the rest of her very well-researched podcast episode as, beside her, her phone explodes with notifications.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: We had a word with Bernie and she’s ready to add some number to our rumba! Our first #Strictly celeb this year is @WordsWithWolfe!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie retweets the announcement, pleased they’ve chosen a flattering photo of her to use as their introduction gif. Underneath, as she scrolls, she sees plenty of responses already and the enormity of the show she’s signed up for begins to sink in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>OMG @WordsWithWolfe doing @bbcstrictly I CANNOT</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Having listened to #LettersAndNumbers for years I’ve just realised I have no clue what @WordsWithWolfe looks like now’s my chance @bbcstrictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tenner says she’s paired with @RafdiLucca and makes it to week three max</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When within half an hour of her being announced, her phone becomes positively unusable thanks to the sheer volume of people suddenly following her on twitter and the notifications filling her screen continually, Bernie wonders if she’s already more than a little out of her depth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s just coming out of the studio where she’s been rehearsing for a stage show she’s in with a couple of the other <em>Strictly </em>professionals when her phone rings. Noticing it’s Jason, she quickly finds a quiet spot and picks up the call.</p>
<p>“Jason? Is everything okay darling?” Serena is expecting something to have gone wrong which requires her assistance. What she is not expecting is the excited chatter which fills the line.</p>
<p>“Auntie Serena! Auntie Serena! Today there was a special edition of <em>Letters and Numbers</em> and in it Bernie announced that she’s going to be on <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> this year. Bernie Wolfe, Auntie Serena! The actual Bernie Wolfe! She’s going to be on the show you work on and you’ll get to meet her! You’re so lucky Auntie Serena! Please can I come and meet her too? I’ll be ever so good and even though I don’t like the crowds and noise and heat of all the lights and things I’ll do it for Bernie Wolfe. Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her nephew pauses to take a breath Serena manages to get a word in.</p>
<p>“We may have very different schedules depending on who we are partnered with Jason but yes, I will try and arrange for you to meet her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason rings off after some more excited babbling and leaves Serena to her thoughts. Bernie Wolfe, now there’s a name Serena would never have picked as a potential <em>Strictly </em>contestant. Knowing how much the linguist and mathematician means to Jason, Serena vows that she’ll try and persuade the woman to give him a couple of minutes of her time. But that’s all. When it comes to <em>Strictly Come Dancing,</em> Serena has her eye on the glitterball trophy and she’s going to give every single second she’s got to train whichever celebrity she gets paired with so she can finally be crowned <em>Strictly</em> champion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just about manages to ignore the small voice in the back of her mind which reminds her that given the new changes, there’s every chance Serena could be partnered with Bernie Wolfe…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie figures she may as well follow the BBC Strictly twitter page now that her participation is public knowledge. At least if she does that, she’ll be able to see who the rest of her fellow celebrity contestants are. That way she can work out just how badly she’s going to be showed up by the youth and energy she’s sure most of them will have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only two days later when she gets a text from Charlotte which simply reads ‘Just been listening to the Radio 1 announcement and Lofty?? The ACTUAL Lofty?? OMG Mum!!!’ that Bernie figures another celebrity must have been announced. She opens twitter and her suspicions are confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: From the boyband Technicolour to the colourful world of #Strictly – it’s only @LOFTY!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The photo is of a young man with curly hair and a beaming smile. And this is a young man who has experience at being in a boyband so doing choreographed numbers in front of adoring crowds. Bernie knows he’s going to be brilliant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The announcement of Lofty as a contestant doesn’t surprise Serena in the slightest. He’s the stereotypical young pop star with millions of fans who will win the votes of the younger audience. He’s also exactly the sort of contestant who will get paired with one of the newer professionals. If she had to guess, Serena would say Lofty will get paired with Meena or Leah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, Charlotte has become Bernie’s personal organiser for <em>Strictly.</em> Bernie never knew her daughter was so enthusiastic about the show but it turns out she absolutely is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mum, you need to watch BBC Breakfast tomorrow morning, rumour has it that’s when the next announcement is going to be!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie sighs but makes sure she has the breakfast television show on. She suspects her daughter will be right about this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sits through news bulletins and sports recaps and some random schoolchildren talking about their appearance on one of the numerous television talent contests Bernie has absolutely no interest in. The presenter, Ange Godard, turns to the camera and smiles.</p>
<p>“Coming up, we speak to TV supernanny Essie Harrison about just how to keep your family entertained in the evening. Stay right where you are!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the weather plays, Bernie’s phone pings with a notification from Charlotte:</p>
<p>‘Twenty quid says Essie Harrison is the next Strictly contestant.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now in the studio we have Essie Harrison, TV’s favourite supernanny! And she’s here to tell us something which is <em>strictly </em>between us, isn’t it Essie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small blonde woman next to Ange smiles and looks at the camera.</p>
<p>“Absolutely, Ange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two look at one another then directly down the camera then speak in perfect unison.</p>
<p>“We’re both going on <em>Strictly!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie wonders how long it took them to rehearse saying that in time with one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She assesses both Essie and Ange and is less worried than she was when she saw Lofty announced. They both look younger than Bernie but Bernie isn’t sure they’re as athletic as she is. Whilst she’s not convinced she’ll be a good dancer, Bernie feels more than comfortable on a 5k run or in the gym. That should give her enough of an edge to perhaps be the third contestant to leave after the two on her screen. As these thoughts go through her head Bernie mentally checks herself. It turns out her competitive side is already coming out and she’s nowhere near a dance studio yet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she watches, her phone pings with two new twitter notifications.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: Will Essie earn a star for her chart or will her #Strictly routines put her on the naughty step? @DarlingEssie</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: She’s used to early starts on @BBCBreakfast so Ange should have no trouble with the #Strictly rehearsal schedule! @BreakfastAnge</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena reads the twitter announcements and is silently pleased. She doubts that either Ange or Essie will manage to make it to the final, so they’re at least less competition for her good self and whoever she gets paired with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next three contestants are all revealed on the popular daytime consumer investigative journalism show <em>Know Your Onions</em> as part of a fake special segment on creating your own property business. Bernie sees all the announcements on twitter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: He knows his onions but will his samba be a scamba? Strutting his stuff on #Strictly this year, it’s @Fletch!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s pleased Fletch is in the mix. He’s appeared on her podcast as a celebrity guest when the episode theme was Cockney rhyming slang. He’s down to earth and knows a lot of helpful money-saving tips. He should be amusing to chat to, at the very least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: Here on #Strictly to put his money where his mouth is, it’s everyone’s favourite Swedish dragon and entrepreneur Henrik Hanssen! @HHanssen</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s rather surprised that Henrik Hanssen has agreed to do <em>Strictly.</em> He’s very reserved and a shrewd businessman who knows just what sort of projects to invest in. It’s why he’s so successful on <em>Dragon’s Den</em>. Bernie thinks Henrik may be a bit like she is: fairly reserved and completely new to the whole ballroom dancing game. Hopefully they’ll both do themselves proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: Here’s hoping her #Strictly routines are as fiery as her hair… It’s national treasure and property queen @MsJacNaylor!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at Jac’s promotional image with interest. She thinks she’s caught part of one of her shows before but hadn’t really acknowledged just how spectacular the woman’s cheekbones are. She reckons Jac will be the winner of the series, she has grace and perfection written all over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jac has got Serena worried. Serena has met Jac Naylor once before at a television awards ceremony. In hindsight, she blames the Shiraz she’d been consuming from the free bar but as she looks at the promotional image now, her first impression is still that the property expert has fantastic cheekbones. Serena just hopes she won’t say the fact to the woman’s face again. Jac is graceful and glamourous and just a little bit scary. Serena thinks she’s going to be serious competition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s daughter once again gets wind of the next announcements and messages Bernie informing her to tune into The One Show that evening. When Bernie asks how her daughter is finding out this information Charlotte simply responds with ‘when you love a show this much, you become a super-sleuth. There’s no way all tonight’s guests would go on together if they weren’t doing Strictly.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, the episode airs and all three guests announce their participation. The <em>Strictly</em> twitter account also makes it official.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: He can pack a punch in the ring but will Ric’s #Strictly dance moves be a knockout? @ROCKYGRIFFIN</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: We used to love him as a baddie in @bbceastenders and now @GuySelf is coming out of retirement just for #Strictly!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: Nicky McKendrick is one of the best new stand-ups on the scene and now she’s putting the ha ha has into our cha-cha-chas! Welcome to #Strictly @Nickayyy</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie assesses the new candidates. She knows who Ric is. Ric ‘Rocky’ Griffin was the country’s leading boxer for a number of years until his retirement. Now he makes his money by doing charity events and owning a chain of specialist boxing gyms. Bernie rather thinks he’ll be one to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guy Self on the other hand is the classic <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> recruit. Aging actor from a well-known soap or drama who wants to remain in the limelight. Another Robbie Medcalf. Bernie hopes he doesn’t get paired with Serena because she knows Serena deserves much better (or, Bernie thinks hopefully, herself).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicky McKendrick seems very excited about appearing on <em>Strictly</em> during her interview on The One Show. She’s bubbly and funny and Bernie thinks that she’ll give the show absolutely everything she’s got. Nicky reminds Bernie a bit of Charlotte and how her daughter’s eyes light up at the mention of sequins and dancing and glitterballs. Perhaps it’s the motherly instinct in her, Bernie thinks, as she finds herself rooting for Nicky before they’ve even begun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena groans. Ric ‘Rocky’ Griffin and Guy Self? She’s absolutely going to get partnered with one of those, they’re exactly the sort of celebrity she’s been given in all recent previous series. If someone forced her to pick one, she’d probably choose Ric over Guy – at least he has an athletic background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next announcement comes a few days later on BBC News at 10, where the nation’s favourite weatherman Sacha Levy announces that he’s going to be a contestant on this year’s series of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>. Bernie likes Sacha, she thinks he’s amusing. In fact, both of them doing <em>Strictly </em>at the same time would be a good chance to see if he’d like to appear on her podcast if she ever writes an episode of <em>Letters and Numbers</em> based on the weather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: Welcome to the #Strictly family @SachaLevy, we can’t wait for you to bring the sunshine to our studio! </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whilst being older, Sacha Levy is known for his bright and bouncy personality. Therefore, he absolutely will not be paired up with Serena, the dancer thinks. Instead he’ll be paired with one of the younger dancers who will do cheesy dances to modern pop songs for as many weeks as he’s able to stay in the show. As she closes twitter, Serena sighs. She really hopes she gets paired with somebody who will want the trophy as much as she does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Mum! I don’t know if you were listening to Radio 2 just then but they literally just announced another act!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The text from Charlotte is accompanies swiftly by another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I wasn’t expecting that! Frieda Petrenko doing Strictly? I am SHOOK!!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only reason Bernie knows what ‘shook’ means is because she recently did a podcast episode on modern slang. She’s very grateful for that right now as her daughter’s message would make no sense otherwise. That still doesn’t mean Bernie has any idea who Frieda Petrenko is. She opens the twitter app on her phone, hoping the announcement tweet will lend her more clues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: From global catwalks to the #Strictly ballroom, we just know Frieda’s going to SLAY! @PETRENKO</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda Petrenko has a striking image. She’s a world-renowned model who has modelled for the likes of Chanel, Jean-Paul Gaultier and Versace. She also owns her own fashion house which specialises in high-end alternative clothing. It doesn’t matter who she is partnered with, Serena knows the Strictly costume department are going to be fighting over Frieda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s on Good Morning Britain that the shy and awkward television historian Arthur Digby announces his participation in the dance show. Despite not knowing him, Bernie already feels a kinship with the young man. They’re both bookish types for whom the glittery world of <em>Strictly</em> seems like an entirely different planet. At least she won’t be alone in how overwhelming it all is, Bernie thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: My, my! Napoleon expert and TV historian @ArthurDigby is the latest recruit to our #Strictly family!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she’s honest, Arthur Digby reminds Serena of Jason. The maternal instinct in her immediately wants him to go far in the competition (though not as far as winning the glitterball, that’s hers and hers only).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘OMG MUM!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When that short message appears on her phone, Bernie knows her daughter is about to tell her of another Strictly announcement.</p>
<p>‘I’D HEARD THE RUMOURS BUT NEVER THOUGHT THEY’D BE REAL’</p>
<p>The presence of all capitals tells Bernie her daughter is incredibly excited.</p>
<p>‘SHE LITERALLY JUST ANNOUNCED IT ON HER ROCK RADIO SHOW’</p>
<p>It’s a she then, this new celebrity. That narrows down the options Bernie has to choose from.</p>
<p>‘ROXANNA’</p>
<p>‘FREAKING’</p>
<p>‘MACMILLAN’</p>
<p>Bernie sucks in a breath when those texts come through. Roxanna MacMillan was the biggest rock star of the 80s, Bernie can well remember bopping along to the hits of Questionable Ethics, the rock band which Roxanna MacMillan fronted (and made famous after the infamous bust-up after which the former – much duller - singer John Gaskell left the band). If she’s being truly honest, Roxanna MacMillan was a younger Bernie’s secret crush. In hindsight, she’s not sure how anyone believed she was just a fan of rock music when she had that many pin-ups of the punky blonde singer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: She may have @QuestionableEthics but let’s hope Roxanna MacMillan doesn’t have questionable dance moves! @Rockxana</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena involuntarily licks her lips at the announcement photo of Roxanna MacMillan. Oh, the singer most definitely still has it. Serena is more than happy to admit that for a long time when she was younger, post-Gaskell era Questionable Ethics were her favourite band for reasons other than their discography. There’s something to be said for a rock band fronted by a confident woman with a powerful stare and striking haircut. Serena rather hopes she’s paired with the rock star.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The final contestant is announced on <em>Lorraine</em>. Football pundit Angus Farrell sits on the ever-cheerful Scotswoman’s famous sofa to tell her all about how thrilled he is to be going on <em>Strictly</em>. Bernie rolls her eyes. He seems spectacularly dull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: Straight from #MatchOfTheDay, here’s our catch of the day, @AngusFarrellTV. Welcome to #Strictly!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena groans. Boring middle-aged male who probably has two left feet and no personality? That’s exactly the sort of person she gets partnered with. She resigns herself to a series spent with either Angus Farrell or Guy Self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once all the celebrities are announced, the <em>BBC Strictly </em>social media and webpages are updated with photos of all of the contestants. Bernie looks at the collection and mentally tries to work out where she’ll fit in with all of them. She takes a breath and tries to remind herself that it doesn’t matter where she places, she’s not entered this competition to be competitive. She’s entered to make her kids happy and challenge herself to something new. That’s all. Bernie nods resolutely to herself. That’s right. The only things she’s going to get out of her appearance on <em>Strictly Come Dancing </em>are some new dance skills and a sense of satisfaction at doing something out of her comfort zone. Nothing more. That’s not what <em>Strictly </em>is for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. your touch is all that's on my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bernie starts rehearsals and the launch show is filmed. But who will Bernie be partnered with?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that berena tbc is over (what an awesome event that was last weekend!), it's launch show time!</p>
<p>First of all, shoutout to the BBC who are having their first ever same-sex (all-female) couple on the show this year! And shoutout to spilled_notes, Wonko, batnbreakfast, fortytworedvines and Persiflage who have all made comments about how real life Strictly is making them excited for my fic. Extra special thanks to every single person who commented on chapter 1, it's made writing more of this a lot easier!</p>
<p>Further shoutout to ProfessorFlimflam who (with Wonko) said some very kind things about this fic. And finally, huge thanks to daisydoctor13 for helping me out when I was possibly medically unstable and singing Tainted Love on repeat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serena is approximately half a day into the pro rehearsals for the launch show when it becomes very apparent that the newest professional to the show, Leah Faulkner, is completely besotted by her. The pros are going to be opening the launch show with a huge dance number, part of which will be to Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) and part of which will be to Airplanes. For the bulk of the faster group part it’s been fine, but now they’re blocking the slower part to Airplanes and it’s obvious to all involved that the professional new to this series is angling for the choreographer to pair her with Serena. Serena is thankful when, for this dance at least, the choreographer pairs Serena with Raf and Leah with Dom. Serena is all for mentoring the dancers when they’re new to what is an incredible but exhausting opportunity. Morven has now been on <em>Strictly</em> for three series and is going from strength to strength. Serena does not have the time to be dealing with infatuations from her co-stars though. She’s going to get through this series romance-free and claim the glitterball for her own. Mixing work and pleasure only ever leads to trouble. And trouble doesn’t win trophies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie isn’t entirely sure how they’re now in the middle of August. She’s suddenly found herself in a large dance studio in London, where she’s going to meet the rest of the <em>Strictly </em>celebs and pros for this year. She’s very, very nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As is her custom, she’s arrived early and is currently waiting for others to appear. Soon enough, she’s joined by Henrik Hanssen and Bernie is more than happy to engage him in a conversation about the translations of Swedish language into modern linguistics. She makes a mental note to make an episode of <em>Letters and Numbers</em> with the TV dragon as her guest. She could have the language section focusing on Swedish/English terminology crossovers and the numerical part focusing on business rates and the stakes a show like <em>Dragon’s Den</em> involves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie has been so pre-occupied talking with Henrik that she hasn’t realised that most of the others have arrived. In fact, it is only the loud and cheerful arrival of Mo Effanga and Derwood Thompson, two of the professionals who are one of the nation’s favourite married couples, that she realises they’re almost all present. Her gut lurches at the thought that soon they’ll all be required to rehearse a group dance together. Suddenly, <em>Strictly </em>has become very real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re informed that the group dance will be to Let’s Shut Up &amp; Dance. Bernie’s never heard of the song. At least it looks like some of the other celebs haven’t either. The choreographers inform them it’s by Jason Derulo, LAY and NCT 127. The extra information still doesn’t help. Bernie thinks if they’d said it was Dusty Springfield she could have had a guess. When they’re first played the song, Bernie’s initial response is panic. The song has a lot of trumpets and what she guesses is a Latin sound. She hasn’t a hope in Hell of moving as fast as this song requires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie assumes they’ll just be given moves and they’ll learn them but that isn’t the case. First, they’re given a series of dance exercises and tasks to do in order to learn some basic steps. They’re partnered with different pros each time in an almost speed-dating like way as the production team hover round the edges watching their every move like hawks. Bernie assumes this will help with how the producers pick the partners for the series.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is first paired with Oliver Valentine. He’s sure of himself and whilst Bernie respects him she’s not sure he’s the sort of person she could put up with for however many weeks she is in the competition. Oliver is followed by Matteo and then Xavier and Bernie considers those two to be far too self-absorbed. There really is no connection which makes her want to dance with them. Perhaps, Bernie considers, she’s simply too gay for <em>Strictly.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>That thought is quickly chased away when before lunch she is partnered with Dom. Dom is camper than a retro VW and, to her surprise, Bernie finds herself getting along with him famously. Together they’re coordinating a rumba step which is far more difficult than it looks but Dom makes tutoring her fun and Bernie is able to relax under his instruction. All too soon, Bernie is surprised to find that it is lunch time and they’re free to relax for an hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Predictably, Serena starts her day partnered with Angus who is even duller than Serena thought it possible for someone to be. He’s sweet and gentlemanly but it seems the only thing he really knows how to talk about is football (and a bit of golf to <em>really </em>add some excitement) and whilst Jason is a fan of the Premier League, Serena really could not cope with a whole series of this. Angus can’t even dance: For all he keeps reminiscing about his fancy footwork on the pitch, he certainly has two left feet here in this studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angus is followed by Lofty and then Fletch. Lofty is young and keen and, as a member of a successful boyband, very nimble on his feet. Serena can definitely see him going all the way to the final. She finds herself overexaggerating her emotions with him, laughing louder and smiling wider than she might be inclined to. Whilst Lofty isn’t ever going to be best friend material (he’s practically the same age as her daughter, for goodness sake), he is finalist material and Serena is definitely going to be in the final this year even if she has to drag her partner kicking and screaming into rehearsals at all hours. She’s hoping that if she can appear to be having the time of her life with the young pop star, the producers will pair her with him rather than someone as interminably dull as Angus Farrell. After Lofty, Fletch is clearly a weaker dancer. However, Serena finds her laughter and joking comes much more easily with the consumerism expert. He has a Cockney charm and enough cheek to win over an audience. Serena wouldn’t be disappointed if she was paired with Fletch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s biggest disappointment comes before lunch. When she’s paired with Roxanna, Serena finds herself internally cheering. Roxanna is tall and sexy and everything a young Serena ever wanted. Now’s her chance. However, for reasons unknown, Serena finds she simply doesn’t feel a strong connection with the rock star as they work on the rumba step. Roxanna is a quick study, she picks up the step well enough, that’s for sure. But beyond that it appears they simply have nothing in common to talk about – Roxanna is interested in up and coming rock and indie bands and Serena wouldn’t know her Odd Morris or The Struts from her elbow; the only music she really listens to is that she dances to. When lunchtime comes, Serena is happy to have a period of rest. Anyway, she’s got business to sort out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is just tucking into her sandwich when somebody else sits beside her. She looks up and her breath catches when she realises who has joined her.</p>
<p>“You must be Berenice Wolfe, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s brain short-circuits. She recovers enough to shake her new companion’s hand and respond with a breathy “Bernie’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but Berenice is such a pretty name,” her conversation partner pouts. “So elegant.”</p>
<p>“Serena’s a pretty name too,” Bernie smiles. “I expect you know it means tranquillity? Berenice actually isn’t all that elegant, it means ‘to bring victory’, which in my book means to fight hard for what you want no matter how inelegant you look in the process.” She pauses. “Sorry, I’m rambling. Find it hard to stop talking about words and maths, sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at her feet awkwardly but Serena’s eyes sparkle.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you do recognise me then? And bringer of victory? It looks like you’re going to win this series then, doesn’t it?” Serena raises an inquisitive eyebrow. Bernie bows her head.</p>
<p>“I very much doubt that. Just being here is victory enough for me.”</p>
<p>“How very polite of you. Now, onto business. Please can I ask you a favour?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s brow furrows. What sort of favour could Serena Campbell, dancer extraordinaire, want from Bernie?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose so.” Bernie’s mouth answers before her head can think over the suggestion. It would appear Bernie Wolfe has an inbuilt reaction which means she cannot refuse Serena Campbell anything.</p>
<p>“My nephew is a massive fan of your podcast; he listens to it religiously. Could you maybe sign him something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all of the videos Bernie has seen online (and Bernie has seen many videos of Serena Campbell in her own private research beyond the clips Charlotte showed her), Bernie has never seen the dancer look as genuine as she does now. Bernie smiles.</p>
<p>“I’d love to. I’ll bring in some merchandise for you to give him later this week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena beams.</p>
<p>“You’ve a heart of gold, Berenice.”</p>
<p>“Not at all. If anything, I’m flattered that he’s such a fan. Why don’t you tell me about him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the rest of the celebrities and professionals mingle and get to know one another, Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe spend their entire first lunch break with eyes only for one another, absorbed in their own private conversation about one Jason Haynes: Serena’s nephew and Bernie’s biggest fan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once their allotted break is over, Bernie is thrilled that she’ll be partnered with Serena for the first activity of the afternoon. They’re learning a jive sequence and what should be a fast-paced and fairly complex move becomes fun and manageable with Serena guiding her through it. Bernie thought she had laughed a lot with Dom but it’s nothing compared to what she’s feeling as she dances with Serena. Her whole body is alive and filled with a sense of possibility. With Serena by her side, Bernie feels like <em>Strictly</em> is becoming a whole lot more enjoyable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the first touch of Bernie as they begin to dance, Serena feels the connection. Bernie is unsure and inexperienced but she’s willing to learn and <em>oh</em> how her body fits so perfectly with Serena’s. They’re rehearsing a jive step so there’s a lot of kicks and twists but already Serena can see a wealth of possibility before her, imaging just how well they’d fit together in a tango or rumba, how carefully Bernie would hold her. As she laughs and dances and helps Bernie to master the move, Serena thinks she may never have had as much fun with a <em>Strictly</em> contestant before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it’s time to switch, Bernie reluctantly moves on from Serena to work with Raf. Raf is the champion of the previous series and is a perfect dancer and teacher. But as Bernie goes through the motions of the waltz step they’re learning with him, her body cries out for the touch of Serena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Bernie arrives at the rehearsal studio with a bag of <em>Letters and Numbers</em> merchandise. Inside the <em>Letters and Numbers </em>branded tote bag there’s a mug, a signed photo and a copy of each of Bernie’s books, both of which she’s signed. Bernie has also taken the time to write Serena’s nephew, Jason, a letter thanking him for being such a dedicated fan of her podcast. After everything Serena told her about him yesterday, Bernie already feels a kinship with the young man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena arrives holding a tray with two coffees on and immediately heads towards Bernie through the rest of the people gathered. She holds one of the coffees out and Bernie blushes as she realises that Serena has brought her a coffee.</p>
<p>“Strong and hot, just how we both like it.” Serena winks and Bernie’s stomach flip flops at the realisation the dancer was paying attention to what she was drinking yesterday. In return, Bernie holds up the bag of podcast merchandise.</p>
<p>“And here is a very special <em>Letters and Numbers</em> goody bag for one of my most dedicated fans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena glances in and notices the envelope containing the letter which Bernie has written.</p>
<p>“Did you write him a letter?”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“That’s… That’s so unbelievably sweet of you, Berenice. He’ll love it, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles and sips her coffee and doesn’t question why she doesn’t hate her full name when it falls from Serena’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today is the day they’re starting to block the main group dance. Bernie finds herself struggling to keep pace sometimes and feels a little foolish as she attempts to manage some of the faster steps. Looking around her, it seems that some of the younger celebrities have picked up the moves much more easily than she has and Bernie grits her teeth and vows to master them. She won’t be beaten in anything, including dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever they get a break, Bernie finds herself drawn to Serena, who helps her to refine the steps she’s been trying to learn. Serena is a caring tutor who knows exactly when to offer a comforting smile or some competitive talk to get Bernie motivated. The more time they spend in rehearsals, the more Bernie longs to be paired with Serena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Jason,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Firstly, I want to thank you for listening to Letters and Numbers. It makes me very happy to know that people enjoy all of the material which I spend so long researching.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Secondly, I hope you enjoy the merchandise. The mug is identical to the ones me and any guests I have drink out of and they can’t be bought anywhere, so it’s very special. We are hoping to get reusable water bottles with the Letters and Numbers branding made too and when we do, I’ll be sure to find a way to send you one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your aunt tells me that you love trivia so I thought I’d share some of my favourite facts with you:</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Contranyms are words which have two meanings which are opposites of one another – for example, ‘dust’. If one dusts an item of furniture, you are removing small particles of a substance off it. However, if one dusts a cake, you are adding small sprinklings of a substance to it. I plan on doing an episode about contranyms one day – one to look out for!</em></li>
<li><em>The word ‘hundred’ originates from the Old Norse word ‘hundrath’ which means 120, not 100.</em></li>
<li><em>PEZ sweets are named after the German word for peppermint – Pfefferminze. They were invented by an Austrian, not a German, though.</em></li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to close off this letter to you by saying that I hope you achieve all you wish to in life, Jason. From everything your aunt has told me I know you are a fine young man who works hard. If you ever feel able to come to the Strictly studios (on a week while I’m still in the competition), I will be more than happy to come and chat in person.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With very best wishes,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bernie Wolfe</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason finishes reading his letter and smooths it out carefully on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Auntie Serena?” He says politely.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jason?” Serena tries not to let the lump in her throat she’s got from reading the letter herself show.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow I am going to go and buy a frame for this letter so I can put it on my wall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between the rehearsals for the celebrity group dance, Serena and the rest of the professional dancers have continued rehearsals for their group dances. They also have rehearsals for the dances they’ll be doing with the judges and special guest performers. It’s a lot of work and Serena loves it. She can’t help but think as she’s in the arms of Raf or Matteo or even Donna that all she wants is to dance again with a certain blonde podcast host who has the longest legs and the smallest smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Filming her pre-recorded celebrity introduction for the launch show isn’t as bad as Bernie feared it would be. She simply sits and has an interview in front of a camera then they make her do some silly moves they’ll insert around her soundbites. Bernie’s main focus is answering the questions without saying something stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To make her relax before they begin, the producer simply asks her some silly questions which are nothing to do with the show. She’s only aware the camera has been rolling for the whole thing after she’s informed that her opening shot is going to be her honking laugh and playful “Ding dong!” in response to a tongue-in-cheek question about pelvic thrusting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, Bernie, what makes <em>Strictly</em> special?”</p>
<p>“<em>Strictly</em> is a unique show in that it’s for all generations. It’s aimed at everyone from the grandchildren through to the grandparents. And I think <em>Strictly</em> is a show which is really trying to be inclusive with regards to all types of family, which is important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The production crew nod and she breathes a sigh of relief that she seems to have got through the first important question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you decide to take part?” The next question makes Bernie smile, it’s an easy one.</p>
<p>“My children. They’re both big fans of the show, my daughter especially so. Doing <em>Strictly</em> is a way of me doing something for them, in a way. I also want to do it for myself. I want to push myself out of my comfort zone and do something that scares me. <em>Strictly</em> is exactly that, I’ve never done any dancing before in my life!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What sort of costumes are you hoping to have?”</p>
<p>“Something functional! I tend to wear shirts and jumpers and jeans which I somehow don’t think meet the sparkle criteria for <em>Strictly</em>.” Bernie pauses momentarily and thinks of all of the costumes she’s seen in the clips from previous series. “The more I think about it the more I’m quite excited about wearing something a bit jazzy and fun. Though I wouldn’t say no to a classic tux, either!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which dance do you most want to learn?”</p>
<p>“Something graceful, perhaps a waltz? I think I’m a little long in tooth to be any good at all the fast-paced salsa type things but if I can nail something like a waltz then I’ll be happy, at least I’ll have one dance under my belt!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the production assistants scribbles something down and Bernie wonders if she’s just committed them to giving her a fast dance as her first one. The interviewer must sense her nervousness as she smiles and continues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What song would you choose for yourself to dance to?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m rubbish at music! Perhaps something by Lily Allen, I know my children like her music. Or that duet Dusty Springfield does – I Got You or something like that?” Several of the crew facing her appear to be stifling laughter and Bernie realises her lack of awareness about music may have made itself alarmingly obvious. “Isn’t that Dusty Springfield? No? Oh, well, perhaps not that one then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After her questions are over, she twirls about in some confetti and feels a little bit ridiculous doing so. They also get her to pose in front of a dictionary and a chalkboard covered in equations wearing her glasses, which Bernie thinks is a bit odd too, despite the young production assistant squealing “oh the fans will LOVE that look on you!”. But then <em>Strictly</em> isn’t necessarily supposed to make sense, she muses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a week to go before the launch show is filmed, Bernie goes to her dress fitting for her first <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> outfit.  What she sees she’s going to be wearing makes her nearly run to the airport and book a flight to somewhere far away (perhaps Ukraine?) just to get away. It’s a dress and one which is far shorter than anything she can ever remember wearing. It’s royal blue in colour with delicate white detailing across the front. The material is very thin and when she tries it on Bernie feels horrendously exposed. The phrase ‘mutton dressed as lamb’ springs to mind. The costume designers fuss over her and make tiny alterations but declare she’s going to look stunning on the night. Bernie is not sure she agrees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only when she’s left the building that Bernie remembers she’s got to actually <em>dance</em> in that outfit. Yikes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end of August brings with it the days when they film the pre-recorded launch show. Bernie wakes up feeling more nervous than she thinks she’s ever felt in her whole life. She arrives early to the studio and spends far too long being ushered around hair and make-up and costume until she’s deemed to be fully <em>Strictly</em>-fied. Her fake tan makes her think of far too many synonyms for ‘tangerine’ and her long glittery false nails are wholly impractical from a lesbian perspective. It’s a good job she’s not getting any action at the moment or her partners would have to be grateful she’s good with her mouth. Bernie certainly wouldn’t be getting any thanks for releasing these nails on anyone. Ouch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the show is the <em>Strictly </em>red carpet, where all the stars of the series parade in front of hordes of reporters and photographers. Whilst they’ve been rehearsing, Bernie has almost been able to forget that the outside world exists and that millions of people will be watching her dance very, very soon. Now she’s got to face the reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bernie gets her first glimpse of Serena’s red-carpet look, she’s sure time stands still. Serena is in a dip-hemmed dress in a deep red shot through with glitter which shimmers as she moves. Whilst not plunging, the neckline of the dress is certainly more than flattering and Bernie’s mouth goes dry. Serena Campbell is the most beautiful woman ever to walk or dance across the face of the Earth. Bernie wishes she could kiss the matching red lipstick off Serena’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena has done more <em>Strictly</em> red carpets than she dares to number. She is a natural, she poses and pouts and plays the press like they’re her puppets. They are her adoring crowd and she is their star. As she reaches the end of the red carpet outside the studios with the professionals, she looks to see the celebrities making their way along the walkway. Her eyes are immediately drawn to Bernie, who looks unbelievable. Her hair has been carefully styled about her shoulders, the messy waves working well with the smoky eyeshadow and dark lips. But the dress… Oh the dress. Serena ought to thank whoever in the costume department designed that outfit because it’s positively sinful. Deep blue with delicate white details on the front, it emphasises the length of Bernie’s legs and how toned her arms are. When Bernie turns around, Serena thinks she may be tachycardic because it transpires that the dress is backless, with only some straps edged in the delicate white embroidery keeping the garment upon the woman’s body. Serena has the urge to touch Bernie’s back, to touch her everywhere in fact. Instead she smiles at the official photographers and makes her way into the studio, ready for filming the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The launch show, being pre-recorded, can be filmed out of order. The filming is split into three blocks, each with a separate audience. The last part of the filming will be the partnerships. This year, the launch show officially begins with a performance of Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Serena is partnered with Raf for this dance, which she’s pleased about. The bulk of the dance is focused on Mo and Derwood however, who have been chosen to dance as the main couple in the front of the performance as Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran sing and the crowd go wild. Really, the song lends itself to ballroom so while there’s all the technical details for broadcast, the moves themselves are not particularly taxing, which makes it all the easier to focus on enjoying the moment dancing with her dear friend Raf to such an incredible live performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the duet has finished, Taylor does a performance of her song The Man, which is the dance Serena is most excited about. She and the other female pros are in tailored suits for this dance and it exudes power. Whilst she loves sparkle and sequins, Serena thinks there’s a lot to be said sometimes for wearing a killer power suit and heels. Especially as she and the rest of the female pros absolutely look incredible when they surround Taylor Swift and simultaneously slowly lower themselves down whilst staring directly down the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the side-lines, Bernie nearly chokes on her own tongue when she sees Serena Campbell in a closely fitted black suit. When she realises the dance is basically a female power-suited two fingered salute to the patriarchy Bernie isn’t sure she’s going to survive the performance. Bernie had never thought a squat could be sexy or sassy but my word, during the bridge Serena proves that a squat can indeed be both of those things. The other dancers and Taylor Swift probably look good too, but Bernie only has eyes for Serena Campbell. Bernie is still thinking about the strength of Serena’s thighs to perform such a series of powerful moves so close to the floor when she realises Taylor Swift has finished and Ed Sheeran is now performing Galway Girl as Antoine Malick and Leah Faulkner are doing some incredibly beautiful dancing across the studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the end of the song, she and the celebrities are encouraged up onto either side of the stage with the rest of the pros and Taylor Swift to finish the opening of the launch show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whilst she’s there physically, in the back of Bernie’s mind, she’s still replaying the images of Serena Campbell descending down towards the floor in <em>that</em> suit and <em>those</em> heels. And absolutely not wishing Serena Campbell could do a more private session of that performance in Bernie’s bedroom…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie has got no time to dwell though because now it’s the moment she’s been dreading: they’re filming the celebrity dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve rehearsed this what must be a thousand times, including in this very studio. But the fact that there’s a ticketed audience present makes Bernie nervous. That and the fact that the cameras are now going to be recording her every move, including a close-up shot of her legs as she opens the number with Roxanna and Ange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They take their positions and Bernie takes a deep breath, looks to where Serena is waiting further down the dancefloor and out of shot, now wearing a short silver dress edged with fringing which Bernie knows shimmers and sways as the woman moves. As if sensing her nerves, Serena looks at her and smiles, mouthing <em>‘you got this, Berenice’</em> at her. Bernie nods and smiles, focuses on just what she needs to do as the director announces they’re about to begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie, her right-side facing the camera, bows her head and thinks of all the times they’ve rehearsed this opening. Ange is ahead of her and Roxanna behind. The music begins and she makes her legs follow the simple salsa steps. When the bass drops, that’s the cue for Serena, Jasmine and Leah to stride forward and circulate their partners for this section of the dance. Serena only places her hand on Bernie’s waist momentarily, as Leah does to Roxanna and Jasmine to Ange. All too soon, she’s sauntering away and across the floor to where Henrik, Fletch and Guy are waiting. As she leaves, Bernie swears Serena’s hand briefly touches her back, bare in the dress she’s in. She has no time to dwell though, she needs to move into her next position for the rest of the group number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has to be said that the song lends itself well to a group piece and Bernie is pleased that they’ve rehearsed it so much. The professionals make it easier too, her nerves less apparent as she switches partners from Zosia to Xavier to Derwood to Oliver as the dance picks up pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the performance nears the end, Bernie finds herself part of the ensemble part of the dance. It’s thankfully nothing too taxing, she can just about manage the steps in time with everyone else.  The magic of the piece will be how in synchronisation they all look on television, she’s sure. The dance floor is filled with contestants and professionals and she’s sure the camera angles will all be spectacular. After the final pose when they’re told they can relax, a shimmer of fabric beside her notifies Bernie to Serena’s presence.</p>
<p>“Well done, Berenice,” the dancer whispers before hurrying away to change into her next costume. Bernie freezes for a moment, the little comment warming her and filling her with a sense of confidence and acceptance that her time on<em> Strictly</em> won’t be too bad, no matter what happens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get a bit of a break then whilst this audience exits and the next one is filtered in. Bernie rejoices in the fact that for the next session, she can simply sit and watch the professionals do their thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena watches Raf and popular actress Connie Beauchamp rumba to How Deep Is Your Love with mixed emotions. Raf is one of her dearest friends and Connie was certainly a worthy winner of the previous series. But Serena wishes that one day she could perform a winner’s reprise at the opening of a series. She knows she’s getting older and won’t be able to stay in this job forever, but she can’t give it up without a win. Last series she’d crashed out in week 6 with her dull celebrity partner Dan Hamilton, a television chef who really couldn’t make anything sizzle on the dancefloor. This year she really wants a partner she can go all the way to glory with. Without thinking, her eyes track across to where Bernie Wolfe is sat watching Raf and Connie dance. Serena sighs and feels a deep sense of longing in her stomach. She’s had enough of dull middle-aged men, what Serena really wants this year is Bernie Wolfe. She can only hope the producers want her to have her too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Raf and Connie’s performance, the many technical staff prepare the studio for the judges and professionals to perform their launch show dance. There’s a lot of waiting and Bernie can see why they film in three blocks. Soon, the lights dim and the <em>Strictly</em> band start to play out the introduction to High Hopes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>Strictly </em>powers-that-be have pulled out all the stops for this dance. Imelda and Tristan make their entrance down a set of sweeping stairs, whilst Abigail and Fleur descend down from the ceiling on a giant glitterball. It’s obvious that Imelda and Tristan are perhaps the judges who will be retiring soon, Bernie thinks, as it becomes apparent that it’s really Abigail and Fleur who are doing the bulk of the advanced dancing with the professionals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Bernie arrives ready for block three of the filming. She never realised just how much filming and work goes into one launch episode of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>. She has no idea how they manage the live shows. Today’s filming opens with the professionals doing their dance. Bernie finds herself transfixed at the ability of Serena (and the rest of the professionals) to switch so seamlessly from the fast-paced moves of Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) to the softer and more traditional ballroom dancing they’re doing to Airplanes. They’re all back in their red-carpet outfits for this dance and Bernie finds herself jealous of Raf as he spins Serena around the dancefloor, the swirling skirt of her red dress calling to Bernie like a siren song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couples reveal is going to be done in three parts. For the first couples reveal, the producers line up Jasmine Burrows, Zosia March, Dominic Copeland, Matteo Rossini and Oliver Valentine. Each dancer stands on the dancefloor with a single spotlight shining on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our first celebrities finding out their partners tonight are: Sacha Levy, Roxanna MacMillan, Ric Griffin, Nicky McKendrick and Lofty Chiltern!” Tess Daly announces cheerfully. Bernie looks at the line-up and realises at a similar time to everyone else that this means there’s going to be a same-sex pairing announced. Three male celebrities and three male dancers mean one of them is going to be the first same-sex couple to be announced on <em>Strictly.</em> Given he’s in the pro line-up, Bernie rather thinks the perpetually camp Dom will be the pro in the pair. And out of Sacha, Ric and Lofty, Bernie’s fairly certain who will get paired with the young Dom.</p>
<p>“Sacha Levy, the nation’s favourite weatherman,” Claudia smiles at Sacha, who grins haphazardly in his extremely glittery Hawaiian shirt. “Jasmine, Zosia, Dominic, Matteo and Oliver stand in the spotlights. Who will your partner be?” The lights flicker on and off above the dancers as Claudia, with a level of exuberance Bernie could only dream of having, declares: “Sacha Levy, your partner this year is Jasmine Burrows!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spotlight stills on Jasmine who grins and dashes over to Sacha, who she hugs fiercely. Sacha offers her a high five as they leave. Next Roxanna, looking dashing in a short metallic silver dress with glitter shot through her spiked-up hair, is paired with Matteo; swiftly followed by Ric being partnered with Zosia. That leaves Nicky McKendrick and Lofty Chiltern waiting to be partnered with either Dom or Oliver. Unsurprisingly, Nicky is partnered with Oliver, leaving Lofty and Dom to be announced as the first ever same-sex pairing on <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>. Dom looks thrilled and Lofty also seems excited. Whilst she’s happy for them, Bernie can’t help but feel a little worried, concerned she now won’t be part of a same-sex pairing. A small voice reminds her that was never a guarantee, in fact, it would make more sense to have a young couple with thousands of fans as the landmark couple; they’ll generate enough positivity to cancel the inevitable discriminatory backlash the move will face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next group of celebrities to find out their partners are announced and Bernie is not in the group. Her stomach is filled with butterflies, all she wants is for the agony to be over and to know who she’s got at least two weeks of dancing with. When the professional dancers are called to stand under the spotlights and Serena is not one of them, Bernie feels a little flicker of hope. It’s soon quashed when all of the pairings announced are mixed-sex. Perhaps they have only gone for one same-sex pairing after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena watches her potential dance partners get paired up with a sense of joy. Henrik Hanssen is paired with Mo; Guy Self with Donna; and Fletch with Morven. As she goes to stand under her spotlight when the final pairing round occurs, she looks at the celebrities waiting optimistically. Her stomach sinks. Angus Farrell is still there. A man so boring that she’d completely forgotten he was even in the competition. Looking at the rest of her fellow dancers, she sighs, knowing she’s going to get paired with the dullest man in the competition. Raf will likely get partnered with Bernie Wolfe and win two years in a row whilst she is once again destined to crash out early with a man who does not meet any of her needs and wants in a partner. As the lights go down and the cameras roll, Serena pastes on the smile she’s known for, the smile she’s perfected over the years. All she has to do now is wait for her inevitable fate to be revealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leah, Meena, Serena, Raf and Xavier are all waiting for their partners. Now, who will they get? Essie, you are the first to find out who your partner is.” Tess beams at the camera and Essie stands beside her, her face full of hope. Bernie looks at the line-up of pros and her heart yearns for Serena. She hopes at the very least she gets Raf; Meena and Leah are far too young for her to feel comfortable with and Xavier is far too egotistical for her to ever realistically consider getting along with.</p>
<p>“Essie, your partner is Raf di Lucca!” Essie cheers as Raf slides across the floor on his knees to greet her. Bernie feels a sense of disappointment then trepidation as it’s announced she’s next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights dim once more and Bernie goes to stand next to Claudia, hoping she’s arranged her face into something which doesn’t reveal how sick she’s feeling.</p>
<p>“Bernie Wolfe, you’ve got a way with words but which dancer will you be hoping to reach those higher numbers with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause which seems to drag on for eternity ensues. Tess takes over the narration.</p>
<p>“Xavier, Serena, Meena and Leah are all waiting to be named as your partner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spotlights flicker on and off above them. Bernie ducks her head and looks from under her fringe. The lights are bright and dazzling but she could swear she sees Serena bite her lip and glance her way, with something written across her features which Bernie can only wish is hope.</p>
<p>“Bernie Wolfe,” Claudia announces, “your partner is…” The lights flash on and off above the dancers before settling on one. “Serena Campbell!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a single moment Bernie feels a thousand different emotions but she has no time to process any of them because Serena has run across the studio and launched herself into her arms. Bernie knows she has the biggest smile on her face and she’s laughing jubilantly with Serena. <em>She’s actually going to be dancing with Serena Campbell!</em> As the audience stop clapping and cheering, Tess asks them how they feel.</p>
<p>“Ecstatic!” Serena beams, her arms firmly wrapped around Bernie’s right bicep. Bernie nods, her brain too busy having a party to really say anything coherent.</p>
<p>“What she said. I’ve got a brilliant teacher for this series, I know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re ushered to stand with the rest of the pairs whilst the other celebrities and pros are partnered up but Bernie no longer cares about them. All she cares about is that she’s stood with Serena close to her, hand rubbing across her bare back so gently Bernie feels like a well-loved cat. She’s going to be dancing with Serena Campbell! Bernie could weep with joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s so absorbed in gazing at Serena beside her that Bernie doesn’t realise that they’ve finished. Everyone is partnered up and there is nothing else to film for the launch show. Serena takes her hand and Bernie lets herself be guided off the set, every point of contact between them a spark of hope and electricity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie doesn’t remember giving Serena her number, the launch show filming had left her drunk on a mixture of happiness, hope and social anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she wakes up the morning after to a text from Serena which simply says ‘hello my dear Berenice, let me know when you’re ready to rumba-l… Serena x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie snorts at the pun, saves the number to her contacts and presses the call button. Serena picks up on the third ring.</p>
<p>“Hello Berenice, how are we this morning?”</p>
<p>“What time is it? I’m still in bed.”</p>
<p>“And what are you wearing?” Serena has dropped her voice a bit and Bernie thinks it really is too early in the morning for her to be dealing with potential flirting from such a gorgeous woman.</p>
<p>“Um.”</p>
<p>“And here I was assuming you’d be eloquent at all hours!” Serena laughs and then begins to ask Bernie when she’s available for rehearsals, says she’d like to fit in as many as possible around their photoshoots and talks with the production team and the television magazine interviews they’ll have to do in the lead up to the show being broadcast. Bernie agrees to all of it, aside from making clear she wants two afternoons to research, rehearse and record her podcast. She said from the beginning she wouldn’t pause her podcast for <em>Strictly</em> and she’s going to stand by that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that, Berenice. I have a nephew who would be mightily aggrieved if I was the reason for there being no episode of <em>Letters and Numbers</em> one week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena video calls her later to finalise arrangements. They agree to maximise rehearsal time, Bernie should work on her podcast whilst Serena is in rehearsals for the group numbers. Bernie surprises herself when she tells Serena that she wants to fit in as much time as possible rehearsing their dance. Serena beams so brightly that Bernie thinks she could do a whole podcast episode simply describing her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their first couples’ photoshoot and interview go much better than Bernie expected. Serena makes it fun and enjoyable and Bernie cannot help but laugh as she chats and twirls with Serena. Part of these clips will be used in the opening credits of the <em>Strictly</em> shows and a little thrum of excitement goes through Bernie that one of these shots of her dancing with Serena will be broadcast with her name under it. The thought of being associated with Serena in such an obvious way makes Bernie very happy indeed. The other parts will be used as the introductory reel for their dance and Bernie is once again so glad that she’s been partnered with Serena. She knows that without the feisty brunette beside her the interviews and set-pieces would have been so much duller than they will be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their first dance is a foxtrot and Bernie’s glad. She was worried the producers would pick a fast dance after her initial interview but thankfully they’ve had mercy on her. That being said, the slower pace does not make it any easier. Serena’s a professional and soon learns which moves make Bernie uncomfortable and which she’s happier doing with a bit of encouragement. She changes the choreography with each rehearsal so that they can fine-tune it into a respectably-scoring dance (they hope). Bernie’s very grateful that they have two weeks to learn this dance. She really has no idea how she’ll cope when there’s only a week between each show. She’s exhausted as it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie watches the launch show with Cameron and Charlotte. They both come round to her flat with pizza and wine and cram themselves onto her sofa in front of her TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both know it’s been filmed and have been trying to get her to tell them who she’s partnered with. Bernie’s managed to keep it quiet but only because she’s been so busy rehearsing that she’s not had chance to properly see them. She has no idea how they’ll react when they see their mother has been paired with one of the show’s best loved dancers (and a female one at that).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s phone beeps with a message as the show is about to start. She shields the screen from her children to see Serena’s message.</p>
<p>‘Enjoy your last moments of not being attached to me 😉 x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s swiftly followed by another.</p>
<p>‘Asked Jason who he thought I’d be paired with and his response was: “I’m not too bothered, Auntie Serena. I just need to know that Bernie is paired with somebody competent.” – we have standards to meet, my dear x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie replies with a smiley face and follows it with</p>
<p>‘I always said I liked Jason. Sat with my two preparing for our own mini watch party since it’s the only one I’ll be doing (for a few weeks)’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gets an immediate reply.</p>
<p>‘For 13 weeks, Berenice – we’re winning this thing x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles and a small voice in her head tells her that she’ll try her damned hardest to win it for Serena. Whilst she’s on her phone, she composes a tweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: Tonight’s the night - @bbcstrictly launch show on ASAP!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She notices Serena has also tweeted.</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Which lucky celeb will make my acquaintance tonight? It’s @bbcstrictly launch show time!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s pulled from her phone by the BBC One announcer declaring that <em>Strictly</em> is the next show on. Charlotte is practically vibrating with excitement beside her and Cam is looking at the screen with such focus that cheese from his pizza has caught in his little furry half-beard which Bernie is still unsure about him growing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music starts (Charlotte and Cam enthusiastically singing along to the “BAM BAM daaaaAAAHHHHH da dada da da da daaaa da dada da da!”) and Bernie realises this is it. The world is about to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The opening performance by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran is beautiful but Bernie knows what’s coming. Sure enough, after Everything Has Changed, the performance of The Man begins and Bernie focuses very hard on the television to ensure that she didn’t imagine just how sexy Serena looked strutting around the studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turns out with the camera angles and high definition it’s even more seductive. There’s one shot as Taylor is singing her chorus about ‘The Man’ where the camera focuses fully on Serena slowly descending towards the floor, her eyes looking right down the camera. Bernie didn’t notice it when she was watching, but Serena actually winks and mouths ‘I’d be the man’ at the camera and Bernie has to remind herself that her children are sat right next to her as she feels her pulse skyrocket at the image.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie watches the bulk of the launch show through watching her children. Charlotte is in her element, soaking it all in and beaming at all of the sparkle. Cam’s also highly invested. Bernie, having seen the production of the judges’ and professional dances, simply watches for any glimpses of Serena in between seeing her children’s reactions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only the celebrity dance where she’s more than a little bit apprehensive to see just what an old fool she looks hopping about a dance floor in a ridiculous frock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the celeb dance is announced, her children look at her and she resolutely focuses on the screen, unable to see their pity at her looking stupid on national television.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The opening shot of the dance is a close up of her legs and Bernie wants to hide behind a cushion as she watches her own legs do a salsa step before the shot changes and she can see Serena, Leah and Jasmine stride forwards towards herself, Ange and Roxanna. Bernie watches carefully and notices that Serena did indeed likely touch her back as she sauntered over to her next partner in the dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie has to admit that watching the group dance isn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Yes, it’s obvious that she’s not a born dancer but at least she participated and gave it her best shot. The angles and cuts are well done and are made to show everybody in the best possible light. It’s actually quite interesting to watch how Bernie interacts with all of the different partners she has in the group shots. In Bernie’s mind, it’s clear that out of all of them she dances best with Serena. She’s glad the producers must have thought so too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the dance has finished, both of her children whoop with excitement and Bernie looks at them, confused.</p>
<p>“Mum, you were AMAZING!” Charlotte exclaims, throwing her arms around Bernie. Cam nods enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Honestly Mum, you’re not bad at all, I reckon you could go really far!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie laughs and thanks them before they all turn back to the screen to carry on watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it’s the partner reveal, Bernie swears it seems like the whole country, not just her sitting room, goes silent with anticipation. Bernie can feel herself reliving the moment as she watches the other celebrities get paired up until it is her turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bernie Wolfe,” Claudia announces, “your partner is…” Beside her, Bernie hears either Cameron or Charlotte (or possibly both) inhale sharply. “Serena Campbell!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie watches her own immediate grin and sees Serena bound across the studio to throw herself at Bernie, their joy evident. Actually, Bernie thinks they may have had the most jubilant reactions out of all the couples. Beside her, Charlotte squeals. They watch Angus get paired with Leah; Ange get paired with Xavier and Arthur get paired with Meena before the show finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the television is off, Charlotte turns to her.</p>
<p>“OH. EM. GEE. MUM!! You’re partnered with SERENA CAMPBELL??!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie nods her head and hopes she’s not blushing too much. Cameron nudges her.</p>
<p>“Try to focus on the dancing, yeah, Madre?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s phone is awash with notifications but one stands out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a thread of tweets all by Serena.</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: And my partner is… #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Bernie Wolfe, of all people! #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Podcasting, eh? Shut up and dance with me, @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Below the tweet are thousands of likes and replies from Serena’s many adoring fans. Bernie also finds her notifications are filled with tweets about Strictly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>FINALLY MY GAL @SWCampbell GETS A GOOD PARTNER #Strictly @WordsWithWolfe</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>LOOK AT THE JOY ON SERENA’S FACE WHEN SHE GOT PARTNERED WITH @WordsWithWolfe  #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok but was anyone ever gonna tell me that that @WordsWithWolfe has amazing legs or??? #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie gulps at that one. Perhaps it’s time to close twitter for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s just putting her phone down when she gets a text.</p>
<p>‘Jason says he’s pleased I’m partnered with you and has asked that I make sure you get the best score possible. Get your dancing shoes on, Berenice x’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Launch Show Songs:<br/>Guest Performance: Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran<br/>Guest Performance: The Man – Taylor Swift<br/>Guest Performance: Galway Girl – Ed Sheeran<br/>Celebrity and Pros Launch Dance: Let’s Shut Up &amp; Dance – Jason Derulo, LAY, NCT 127<br/>Previous Series Winners’ Dance - Raf and Connie (Rumba): How Deep Is Your Love – Take That<br/>Judges Performance: High Hopes – Panic! At The Disco<br/>Pros Performance: Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) - Silentó<br/>Pros Performance: Airplanes – B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. show me slowly what I only know the limits of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two weeks after the launch show airs, it's time for the first live show of this series of Strictly Come Dancing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to everyone for your continued support and encouragement and comments. Once again, huge thanks to @spilled_notes who has been my constant source of knowledge. If any songs don't match a dance or any parts of a dance are inaccurate, they'll be the parts I wrote without consulting her. She's the expert and the best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the broadcast, rehearsals seem to have a new layer of energy to them. The first live show is in two weeks and Bernie wants to make Serena proud. She also wants to defy the trolls online who have been making some rather horrendous comments towards them after people realised that there were two same-sex pairings in this series of <em>Strictly.</em> And, perhaps most of all, Bernie wants to make her children proud. She wants them to be able to watch and feel the joy she feels whenever they turn their hand to a new experience or skill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s an amazing teacher and an even better choreographer. She’s brimming with ideas of steps and sequences and a whole manner of ways they can bring their song to life. Their song is one Bernie has heard of: Dance Me To The End Of Love by Leonard Cohen. It’s a classic song for them to dance to and Bernie’s more than pleased that the foxtrot doesn’t have to be too fast. The opening celeb dance in the launch show may have been rather up-tempo but she barely did anything in that and certainly wasn’t judged on it. In this foxtrot she feels a bit like a horse in a show jumping competition. Whenever Serena tries to incorporate a move which pushes Bernie too far out of her comfort zone, she baulks and the rest of the steps suffer. Serena is patient and adaptable. They focus on perfecting the simpler steps, the ones Bernie is happier with, so that they can give the smoothest performance possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re nearing the end of their rehearsals now; the dress rehearsal is only two days away and then it’s the live show. Bernie’s trying not to be too nervous but it’s a difficult task. There’s still a series of steps she’s fumbling over in her heeled dance shoes and she desperately wants to get them right. They spend the day in the studio repeating the same few bars again and again, Serena coaxing her through it gently.</p>
<p>“Look at me across the room now side step, side step, forward gently, arms around me and spin me underneath your arm… Then I flick my heel out and you reel me back in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena repeats the steps as a mantra all day until Bernie finally manages to lead her through the steps successfully on multiple run-throughs. They then rehearse the whole dance and miraculously, they manage that successfully too. Bernie beams.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Serena!”</p>
<p>“I’ve been led round a dancefloor by much worse than you in my time, Berenice.” Serena winks, then grabs her phone from her bag at the edge of the room. “Come on, squish in, twitter can have a selfie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie grimaces down at her sweaty leggings and loose-fitting top then looks at Serena who seems effortlessly graceful in her rehearsal attire (from her own exercise range, of course). Sensing her hesitation, Serena touches her arm gently.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Berenice.” She pauses then grins wickedly. “And one thing you should know about me before we get too far into this competition is that I’m a horrible show-off on social media. Come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena holds up her phone and snaps a photo of the two of them together before immediately uploading it to twitter.</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Putting the foxy (or should that be Wolfey?) in foxtrot! Can’t wait for @bbcstrictly on Saturday @WordsWithWolfe</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles at Serena, happy to see her so happy. She can only hope she manages the steps on the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she discovers that she and Serena are the first couple to perform on the night, she panics. Bernie is regretting ever signing up to the dancing competition, it’s pushed her so far out of her comfort zone that she’s completely ill-at-ease. Being first means they’ll be forgettable and everyone else after them will show just how mediocre Bernie is at dancing. She’s sure the producers must hate her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena, on the other hand, is thrilled at being the first to perform.</p>
<p>“We can get it out of the way then watch everyone else,” she enthuses. “The later in the running order we are, the higher your anxiety levels would be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie can see that she’s got a point but is still uneasy about it. Even when she’s at home she finds herself running over the steps and holds in her flat, imagining the feeling of having Serena in her arms as she dances around the furniture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worst part of the dress rehearsal is that Serena is not by her side for all of it. Serena is briefly in the group opening number before she has to dash off to change into her outfit for their dance. Bernie wishes she had Serena by her side as she goes through hair and make-up and watches backstage as the pros do their number. She does take a long moment to appreciate Serena’s costume though. Serena is in the first part of the mashup, which is to Cheerleader (a song Bernie is only aware of because it was played non-stop in every shop and on every radio station in existence for one summer before disappearing into the back of people’s memories). Of course, that therefore means that the female pros are wearing glittery cheerleader outfits.</p>
<p>As her dance finishes, Serena dashes backstage and briefly winks at her as she passes. Bernie watches the other pros complete the mashup opener – in this section, they’re dancing to Come by Jain, which has a distinctly different feel than the first part. Nonetheless, it is spectacular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faster than she’d have expected, Serena is beside her and Bernie feels a sense of calm wash over her.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be brilliant, Berenice,” the dancer whispers as they’re introduced first in the line-up of couples walking on for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the introductory parade of all the couples, it is soon time for their dance and they go to take their places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re starting at opposite ends of the studio, each on one of the sweeping staircases which make up the <em>Strictly </em>set. As the camera crew line up the shot, Bernie meets Serena’s eyes and smiles softly. They’re going to be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>Strictly</em> band play the opening bars of the song and Bernie looks at the woman opposite her, the woman who for the last two weeks has helped Bernie to realise what she can do and coax her into trying some moves which are beyond what Bernie would have thought possible. The rest of the studio, the lights and the crowds and the judges, they all disappear. Suddenly, they’re back in rehearsals and Bernie only has eyes for one woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She descends the staircase and steps across the floor towards Serena, side by side swishing their skirts as they face the cameras. As the singing starts, Bernie takes Serena in her arms and they begin to move across the whole space of the floor, fluidly rising and falling and swinging outwards to gaze at one another. Bernie can’t take her eyes from Serena, is taking all of her courage to complete this dance from the woman she’s dancing with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She even manages the move which she’d been struggling with for so long and when soon after she pulls Serena close to her for their series of spins Bernie cannot help but smile brightly. She’s done it, she’s successfully managed to ballroom dance with a woman in front of the entire nation and now here they are, their skirts swirling and blending as one being as they finish the dance together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they’re done, Serena pulls her forward and kisses her on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The studio lights shine in her eyes and as Bernie looks back at her smilingly, her heart does a little skip in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie doesn’t really pay attention to the remainder of the dress rehearsal. Beside her she can hear Serena muttering a running commentary of everything from the songs to the steps to the shoes the contestants are wearing. Bernie’s too preoccupied. Her mind is suddenly clearer and she’s a little more confident in herself. Despite being a podcast host with hundreds of thousands of fans, Bernie has never been confident. For all her life, she’s known she was different to others in a way which society and her parents would disapprove of so she worked hard to become as average as possible so as not to draw attention to herself. Yes, she excelled in school and she is more than happy to speak to large audiences about words or numbers; she knows she knows her stuff in that area. It’s safe. It’s what’s expected. But since she started embracing her sexual orientation, she’d found herself trying to hide again. Alex, the woman from Yorkshire with the soft voice and cropped hair, the woman Bernie had thought trustworthy, had sold her story to the tabloids and with it had smashed through all of the walls Bernie had built. Bernie Wolfe had found herself centre stage with a wholly different audience. An audience Bernie did not know how to handle. But now, with the help of Serena, Bernie Wolfe has shown the world that there is absolutely nothing wrong about wanting to hold a woman close and dance with her to romantic music. Bernie Wolfe, with the help of Serena, has shown the world that she matters. And that’s quite the feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte calls Bernie later that evening to ask all about the dress rehearsal. Bernie tells her that it went better than she expected it too and that she’s actually sort of looking forward to the live show. Charlotte cheers down the phone and tells her she and Cam are having a viewing party.</p>
<p>“We’re supporting you every step of the way Mum!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie carries those words with her all the way into the live show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just before she and Serena walk down the steps as part of the introduction of couples, Bernie feels her throat tighten. She’s about to walk arm in arm with a woman down the <em>Strictly</em> staircase in front of a live television audience of millions. It’s a far cry from anything she could ever have imagined herself doing as a scared and confused teenager. Sensing her apprehension, Serena simply smiles up at her and links their arms tighter as the<em> Strictly</em> announcer declares it’s their turn to enter the studio.</p>
<p>“<em>Letters and Numbers</em> host Bernie Wolfe, and her partner Serena Campbell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cheers which explode in the studio can only be attributed to Serena’s large fanbase. The feelings which explode inside Bernie’s chest can only be attributed to how right it feels to have someone introduce her with “her partner Serena Campbell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is glad for the dress rehearsal as it means that when the live show happens, she can forget it is being broadcast to millions of people. Instead she focuses on the grace of her steps, the fluidity of her movements, and how beautiful Serena looks in her dress. The costume department have excelled, even Bernie can see that. The podcaster’s dress has a black bodice and white skirt; and as she spins and it flares out the black lining underneath the white skirt becomes apparent. Serena’s dress is the exact opposite: white bodice, black skirt with a white lining. Bernie hasn’t seen what it looks like on camera but she knows that the shots they’re aiming for will be beautiful, especially at the end when they hold each other and spin around the dance floor. Bernie’s sure that the blending of the skirts and will frame their bodies in a beautiful monochrome masterpiece. If it looks as good as she’s imagining it will, Bernie’s considering setting a still from it as the wallpaper on her laptop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is only when their dance is over that Bernie realises that she’s going to be scored. She pulls Serena to her as they work towards the judges, trying to leech as much confidence as she can from her partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tess smiles at them and asks how they feel. Bernie ducks her eyes behind her fringe and looks at Serena.</p>
<p>“A thousand times better than I would have done if she wasn’t by my side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tess and some of the crowd make a collective “aww” noise and Bernie tenses a little. She never intended to say anything so saccharine but nonetheless, it’s true. Beside her, Serena smiles softly.</p>
<p>“You did it all yourself, Berenice. You put in all that work to do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You certainly did, both of you. Now, what did our judges think?” Tess turns towards the panel and Bernie’s stomach twists itself in knots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As far as foxtrots go it wasn’t all that adventurous,” Imelda begins. Bernie’s thinks she’s going to be sick. “However, you were clearly nervous about it which is understandable; it’s week one, and I think Serena probably didn’t want to overwhelm you.” Beside her, Serena nods. “I think, as an opening to the show, it was a very special dance. Thank you, ladies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fleur is next and as soon as she’s asked to speak, she’s stood leaning across her desk, blowing kisses to Serena.</p>
<p>“Ladies, you were beautiful!” Fleur punctuates her remark with an over the top chef’s kiss. Bernie laughs and Serena beams. “Serena darling you’ve finally got a woman on your arm and are giving the world some serious girl power! In future I’d like to see it have more fire but as far as first dances go, it was a solid start. Don’t you agree folks?” Fleur turns to the audience and they all cheer, clearly adoring the flamboyant fun-sized judge. Bernie smiles, feeling a little more reassured that it wasn’t completely disastrous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next, it’s Tristan’s turn to comment.</p>
<p>“I found it boring.” He looks down at his paperwork as the crowd boos him. Without thinking, Bernie puts her arm on Serena’s back, needing to touch her to ground herself against the onslaught she can feel is coming. Tristan continues. “It was simple, it was basic and it was exactly the sort of first dance you could picture at any sort of ballroom event. You held yourself well and you did complete the moves to a good standard but it simply wasn’t engaging.” Bernie presses her hand closer into Serena’s back, trying to convey how sorry she is that she’s let her partner down with her inability to do any complex moves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Tess invites Abigail to speak.</p>
<p>“Am I going to be the only one who mentions those DRESSES?!” Abigail leans forward onto the judges’ table and gestures at their gowns. “The steps may have been basic but when you came together and they blended? That was theatre!” Serena claps at the comment and Bernie joins her. “You’ve got the basics and you’ve got the chemistry. If you can make your dances that bit jazzier then you guys could be serious competition!” Bernie beams at Abigail, deciding she likes her and Fleur best. Tess thanks the judges and then Bernie and Serena are heading off up to the green room to join Claudia for some small talk.</p>
<p>“Bernie! What amazing comments,” Claudia’s fringe wiggles as she talks and Bernie finds it a welcome distraction from her nerves.</p>
<p>“They were okay, weren’t they?” Bernie acknowledges.</p>
<p>“They were! Serena, how does it feel after campaigning for so long to finally be in a same-sex <em>Strictly</em> partnership?”</p>
<p>“It feels like a huge moment in the show’s history. And what a woman to make history with,” Serena wraps her arms around Bernie’s waist. “She’s so, so strong and hard-working. I believe in her.”</p>
<p>Claudia smiles at them and then turns to the camera, announcing the scores are in. Bernie pulls Serena close to her side.</p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p>Serena, Bernie and the crowd gasp. That’s a high score from the notoriously cruel judge in week one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p>Bernie can’t believe her ears. Seven is an amazing score, higher than she could have hoped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p>Seven from the head judge too?! Bernie grins, pleased she’s done a good job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Eight!” The red-head brandishes her paddle with flair and Serena cheers, pulling Bernie into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“29! What a debut score, surely that’s a number you’re happy with, Bernie?”</p>
<p>“I’m thrilled, honestly. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie, a woman who rarely smiles, cannot stop doing just that as she and Serena go to join the other celebrities to watch the rest of the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Bernie and Serena, Nicky and Ollie do a cha-cha-cha to Icona Pop and Charli XCX’s hit song I Love It. Bernie loves it. It’s fast paced and joyful and filled with enthusiasm. Bernie is pretty sure that she did not smile as much in her dance as Nicky is during hers. Nicky McKendrick is a woman of heart and she’s put everything she’s got into this performance, it’s clear to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie turns to Serena and whispers as much to her from their viewing platform. Serena makes a noncommittal noise.</p>
<p>“It’s fun, yes, but the footwork is all wrong and her timing is off. Ollie’s not helping her reach her full potential.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie thinks that’s a bit harsh but when the judges repeat everything Serena has said and only give it a combined score of 20, Bernie decides to defer to Serena from now on when it comes to judging dances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fletch and Morven follow with a Viennese waltz to the song Suffer by Charlie Puth. Serena watches with pride as Morven’s choreography plays out across the dancefloor. She’ll always have a soft spot for the young dancer who she took under her wing when she first joined the show. Fletch has good posture, Serena notes, and is cheeky enough that he can work the cameras. Serena’s still glad that she got Bernie. She glances at the woman beside her. Bernie, her Berenice, who has done so well already and Serena knows they can go far together. The podcast host must feel Serena’s eyes on her as she turns and meets her gaze. They stay looking at one another until it’s time for them to go and greet Fletch and Morven with the rest of the contestants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie finds she rather enjoys watching the other couples. Arthur and Meena’s quickstep is passable, as is Roxanna and Matteo’s Viennese waltz. Bernie thinks that perhaps Roxanna and Matteo haven’t got on as well as some of the other couples though, as there are times when it is stilted and awkward, which is reflected in their final score of 17.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their first major competition, as far as Serena is concerned, are Jac and Derwood. The pair are doing a jive to Fats Domino’s Be My Guest and whilst it is not technically perfect, Jac hasn’t been afraid to embrace Derwood’s bold choreography so the overall effect is mesmerising. It’s a perfect show, filled with humour and talent and Serena vows to push herself and Berenice so that when it is their turn to do a jive, they do better than this one. When Jac and Derwood score 26, Serena cannot help but breathe a sigh of relief. It’s a respectable first score but clearly she and Bernie were just that bit more spectacular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Jac and Derwood is Frieda and Antoine. Bernie is mesmerised. Whilst Jac and Derwood were fast-paced and joyful, Frieda and Antoine are the opposite but still equally as talented. Their Viennese waltz to Maria Mena’s Am I Supposed To Apologize? is filled with emotion and grace. Frieda and Antoine have clearly got on with one another; they complement one another perfectly. The costume department have also embraced having such an imposing figure as the model Frieda Petrenko at their disposal. Her outfit is true to her gothic style but has a level of elegance to it which Bernie thinks others would struggle to pull off. Bernie thinks it may have been the best dance of the night so far and isn’t surprised when the judges shower it with praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena feels a little sorry for Sacha and Jasmine. After following the likes of Jac and Frieda who were exuding quality, it is obvious that their samba is not making the mark. Though it has to be said that the weatherman is clearly having the time of his life shimmying along to the Chaka Khan classic Ain’t Nobody, which is nice to see. The audience are still loving it despite the lack of technical skill, the classic song helping to put them in a good mood. Serena is still inordinately glad that she wasn’t paired with the bumbling weatherman. Once again, she thanks the powers that be for giving her a chance with Bernie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only other foxtrot of the night comes a few dances later. Serena is a little nervous since it’s Essie and Raf doing it. Serena suspects they’ll be tough competition; Raf’s a great dancer, he won last series for heaven’s sake! Serena is desperately proud of Bernie and their foxtrot though and she’s always been fiercely competitive. She’d love to have the highest scoring dance on opening night; that’s something she’s never had before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Essie and Raf foxtrot to Harry Connick Jr’s A Wink and a Smile. It’s everything Serena and the <em>Strictly </em>fans would expect from Raf. They’re in period costumes and Raf is playing the role of a cheeky chappie in a piano bar. Serena’s a bit glad that this live show doesn’t have a public vote as she knows that housewives up and down the country would vote for Raf’s wink and smile at the camera alone. To her credit, Essie isn’t a bad dancer. Raf’s also persuaded her to try some of the more complex steps which Bernie shied away from. It’s a solid effort and Serena thinks it might score similarly to her and Bernie’s effort. When the judges give it a combined score of 27, Raf whoops and spins Essie round. Serena cheers with him, it’s certainly a respectable score, up there with Frieda and Antoine. It also means that the judges liked she and Bernie better. It gives her a tremendous feeling of hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samba has definitely not got off to a good start this series, Bernie thinks. The penultimate performance of the night is a samba from Guy Self and Donna. Similarly to Sacha and Jasmine, this samba is also done to a classic song (Earth Wind &amp; Fire’s Fantasy). Also similarly to Sacha and Jasmine, the dance is absolutely excruciating to watch. Bernie doesn’t know much about dance but even she can see that the dance is out of time. At least Sacha looked like he was enjoying his moment on the dance floor. Guy Self looks like the sequins on his trousers are itching him in uncomfortable places. Even Donna’s megawatt smile and over the top kicks can’t really save the dance from a grilling from the judges. When Guy and Donna score the same as Sacha and Jasmine, Bernie feels a little sad on behalf of Sacha. He was at least enjoying his performance. Compared to the weatherman’s sunny smile, the retired soap actor looks like he’d rather have a go at brain surgery than spend a minute longer on <em>Strictly.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The final dance of the night is Lofty and Dom’s quickstep. Bernie wonders if it was a tactical move by the production team to open and close with the same-sex couples. Bernie also acknowledges that Serena was right. If they’d have performed last, she’d have been much more nervous having seen the likes of Jac and Frieda perform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lofty can dance and he can dance well, that much is immediately clear. He and Dom move around the floor to Tape Five’s blues number A Cool Cat In Town with some pace, their tail coats flapping as they step in synchronisation. Serena scrutinises it to the best of her ability. Whereas she and Bernie have played it safe but executed it well, Dom and Lofty have gone for broke in their opening dance. There are some steps in there which Serena would never suggest to a beginner. That being said, Lofty’s background in performance clearly serves him well as he does manage to carry off a lot of them with flair. Sometimes, Serena thinks, it doesn’t matter if you can’t get the steps right as long as you can sell your performance with a smile. Lofty does exactly that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it comes to the judging, Serena is the most nervous about Lofty and Dom’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie turns to her, her mental maths having done the sum immediately.</p>
<p>“28! Does that mean… We got the highest?”</p>
<p>“It does Berenice, it does!” Serena beams, hugging her partner close. What a perfect ending to the first week! Serena hopes this score will give Bernie the boost she needs to be more adventurous for their next dances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena snaps a selfie of them both after the broadcast finishes and uploads it to her twitter page.</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Isn’t she fantastic??? Hope your first time was as special for you as it was for me @WordsWithWolfe </em>
  <em>😉</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie laughs when she sees it and hopes that all the make-up she has on hides her blush as the thought of having a first time with Serena. She retweets it and adds her own comment.</p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: I have a good teacher. Thank you @SWCampbell</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as she’s changed, Bernie calls Charlotte, hopes she’s still with Cam. Her daughter picks up on the third ring.</p>
<p>“Mum you were INCREDIBLE!” Charlotte yells down the phone. Bernie thinks her daughter may be a little tipsy. “And your tweet! You and Serena are basically this year’s power couple already!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie laughs and talks some more with her daughter before heading home, exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wakes late on Sunday morning to a text from Serena.</p>
<p>‘Jason says he’s very proud of us. I’m proud of you too, Berenice x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words are a balm to Bernie’s soul. She feels herself glowing inside. Serena is proud of her and that’s the best feeling in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whilst having her breakfast, she scrolls through her twitter notifications. There’s a lot more tweets than she was expecting, a large proportion of which are very positive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Whoever designed Bernie and Serena’s dresses needs a raise #Strictly @bbcstrictly @WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Can you believe @SWCampbell got her first ever opening show high score? She and @WordsWithWolfe are QUEENS #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve always loved #LettersAndNumbers but never realised @WordsWithWolfe has a figure as sexy her voice! She and @SWCampbell are stunning together #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie likes some of the tweets and feels a sense of joy that other people are supporting her in this adventure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, there’s always going to be hatred and some of the tweets are less then complimentary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Notice how the same-sex couples got the highest scores? #Strictly is rigged</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jac and Frieda were clearly the better dancers and if they’d been paired with women they’d have got the highest scores too, you can bet on it #Strictly #fix</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie hadn’t really noticed that; she’d just seen all the couples as couples, their genders not a relevant point. But now she wonders if that’s true, if the judges were told to be deliberately nice to she and Serena to support the show’s new venture into same-sex couples. She sends a text to Serena, voicing her concerns. Serena calls her back immediately.</p>
<p>“Ignore the bastards on twitter, Berenice. There’ll always be trolls out there. We got that score because we deserved it, as did Lofty and Dom. Look up the full scoreboard online and see how close they were. There’s nothing in it. Next week Jac or Frieda or even Sacha could come top. It’s all down to each dance. Don’t listen to them. Block them, mute them, don’t scroll through your notifications, whatever works for you. We’ll focus on giving them the best dances we can to prove them wrong, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Bernie smiles down the line, her anxieties lessened. Serena’s right. Their dance was good. The judges were fair. There’s everything to play for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just to be certain, Bernie watches their foxtrot on YouTube and it takes her breath away just how beautiful they looked together. Bernie smiles at the memories of having Serena in her arms, their monochrome skirts swirling around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then looks up the week one score table and delights at seeing herself at the top with Serena.</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Foxtrot – Dance Me to the End of Love – 29</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Quickstep – Cool Cat In Town – 28</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Viennese Waltz – Am I Supposed To Apologize? – 27</li>
<li>Essie and Raf – Foxtrot – A Wink and a Smile - 27</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Jive – Be My Guest – 26</li>
<li>Ange and Xavier – Waltz – Game of Thrones Theme - 25</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – Viennese Waltz – Suffer - 24</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Quickstep – Home – 22</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver – Cha-Cha-Cha – I Love It – 20</li>
<li>Henrik and Mo – Jive – Goody Two Shoes - 18</li>
<li>Ric and Zosia – Tango – Bad - 18</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Viennese Waltz – Burn – 17</li>
<li>Angus and Leah – Waltz – A True True Love - 17</li>
<li>Sacha and Jasmine – Samba – Ain’t Nobody – 12</li>
<li>Guy and Donna – Samba – Fantasy – 12</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing all the performances listed does also highlight just how right Serena is. It’s very close, there’s still all the play for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at the scores once more and vows that she will do all she can to keep Serena’s name at the top of that leader board for as long as possible. Serena is an amazing dancer who deserves to be recognised for all she has given to the show. The judges may have called her dance simple this week but Bernie decides that she’s now going to go into rehearsals with a fresh mindset. She, Bernie Wolfe, will rise to the challenge. She will make Serena as proud as she possibly can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 1 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Pros Performance: Cheerleader - OMI<br/>Pros Performance: Come - JAIN<br/>Bernie and Serena (Foxtrot): Dance Me to the End of Love – Leonard Cohen<br/>Nicky and Oliver (Cha-Cha-Cha): I Love It – Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX<br/>Fletch and Morven (Viennese Waltz): Suffer – Charlie Puth<br/>Arthur and Meena (Quickstep): Home – Tim McGraw<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Viennese Waltz): Burn – Phillipa Soo<br/>Jac and Derwood (Jive): Be My Guest – Fats Domino<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Viennese Waltz): Am I Supposed To Apologize? – Maria Mena<br/>Sacha and Jasmine (Samba): Ain’t Nobody – Chaka Khan<br/>Ange and Xavier (Waltz): Opening Theme – Game of Thrones<br/>Henrik and Mo (Jive): Goody Two Shoes – Adam Ant<br/>Essie and Raf (Foxtrot): A Wink and a Smile – Harry Connick, Jr.<br/>Ric and Zosia (Tango): Bad – Michael Jackson<br/>Angus and Leah (Waltz): A True True Love – Bobby Darin<br/>Guy and Donna (Samba): Fantasy – Earth, Wind &amp; Fire<br/>Lofty and Dom (Quickstep): Cool Cat in Town – Tape Five</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. but one look and that was it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Week 2 brings with it a new dance and new challenges. But can Bernie overcome them and help she and Serena to score as highly as last week?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's week 2!</p>
<p>Thanks once again to everyone who has been so lovely about this fic so far, it's what has been keeping me going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This week’s dance is a salsa. Bernie’s already tempted to head to Heathrow and board a flight to literally anywhere else in the world. Perhaps she could go on a tour around Africa. The BBC bosses would never know where she was at any given time then. They could just pick an African country at random and tell the British public that’s where she was whenever they felt it necessary to do so. It certainly seems preferable to doing a salsa on live television right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rehearsals for the salsa are tougher than the ones for their foxtrot. There’s only a week until the next live show so Bernie needs to learn to salsa (and salsa well) quickly. It’s a good job she’s got Serena motivating her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s leading again for the bulk of this dance, something she’s happy about. She’s also trying to be braver and is focusing on mastering the steps which Serena is asking her to do. Bernie’s just getting comfortable when Serena turns to her and smiled wickedly.</p>
<p>“How are your muscles, Berenice? Think you could manage a lift?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s first thought is to flee but instead she looks at Serena and tries to assess if there’s any way she could pick this woman up gracefully.</p>
<p>“Um.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena laughs at her response.</p>
<p>“Always the eloquent one, eh, Berenice? For a supposed woman of words you seem to be at a loss for them often enough.” She winks to show she’s teasing. “Look, I’ll show you what I mean and then we can try it, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena goes through the move with one of the choreographers they have with them, a young man named Lee who is apparently a professional salsa instructor (<em>who even knew that was a job?</em> Bernie thinks. What a learning experience <em>Strictly </em>is for her.) Bernie watches as he places his arms around Serena’s waist then lifts her above his shoulders, Serena folding one leg under herself and extending the other outwards. Bernie’s throat goes dry as she gazes at the long expanse of toned leg on display to her, defined through the clinging material of Serena’s workout clothes. Bernie shakes her head to clear the path her thoughts are going down and tries to focus on the technical details of the dance move rather than how splendid Serena’s leg looks in her Lycra rehearsal leggings. Serena and Lee demonstrate the move a couple more times until Bernie decides she’s ready to give it a go. Serena beams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lift is difficult. On the first attempt Bernie barely gets Serena anywhere off the ground.</p>
<p>“You’re trying to pick me up as if I’m a baby, not a woman, Berenice,” the dancer laughs, then drops her voice. “Treat me like a lady, Berenice. Not too rough, now.” She pauses, thoughtfully. “Not the first time, anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie clears all inappropriate thoughts from her mind just long enough to have Lee help her through the move. Eventually, Lee steps back and Bernie manages the lift with a suitable level of skill. Serena whoops with joy.</p>
<p>“Perfect, Berenice! Now let’s focus on fitting it in with the rest of the choreography.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie finds that under Serena’s tuition she becomes more confident in her dancing and is able to act a bit more relaxed in rehearsals. It’s a sunny day, a rarity at this time of the year, and Bernie feels a sense of complete happiness as she spins Serena round the studio, her legs now naturally moving in the fast-fast-slow-fast-fast salsa rhythm. Bernie’s getting a greater appreciation for how dance uses numbers, how different dances need different counts, how it’s the numbers which guide the dancers through the moves. In her head as she moves she’s already formulating a special episode of <em>Letters and Numbers</em> dedicated to dance counts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve just finished the routine and for the first time all week, Bernie feels confident. She didn’t put a foot wrong and now they can work on refining it and making it less awkward and more entertaining for the viewer. In a rare moment of spontaneity, Bernie drops to her knees and skids across the room into the rectangle of sunlight spilling onto the floor from the window at the end of the room. Laughter bubbles up inside her chest and she falls back into the sun, feeling warm and joyous in a way she never has before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena looks at Bernie, sprawled backwards on the floor in a patch of golden sunlight, her hair fanned around her head like a halo in a religious painting. The dancer quickly grabs her phone from the side of the room and snaps a photo, unable to stop herself from laughing alongside her companion. Bernie’s eyes snap open at the sound of the phone camera shutter going off and she looks at her bemusedly. Serena grins and opens the twitter app on her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Rehearsals going well… @WordsWithWolfe appears to have been floored by my talents </em>
  <em>😉</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie knows that Serena is going to tweet the photo and finds she doesn’t care. She’s happy in a way she never thought she’d be when she signed up to the dancing show. Serena puts her phone away and Bernie sits up on the floor.</p>
<p>“Any chance we can change the ending of our dance? I think I’d rather like to slide across the ballroom floor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s only half joking. Serena raises an eyebrow in response.</p>
<p>“If you did that this week you wouldn’t be able to use your knees for the foreseeable future. And that would be a crying shame; I’m growing rather fond of your legs. We’re both in very short dresses, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie freezes. The costume revelation making her forget the dancer just complimented her legs.</p>
<p>“Are we? I, uh, I assumed I’d be in trousers since I’m, you know, um, leading.”</p>
<p>“No, why should whoever’s leading wear trousers? We both wore gowns last week. And this week we’re both in short dresses. What a treat for the viewers, eh?” Serena’s more than comfortable in short frocks; in her profession she wears enough of them. Bernie is evidently not though and Serena goes to sit with her on the floor in the patch of sunlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does wearing a short dress worry you Bernie? You looked lovely in the one you had for the launch show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena tries not to dwell too much on just how lovely she thought Bernie looked in that dress. Bernie’s very attractive but Serena can’t afford to get distracted by her partner’s looks; she’s got a competition to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yes. But I wasn’t properly dancing in the launch show, it was a big group piece. Now I’ve got to wear it and get judged. My legs are too gangly.” The woman pouts down at her legs, currently covered by the leggings she wears to rehearsals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got lovely legs, Berenice.” Serena pauses. “But if it’d make you feel better, why don’t you practise getting used to your legs being on display at home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at her quizzically.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Where a short dress or skirt around the house, where nobody can see you. Just get used to the feeling of your legs being on display. It’ll make it less alien during the show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie contemplates a moment then looks at Serena sheepishly through her fringe.</p>
<p>“I’m, uh, I’m not actually sure that I own a short dress or skirt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena laughs and pats Bernie on the arm.</p>
<p>“Do it in your underwear then,” she pauses slightly the leans forward, her voice dropping to a low husk “and send me a video if you like.” Winking mischievously, Serena hops up and holds her hands out to Bernie, who sits looking poleaxed on the floor. “Come on, Berenice, we have a salsa to rehearse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie follows Serena’s advice. She actually finds it’s quite liberating, dancing around her empty flat in her underwear. It makes her feel less self-conscious. She’s started playing the song they’ll be dancing to on repeat so that she can go through the steps as best she can without Serena there. It’s not perfect, she’s having to play the original Ke$ha version of the song rather than the shorter rework of it that they’re dancing to (all songs get adapted for the <em>Strictly</em> band). It’s good enough though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Thursday afternoon. Bernie has recorded the next episode of <em>Letters and Numbers</em> and her rehearsals are going well. She’s actually discovering that she prefers the salsa over the foxtrot; the fast pace of it means she needs to be on the ball and focus on what she’s doing at every single moment - it makes her a better dancer as a result. In a good mood, she’s wearing just a ratty old and shrunken t-shirt with her briefs and is dancing round the kitchen as she makes herself a cup of tea. She’s decided she likes the song. She had never heard of it before it was chosen for their salsa but actually, Bernie thinks she might listen to some of Ke$ha’s other music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s just putting the milk back into the fridge, moving across the tiled floor as if she’s on the dance floor but singing along tunelessly to the music as she goes.</p>
<p>“Just wanna dance with you, just wanna dance with you, just wanna dance with you, oh, oh oh-”</p>
<p>“MOTHER!”</p>
<p>“…oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at the bottle of milk which is now on the floor, having slipped from her grasp at the exclamation from her son. She hastily picks it up then gestures towards her bedroom and looks back at where both of her children are stood in the doorway, apparently frozen to the spot with horror.</p>
<p>“I’ll, uh. I’ll just go and pop some trousers on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie returns in some tartan pyjama bottoms and finds her children have sat down on her sofa and poured themselves some whisky from her not-so-secret stash. They’ve also turned the music off. She sits down and looks at them. Charlotte breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“What, pray tell, was THAT?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie flushes and looks at anything but her children.</p>
<p>“It was Serena’s idea.” Opposite her, Cam and Charlie raise their eyebrows. “She um, said it’d be a good idea to get used to dancing with my legs exposed so I don’t feel like an idiot when I’ve got my salsa dress on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so? Are you sure we won’t find her hiding in a wardrobe or something in an equal state of undress?” Cam grins wickedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie blushes bright red at the thought.</p>
<p>“Cameron! We, um, our relationship is totally professional.” Bernie is aghast at the thought that her children might think she’s being anything other than friendly with her professional dance partner. Charlotte snorts into her drink.</p>
<p>“Yeah, right Mum. Tell us that again in 12 weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie spends the remainder of the evening laughing and joking with her children, who had decided to pay her a surprise visit to wish her luck for the weekend. As they leave, she hugs them goodbye.</p>
<p>“Thank you, both of you.” She hopes they understand just how much they mean to her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Mum,” Cam says, pulling her into a hug. “Give our love to Serena, or let her out of her hiding place in there so we can tell her ourselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dashes out of the way as Bernie goes to affectionately cuff him round the shoulders. As she listens to her children laughing their way down the stairwell, she shuts her door and smiles. She’s actually quite excited about this week’s live show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday arrives and Bernie finds herself once again at Elstree Studios ready for the dress rehearsal. She’s got a long time in hair and makeup this week, where they cover her in fake tan and apply false nails and tease her hair into waves about her shoulders before covering her in hairspray to keep them in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s sat in a dressing gown mentally going through her moves when Serena sits next to her. Serena’s got darker, smokier makeup on which makes her eyes seem to glitter. Her short hair has also been teased and sprayed so it looks stylishly rumpled, as if someone has been running their hands through it. Bernie rather wishes she could run her hands through it.</p>
<p>“How are you doing, Berenice?” Serena asks gently, aware that the podcast host can be overwhelmed with how enormous the production is on a show like <em>Strictly Come Dancing.</em></p>
<p>“Okay. I look like a tangerine though,” Bernie scowls and gestures at her orange-tinted skin. Serena laughs and reaches out to tap Bernie’s glittery nails.</p>
<p>“These are nice.”</p>
<p>“Not very practical though.” The words slip from Bernie’s mouth before she can stop them and she hopes she has enough fake tan on her face to cover her blushes. Serena raises an eyebrow wickedly.</p>
<p>“Oh really, Berenice? I can’t think why long pointy nails would be undesirable.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good job I’m single,” Bernie mutters to herself and Serena laughs some more.</p>
<p>“I’d still recommend taking them off before you have some quality alone time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a final wink and cackle, she disappears to get her costume on for the pros’ opening dance. Bernie pulls herself out of the chair and goes to find where her costume is waiting to be put on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s not really heard anything about the dance the pros are doing this week. Serena hasn’t mentioned it because they’ve been so focused on their own salsa. She’s excited to see it though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance is to a song virtually nobody has heard of, which is a bit bold. Surely it’d be better to use music from Elton John or a boyband or some other well-known artist?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights in the studio are red and black and the dancers all take their positions. Bernie gulps. They’re all in black. Black leather. Black lace. Black net. Bernie wonders if whoever designed the dance has remembered that <em>Strictly</em> is a family show. They’ve not even started and she can see the Ofcom complaints and tabloid headlines already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a screen backstage showing what the cameras are filming so Bernie decides to watch that; it’ll give her a better view, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music starts, a dark beat (which, at a later date, Charlotte will inform her is traditional Inuk throat singing), and the dance begins. Bernie’s mouth goes dry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The professional dancers all start piled into each other in what appears to be a tangle of fishnet-clad limbs. They’re swaying to and fro in synchronisation and it’s one of the most erotic things Bernie thinks will ever be shown pre-watershed on the BBC.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a lot of cutaway shots as the dancers break apart (<em>how do they do it without ending up in a post-Twister-like mess on the floor</em>, Bernie wonders) and Bernie finds herself waiting until one individual appears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets her first glimpse of Serena when the beat picks up and the dancers start pairing up. She’s dancing with Matteo, who is shirtless and wearing tight black trousers. He could be naked for all Bernie cares; her eyes are drawn to Serena and Serena alone. Serena Campbell is a vision in black leather and lace. What she’s wearing is essentially a corset, black lace wrapping around her torso and barely shielding the skin underneath. But at the top is a meshwork of leather straps, forming a choker around the dancer’s neck and criss-crossing across her chest. Bernie’s never really thought of leather beyond shoes and jackets before but suddenly she finds herself very interested in the material.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena is clearly in charge of this partnership, she’s striding towards Matteo in the tallest of black heels, pushing him backwards and stepping over him in artfully choreographed moves. Bernie thinks she may die right here watching this dance. She can’t help but wish that it was her in Matteo’s position. Bernie Wolfe is more than ready to kneel down and worship the leather-clad deity that is Serena Campbell doing this dance. Bernie’s always considered herself a Pride and Prejudice-style romantic. Looking at this dance, her heart thrumming in her ears as Serena grabs Matteo and drags him towards her, Bernie thinks she’d rather like to star in a brand-new story with the professional dancer. Forget Pride and Prejudice, forget Sense and Sensibility. Bernie’s now very much interested in Sense and Sensuality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the dance, all of the professionals line up and lean over the backs of one another, stroking down one another’s legs. Bernie is convinced this dance may well be the end of the BBC broadcasting the supposed ‘family entertainment’ show; there is absolutely no way this can be considered family viewing. Bernie is sure as hell enjoying it though. Serena looks like she’s enjoying this move less. Behind her is the newest dancer to the show, Leah Faulkner, who seems to be relishing her positioning in the choreography. Serena’s a professional and the looks she’s giving to the camera are filled with heat and seductiveness. But Bernie thinks she’s getting to know Serena now and is sure she can sense some discomfort in the woman’s gaze which disappears as soon as the dance moves on and she’s away from the young blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Serena are last on this week but it’s not a big deal, Bernie finds. The dress rehearsal gives her the opportunity to watch some of the other dancers and see how they look. She doesn’t want to sound big-headed but she rather thinks that she’s not as bad as she feared. As she watches the renowned boxer Ric ‘Rocky’ Griffin attempt to jive with his partner Zosia, Bernie feels rather relieved that she’s definitely not the worst dancer on the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ange and Xavier are just completing their American smooth when Serena appears next to her, all the leather and lace gone and replaced with a dress to match the one Bernie’s wearing. Bernie had felt a little foolish when she first but on the short sleeveless dress (well, the illusion of being sleeveless, anyway – to ensure there’s no embarrassing wardrobe mishaps the dress is held securely across the back by some clear straps which will look invisible on television). It’s entirely covered in rainbow sequins and whenever she stands near a light she sparkles like a pride-filled glitterball. Looking at Serena though, Bernie’s not as concerned. Serena looks absolutely gorgeous and Bernie knows she’d wear anything just to see Serena in this dress.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” The dancer grins and twirls, the dress flaring up slightly around her thighs. “I’m thinking of asking if I can keep this to wear next year on the BBC’s float at Pride. We could do it together and match!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at the woman in front of her who is just casually mentioning that they attend a Pride event together. Bernie’s been in the closet all her life, has kept away from Pride events lest she give away that she wants to be there as herself and not an ally. Bernie would have been happy to keep her sexual orientation secret, to never mention it. It wasn’t until Alex sold her story to the tabloids that Bernie was forced to embrace who she is in front of a national audience. Serena’s so confident, so sure. Bernie looks at her fondly. In short, Serena is everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their dress rehearsal is a success. Bernie finishes the dance on a high, buzzed by the cheers of the crowd and the rest of the contestants and Serena’s beaming smile and the hug she gives her as they’ve done, a hurried “Berenice, you’re incredible” whispered in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This week is going to be the first week with a public vote and elimination. They’re talked through the logistics of what will happen and how the results show will be filmed after the broadcast ends and won’t be shown on TV until Sunday night. The producers stress the importance of not letting slip the results of the dance-off before the Sunday evening broadcast. Bernie takes it all in and hopes that she and Serena won’t be in the dance-off. She knows she’s giving her all to the competition and knows Serena deserves to go far. She just hopes the public agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re also informed that, having seen the professionals’ dance fully put together with the costumes, lighting and choreography, it’s being removed from the main show to the results show and will have modified lighting and costumes to try and make it less controversial for a family show. ‘Lighten it up’ are the exact words of a frazzled looking producer. Bernie can see why they’ve made the decision they have and she’s very glad she got to see the dress rehearsal version in all its leather-clad glory. Beside her, Serena mutters about how that’ll mean spending some of Saturday in extra rehearsals and costume fittings and filming the new take for that dance, which doesn’t please her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie tries very hard to not make a comment about how good Serena looked in leather. Only just about succeeds in keeping her mouth shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dress rehearsal is over and Bernie is walking back towards the changing areas with Serena when Angus Farrell approaches them. Bernie tries to remember what dance he did, can vaguely remember he and Leah doing something slow around the ballroom (a waltz, maybe?) when he speaks.</p>
<p>“Hi. You did really well tonight.” He only looks at Serena as he talks and Bernie tries not to be insulted.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Angus. Your American smooth was lovely.” Serena smiles at him courteously. Bernie nods to herself. Not a waltz then, an American smooth. Serena’s being polite when she says ‘lovely’, Bernie knows it. She can remember Serena making several comments under her breath about how clumsy Angus was during the performance.</p>
<p>“That’s so kind. Leah’s nice but she’s rather young. And, well, sometimes you want to company of a mature woman who has seen a bit of the world, don’t you?” Bernie’s senses are suddenly on high alert, she can see where this is going and it is not somewhere she wants it to go. “So I was just wondering, well, would you like to go for a drink?” Angus smiles gently at Serena and Bernie feels a white-hot stab of jealousy shoot through her, even though she was expecting him to ask the question. She goes to move away but Serena tightens her hold on her arm.</p>
<p>“That’s a kind offer but no thank you Angus, I’m not actually looking for anything like that at the moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If seconds ago she’d been burning, Serena has just submersed her in cool, refreshing water. Bernie’s never been so relieved as she is when Angus walks away looking more than a little like a forlorn puppy which has lost its favourite chew toy.</p>
<p>“He seems nice,” is what she says to Serena weakly. Serena just laughs.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he is but he’s so dull. I imagine being with him would involve lots of polite dinners and sporting trips to watch golf and football and the like. He certainly wouldn’t have the passion or flair I’m looking for in a partner. I’m looking for someone funny, athletic and sharp.” Serena looks down at Bernie’s hands and grins naughtily. “Not sharp in the sense of those nails though, Berenice. Ouch, it doesn’t bear thinking about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she sashays into her dressing area Bernie watches her, rooted to the spot. Serena Campbell is going to be the death of her, she’s sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie finds herself with some spare moments before the live show on Saturday. She looks around her and sees various other contestants sat around in their outfits, Arthur in his gangster costume and Ric in his sailor suit standing out the most. The majority appear to be on their phones so Bernie figures she may as well do the same. She thinks she might look on twitter and perhaps post something; it isn’t fair if it’s always Serena who does all the social media on their behalf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: Did you know that ‘salsa’ is Spanish for sauce? Looking forward to dancing on #Strictly with the saucy @SWCampbell herself tonight </em>
  <em>😉</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost immediately she gets a reply from the dancer herself, imagines Serena scrolling through her feed where the professionals are getting ready for their opening dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: @WordsWithWolfe let’s turn up the heat, darling x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Underneath are hundreds of replies which have all come in within a couple of minutes of her sending the tweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell SPICYYYYY</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell omg I love you guys I’ll be voting for you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell QUEENS QUEENS QUEENS</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the positivity makes her feel fuzzy inside; she’s still not used to it. She keeps scrolling and suddenly finds herself seeing some less than positive remarks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe @SWCambell @bbcstrictly has been ruined with the likes of you, no longer family viewing #BoycottStrictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell gonna get another massive score because of political correctness #BoycottStrictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The comments are endless, the vitriol in them becoming worse and worse as she sees more and more of these #BoycottStrictly tweets. Bernie closes the app and closes her eyes, trying to forget about them but she can’t, they’re gathering in her head like little black clouds, pressing down on her mind and her confidence. She shouldn’t be on this show. She was never meant to be on this show. She’s a terrible dancer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The show begins and Bernie still can’t find it in herself to believe that she deserves to be here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As promised, the show now opens with a live guest performance from Coldplay, who are singing Champion Of The World as the opening slot instead of performing on the results show later, as was originally scheduled. The professionals dance to the song and the theme of bullying and rising above hate is clear. The BBC are clear in their message: they’re here to promote equality and they will not tolerate hatred. It’s a message Bernie tries to get into her head as she watches but she finds she can’t. Maybe all those people online are right, maybe it is just a big sham and she’s not as good as she thought she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being last in the running order means that she has lots of time to sit and brood as she watches the other dances. Serena is beside her for the most of it, wearing her rainbow dress and it’s clear she can tell that Bernie’s mood is off-kilter. She doesn’t probe, she just whispers encouraging comments to her, tells Bernie she’s amazing and they’re going to be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This week the show opens with Guy and Donna, who are dancing an American smooth to Tony Bennett’s I’ve Got The World on a String. It’s a classic <em>Strictly </em>song, made for the ballroom. Both Guy and Donna are in monochrome outfits and their set is made to look like an old black and white movie. Donna has glitter in her hair and Serena will acknowledge that the professional is working tirelessly to make the dance a success. Serena knows what she’s going through all too well; for so many years Serena has had to overcompensate her own dancing to try and downplay how wooden her partner’s movements are. When the song ends and the judges award it a combined score of 12, it’s clear Donna is disappointed. Serena can’t say she’s surprised at the score, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie has retreated into herself and Serena can’t work out why. She wishes she knew, hates seeing her partner so dejected. She keeps whispering to her and stroking her arm, trying to pass on some comfort to her. Nothing seems to be working though, Bernie is clearly too trapped inside her thoughts to really notice what is going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jac and Derwood provide the first absolutely breath-taking moment of the night. They’re doing a Viennese waltz to Enya’s song Caribbean Blue and it is the dreamiest dance Serena thinks she’s ever seen on the show. Jac is wearing a gauzy ballgown in a shade of pale blue which complements her bright orange hair tremendously. The costume department have worked wonders on it; the dress appears to ripple and sway and move like the sea as Jac spins and steps her way around the dancefloor gracefully. The combination of the music and the costumes and the choreography provide a masterpiece which Serena is sure will go down in <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> history. When it’s over, the audience and judges go wild and for good reason. Jac and Derwood get awarded a combined score of 32, the highest of the series so far. Serena is really beginning to think that the property expert is going to be one to watch for the series.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Jac and Derwood is the pairing which Serena has been most intrigued by all week. Nicky and Oliver are doing a tango but the song which was announced for them is one which Serena would never in a million years have chosen for that dance. Called Cola Song, Serena understands the joke – a tongue-in-cheek reference to Tango being the name of another fizzy beverage. It’s a good job Nicky is a comedian because to tell the song as a tango, a lot of comedy is required. To her credit, Nicky makes a good job of selling the amusing side of the dance (with the use of plenty of props). Oliver spends the whole dance looking as though he’s a moment away from kicking up an almighty fuss. Serena doesn’t blame him, it’s a cruel choice on behalf of the producers to choose this song for a tango and she finds herself silently wishing that the dancers had more choice over their songs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The biggest surprise of the week is bumbling weatherman Sacha Levy. After last week’s samba catastrophe, this week he and Jasmine do an elegant American smooth to the song Juke-box by Dimie Cat. It’s well done and Serena thinks the young Jasmine has done a good job in refining the moves of the weatherman. They’ve clearly put in the work and that’s reflected when they get a respectable score of 25, the shock and elation on both of their faces evident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason known only to them, the producers have selected a lot of couples to do the American smooth this week. It’s a fairly simple dance, granted, but Serena still thinks the organisers could have mixed it up a bit. It’s a relief when there’s anything remotely different to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Currently, that something is Ric and Zosia’s jive. The choice of Lou Bega’s I Got A Girl is a genius one, Serena will credit the production team for that. Ric Griffin is well known amongst the general public for going through wives as quickly as he does boxing gloves and he’s more than happy to play to that image during his dance to this song. The song choice may be excellent but the jive is anything but brilliant. Ric Griffin is wearing a sailor suit and is clearly having a lot of fun, hopping about with Zosia around barrels and a big ship’s wheel which have been used to decorate the stage. It’s a fun number and one which Serena is sure with garner votes from the public. It’s not destined to do well with the judges though, who give it a combined score of 13 after critiquing the majority of the boxer’s moves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much like Sacha and Jasmine, Roxanna and Matteo have also stepped up their game this week. They’re doing a Charleston to Carsie Blanton’s Baby Can Dance and it is filled with energy and enthusiasm and more than a little seduction down the camera on the part of the rock icon. A younger Serena would have been knocked down by such sultry looks from the rock singer but now she finds that she’s more concerned with getting a more cheerful look on the face of the podcast host beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angus and Leah are another couple doing an American smooth. Their song choice is a little left-field for the dance, with Nick Waterhouse’s Say I Wanna Know. Serena can imagine the choreography she’d do to this song, it calls for drama and passion, neither of which Angus has. Serena is so glad that she’s turned him (and Leah, actually, who invited her for cocktails after a group rehearsal) down. They’re simply not what she’s interested in. She turns to look at Bernie beside her, who still seems lost in her thoughts. Serena’s heart breaks. Leaning across, she pats Bernie’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Berenice, darling? It’s nearly us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda Petrenko was born to do the Paso Doble. It’s a tricky dance and an ambitious one so early in the series but the model and fashion designer is absolutely killing it. She and the young Antoine make a striking couple and Serena is immersed in their dance to Mama by My Chemical Romance. Frieda’s dramatic looks and attitude lend themselves well to the expressive nature of the dance. Following on from the poor attempt of Angus and Leah only serves to emphasise just how good Frieda and Antoine are. Antoine, known and respected for his daring choreography choices, has included lots of fast steps and there is no denying as they move across the floor that Frieda is a powerful woman. As she stalks towards Antoine, flicking and shaking her long black skirts, Serena is reminded of some sort of territorial bird ruffling its feathers. The dance ends with Antoine lying on his back on the floor, Frieda towering above him and staring straight down the camera. It’s sensational, powerful viewing and Serena is not surprised when Frieda and Antoine score 32, the same as Jac and Derwood. For all that Jac’s dance had been dreamy and whimsical, Frieda’s has been dangerous and striking. Both ends of the spectrum, same quality result. As much as she wishes they weren’t as good as they are, there’d be no competition without them. Serena is ready to take on the challenge of beating these two couples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Frieda and Derwood is yet another American smooth (this time from Fletch and Morven). Serena spends the dance trying to coax Bernie back out of herself. They’re up next and Serena knows that if she doesn’t find a spark of her partner before they start, Bernie won’t be able to focus on the dancing. As much as Serena wants their dance to go well and wants to win, she finds she wants Bernie to be happy more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie makes her way with Serena down to the dance floor, having not really taken in any of the rest of the show. She knows the mindset she’s in is unhealthy but she can’t bring herself out of it. She goes to stand at her starting mark and looks at Serena. Serena meets her gaze and smiles and Bernie is transported back to when Serena was first picked as her partner and all the rehearsals since. Serena has faith in Bernie and when she’s dancing with her, Bernie feels such joy. Dancing with Serena Campbell is a privilege. Serena seems to remember all of the happiness they’ve shared too because she mouths “You’ve got this, Berenice” across the space at her. Bernie, feeling encouraged, offers a small smile back in return. The music begins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The start of their dance is a mock-up of when they were first selected as a pairing. A spotlight is above each of them and they step in synchronisation, facing the camera as they carry out the dance. Bernie’s legs appear to go on autopilot, her hands pointing outwards at her sides. She’s done this step so many times now around the rehearsal studios and her own flat, she knows this dance inside out. She reaches out a hand as the vocals start, spins Serena into her so they can continue their salsa in one another’s arms. The music fills the studio and Serena fills her arms and memories of all the previous times they’ve done this dance fill Bernie’s head. They’re stepping and sliding and spinning and Bernie lets the bad comments filling her head go: this moment is between herself and Serena and she’ll be damned if anyone is going to ruin it for her. As she lifts Serena over her shoulders, she can feel her face breaking out into the biggest smile she’s ever had on her face, a smile that is matched by the dancer herself as they shimmy together, kicking their legs and stepping across the floor in perfect synchronisation. Almost as soon as they’ve started it’s over and Tess is calling them over to where the judges are. Bernie wraps her arms around Serena’s shoulders and they laugh delightedly, thrilled that it’s all gone according to plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie grips Serena’s hand tightly as they await judging. Tristan is asked for his comments first.</p>
<p>“It was a really good example of a salsa. Not the best I’ve ever seen but by no means the worst. Your footwork is still a little messy in parts but it was a good effort.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies, you brought it!” Abigail exclaims excitedly. “Sure, in places the footwork wasn’t all there but compared to last week you were daring! That lift was executed brilliantly, it was so graceful. Thank you for going outside your comfort zone this week, Bernie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Head judge Imelda also has some technical feedback.</p>
<p>“I was a little concerned after last week that your salsa would be a bit tame but I have to say I’m impressed. You included some technically difficult moves there and executed them well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fleur, on the end of the judging table, is practically vibrating in her seat.</p>
<p>“My darlings!” She yells, leaping out of her seat. “That salsa was sizzling hot and your outfits are sublime. I’m feeling a rather strong desire to taste the rainbow because you both looked delicious on that dance floor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Imelda and Tristan roll their eyes but the majority of the audience roar with laugher; they all adore the smallest judge who has the biggest reactions to every dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie hugs Serena and they head back up to wait with Claudia and everyone else until the scores come in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Eight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Eight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Eight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That makes their total 31, another remarkable result. Serena flings her arms around Bernie and whoops with delight when the scores come in. Bernie feels elated, riding on the joy of Serena’s happiness, unable to stop laughter from bubbling up inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The live recording ends and Serena goes to find her phone, Bernie by her side. They’ve got to wait a bit until the scores are verified and they can film the results. She snaps a selfie of the two of them on set, big smiles filling their faces. As is her custom, she uploads it to twitter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: So proud of @WordsWithWolfe tonight, thanks to anyone who votes to keep us safe x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie spends her time looking up the results table of the week, eager to see how everyone did since she wasn’t paying much attention during the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Viennese Waltz – Caribbean Blue – 32</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Paso Doble – Mama – 32</li>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Salsa – Only Wanna Dance With You – 31</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Charleston – That Man – 30</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Charleston – Baby Can Dance – 29</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – American Smooth – Capone – 28</li>
<li>Ange and Xavier – American Smooth – Why - 27</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – American Smooth – Jump - 26</li>
<li>Sacha and Jasmine – American Smooth – Juke-box – 25</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver – Tango – Cola Song – 24</li>
<li>Essie and Raf – Cha-Cha-Cha – A Deeper Love - 20</li>
<li>Henrik and Mo – Waltz – Beautiful Brown Eyes - 15</li>
<li>Ric and Zosia – Jive – I Got A Girl - 13</li>
<li>Angus and Leah – American Smooth – Say I Wanna Know - 13</li>
<li>Guy and Donna – American Smooth – I’ve Got The World on a String – 12</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>On the webpage underneath the table is the combined scores for both weeks, which Bernie looks at with interest.</p>
<ul>
<li>Bernie and Serena (29 + 31): 60</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine (27 + 32): 59</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood (26 + 32): 58</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom (28 + 30): 58</li>
<li>Ange and Xavier (25 + 27): 52</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena (22 + 28): 50</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven (24 + 26): 50</li>
<li>Essie and Raf (27 + 20): 47</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo (17 + 29): 46</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver (20 + 24): 44</li>
<li>Sacha and Jasmine (12 + 25): 37</li>
<li>Henrik and Mo (18 + 15): 33</li>
<li>Ric and Zosia (18 + 13): 31</li>
<li>Angus and Leah (17 + 13): 30</li>
<li>Guy and Donna (12 + 12): 24</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>As Bernie looks and realises that she and Serena have got the highest combined score over the two weeks she grins and pulls Serena close to her to see. Serena squeals delightedly and kisses Bernie on the forehead.</p>
<p>“I told you you were brilliant, Berenice! And before you say anything, it’s not a charity vote because we’re a same-sex couple. Otherwise Lofty and Dom would be up there too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie nods, believing her dance partner.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Bernie tugs Serena down and takes a wonky selfie of them, their faces pressed close and filling the screen. Serena looks at her quizzically. “You’re not the only one who can tweet, you know,” she grins, composing the message to accompany the image.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: That moment when you realise you’ve got the highest combined score over the first two weeks of #Strictly! Thank you @SWCampbell and @bbcstrictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the high score, Bernie still feels nervous when they start filming the results show. Lofty and Dom are the first couple to be announced as safe; followed by Frieda and Antoine. Next to be announced as safe are Sacha and Jasmine who are clearly thrilled; their American smooth has clearly compensated for their disastrous samba the week previously. Next, Angus and Leah are announced as the first couple in the dance-off. Bernie wishes she felt sorry for them but she’s sort of gleeful: if they get eliminated, Angus won’t be able to make any more passes at Serena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a few more safe couples announced then the precious words are declared: Bernie and Serena are safe. Without thinking what she’s doing, Bernie turns and picks Serena up, spinning her round. They’re safe, thank goodness. Bernie reflects on when she first got picked for the show and how she thought she’d be glad to be eliminated in the first week. Now, looking at Serena, she can’t cope with the thought of not getting to dance with the wonderful woman next to her every single week. Serena is joy and sensuality wrapped up in a perfect glittering rainbow package and Bernie never wants to stop being allowed to learn to dance with this woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Angus and Leah face Guy and Donna in the dance-off, surprising absolutely nobody. The judges opt to save Angus and Leah so everyone bids goodbye to soap star Guy Self. Serena hugs Donna and offers her condolences. Donna is a great dancer who just happened to be stuck with a terrible partner. It happens to the best of them and Serena more than most. Across the crowded dance floor, Serena looks to see where Bernie is stood chatting to Henrik and Fletch, her rainbow dress catching under the lights. Serena smiles. She and Berenice are going to go far, she’s sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 2 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Guest Performance: Champion Of The World – Coldplay <br/>Guy and Donna (American Smooth): I’ve Got the World On a String – Tony Bennett<br/>Lofty and Dom (Charleston): That Man – Caro Emerald<br/>Jac and Derwood (Viennese Waltz): Caribbean Blue – Enya <br/>Nicky and Oliver (Tango): Cola Song – INNA feat. J Balvin<br/>Arthur and Meena (American Smooth): Capone – Ronan Hardiman<br/>Essie and Raf (Cha-Cha-Cha): A Deeper Love – Aretha Franklin<br/>Sacha and Jasmine (American Smooth): Juke-box – Dimie Cat<br/>Ric and Zosia (Jive): I Got a Girl – Lou Bega<br/>Ange and Xavier (American Smooth): Why – JoJo Effect<br/>Henrik and Mo (Waltz): Beautiful Brown Eyes – The Brothers Four<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Charleston): Baby Can Dance – Carsie Blanton<br/>Angus and Leah (American Smooth): Say I Wanna Know – Nick Waterhouse<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Paso Doble): Mama – My Chemical Romance<br/>Fletch and Morven (American Smooth): Jump – Paul Anka<br/>Bernie and Serena (Salsa): Only Wanna Dance With You – Ke$ha <br/>Pros Performance: Black Leather - KEiiNO feat Charlotte Qamaniq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. and though I see the danger, still the flame grows higher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Movie Week and there's no surprises regarding which film their dance is themed around. Speaking of their dance... This week it's a tango.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive, MASSIVE Movie Week shout-out to @spilled_notes who gave me a whole selection of movie songs for different ballroom dances. She's been an absolute saint to me whilst I've been planning and writing this and I'm forever in her debt.</p>
<p>Thanks to once again to everyone who continues to leave such beautiful comments. You're all the best cheerleaders I could ever ask for when I'm finding the motivation to write more of this monster.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernie spends Sunday morning scrolling through twitter. Charlotte has helped her to mute certain words so her feed is a little less distressing now. She smiles as she sees some of the tweets and is also a little concerned that her emotions were clearly so obvious during the broadcast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>omg Bernie looks so upset I hope she’s ok @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>look at how Serena’s looking after Bernie in the background I CANNOT </em>
  <em>😭 @SWCampbell @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>The tweet is attached to a photo of a television screen during Claudia’s post-dance interview with Jac and Derwood. Whilst they’re all gathered round and Bernie is looking at the couple, it’s clear her eyes are not really seeing anything. Beside her though, Serena’s attention is wholly upon the linguist. Bernie’s heart swells when she sees the look of fondness and concern upon Serena’s face. Serena is a gift Bernie does not deserve but that she wants with all of her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Can we appreciate the fact that with one look at @SWCampbell Bernie’s mood has shifted to one of pure joy @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>LOOK AT HER HAPPY LIL FACE SHE’S A HUMAN PUPPER I SWEAR @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>This tweet is attached to another still from the show. This time it’s of herself and Serena post-salsa and it takes Bernie’s breath away. She knows she felt elated after they had finished but the photo shows Bernie in a state of euphoria she doesn’t think she’s ever witnessed in herself before. Her arms are wrapped around Serena and her mouth is split into the widest grin. Put simply, she looks happy. Bernie likes the tweet and continues to scroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What did we do to deserve the iconic partnership that is @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie sits and looks at that tweet for a while before quote tweeting it with her own comment attached.</p>
<p><em>@WordsWithWolfe: More like what did I do to deserve the iconic partner that is @SWCampbell? Thanks for the kind words everyone </em>☺️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, Charlotte sends Bernie a message.</p>
<p>‘HAVE YOU SEEN SERENA’S TWEET? YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE’ is all it says, alongside every different heart emoji which seems to exist. Bernie opens up twitter and navigates to Serena’s account. When she sees what her daughter is referring to, Bernie laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena has retweeted the fan comment about Bernie being a ‘human pupper’ and added her own comment.</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: SHE’S A GOLDEN SAINT NO FURTHER QUESTIONS </em>
  <em>❤️</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie thinks a crossbreed of a golden retriever and a St Bernard is a very specific choice but chooses not to question it. Before today, she’d only ever thought of herself as a Wolfe, not a dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday means the start of the rehearsals for Movie Week. She and Serena are doing a tango to Kiss of Fire from the movie <em>Carol.</em> When Bernie expresses her thoughts on their choice of song and movie being a cliché, Serena laughs.</p>
<p>“When the producers asked if I had any thoughts on numbers we could do, I did mention how you had the look of Cate Blanchett about you. They clearly agreed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie blushes and demurs, says there’s no way she looks anything like Cate Blanchett. Serena disagrees.</p>
<p>“Blonde and willowy with a beautiful smile? You’re absolutely in the same mould as her.”</p>
<p>“I take it you’re being Rooney Mara then?”</p>
<p>“Oh absolutely,” Serena purrs. “I’ve waited years for my chance to seduce my very own Cate Blanchett.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie gulps. She’s not sure her poor heart is going to be able to cope with a tango.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena is not holding back with her tango choreography. It’s a dance which is made to be sensual and with Bernie she knows she can pull of an amazingly sensual Carol-themed dance.</p>
<p>“The trick,” she addresses Bernie as they’re in close hold during rehearsals, “is elegance. Your posture needs to be perfect and every kick and turn has to be as rigid as it is graceful. The tango is all about power, drama, sensuality. Every little thing adds up to make it an overall masterpiece.”</p>
<p>Bernie nods at her. Tries not to think about how right it feels to be pressed this close to Serena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a move where their faces are close together, noses almost touching as they step in perfect unison across the floor. Up close, Bernie can see how Serena gets lost in the music, her eyes fluttering as she is led around the floor. Bernie tries very hard to focus on the steps but it’s increasingly difficult when a voice in her head is telling her just how easy it would be to dip her head and kiss Serena on the lips from the position they’re in. Bernie finds herself daydreaming about what Serena’s lips taste like. Wishes she was able to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the song reaches its crescendo, Serena is desperate to include a complex series of swivels and flicks and hooks.</p>
<p>“It’ll look marvellous, Berenice!” She sighs, picturing exactly how it’ll look in her mind’s eye. She and Bernie, fluidly moving across the dance floor, their posture perfect and their legs in perfect unison. It’s the sort of move she’d never have been able to attempt with her previous partners; too sure they’d have got tangled and bungled the entire sequence. With Bernie, she’s confident that the elegant linguist and mathematician has just what it takes to make the dance a roaring success.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can tell her partner is nervous, still a little unsure about her dancing ability despite their high scores so far. Nonetheless, Bernie nods.</p>
<p>“Okay, Serena. Let’s give it a go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie only agreed to try the moves because she doesn’t think it’s possible for her to say no to Serena. Doing them, however, is nearly killing her. It’s fast and precise and if she puts a foot wrong, they stumble and almost fall, ruining the whole piece. As the day comes to an end, Serena sighs. Bernie worries she’s upset her partner with her lack of ability but Serena simply looks up at her, fire in her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re not doing anything this evening, are you?”</p>
<p>“Um, no. Why?”</p>
<p>“You can come back to mine then. I have a rehearsal space, converted one of the spare bedrooms when I divorced my idiot husband all those years ago. You can do this, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again demonstrating how she is unable to say no to Serena Campbell, Bernie nods.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going back to Serena’s house is a mistake. As soon as she’s through the door Bernie gets an overwhelming sense of home. Serena turns to her and gestures through to the cosy looking sitting room.</p>
<p>“Make yourself at home, I’ll just let Jason know you’re here. He doesn’t normally like surprise visitors which is why I’ve never brought a celebrity partner back before. I’m sure he’ll make an exception for you, though.” Serena gives her another sunny smile then leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie sits on the edge of the sofa and looks around the room, patting her hands on her thighs awkwardly. There’s photos and trophies in the cabinets and on the mantlepiece; a coffee table with a scrabble board laid out ready for play; a stack of books each with a bookmark in marking out where they’re ready to be continued. It’s homelier than Bernie’s flat will ever be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie isn’t alone long before she hears bounding footsteps along the hallway outside and a tall, gangly young man enters. He stops in the doorway and stares at her, almost as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing.</p>
<p>“Bernie Wolfe!” His expression is one of wonder and Bernie isn’t sure she deserves to be on the receiving end of it. She smiles.</p>
<p>“You must be Jason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason comes and sits next to her and begins telling her how much he loves her podcast.</p>
<p>“And when Auntie Serena brought home the goodie bag you gave me, I was so happy, Bernie. It’s amazing. The <em>Letters and Numbers</em> mug is now my exclusive tea mug. I don’t like coffee. Do you like coffee?”</p>
<p>“She likes it strong and hot,” Bernie’s head snaps up and she sees Serena entering the room, a wicked grin on her face. She sits herself in an armchair and soon Jason takes over the conversation once more. He talks about linguistics and nature programmes and how he thinks they’re the best couple on <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> this year.</p>
<p>“You’re by far the best partner Auntie Serena has ever had. Usually she’s paired with clumsy old men. Your hair is also a lot better than theirs. Auntie Serena does nothing but talk about your hair.” Serena coughs and Bernie looks at her curiously.</p>
<p>“Is that so, Jason?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re interrupted by an alarm going off and Jason springs up happily.</p>
<p>“That means the lasagne is ready! I’ve made it all by myself, I’m becoming a very good cook nowadays. Much better than Auntie Serena. In fact, I’m head chef in this house. I even have an apron which says so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaves the room and Serena looks at Bernie, a gentle smile playing about her lips.</p>
<p>“Come on, you. That’s our cue to go and set the table ready for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lasagne is delicious and Bernie makes sure to tell Jason of the fact.</p>
<p>“Did you know that the origins of the word lasagne are actually in Latin, Jason? Originally, the Italian word lasagna – that’s with an ‘a’ rather than an ‘e’ on the end – came from the Latin ‘lasanum’, meaning chamber pot. It’s also thought it was used to refer to cooking pots, hence how it got to be associated with the pasta dish we know and love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason looks at her, open-mouthed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that, Bernie. That’s fascinating.” He turns to his aunt. “Bernie can come for dinner every night. She’s very interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena simply nods at her nephew and turns to look at Bernie. Bernie gulps. It looks like she’ll become a regular guest at the Campbell-Haynes household from now on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For movie week, the professionals are going to be dancing to a range of songs from the film <em>Les Choristes.</em> Serena is delighted. It’s a beautiful film with an even more stunning soundtrack and the choreography is going to be spectacular. They’re just coming to the end of a morning of rehearsals and Serena is excited to go and spend the afternoon rehearsing with Bernie; she’s rather hoping she can persuade her dance partner back to her home for dinner again later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve finished the final rehearsal to La Nuit. Serena is busy packing her things away and heading for the exit when Leah approaches her.</p>
<p>“Serena, hi!” The young dancer looks up at her and Serena smiles.</p>
<p>“Hi Leah.”</p>
<p>“I, um, was just wondering, if I’ve not made it clear. When I’ve been asking if you’d like to go for a drink or for dinner or whatever, it’s because I really admire you.”</p>
<p>“That’s very kind,” Serena chooses to try and pretend she’s none the wiser as to what the young woman is talking about. Best to let her down gently. “Maybe we can arrange a group meal with everyone sometime?”</p>
<p>“No, Serena, that’s not what I meant. I, well, I fancy you.” Leah says, looking her in the eye. Serena sighs. Leah’s not unattractive and it is certainly flattering to have so much of someone’s attention focused on you. In another life, Serena might succumb and fall into bed with Leah. As it is, she smiles and pats the woman’s arm softly.</p>
<p>“I’m very flattered but no, thank you. Keep waiting for someone who wants you as much as you want them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Serena leaves the building and continues on her way, Leah is soon forgotten. Serena’s thoughts are entirely on Berenice Wolfe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their tango rehearsal today goes brilliantly, Serena’s thrilled. In fact, after they’ve gone through the whole dance a couple of times Serena grins at Bernie then takes five deliberate steps away from her. Bernie looks at the professional dancer, her brow furrowed.</p>
<p>“Now, Berenice,” Serena smiles. “You’d better catch me when I run up to you now or I’m out of the competition.”</p>
<p>Before she really knows what’s going on Serena has started a slow run towards her and is leaping towards Bernie who catches her around the waist. Serena wraps her legs around her torso and leans backwards, her arms elegantly arcing above her head. Without being prompted, Bernie spins on the spot, looks down at Serena and sees her smiling as they turn. Bernie stops for fear of getting dizzy and Serena folds herself back in towards Bernie before hopping back down to the floor. She looks up and pats Bernie’s face.</p>
<p>“Beautiful, Berenice. We’ll make a dancer of you yet.”</p>
<p>“Um.” Bernie says, confused. “I thought you said a good tango shouldn’t have any lifts in it?”</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t,” Serena agrees. “And extra brownie points for showing you were listening to me. That lift is going nowhere near our tango. I just thought it would be a good idea for us to start lifting one another more often to keep in good practice for when we do other dances which involve them.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Bernie says. She supposes that makes sense.</p>
<p>“For example,” Serena continues. “We might do this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bends down and places one arm through Bernie’s legs and the other round her back, pulling the linguist onto her shoulder with more ease than Bernie would have thought. The podcast host reminds herself that Serena is a serious dancer. Of course she’s going to have amazingly muscular arms. Also, Bernie thinks, it’s quite nice from her perch here up on Serena’s shoulder. Serena lets her down with a whoop.</p>
<p>“That’s enough for today, I think. Now you are coming back to mine, aren’t you? Jason’s anxious to have words with you over dinner. Quite literally. I suspect they’ll all be long and complex and too much for my little brain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena winks then raises an eyebrow quizzically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s nothing Bernie can do but nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason is ecstatic that Bernie has come round again. The podcast host finds his enthusiasm delightful and is more than happy to talk about anything and everything with him. He’s a charming young man and Bernie is sure that he has a big future ahead of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they’ve eaten, he acknowledges that they need to rehearse so he disappears into the sitting room to catch up on his favourite shows. Bernie follows Serena into the kitchen, decides she may as well help her to wash their dishes before they rehearse. They’ve just finished up and the sun is shining through the kitchen window, catching specks of dust in its rays. In the light, Serena looks even more beautiful than ever. Bernie is hit with an impulse to do something spontaneous and reckless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without really thinking she strides over to Serena and lifts her onto the countertop. The dancer shrieks before settling and looking down at Bernie, wrapping her legs around her shoulders. Bernie looks up at her and is struck again by how much she wants to kiss Serena so very, very badly. Time seems to stand still as Bernie internally wars with her own lustful impulses. Kissing Serena would be wrong and unprofessional. There’s no way they could go anywhere. If anything, giving into the desire she’s feeling would ruin their partnership. Bernie looks up at Serena and smiles gently before stepping away from the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena isn’t aware of what’s happening until she’s on top of her kitchen counter and has Bernie between her legs. Looking down at the mathematician and linguist, Serena is struck by how beautiful her dance partner is. Her hair is golden and Serena wants nothing more than to run her hands through it, messing the waves further. Bernie looks up at her, her eyes filled with emotions which Serena doesn’t dare to name. A voice at the back of her head reminds her how romantic this is; how Serena has always fantasised about having a partner who would sit her on the counter or the table and they could kiss in that position for hours. Could she kiss Bernie, Serena wonders. She looks at the woman’s lips and remembers just how well their bodies fit together when dancing. Yes, Serena thinks. She could kiss Bernie. But that doesn’t mean she should. Before she can make a decision either way, Bernie is stepping away from her. Serena hops down and they head to the spare room to rehearse their tango.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things continue like nothing has happened. Their tango continues to be sensual and Serena is confident that they’ll score highly. By the end of the rehearsal they’re suitably buzzed from another great practice. Heading back into the sitting room, they collapse against one another happily.</p>
<p>“Do you know, the strangest thing happened today.” Serena is sat on her sofa with Bernie’s head on her shoulder. Serena is slowly running her fingers through her dance partner’s hair. It feels nice.</p>
<p>“Mmm?” Bernie says, sleepily.</p>
<p>“Leah Faulkner told me she fancies me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie sits bolt upright at Serena’s declaration, nearly headbutting Serena’s nose in the process. Her emotions are suddenly on high alert, adrenaline rushing through her veins.</p>
<p>“You what? You and… Leah Faulkner?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Well, no, not really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie stares at Serena, dumbfounded. If she had to put a name to the raging emotion swirling inside of her, Bernie would say it is jealousy. But she doesn’t quite know why she should be jealous. She finds Serena attractive (of course she does, she’s human) but that’s all there is to it, her feelings don’t run any deeper than a bit of lust fuelled by their close proximity – the tango isn’t helping anything either, all that being pressed close for long periods when they rehearse all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, she told me she fancied me. No, there’s no ‘me and Leah.’ I told her I was flattered but I didn’t want to go for a drink with her. She’s not my type.”</p>
<p>“And, uh, what is your, um, type?” Bernie asks haltingly, almost scared of the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena looks at the woman before her, the words ‘what if’ floating across her mind. Instead of dwelling too long she coughs and answers quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, someone more my own age, for a start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of Bernie sighs in relief, happy she’s still got a chance. Another part of her tells her to drop the subject before she suffers the inevitable disappointment when it turns out that Serena wants someone athletic and confident and experienced in the world of showbiz and entertainment.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll be heading home then,” Bernie says, hauling herself up from the sofa. “See you tomorrow, Serena.” She puts her coat on and stands at the foot of the stairs. “Bye Jason!” She yells up them, hoping the young man will hear her from his bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the other woman leaves, Serena smiles. She didn’t forget Jason. None of Serena’s previous romantic partners have shown so much care towards Jason. Checking herself, Serena decides it’s time for bed before her mind continues considering impossible scenarios. Bernie isn’t her romantic partner and never will be. Bernie will want someone clever and educated and reserved. Serena knows she wouldn’t stand a chance. Besides, it would be highly unprofessional, her dating Bernie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she has her fitting for her Movie Week costume, Bernie is secretly thrilled. The dress she’s going to be wearing is her favourite of the show so far by far. Her outfit is a twist on what Bernie refers to as the ‘classic’ Carol outfit. She’s got a large fur coat and a red scarf and on her head will be a red headband (fastened securely, so it doesn’t fall off). Under the coat she’s going to be wearing a pale brown dress. It’s not as fitted as any of the suits Cate Blanchett pulls off so well in the film (“there’d be no room for movement whatsoever!” one of the costume designers laughs). Instead, it’s got a fitted bodice which mimics the one in the film but it flares out from her hips and hangs just at her calves. It’s still got the right vintage look but it is made with movement in mind. Bernie can already see how wonderful her kicks and flicks and sharp pivots will look in the dress. The icing on the cake for Bernie though is how comfortable it is. It is honestly the most comfortable item she’s ever worn. It fits like a second skin and she feels unbelievably graceful in it. Bernie can’t wait to dance their tango. In fact, she’s so excited she tweets about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: Costume fitting done! It’s going to be special this week @SWCampbell</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within moments she gets a reply from the woman herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: I want to see you </em>
  <em>😘</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she watches the professionals do their opening <em>Les Choristes</em> medley dance, Bernie finds herself having to surreptitiously dab at her eyes. It’s a beautiful film with a beautiful soundtrack and the dancers put on a stunning show. Bernie feels privileged to be able to watch them live in the studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s costume is adorable. She’s wearing a version of Therese’s waistcoat dress, the one she’s wearing when she sees Carol in her furs. But Bernie hadn’t realised that Serena would be wearing a bobbed wig. Unthinkingly, she reaches out to touch it. Serena smiles.</p>
<p>“Reminds me of back when I had longer hair.”</p>
<p>“You had long hair?” Bernie can’t imagine Serena with anything but her short hair. Serena laughs.</p>
<p>“I did. And if you play your cards right, I might try and find you some photos next time you’re round at mine.”</p>
<p>“You do know how to show a girl a good time,” Bernie winks then hastens to add something else lest Serena think she was flirting with her. “You suit it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena simply grins and snaps a close-up selfie of herself, uploading it to twitter with a very simple caption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: #Therena</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first dance of movie week is Ange and Xavier attempting to do a Paso doble to Celine Dion’s My Heart Will Go On. It’s excruciating. Serena sits and watches it and hopes that tomorrow night she’ll be able to summon up enough fake smiles to disguise how much she hates it. If it’s this bad tomorrow night, they’ll need a miracle of titanic proportions to save them from elimination. The song choice is cliché and she’s really not sure that it’s the right song for a Paso. Someone really ought to have a word with the people picking the songs for the couples on this show, or perhaps hire someone who knows which songs work for which dances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next up is Angus and Leah attempting to cha-cha to True to Your Heart from <em>Mulan</em>. Serena’s been avoiding Leah since the younger woman made a pass at her. She watches the dance and she will admit that the young woman is talented (but then she wouldn’t be on <em>Strictly</em> if she wasn’t). Angus, however, is not. Serena thanks everything in the universe that she was spared the fate of another middle-aged man who can’t step in the right direction to save his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re next. Bernie makes her way down to the dancefloor with Serena and focuses on making this dress rehearsal go as smoothly as possible. Their set is beautiful. Bernie almost wishes it were real. She starts off on a vintage chaise with the camera pointing at her. Serena is going to walk across in front of her and Bernie has to obviously track her movements as the camera will be zoomed in on her face at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Serena has walked, Bernie stands and, in time with the music, takes off her fur coat and scarf before stepping behind Serena. This is where the dancing really starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is absorbed in the dance. Every turn, every flick, every dip. Serena’s body fits beautifully in her arms and their outfits add to the drama and romance of the dance. She’s no longer Bernie Wolfe: linguist, mathematician, podcast host and a bit of an awkward disaster. She is Carol and she is besotted with the brunette in her arms. Together, their passion and chemistry are undeniable. It’s over before she even knows it. Suddenly she’s Bernie again and they’re being ushered away ready for the next couple to rehearse their dance. Serena turns to her and beams.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t have wished for it to go better, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their tango goes equally as well in the live show. Seemingly barely any time has passed and they’re stood before the judges awaiting their feedback.</p>
<p>“That’s possibly the best tango we’ve seen so far this series.” Tristan says. Serena and the audience cheer. Bernie beams. That’s high praise indeed coming from the ‘nasty’ judge. “Of course, it wasn’t perfect. So plenty of room for improvement for other couples.” There it is, the trademark snark. He goes on to detail a few technical faults he found but overall they seem to only be minor footwork and timing issues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judgement passes to Abigail.</p>
<p>“Wowee!” She fans herself with some paper. “The passion was certainly there! You guys have an amazing chemistry which is becoming more and more apparent as the weeks go on. And tonight, you absolutely sold it to us. Yes, there were a couple of slight errors, but overall, that was incredible to watch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie claps as Tess asks Imelda to pass comment.</p>
<p>“When it started off, I wasn’t so sure, it seemed like a lot of padding with the fur coat and the scarf and the walking about. But when it got going it was mesmerising. It built and built and then there was that sequence where you were almost the same person.” She continues to praise the complex footwork and Bernie turns to Serena and smiles, glad all of their extra rehearsals at the dancer’s house have paid off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, it’s Fleur’s turn. She doesn’t disappoint.</p>
<p>“Ladies! Mwah! Mwah!” She blows exaggerated kisses at them and Serena laughs, pretends to catch one. “I want roses to throw at you both because that was THEATRE!” The tiny judge stands and applauds them. “I love <em>Carol</em>, how could I not? A movie where a hot middle-aged woman kisses another girl? Yes please! But you two just added a whole new layer to it! We have our very own Cate Blanchett right here! You should call me.” She winks at Bernie who blushes and stutters before being herded up the stairs to the rest of the contestants and Claudia with Serena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It isn’t long before the scores are in.</p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Eight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail”</p>
<p>“Nine!”</p>
<p>Serena squeals and Bernie fist pumps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Eight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“TEN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All those practices at Serena’s insistence come in handy because Bernie is more than ready when Serena spontaneously leaps up onto her back and cheers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their scoring, Serena is walking on sunshine. She’s finally scoring well and can start to be seen as a serious competitor in the competition. It’s the best feeling in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straight after their <em>Carol</em> tango, Jac and Derwood do a quickstep to If My Friends Could See Me Now from <em>Sweet Charity</em>. It’s exceptional, even Serena will admit that. Derwood is known for his humour and his way of injecting comedy into his dances. His humour is how he won the heart of fellow pro Mo when he joined the show, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena wouldn’t have pegged Jac as funny but it turns out she really can be. The lyrics of the song have been twisted slightly too, so instead of ‘Mr V’ the singer uses ‘Mr T’ and it’s an inspired choice. The quickstep is perfectly paced and Serena can’t fault it. When it scores 36, knocking she and Bernie off the top of tonight’s leader board, Serena can’t dispute it. She does take some pleasure from the fact that she and Bernie got a 10 though. Jac and Derwood got 9s across the board, no 10 in sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straight after Jac and Derwood comes another tango, this time from Frieda and Antoine. It’s dramatic and the costumes are stunning. They’re doing a tango to Will Smith’s Arabian Nights from <em>Aladdin</em>. Bernie watches it in awe, completely sucked into the tale that the duo is weaving. It’s giving different vibes to the tango she and Serena did but nonetheless it’s good. Bernie wonders if it’ll score as highly as she and Serena. In the end they score 32 so she and Serena still have the best tango of the evening (so far). Bernie’s pleased. She’s happy Serena’s talents are getting the high scores they deserve. And the gleeful smile Serena has whenever they do well makes Bernie’s stomach flip so she’s desperate to ensure they keep on succeeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After last week’s jive to I Got A Girl, Serena didn’t think there could be a more perfect track for Ric to dance to. It turns out she was wrong. This week, Ric ‘Rocky’ Griffin, the country’s most well-known boxer, is doing a salsa to Gonna Fly Now, the theme from the films which inspired his nickname. Serena’s not entirely sure a salsa was the right choice for this track but it’s clear that this is Zosia’s speciality. Their dance this week is much better than their jive was. It also probably helps that Ric looks much more comfortable in his boxing attire than he did in his sailor suit last week. The audience is once again in raptures and Serena rather thinks that Ric and Zosia are going to become a fan favourite couple if they continue with such amusing dances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the best things about movie week compared to other weeks, Bernie thinks, is seeing all the different films brought to life via dance. If she’d ever been told that she’d be watching the nation’s favourite weatherman Sacha Levy wearing a giant furry monster costume, she’d think it crackers. If she’d ever been told that Sacha, in said costume, would be doing a quickstep with Jasmine Burrows dressed as a glamourous Mike Wazowski, she’d have definitely thought it insane. If she’d been told she’d be loving every minute of the dance, she’d have wondered who she was. As it is, she whoops with delight and cheers when they’re done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the camera catches her reaction, both Cameron and Charlotte, sat viewing in front of Cam’s TV, share a knowing look with one another. Being on <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> has brought joy back into their mother’s life. They couldn’t be more thrilled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Serena, the biggest surprise of the evening is perhaps TV historian Arthur Digby and Meena. He walks onto the floor fully transformed into Danny and proceeds to execute an amazing jive to Greased Lightnin’. Serena wouldn’t wonder if the young historian has a few new fans by the end of the evening from the look alone. Stood beside her whilst they watch the dance, Serena notices Morven paying very close attention. Somehow, Serena doesn’t think the young dancer is purely watching for the quality of the footwork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Especially as when the scores are in and Arthur and Meena score a very respectable 32, Morven makes sure to go and personally congratulate Arthur on such a wonderful performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicky continues to look like she’s having the time of her life on the show as she and Oliver do a highly comical foxtrot to the theme from <em>The Pink Panther</em>. Alongside being comical, it’s well-executed too, going on to score 35. When she hears such a high score, Nicky screams in delight. Even Oliver manages to look less pissed off than he usually does when the scores are awarded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Nicky and Oliver, Roxanna and Matteo do a passable cha-cha-cha to I Won’t Say (I’m In Love) from <em>Hercules.</em> Both Bernie and Serena share a muttered agreement that Roxanna looks far better in her Meg costume (including wig) than Matteo looks in his Hercules costume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lofty and Dom both look the part for their <em>Harry Potter</em> themed Viennese waltz to Hedwig’s theme. The dance is nothing short of faultless and the costume department have worked wonders. The insides of the robes the men wear have a slightly shimmering lining so that as they spin and the robes fly outwards it appears there’s a shroud of magic surrounding them as they dance. It’s a well-executed dance to a track from a movie that is sure to be popular with Lofty and Dom’s young fanbase. Serena has no doubt that their high score and popularity with fans will secure more good press than the inevitable hatred with comes when small-minded people watch a same-sex couple dancing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The closing dance of the evening is a real showstopper. Fletch and Morven do a theatrical foxtrot to Ev’rybody Wants To Be A Cat. Fletch is clearly loving his role as Thomas O’Malley and Morven proves to be an elegant Duchess. Their make-up is borderline ridiculous but they make it work and the crowd in the studio are clearly loving the dance to such a popular song. Bernie even finds herself doing a little shimmy along to the music with the other stars as they watch the consumer rights presenter and Morven strut and spin their way around the dance floor at an alarming speed. When they end, they get a standing ovation from the majority of the crowd, even if the judges are a little harsh in their critique of Fletch’s posture in places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As appears to have become Serena’s custom, whilst they wait for the results show to start filming, she takes a selfie of herself and Bernie. Looking at it, she frowns.</p>
<p>“No, we can’t use that on twitter, you can’t see all our costumes.” She looks around and spots Morven nearby. “Morven! Would you be an angel and take our photo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morven agrees happily and snaps a couple of photos of them together in the studio. Serena thanks her then chooses her favourite to upload to twitter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: It’s going well, actually. @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s not in this week’s dance with the guest performer so she remains next to Bernie whilst Post Malone and Swae-Lee perform the song Sunflower from the film <em>Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse.</em> If she’s honest, Bernie didn’t even know that was a <em>Spider-Man</em> film. She’s woefully out of touch with popular culture, much to the dismay of her children. She thinks the last film she watched might well have been <em>Carol.</em> And that was on DVD.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a nice enough song though and the dancers who are involved (Mo and Derwood; Donna and Xavier; Leah and Jasmine) all do a very good dance to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All too soon they’re being arranged to announce who is going to be safe this week and who will be in the dance-off. Bernie stands by Serena and feels the butterflies in her stomach as they await their fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first couple to be announced as safe are Lofty and Dom. They whoop and grin at the camera. A further list of safe couples is announced: Frieda and Antoine; Roxanna and Matteo; Fletch and Morven. Next, Angus and Leah are announced to be in the dance-off. They smile and clap but Serena rather feels like it’s no surprise. Once again, she counts her blessings that she wasn’t paired with the wooden football pundit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Sacha and Jasmine are announced as safe, prompting the weatherman to lift his dance partner in a crushing hug, it’s Bernie and Serena’s turn. They’re announced as safe and Serena makes sure to mouth a ‘thank you’ to the camera so the viewers at home can see her appreciation. She’ll tweet her thanks later, of course, but she feels it’s always nice to acknowledge how grateful she is in the moment. She’s had to face far too many dance-offs in her time on this show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, facing Angus and Leah in the dance-off is Henrik and Mo. Their foxtrot to Love You I Do from <em>Dreamgirls</em> didn’t pass muster with the judges and clearly the voting public were not impressed either. Bernie feels a little sad. She has a sense of kinship with the Swede: both awkward and out of their depth with the scale of the show they’re on. When the judges opt to save Henrik and Mo (though it’s a close vote), Bernie smiles at Henrik and mouths a congratulations to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Always a woman of statistics, as soon as she is able to Bernie looks up the results from the week. She ponders plotting a graph which would showcase each couple’s journey through the show, wonders if that’s something her twitter followers would enjoy; it’s rather difficult to share a graph via the medium of podcast.</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Quickstep – If My Friends Could See Me Now (Sweet Charity) – 36</li>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Tango – Kiss of Fire (Carol) – 35</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver – Foxtrot – The Pink Panther Theme (The Pink Panther) – 35</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Viennese Waltz – Hedwig’s Theme (Harry Potter and The Philosopher’s Stone) – 35</li>
<li>Essie and Raf – Paso Doble – Don’t Cry For Me Argentina (Evita) - 34</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Tango – Arabian Nights (Aladdin) – 32</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Jive – Greased Lightnin’ (Grease) – 32</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Cha-Cha-Cha – I Won’t Say (I’m In Love) (Hercules) – 29</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – Foxtrot – Ev’rybody Wants To Be A Cat (The Aristocats) - 29</li>
<li>Ric and Zosia – Salsa – Gonna Fly Now (Rocky) - 27</li>
<li>Ange and Xavier – Paso Doble – My Heart Will Go On (Titanic) - 22</li>
<li>Henrik and Mo – Foxtrot – Love You I Do (Dreamgirls) - 21</li>
<li>Sacha and Jasmine – Quickstep – Monsters, Inc (Monsters, Inc) – 20</li>
<li>Angus and Leah – Cha-Cha-Cha – True to Your Heart (Mulan) - 19</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Serena are still up there in the top scoring couples. Bernie has to say she’s more than surprised she is doing so well. One thing is for certain though, she knows she now can’t imagine a week going by where she doesn’t spend her time in the arms of Serena Wendy Campbell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 3 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Pros Performance: Pépinot (Les Choristes)<br/>Pros Performance: Lueur d’été (Les Choristes)<br/>Pros Performance: La Nuit (Les Choristes)<br/>Ange and Xavier (Paso Doble): My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion (Titanic)<br/>Angus and Leah (Cha-Cha-Cha): True to Your Heart – 98 Degrees &amp; Stevie Wonder (Mulan)<br/>Bernie and Serena (Tango): Kiss of Fire – Georgia Gibbs (Carol)<br/>Jac and Derwood (Quickstep): If My Friends Could See Me Now – Gwen Verdon (Sweet Charity) - I know this is the from the musical not the film but it's the version I listened to whilst planning and writing this dance.<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Tango): Arabian Nights – Will Smith (Aladdin)<br/>Ric and Zosia (Salsa): Gonna Fly Now – Bill Conti (Rocky)<br/>Sacha and Jasmine (Quickstep): Monsters, Inc – Randy Newman (Monsters, Inc)<br/>Henrik and Mo (Foxtrot): Love You I Do – Jennifer Hudson (Dreamgirls)<br/>Essie and Raf (Paso Doble): Don’t Cry For Me Argentina – Madonna (Evita)<br/>Arthur and Meena (Jive): Greased Lightnin’ – John Travolta (Grease)<br/>Nicky and Oliver (Foxtrot): The Pink Panther Theme – Henry Mancini (The Pink Panther)<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Cha-Cha-Cha): I Won’t Say (I’m In Love) – Susan Egan (Hercules)<br/>Lofty and Dom (Viennese Waltz): Hedwig’s Theme – John Williams (Harry Potter and The Philosopher’s Stone)<br/>Fletch and Morven (Foxtrot): Ev’rybody Wants To Be A Cat – Charles Perry (The Aristocats)<br/>Guest Performance: Sunflower – Post Malone, Swae-Lee (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. well I didn’t mean to do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another week, another song from a film. This one is very different to last week's though. But when the strength of it comes from how well they fit together, does the aesthetic even matter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter comes with a special shoutout to CommanderInChief who did some stunning artwork linked to the last chapter which was the most beautiful surprise in the world. Thanks to everyone who continues to cheer me on and leave excited comments about this thing, I'm overwhelmed by all the support. You're all the best.</p>
<p>Just as their first dance was a reference to the fabulous @spilled_notes Dance Me to the End of Love series, there's a song in here which references another iconic Berena fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernie turns up to their rehearsal on Monday morning to find Serena cackling into her phone. Bernie places a coffee next to Serena (how could she not buy one for her dance partner when she was getting one for herself?) and nudges her shoulder.</p>
<p>“What’s got you all amused?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena turns and hands Bernie her phone.</p>
<p>“Read this article.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks down and sees the headline <em>‘24 Reasons Why Strictly’s Movie Night Was The Greatest Thing On TV Ever’.</em> Huffing, she scrolls as she drinks her coffee. She almost chokes when she reaches point number 3.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘3: Bernie and Serena’s <em>Carol</em> Dance.</p>
<p>What movie do you give your first all-female couple on <em>Strictly? Carol</em>, of course. The pair danced to Kiss of Fire and they were both ON FIRE. Their tango was the hottest thing since literal ball of fire the Sun and plenty of people agreed.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beneath are some GIFs of their performance alongside some tweets, which Bernie reads amusedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>OMG BERNIE AND SERENA DOING CAROL #STRICTLY SAID GAY RIGHTS</em>
</p>
<p><em>Not </em> <em>saying Bernie Wolfe might actually BE Cate Blanchett but has anyone ever seen them in the same room??? </em> <em>👀</em> <em> #Strictly</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Would actually pay real money for Serena and Bernie to do a dance to every song on the Carol soundtrack #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beneath is a screenshot of a retweet Serena had done of that tweet with a caption:</p>
<p><em>@SWCampbell: Now there’s an idea for my @YouTube channel when all this is over… </em> <em>😉</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s also a stunning piece of fanart somebody has done, a masterpiece which shows them both in their outfits perfectly, Bernie’s leg wrapped around Serena’s waist and their heads bowed close together. Bernie feels a little overwhelmed that someone would choose to draw them dancing and she points it out to Serena.</p>
<p>“It’s gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“It is. I retweeted it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie opens the twitter app on her own phone and sees Serena has retweeted the image with a comment.</p>
<p><em>@SWCampbell: I </em> <em>❤</em> <em>️ this!</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bernie clicks on the artwork herself and retweets it with a comment of her own.</p>
<p><em>@WordsWithWolfe: Blown away by this, thank you for sharing it </em> <em>🎨</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she returns to the article on Serena’s phone and scrolls through, Bernie sees it’s mainly just flattering comments about every pair’s dance. She goes to return Serena’s phone but the dancer shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Look at reason 24.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie scrolls to the end of the article.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Reason 24: Bernie Wolfe as Carol.</p>
<p>Seriously, we’re weak.’</p>
<p>Underneath is a GIF of Bernie dipping Serena during the tango. Personally, she can’t see why all the fuss is on her when Serena is quite clearly looking absolutely stunning in the same GIF. Shrugging, she hands the phone back to Serena.</p>
<p>“So, Campbell, put me through my paces.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena explains that their American Smooth to the Counting Crows track Accidentally in Love will have a playful theme to it, sort of like a stereotypical American high school prom. Wardrobe have confirmed that Serena will be in a pale mint green ballgown with a skirt which will allow plenty of beautiful movement. Serena grins when she says what wardrobe have planned for Bernie.</p>
<p>“You, my darling Berenice, will be wearing a full suit. Tails, waistcoat, tie to match my frock, the works. I believe we’re also going to have a matching buttonhole and corsage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie can’t help but smile at how enthusiastic Serena is about the aesthetic. She never had a prom when she left school, not like the big bashes they have now that Cameron and Charlotte had. And besides, any formal dances her school had involved dancing with boys and Bernie was never much interested in that, even if at the time she couldn’t tell herself why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They start by blocking the first part of their dance. They’re going to act like they’re meeting outside the dance, all youthful enthusiasm and beaming smiles. Bernie learns that there’s a way to act out greeting someone and entering a prom in time to music. She’d thought they’d just act out the first part but Serena makes them repeat it over and over again until Bernie is doing it to the rhythm of the music and the dance. Finally, when Serena’s happy, they move on to the main portion of their American Smooth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song lends itself to playfulness and Bernie finds herself grinning as she and Serena kick and step and fan their bodies away from one another in time to the “love” repetitions in the lyrics. By lunchtime, they’ve got a considerable amount of the dance together and Serena is thrilled.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad I’m paired with you, Berenice,” she smiles as they eat their sandwiches. “You’re such a quick learner.”</p>
<p>“I just have a good teacher,” Bernie deflects.</p>
<p>“That you do,” Serena winks. “And I hope all that extra lifting we’ve been doing pays off because this dance has a fair couple of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next evening, Bernie received a text from Charlotte.</p>
<p>‘You’re dancing to a Shrek song??!?!?!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie frowns and replies.</p>
<p>‘A Shrek song?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, on It Takes Two they said you’re dancing to Accidentally in Love.’</p>
<p>‘Oh, we are. That’s from Shrek?’</p>
<p>‘Shrek 2 actually’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie shrugs at this new piece of trivia. That might explain their green outfits, then. At least they didn’t get the song for Movie Week. She shudders to think what their costumes would have been like. She doesn’t think she or Serena would ever manage look good in full green body paint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the week goes on, it turns out Serena’s vision for combining ballroom skill with the childish prom aesthetic involves doing a lot of side-stepping during the repeated “I’m in love” refrain towards the end of the song. Bernie comments that she feels a little like a jazzy crab, earning her a playful slap on the arm from her dance partner. It’s this sequence which the cameras film to use during the <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> spin-off show <em>It Takes Two</em> which is shown daily throughout the competition. Bernie feels a little daft side stepping behind Serena, once with her arms by her side and her hands sticking out like a penguin; another time clasping her hands in front of her heart in time with the music. Serena assures her that it’ll look good and get them a respectable score. Bernie chooses to trust the professional dancer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, her favourite part about the side-stepping is when she holds Serena’s right hand in her left before they spin inwards to so their other hands touch palm to palm before fanning outwards again. They repeat that move twice before the song comes to an end and, in time with the singing, Bernie lifts Serena up so their faces are almost touching but the dancer’s legs are curled outwards. It’s the classic silhouette of a couple at prom or ball and Serena is desperate for it to look good. Serena informs her that as they slowly spin her dress will (as long as wardrobe are right, which they usually are) ripple. Bernie couldn’t care less about Serena’s frock if she’s honest, she just cares about how her heart soars when she’s carrying Serena in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s at Serena’s house like she has been most nights this week. Having dinner with the dancer and her nephew is quickly becoming a routine the linguist and mathematician could get used to. Jason is talking about his day, detailing the work placement he’s doing through college as a library assistant. Whilst she is listening to Jason, Bernie finds her gaze wandering to Serena. She’s got the softest smile on her face as her nephew talks and her affection for him is clear. This is a different side to Serena Campbell, professional dancer extraordinaire. This is a relaxed, domestic Serena Campbell, one who the press doesn’t get to see. It’s a version of Serena Campbell that Bernie cannot help but love. Bernie feels her heart flip in her chest and time seems to stop for a moment as she realises something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She, Bernie Wolfe, loves Serena Campbell. She, Bernie Wolfe, might even be in love with Serena Campbell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uh oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That wasn’t supposed to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie tries to distance herself from Serena for a couple of days to try and get some perspective. She researches and records her podcast whilst Serena is rehearsing for the professional group dances. She tries not to think about the fact she might be in love with her dance partner while they’re rehearsing together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hardest part of the week by far comes when it’s time for them to film Thursday’s episode of<em> It Takes Two. </em>As the other portions of the show go ahead, Bernie and Serena sit and watch. It’s actually quite interesting, Bernie thinks, listening to the costume designer and dancing experts talk. When it’s time for their interview, Bernie is happy so sit and let Serena do a lot of the talking. The dancer is used to this sort of thing whereas Bernie still feels a little awkward talking in front of a camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, she only answers a couple of standard questions about rehearsals and her podcast and how well she and Serena are getting on. She tries to filter what she says, not make it obvious that her heart seems to have fallen for the effervescent woman beside her. It’s difficult when with every word she says Serena is beside her smiling warmly, her red lipstick a siren song to Bernie just asking to be kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the episode airs, Bernie’s phone makes her aware of the fact, her twitter notifications increasing exponentially.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hands up if you’re watching #ItTakesTwo just for @SWCampbell and @WordsWithWolfe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>omg @WordsWithWolfe is so awkward I love her #ItTakesTwo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell and @WordsWithWolfe got me from having never watched #Strictly to sat glued to #ItTakesTwo</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Bernie decides the best course of action is to focus on dancing with Serena and forget all about her silly infatuation. It’s the only course of action, if she’s honest. Especially as when Serena looks at her on Friday and asks if she’d like to come round to supper on Sunday, Bernie is unable to say no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie thinks her American Smooth outfit may be her favourite outfit ever (she knows she said that last week, but this week the costume department seem to have reached even greater heights). Her hair this week is scraped and gelled back behind her ears so she looks a little like Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter films, all youthful exuberance and overdone formality. The waistcoat hugs her perfectly and the tailcoat flares out beautifully as she spins. And, most of all, when she’s stood next to Serena with her matching dress and corsage, there’s no denying they’re together. Bernie dreams of an alternate universe where she and Serena are a couple and not just two people acting out a teenage prom-inspired ballroom dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re performing later in the show this week which gives Bernie plenty of time to sit with Serena and watch the performances preceding them. During the dress rehearsal, Serena offers quiet commentary about the dances to Bernie, detailing which parts are good and which steps Serena thinks they might try when it’s their turn to do a specific dance. Bernie marvels at how much Serena knows about dance, how excited it makes her. She can’t stop smiling as Serena’s eyes glow with passion for her art.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get about halfway through the dress rehearsal before they reach Ange and Xavier. They’re doing a jive to Christina Aguilera’s Candyman. Next to her, Bernie notices Serena audibly wince when the dance begins.</p>
<p>“She’s all out of time,” Serena hisses at Bernie. “How has Xavier not been helping her to iron out these difficulties in rehearsal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie shrugs and agrees. If she’s honest, she’s rather dreading the week when they’re assigned the jive; it seems horrendously complicated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena keeps up her commentary throughout the performance.</p>
<p>“This is painful, Berenice. It’s possibly one of the worst jives I have seen in my life. They’re putting in a lot of showy moves to try and overcompensate for the fact that, at its heart, it’s a poor effort at a jive. If I were the one of the judges it’d be getting no more than 4. Let’s hope they pull it out of the bag tomorrow night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following on from Ange and Xavier is Jac and Derwood. They’re doing a rumba to Fernando by Abba and it is breath-taking. Serena watches it appraisingly, glad that Derwood has been given a competent partner for once. Just as Serena always seems to land the older men, Derwood has a history of being given the female celebrities who have two left feet. Not this series. The property expert Jac Naylor is a vision as they spin around the floor. At one point, Derwood dips Jac and she extends her right leg upwards past his shoulder, her toes perfectly pointed and the split in her dress falling away to reveal a tantalisingly smooth glimpse of the property expert’s thigh. Beside her, Bernie’s jaw drops open. Serena feels something coil in her belly dangerously as she tries to work out if Bernie’s mesmerised by the woman’s dancing abilities or the woman herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s in awe of how quickly the production team and show runners change the sets between dances. As soon as Jac and Derwood are finished, the crew are pushing all of the garish high school prom props onto the floor. She still can’t quite believe just how outlandishly pink and turquoise the giant floral displays and love hearts are. It’s possibly the most over the top set she’s seen yet. Bernie crooks her arm and turns to Serena.</p>
<p>“Shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is coming to rely on the heady feeling of escapism she feels whenever she dances with Serena. For those precious few moments when they’re dancing, Bernie forgets the crowd and the crew and the rest of the world exist. It’s just her and Serena in their own private universe, stepping around the dancefloor and creating a trail of happiness in their wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the final bars of the song play out and the singer trails off with the final “I’m in love”, Bernie is reluctant to put Serena back onto the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday evening arrives and Bernie finds she’s not as nervous as she was. She’s slowly getting used to Saturday nights involving dancing on national television with the greatest ballroom dancer in the world. She goes through hair and makeup and costume and then takes her place on the set, ready for the show to begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the show starts on Saturday, Serena finds herself pulled into a selfie with Morven and Jasmine. They’re all in lace dresses ready for their opening pros performance to Wheat Kings by The Tragically Hip. Serena’s is white, Jasmine’s is a pale yellow and Morven’s is a soft shade of purple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morven uploads the photo to her social media with a caption which makes Serena think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@missmorven: those spring wedding vibes #Strictly @allthatjasmine @SWCampbell</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena looks down at her dress and realises that if she were to get married again, she wouldn’t mind a spring wedding with a white lacy frock. An image of Bernie in her waistcoat and tails flashes before her eyes; followed swiftly by the image of Bernie laughing on the floor of the rehearsal room a couple of weeks ago; followed by an image of Bernie on Serena’s couch, her gaze soft and her voice even softer. Serena shakes her head to clear the thoughts as a runner announces it’s nearly time for them to open the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the <em>Strictly</em> theme plays throughout the studio, Serena focuses on getting her performance mindset back. She and Berenice are a winning partnership. That’s all. Nothing more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sacha and Jasmine open the show with a cha-cha-cha. The song is a perfect choice for the larger than life weatherman. The audience in the studio are going wild for his moves to the lyrics asking everyone to ‘do the cha cha cha, do the woo woo woo’ and Serena knows the public at home will love it too. Sacha’s a wonderful man and Serena really does hope he goes far in the contest, even if he isn’t the most brilliant dancer in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The biggest shock of the evening where Serena is concerned comes from Essie and Raf. They’re doing a samba to Kid Rock’s All Summer Long and it is far from the standard Serena would expect from the winner of the previous series. Beside her, Bernie turns to whisper her concerns.</p>
<p>“They weren’t this bad last night, were they?”</p>
<p>“No, they weren’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, the judges are exceedingly critical about the dance. Everything from their rhythm to their footwork to their lifts is torn apart and poor Essie looks close to tears when they only score 20 points. Raf is slightly more composed and pulls the TV super nanny into his chest to offer some comfort. Serena, having known Raf for many years now, is not fooled. She knows he’s devastated by the result which currently puts them bottom of the leader board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straight after Essie and Raf come Henrik and Mo. Serena is impressed. Mo has clearly been working hard with Henrik and their Viennese waltz to Johnny Mathis’ The Sweetheart Tree is beautiful. The tall businessman seems a lot more at home in this dance and it’s reflected in their moves. The whole performance has a vintage vibe to it and could be straight out of a black and white movie. The judges also note this improvement in style and award the performance a combined score of 27, which is by far the highest score Henrik Hanssen has achieved yet. Beside her, Bernie smiles and claps and nods her head towards Henrik. Serena rather thinks her partner feels a kinship with the man; they’re both rather reserved characters who the British public were likely shocked to see in<em> Strictly.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next is Ange and Xavier and Bernie has to laugh when, beside her, Serena tries to avert her eyes from the car crash on the dance floor. Bernie’s a complete novice and even she can tell that the Candyman jive is an absolute wreck. It’s as bad as it was in the dress rehearsal and after such an astonishing performance from Henrik it only looks worse. When it scores a meagre 18, Bernie can see Raf sighing with relief. At least he and Essie are not bottom of the pack after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena can’t help but feel a childish sense of glee as she stands across the dance floor from Bernie, waiting until their dance is announced and the music begins. The whole song and performance is possibly the silliest thing she’s ever done on <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> but rather than feeling foolish she just feels pure joy and wonder at the fact she’s finally got a dance partner – and a female one at that – who is able to blossom under her tuition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout the performance Serena knows there’s a huge smile on her face but she doesn’t care because opposite her Bernie Wolfe, the human embodiment of good old British reserve, is beaming as they step and spin in perfect unison, their arcs and fans as flawless as Serena could ever dream of them being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the song ends, Serena is sad to be set back down to the ground, wishes she could spend forever with her forehead close to Bernie’s and her legs curled up behind her. On impulse, before Bernie can set her down, Serena brings her left-hand round from behind Bernie’s neck and taps her on the nose playfully before leaning down and kissing it softly. All throughout the judges’ comments Bernie wears a bemused expression on her face and the traces of Serena’s lipstick on the end of her nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They score 32 points, putting them one point behind Jac and Derwood. The more this competition goes on, the more Serena thinks that Jac and Derwood are going to be the biggest obstacle between she and Berenice getting the trophy. Knowing that Jac is an excellent dancer just means Serena has all the more drive to work hard to secure victory. If she’s going to win the glitterball, it’s going to be with Berenice by her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The best jive of the evening comes from Fletch and Morven who do an infectiously fun dance to Crazy Little Thing Called Love. After last week’s <em>Aristocats </em>dance, Fletch has secured his position as a cheeky chappy who all the housewives are going berserk for.  Serena’s seen enough features from all the gossip magazines on her twitter feed about ‘Fantastic Mister Fletcher’ that she knows he’s practically secured the entirety of the votes from that particular demographic. Alongside being fun, Fletch and Morven do dance well. The young dancer clearly has creative flair which will become more and more obvious the longer she appears on the show. Serena’s thrilled. Morven Shreve is the future of the show which Serena loves so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The week ends with Lofty and Dom doing a Paso Doble to a song called Mean. Bernie has never heard of it. She turns to Serena and asks about it.</p>
<p>“It’s got some country vibes, this, hasn’t it? Has Dusty Springfield got some new music?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie does not expect Serena to nearly bite her lip open from trying not to laugh whilst Lofty and Dom dance.</p>
<p>“Oh Berenice, you berk. It’s one of Taylor Swift’s old tracks. Your pop knowledge still needs work, I see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft smile she bestows on her makes Bernie’s stomach flip. She feels light as air all the way through the boys’ Paso Doble which is filled with a lot of cape swishing at one another. Bernie’s not entirely sure what the point of all the cape swishing is. Ah well, she thinks. When the time comes for she and Serena to do a Paso Doble, perhaps it will be fun wafting a cape about in time to some music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Serena is not part of this week’s results show dance. That honour goes to Donna, Leah, Xavier and Raf. Bernie stands by Serena and watches as they dance to Ho Hey, the song The Lumineers are playing live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On a whim, Bernie turns to Serena and whispers her thoughts into the side of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I rather think I’d like to dance to this at a wedding. One of those outdoors ones in a cabin with a campfire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena turns to look at Bernie as her mind supplies an image of the two of them, wearing lace frocks like the one Serena had on earlier, dancing to the song as a campfire crackles and pops in the background. It’s a more than pleasant image and one which makes itself at home in the back of Serena’s mind to be revisited during moments when she’s feeling lonely and missing her dance partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she murmurs in response. “I rather think I would too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As is becoming customary, they take their positions for the recording of the results show. Jac and Derwood are the first couple to be announced as safe, which comes as no surprise to anybody at all. Next announced as safe are Fletch and Morven. Morven beams and Fletch gives her a double high five. Serena’s pleased for them but she can still feel the nerves creep in as they always do when she’s stood with all the other couples waiting to hear their fate. Bernie must sense her apprehension because she wraps her arm around Serena’s back and squeezes her gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ange and Xavier are the first couple to be told they’ll be in the dance-off, which isn’t a surprise. Their jive was truly awful. After that announcement, Bernie and Serena are announced as safe and Serena releases the breath she was holding, mouthing a ‘thank you’ at the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the rest of the announcements, it’s down to Essie and Raf versus Henrik and Mo. One of them will be in the dance-off and considering Essie and Raf’s score of 20 compared with Henrik and Mo’s 27, it’s clear who the red light is going to land on. When it lands on Henrik and Mo almost everyone in the studio (Essie and Raf included) gasp. The public have voted to save Essie and Raf which means Henrik and Mo will face Ange and Xavier in the dance-off. Tess gives her commiserations to Henrik and Mo before they get ready to perform their Viennese waltz once more. Serena is rooting for them, knows that if she were a judge, she’d save them over Ange and Xavier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts are right. The judges vote unanimously to save Henrik and Mo, much to the delight of Mo who is enveloped into a hug by her husband Derwood as soon as it is announced that she and Henrik will remain on the show. Serena stays with Bernie to record their soundbites about how sad they are to see Ange and Xavier leave before they’re finally able to get changed and go home for some well-earned rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Bernie does when she wakes up on Sunday morning is checks the score table from the previous evening. She likes what she sees, feels proud to be so high up the leader board with Serena.</p>
<ul>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Rumba – Fernando - 33</li>
<li>Bernie and Serena – American Smooth – Accidentally in Love - 32</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Charleston – Kryptonite – 31</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Foxtrot – Cruel - 30</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver – Quickstep – Tu Vuo’ Fa’ L’Americano - 29</li>
<li>Ric and Zosia – Rumba – Stop And Stare - 29</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Paso Doble – Mean - 27</li>
<li>Henrik and Mo – Viennese Waltz – The Sweetheart Tree - 27</li>
<li>Sacha and Jasmine – Cha-Cha-Cha – Do The Cha Cha Cha - 26</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – Jive – Crazy Little Thing Called Love - 26</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Salsa – Hollaback Girl - 25</li>
<li>Essie and Raf – Samba – All Summer Long - 20</li>
<li>Ange and Xavier – Jive – Candyman - 18</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s still reeling at how the public voted to save Essie and Raf when her phone buzzes. She looks down to a text from Serena.</p>
<p>‘Come round? You can even stay for supper x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles at the message, pleased that Serena wants to spend time with her. She replies with a quick ‘yes 😊’ and then leaves her apartment, only stopping into an M&amp;S to pick up a sharing dessert after remembering Serena mention how much she likes tiramisu during one of their rehearsals this last week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie spends the day at Serena’s house, helping her in the garden and playing an intense game of Scrabble with Jason, who is a fierce opponent indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have supper then share the tiramisu in the sitting room watching the results show with Jason. Bernie is stretched out along the sofa and Serena is pressed into her side. It feels nice, Bernie thinks, to have this closeness. And no matter what the voices in her head say, she tries to sternly remind herself that this intimacy is purely platonic, arising from the convenience of them sharing a single spoon as they take it in turns to eat the scrumptious coffee-filled dessert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the results show is over, Bernie’s mobile starts to ring. Seeing it is Charlotte, she excuses herself to the kitchen to take the call.</p>
<p>“Lottie, hi!”</p>
<p>“Mum, where are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m at Serena’s house, why?”</p>
<p>“Cam and I have just come to your flat to congratulate you on another amazing week and it’s empty. Good job we’ve got a spare key.”<br/>“Oh Lottie!” Bernie says, crestfallen. “If I’d have known you were coming round, I wouldn’t have gone to Serena’s.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it Mum, I’m glad you’re getting on. Listen, uh,” she pauses, “are you and Serena a, y’know, a <em>thing </em>now? You’re spending a lot of time together.”</p>
<p>“No, Charlotte, no!” Bernie exclaims, glancing anxiously at the sitting room lest Serena can hear. She lowers her voice. “She’s a friend, yes. We’re just rehearsing-” Bernie pauses as she realises that today she and Serena have done absolutely no dancing whatsoever. She’s spent a day in Serena Campbell’s home doing absolutely nothing linked to the show. That must mean Serena really does enjoy spending time with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie tries not to get too optimistic about what that might mean.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 4 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Pros Performance: Wheat Kings – The Tragically Hip<br/>Sacha and Jasmine (Cha-Cha-Cha): Do The Cha Cha Cha – Alex Swings Oscar Sings<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Charleston): Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down<br/>Ric and Zosia (Rumba): Stop And Stare - OneRepublic<br/>Essie and Raf (Samba): All Summer Long – Kid Rock<br/>Henrik and Mo (Viennese Waltz): The Sweetheart Tree – Johnny Mathis<br/>Ange and Xavier (Jive): Candyman – Christina Aguilera<br/>Jac and Derwood (Rumba): Fernando – ABBA<br/>Bernie and Serena (American Smooth): Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows<br/>Arthur and Meena (Foxtrot): Cruel – Snakehips ft. ZAYN<br/>Fletch and Morven (Jive): Crazy Little Thing Called Love – Queen<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Rumba): Hollaback Girl – Gwen Stefani<br/>Nicky and Oliver (Quickstep): Tu Vuo’ Fa’ L’Americano – Hetty &amp; the Jazzato Band<br/>Lofty and Dom (Paso Doble): Mean – Taylor Swift<br/>Guest Performance: Ho Hey – The Lumineers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I want to get to know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bernie's delighted to find out that this week she and Serena will be dancing to a song by an artist her children love. But is it the artist Bernie wants Serena to love, or something else entirely?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you believe that this chapter officially makes this fic my longest work on ao3 to date??? I can't. It has definitely got out of hand from what I originally had as a short "what if?" idea. Thanks a million to everyone who keeps leaving me such positive comments. Eternal thanks to @spilled_notes for patiently providing me with expertise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning dawns bright and early for Bernie and she’s in the dance studio by half eight, ready to get to work. They’re doing the Charleston this week and whilst Serena has already told Bernie it’s not her area of expertise, she’s convinced that together they can pull off a really fun number.</p><p> </p><p>The dance is to Not Fair and Bernie admits to Serena that she’s hoping Charlotte and Cameron will be pleased that the producers have listened to what she said about them liking Lily Allen’s music. When she first hears the song though Bernie is a little shocked.</p><p>“Serena! This is a song about not being satisfied in bed!” She gasps at her dance partner who laughs.</p><p>“Oh yes, it is, darling Berenice. Don’t tell me you’ve never been disappointed by a man in bed.” She raises an eyebrow knowingly and Bernie blushes.</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s fair since I’m a, uh, y’know… A lesbian.” She shrugs her shoulders and flaps her hands about helplessly, still unfamiliar with saying the words out loud.</p><p>“Well I’m bi and I’m unafraid to admit I’ve had some very disappointing men in my bed over the years. Didn’t deserve me and all I have to offer. It’s not just upright that I’ve got the moves.” She winks flirtatiously whilst doing a slow roll of her body and Bernie’s glad she doesn’t have one of those watches which measures your pulse because she’s fairly certain that hers would be screaming for her to dial an ambulance right now. The mental image of Serena in bed being so open and confident is one which Bernie vows she will absolutely not revisit when it’s dark and she’s lonely. <em>Ahem.</em></p><p> </p><p>Serena has already done a lot of work with one of the Charleston experts who are on the wider <em>Strictly</em> team so she and Bernie can start rehearsing right away. Bernie finds that this dance is the one which is the most exhausting of all the ones they’ve done so far. It requires constant high energy movement and for her to be entirely in synchronisation with Serena most of the time. More than once she stops, out of breath and in need of a nice cold drink of water.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday brings with it the most nerve-wracking rehearsal Bernie has ever had yet. Today is the day when Cameron and Charlotte are going to be filmed watching them rehearse. Elinor and Jason are also going to come along but only Elinor will appear on camera. As an actress she’s used to the attention but Jason is wary of it all. He’s only coming along because he wants to meet Bernie’s children since he likes Bernie so much (when he said that on Sunday evening Bernie absolutely did not cry, the onions she was chopping for their evening meal were just very strong, thank you very much).</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She and Serena are mid-way through a complex sequence of kicks, their arms swinging around in the style synonymous with flapper girls in any movie set in the 20s, when the studio door opens and in walk Cameron, Charlotte and Elinor. They finish the steps and then break apart, going over to greet their children warmly, the camera crew following every move.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte, Cameron!” Bernie exclaims, pulling both of her children into a hug. They step back from the embrace and Serena turns to address them all.</p><p>“Want to see your old mothers attempt a Charleston then?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It’s quite fun, doing their Charleston with their kids watching. Even Jason watches, out of shot behind the camera crew. It makes Bernie want to dance better than she’s ever danced before, desperate for her children to be proud of her. Her own kids especially seem thrilled that the dance is to a song by one of their favourite singers.</p><p> </p><p>They also, for the sake of the cameras, give a mini dance tutorial to Elinor, Charlotte and Cameron. Elinor is, of course, a natural. With the mother and grandmother she has, dancing is in her genes. Charlotte tries hard, joy written across her face at having an official <em>Strictly</em> dance tutorial, and Cameron, realising he’s got two left feet, simply laughs loudly and doesn’t care when he inevitably messes up a step.</p><p> </p><p>Once all the filming of the rehearsals is finished, they all head for a coffee (or tea, in Jason’s case) and they sit together chatting and laughing. It’s nice, Bernie thinks, that they all get on so well. It gives an extra special meaning to <em>Strictly Come Dancing </em>being a family show.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He’s enjoying this a lot. He loves Bernie anyway; she’s his absolute favourite celebrity ever (apart from Auntie Serena, of course). But her children are very nice too and Jason rather thinks he’s found some friends.</p><p> </p><p>Sooner than he’d like, Auntie Serena is standing up and offering a hand to Bernie.</p><p>“Come on, you. We’ve got a Charleston to perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie rolls her eyes fondly but nonetheless reaches up to take Serena’s hand, lets herself be pulled into the dancer’s side.</p><p>“See you later, kids.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they’re gone Jason turns to Ellie, Cam and Charlie.</p><p>“Do you think they are aware they’re in love?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bernie’s sat watching <em>It Takes Two </em>with Charlotte on Thursday night; Bernie had invited both the kids to apologise for not being there on Sunday but only Charlotte could make it, Cam apologetically saying he has to work.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Bernie and Serena are not featured in this week’s episode in person, some of their rehearsal footage is shown. The dance expert commenting on it remarks that there’s a clear distinction between she and Serena – apparently Bernie is more ‘rigid’ and that’s not a good thing for this dance. As the show airs Bernie’s phone buzzes. Charlotte reaches to pick it up off the coffee table and raises her eyebrows at what she sees before passing it to her mother.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a text from Serena and Bernie looks at it bemusedly:</p><p>‘oh it’s not fair and it’s really not okay it’s really not okay it’s really not okay oh you’re supposed to shake but you barely even sway yeah you barely even sway’</p><p> </p><p>It’s followed by another:</p><p>‘Will call you when this goes off x’</p><p> </p><p>Then another which simply contains the kissing emoji, a sparkly heart emoji and the little smiling emoji face wearing a cowboy hat. Bernie shrugs and returns to watching <em>It Takes Two</em> where Essie and Raf are currently being interviewed about their shock when they weren’t in the dance off last week.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Serena calls promptly as soon as the credits have rolled. Bernie picks up the phone and nearly chokes at the way she’s greeted.</p><p>“Your arse needs work, Berenice.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Bernie responds, scandalised. Charlotte looks up at the shocked tone of her mother’s voice.</p><p>“That rehearsal footage. I didn’t realise you weren’t shaking your arse properly. As they said on <em>It Takes Two, </em>the judges will pick up on it. Our Charleston’s supposed to be fun and that includes the bit where we shake what our mamas gave us.”</p><p>“Serena no, it’s, it’s awkward!” Bernie wafts her hand in front of her face, can feel herself turning as red as a tomato.</p><p>“Berenice,” Serena’s changed tack, her voice soft and alluring. Bernie already knows she’s done for. “Do you want the judges and me to be disappointed by your arse?”</p><p>“No, Serena, no, I want you to love my arse!” Bernie only realises what she’s said when Charlotte chokes on her drink, white wine spraying across the carpet. Serena must hear too because she starts laughing heartily.</p><p>“I want that on a custom printed t-shirt: ‘I love Bernie Wolfe’s arse’ – ooh! You could get a matching one: ‘Serena Campbell loves my arse’ – tell you what, if we win this week, which will only happen if you work on your booty shake mind, I’ll get them made and we can wear them to rehearsals!”</p><p> </p><p>Serena rings off and Bernie looks at the phone with equal amounts of trepidation and fondness.</p><p>“Oh Serena please love my arse it’d mean the world!” Charlotte mocks her fondly, her voice a twee girlish tone. Bernie rolls her eyes and pours herself another wine.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>If she’d thought the conversation over the phone was bad then Friday’s rehearsals are ten times worse. Bernie spends her morning trying to confidently shake her backside whilst Serena offers her guidance and demonstrations on how to do it properly without looking so awkward. It doesn’t help that every single time she watches Serena shake her flawless stunning arse at her Bernie’s mouth goes dry and she’s unable to think straight (in every sense of the word) for the next twenty minutes. It doesn’t help when her mind helpfully supplies images of the outfits they’re wearing to do their Charleston in. Bernie gulps. If she can only get her raging hormones under control then she might be able to pull off a half decent dance this week.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bernie’s weeks are beginning to blur together. Her life has become a constant stream of dance rehearsals, podcast recordings and live shows. All too soon it’s Friday again and they’re in Elstree ready for the dress rehearsal. The <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> theme tune plays over the speakers and the lights go down on the studio. Once again, it’s time for them to strut their stuff in the <em>Strictly </em>ballroom, ready for Saturday night’s live show.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They’re opening the show again this week and Bernie finds she doesn’t mind it as much. In fact, she rather likes the fact that she and Serena can get their dance out of the way then spend the rest of the show watching the others. They get into their starting positions and are walked through where all the camera crew will be, a key part of the dress rehearsal being that they can finalise the angles to get the optimum shots of the dance on Saturday night. Bernie nods her assent though she didn’t hear very much at all, too distracted by Serena’s costume to really pay much attention to anything else. Bernie still feels a little ridiculous in her outfit but Serena exudes confidence and that in turn makes Bernie feel less awkward about what she’s wearing too. Serena grins at her.</p><p>“Ready to go, Berenice?”</p><p>“Let’s do this, partner.”</p><p> </p><p>To try and minimise any complaints regarding the song choice, the producers have decided to cut the most suggestive parts of the lyrics out. If she’s honest, Bernie’s glad. Having heard the full song at the start of the week, Bernie doesn’t think she could have coped with whatever moves Serena would have come up with associated with a ‘wet patch in the middle of the bed’ and the lyrics following it.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Bernie finds she’s having a lot of fun as she does her Savoy kicks and her side by side dancing with Serena to the upbeat melody of the song. She actually feels rather amazing, considers that the Charleston might be her favourite dance so far. This is certainly her favourite costume of Serena’s by far. Bernie even finds that, in the moment, she doesn’t feel as awkward about shaking her bottom in front of a TV camera. She makes eye contact with Serena as she does it, her face splitting into a grin to match her partner’s.</p><p> </p><p>When they’ve finished, they go to join the other performers and are immediately greeted by applause.</p><p>“That was so much fun to watch!” Morven squeals. Derwood, Mo and Raf all agree. Bernie looks at Serena and smiles. If this is how their fellow competitors are reacting at the rehearsal, things can only go well on the night tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Serena is highly excited about Lofty and Dom’s performance. They’re doing the first Couples’ Choice dance of the series and have chosen to do contemporary dance. Their performance is to a song called Be Your Man and, whilst it is not a song which Serena has heard of before, she thinks it’s a beautiful piece of choreography. It’s filled with emotion; it tells a story and the dark lights and plain outfits add to the moodiness of the piece.</p><p>Contemporary is a style which suits the boys well. It combines Lofty’s boyband experience with Dom’s natural gracefulness. Serena watches critically and finds very little faults with their leg swings and Lofty even manages to execute a perfect flat back move, which is no mean feat even for a trained dancer. When the boys have finished their performance, Serena thinks she sees Bernie wipe a tear out of the corner of her eye. Serena has no doubt that both the judges and the viewing public will fall for the charm of the dance. Suddenly, Lofty and Dom have become serious contenders to the crown and ones Serena is going to keep a close eye on throughout the remainder of the competition.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Serena watches Ric and Zosia’s dress rehearsal with interest. They’re doing a samba this week to Hotel California. It isn’t a song Serena would have immediately thought of for a samba but as she watches it unfold, she actually thinks it works rather well. Zosia is doing a lot of the work, granted, but then Serena knows all too well that’s how it is when you’re partnered with a middle-aged man who is mainly doing <em>Strictly</em> for the money and the women’s costumes. Once again, she finds herself moving closer to Bernie, thanking her lucky stars that this series she was partnered with somebody who doesn’t just try their best to dance well, but someone who actually wants to make Serena happy too.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Bernie finds that Sacha and Jasmine have her favourite dance of the week. They’re the other couple doing their Couples’ Choice dance this week but rather than contemporary they’ve gone for Street/Commercial. The sight of Sacha Levy wearing a baseball cap back to front and some late eighties/early nineties fashion is hilarious enough. The fact that he’s then strutting around with professional dancer Jasmine Burrows to the Vanilla Ice hit Ice Ice Baby makes it even better. It’s so bad it’s brilliant. Bernie can’t stop herself from clutching Serena, their eyes shining in good-natured mirth as they watch Sacha wave his arms around and lean into the cameras, bobbing his head to the beat. He even has an attempt at break dancing which resembles any drunk uncle at a wedding that’s gone on too far into the early hours. Sacha doesn’t care though, he’s grinning throughout. And, Bernie thinks, as long as he’s having fun then that’s all that matters.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After the dress rehearsal, Bernie goes home on a high. She feels like she’s finally at a point where she’s beginning to be confident in her dancing ability. Part of that she knows is down to Serena. The more time she spends with the dancer, the more Bernie wants to get to know her. And it isn’t just because Bernie’s not blind and can see how attractive her partner is. Bernie finds that she wants to get to know Serena’s daughter and her nephew; wants to understand more about Serena’s career; wants to learn every little detail she can about Serena Wendy Campbell. It’s a strange thing that Bernie’s feeling. She doesn’t ever remember feeling this fuzzy about Marcus. She didn’t even feel this sense of kinship with Alex. The rational part of her brain tells her that she’s just been alone for too long and she’s clinging to the thought of Serena because of how much time they’re spending together. The romantic part of her brain tells her something different. That part of her brain is getting louder and louder as the weeks go on. It’s getting harder for Bernie to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On Saturday night, Bernie and Serena open the show to cheers from the audience and a standing ovation from Fleur Fanshawe. The judges rave about their Charleston.</p><p>“Your footwork was very good,” Tristan concedes. “You’re definitely improving week on week.”</p><p>“As far as show openers go, that was one of the best. It was fun, it was cheeky and it felt like you were inviting everyone to your own private and very cool barn dance.” Abigail smiles at them. “You two are proving to be a wonderful partnership.”</p><p> </p><p>Imelda is a little more reserved.</p><p>“There’s just one thing which was a little off and that was that I would have liked to have had a few more surprises. There were moments where it seemed like you could have added an extra scissor step or some more hip shaking. What you had was very enjoyable, though.”</p><p>Serena takes the comments gracefully even though Bernie feels a little indignation on behalf of her partner. It seems like Imelda is criticising Serena’s choreography skills and Bernie won’t have that. Wisely, she chooses not to challenge Imelda. She fears that if she causes trouble the public might not vote for them and if they were in the dance-off Imelda wouldn’t vote for them. Bernie wants to stay in this competition for Serena’s sake so she simply stands and nods at what the head judge says. Imelda is followed by Fleur who, as ever, is ecstatic at their dance.</p><p>“Ladies it’s not fair that you’re both so gorgeous and talented! I cannot fault any of your steps. What you had was sassy, it was sexy and I for one am sold on it!”</p><p> </p><p>After some obligatory small-talk with Tess, Serena takes Bernie’s hand and they skip up the steps to where Claudia and the other contestants are waiting. Again, they make some small-talk about how happy they are and how well they think the dance went. Soon, the judges’ scores are in.</p><p> </p><p>“Tristan.”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p><br/>
“Abigail.”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Imelda.”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fleur.”</p><p>“Ten!”</p><p> </p><p>A combined score of 37! Bernie punches the air then, without thinking, lifts a whooping Serena up into the air. She only realises what a mistake that was when her hands feel the flesh of Serena’s thighs wrapped around her waist. Releasing Serena ready to go and watch Lofty and Dom perform, Bernie gulps. She really needs to try to stop putting herself in situations which remind her just how attracted she is to her dance partner.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later in the show, Nicky and Oliver do a passable rumba to an acoustic version of a song called Still In Love. Serena watches it critically. Whilst it’s not the best rumba she’s ever seen, it’s certainly not the worst. There are a couple of faults but a lot of well-executed steps. Really, it should be an unremarkable dance. However, when the judges give their commentary Oliver Valentine, the professional dancer, takes issues with some of Tristan’s comments. He accuses the male judge of being too harsh and unfair. Tristan simply raises his eyebrows and tells Oliver that he has performed and judged enough rumbas to know when certain moves are not in time. Beside her partner, Nicky McKendrick looks like she wants the ground to swallow her whole. During their interview with Claudia, she’s extra bubbly, making jokes and reiterating how much she loves the show. Serena feels a little sorry for her. The poor girl clearly wants to do as well as she can on the show but knows that her egotistical dance partner is ruining her chances. Luckily, they score 30 which, Serena thinks, should be enough to save them from going home.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After last week’s disastrous dance, Essie and Raf are clearly determined to show what they can do. They perform a near-perfect salsa to Lady Gaga’s Poker Face which has all of the crowd and half of the judges on their feet. Serena herself cannot help but applaud wildly when her friend scores 37, the same as she and Bernie. Raf has worked hard this week on making a truly memorable dance which will go down in Strictly history. Serena can already imagine how many GIFs will appear on the internet of the Scotsman with his shirt open to the navel shimmying along to the music.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>This week, Swedish dragon Henrik Hanssen and Mo Effanga are doing a rumba to the Perry Como track It’s Impossible. Serena rather thinks it’ll be impossible for the businessman to get through to the next round. He is as stiff as a board and is awkward in a lot of his leads. Mo is trying to make up for his missed steps but there is absolutely no emotion in the dance. When it’s over, he remains impassive as they get a lambasting from the judges but Serena thinks Mo already knows that they’ll be going home this week.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After the main show has finished broadcasting, Serena fulfils her usual weekly routine of uploading a photo of she and Bernie to twitter. This week she persuades Dom to take a cheeky shot of them in the greenroom area. She perches herself sideways on Bernie’s lap, her legs in the air and her arms secure round the podcast host’s neck. Dom laughs as he snaps the photo.</p><p>“The internet is going to break with that, Serena, you naughty thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Serena simply laughs and composes the tweet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Who needs men eh @WordsWithWolfe?! </em>
  <em>😝</em>
  <em> #Strictly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Serena is in this week’s dance to the celebrity guest for the results show. She, Donna, Leah and Jasmine are all dancing as KT Tunstall sings her hit single Suddenly I See. As she dances, the lyrics strike Serena straight in her very core and she looks up to where Bernie is watching. Bernie’s eyes are on her and whilst Serena can’t look at her throughout the whole dance, she can feel that the linguist and mathematician’s eyes never once leave her. Rather than finding it intimidating or uncomfortable, it makes Serena feel warm inside. She doesn’t have time to dwell on why that might be.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Henrik and Mo are announced to be in the dance-off. What is more surprising is that despite their respectable score, Nicky and Oliver are also in the dance-off. Clearly Oliver’s stand-off with the judges did not win over the public. Despite the earlier fracas, the judges vote to save them so Henrik and Mo are announced as the latest couple to be leaving <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>. Bernie goes over to the Swede and pats him on the back, offering her condolences.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As ever, the first thing which Bernie does when they’ve finished filming is to check the scoreboard.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Charleston – Not Fair - 37</li>
<li>Essie and Raf – Salsa – Poker Face - 37</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Couple’s Choice: Contemporary – Be Your Man - 36</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Cha-Cha-Cha – Smooth - 35</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Salsa – Waste of Time - 34</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Jive – The Jumpin’ Jive - 33</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Paso Doble – You’ll Be Gone – 32</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – Tango – Donde Estan Corazon - 31</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver – Rumba – Still In Love (Acoustic) - 30</li>
<li>Sacha and Jasmine – Couple’s Choice: Street/Commercial – Ice Ice Baby - 22</li>
<li>Ric and Zosia – Samba – Hotel California - 21</li>
<li>Henrik and Mo – Rumba – It’s Impossible - 20</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>The fact that she and Serena are once again one of the top couples makes Bernie feel unbelievably proud. Putting her phone away, Bernie smiles as she exits the Elstree studios and heads home.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On Sunday morning, Bernie scrolls through her twitter feed and is inundated with comments linked to both their performance and the photo which Serena uploaded to twitter the previous evening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THOSE OUTFITS ARE @SWCampbell and @WordsWithWolfe TRYING TO KILL US #STRICTLY</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>AHHHHHH @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell are literally Rhinestone cowgirls #Strictly #babes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One fan has even retweeted Serena’s photo and declared:</p><p>
  <em>This better be what greets me in heaven #Strictly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bernie wonders if the costume department knew what they were doing this weekend when they designed their costumes. She had been sceptical about the cowboy boots, the short denim shorts, the cropped checked shirt tied at the front and the Stetson hats. It seems that the public appreciated them though. And Serena did look absolutely stunning.</p><p> </p><p>There are some other tweets to, ones from the little introductory video before they performed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>OMG @ElinorCampbell meeting @WordsWithWolfe’s kids they’re all a family now right #Strictly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A moment of appreciation for the undeniable chemistry between @SWCampbell and @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly #cuties</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bernie looks at these and once again is reminded of just how special Serena has become to her in such a short space of time. What would it be like, Bernie wonders, to be a proper family with Serena? Bernie can imagine cosy evenings sat on the sofa; family dinners around Serena’s large dining table in her homely kitchen; summer picnics where the kids are too busy trying to take the perfect photos for Instagram whilst she and Serena are content to just enjoy the peace and quiet of the countryside. She sighs longingly. A future with Serena is something she’ll never have and she needs to remind herself of that instead of getting caught up in idle fantasies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 5 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Bernie and Serena (Charleston): Not Fair – Lily Allen<br/>Lofty and Dom (Contemporary): Be Your Man – Rhys Lewis<br/>Jac and Derwood (Cha-Cha-Cha): Smooth – Santana ft. Rob Thomas<br/>Nicky and Oliver (Rumba): Still In Love (Acoustic) – Thirdstory ft. Eryn Allen Kane<br/>Essie and Raf (Salsa): Poker Face – Lady Gaga<br/>Ric and Zosia (Samba): Hotel California – Eagles<br/>Sacha and Jasmine (Street): Ice Ice Baby – Vanilla Ice<br/>Henrik and Mo (Rumba): It’s Impossible – Perry Como<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Jive): The Jumpin’ Jive – Glenn Miller<br/>Arthur and Meena (Paso Doble): You’ll Be Gone – Elvis Presley<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Salsa): Waste of Time – Snow Tha Product<br/>Pros Performance: Suddenly I See – KT Tunstall</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. coming out, coming out, coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Halloween Week. And this week, their dance faces what may be Bernie's biggest fear of all...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Halloween which means it's Halloween week in this fic!! It's also the Holby Halloween event so please check out all the awesome fics from that - shoutout to the lovely @fortytworedvines for organising it. Thanks to everyone who continues to show me the love for this fic, it helps me out on darker days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween week. Just where did the time go? It seems like it was two minutes ago that Bernie was being asked to be on <em>Strictly Come Dancing </em>but now she’s here, weeks in, stood in a London dance studio with Serena Campbell ready to begin learning their Halloween week routine.</p><p>“Good morning, Berenice!” Serena’s presence immediately warms up the space which was cold with autumn air and poor heating. Serena finishes her spiced latte and then begins to set up the music system. Bernie tries not to follow her every move but damn it, Serena does look so good in Lycra.</p><p> </p><p>“The irony of this week’s song choice has not been lost on me,” Serena raises an eyebrow as she hooks up the speakers. Bernie shrugs.</p><p>“I guess ‘She Wolf’ was an obvious choice.”</p><p>“Well, yes, of course. But to choose the Shakira version which literally has the lyrics ‘there’s a she wolf in the closet’ isn’t subtle by any means.” Serena rolls her eyes. “Ah well, the choreography I’m thinking of will celebrate <em>coming out coming out coming out.</em>” Serena sings the last part and Bernie assumes it’s part of the song. Doesn’t actually know though. She’s still as hopeless about pop music as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of interest,” Serena looks at her. “What is a she wolf called? A vixen?”</p><p>“It is a she-wolf.” Bernie replies automatically, as eager to please as the puppy so many people online seem to describe her as. “Vixen’s just for foxes.”</p><p>“Well that’s dull. Poor female wolves not getting a nice name.”</p><p>“At least it’s obvious what it is. Sometimes it’s nice when words are what they say on the tin rather than being something obscure and built out of several different language translations.”</p><p>“Oh I do love it when you talk wordy to me,” Serena winks and Bernie’s heart contracts. “Speaking of, I am still recording <em>Letters and Numbers</em> with you this week, right? Jason’s beside himself with excitement.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they’ve warmed up, Serena turns to Bernie.</p><p>“Right, Berenice. This week’s the cha-cha-cha and it is all about the walk so we need to work on that. Also, I’m leading this week.”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie pauses and looks at Serena.</p><p>“You’re leading?”</p><p>“Yes, Berenice. Partly because we also both have the opening dance with the other couples to rehearse so we need to polish this cha-cha-cha as quickly as possible. And also because the choreography I have in mind works better if I’m the one leading you. Besides, we’re equals. And perhaps you’ll enjoy being under my command.” She winks and then holds out her arms. “Come on then, Berenice. Let me show you how to cha-cha-cha!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Once she’s got over the initial surprise and trepidation, Bernie finds she rather likes having Serena lead. Serena has explained that the dance will open and close with Bernie inside a giant prop cage. Serena’s aim is to use the dance as a metaphor for how coming out is allowing Bernie to be freer and more open in herself and to have more confidence. Bernie nearly cries when Serena tells her. She can’t believe the dancer has thought so hard about this choreography for her.</p><p> </p><p>They’re around half a day into rehearsals when Bernie actually properly hears the lyrics for the first time. She’s been so preoccupied by her timings and footwork that she hasn’t been listening. She pauses and Serena nearly trips.</p><p>“Berenice? Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Is there really a lyric which uses the simile ‘like a coffee machine in an office’?” She asks bemusedly.</p><p>“There sure is!” Serena laughs then begins to sing and step around the room. “Starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office…”</p><p> </p><p>They look at one another for a long moment before they both burst out laughing, clutching one another as the ridiculousness of the lyrics really hits them.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Bernie and Serena visit the wardrobe department for their Halloween-week fittings, Bernie looks with trepidation at her costume. It appears to be a skin-tight brown onesie with the addition of furry ears and a tail. The designer informs her that she’ll have her face painted to look like “a pretty but fierce wolf.” Bernie touches the tail with no small amount of scepticism and looks over to Serena, who is gleefully fawning over her moon-inspired dress.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” The costume designer asks her, sensing her discomfort.</p><p>“I’d rather not look like a furry on national television, thanks.” Bernie says. Serena snorts and the poor designer looks mortified.</p><p>“Oh, we never meant for that!”</p><p>“I know you likely didn’t, but having spent far too long researching different, ahem, types of individuals and the vocabulary linked to them for a previous podcast episode, I am very much aware that having furry ears and a tail with matching all in one suit will draw all kinds of responses. Is there a way we can make it a little less awkward?”</p><p>“Can’t we remove the tail?” Serena asks. “It does look a little ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>The costume designer nods her agreement.</p><p>“Okay, yes. And then if we make the bodysuit look a little more human, perhaps add a faux-tux or dress or something? That might work. Actually!” She beams, inspiration clearly having struck. “We could do a darker version of Serena’s dress over the top of it, give it a real complementary feel!”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie sighs with relief.</p><p>“Yes, that sounds wonderful. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After their costume fittings, Serena joins Bernie in a cab to go and record this week’s episode of <em>Letters and Numbers.</em> The driver must recognise them because he beams at them through the rear-view mirror. As they exit at the recording studio, he smiles widely at them.</p><p>“Good luck this weekend, ladies. You’ve got my vote!”</p><p> </p><p>As they enter the building, Serena turns to Bernie.</p><p>“Berenice?”</p><p>“Mmmm?”</p><p>“Would you and the kids like to come round to mine on Sunday evening? I’m having a Halloween gathering with Ellie and Jason and I rather think it would be more of a party with you all there.”</p><p>“I imagine my two would love that,” Bernie responds, pulling out her phone to message Cam and Charlie. “What time would you like us round?”</p><p>“Better make it for 7 then we can watch the results show together at 7:20. Providing it won’t upset me, of course.” She narrows her eyes at Bernie and Bernie isn’t entirely sure her partner is joking. Serena can be punishing during training. It’s clear she’s desperate to win the series.</p><p> </p><p>Bernie is just about to send the message to her kids when Serena catches her attention again.</p><p>“Oh, and Berenice?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Tell them it’s fancy dress.”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie pauses, dazed. It looks like she’s finding herself a Halloween costume for Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Before they start recording, Serena’s phone buzzes with a video call from Jason. She accepts and her nephew’s eager face fills the screen.</p><p>“Are you there, Auntie Serena? Is Bernie there? What’s it like? Do you think Bernie will send me a copy of the script? I’m so excited!”</p><p>“Hello Jason, love.” Serena smiles down at her phone. “Yes, we’ve just arrived.”</p><p>“Hi Jason!” Bernie leans over Serena’s shoulder so the dancer’s nephew can see her through the camera. “Of course, I’ll print you a copy of the script. I’ll even sign it, if you like.”</p><p>“Yes please, Bernie.” Jason’s voice is filled with awe. Serena’s heart clenches. How is it that the woman beside her is possibly the best person she’s ever met at interacting with her nephew? And it isn’t just because Jason enjoys <em>Letters and Numbers</em>. Bernie’s just got a way with him, a level of respect that few people treat those on the Autistic spectrum with. Serena is pulled out of her appreciative thoughts about her dance partner when Jason shouts her name through the phone.</p><p>“Sorry, Jason.” She shakes her head. “What were you saying?”</p><p>“I was saying that you should get going and record the podcast. See you later, Auntie Serena! Bye, Bernie!”</p><p>“Bye Jason!” She and Bernie speak in unison and it makes Serena’s heart flip again at how in sync they are. Dispelling any further meddlesome thoughts, she raises an eyebrow at Bernie and gestures to the recording equipment.</p><p>“Well then, Berenice. Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After they’ve finished recording, Bernie feels incredible. Serena has perhaps been the best guest she’s ever had on her series. She’s witty and attentive and has a voice made for radio. Velvety, rich and yet still oozing in kindness. Bernie realises she’s a bit weak for Serena’s voice. She’s a bit weak for Serena as a whole, if she’s honest.</p><p> </p><p>Once all the material is complete, Bernie pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket and lifts it in front of them.</p><p>“Smile!” She laughs as she snaps a photo of them in their headphones. She quickly uploads it to twitter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: Might have a special guest on this week’s #LettersAndNumbers </em>
  <em>😉 @BBCSounds @SWCampbell</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Within minutes the tweet has 250 comments, 5018 likes and 202 retweets.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Hello and welcome to this week’s <em>Letters and Numbers.</em> I’m Bernie Wolfe and s<em>trictly</em> between us this week we’ve got a special guest on the show. Here to help me with some cha-cha-chalgebra, talk a bit about jivealect and possibly even a little <em>rumba theory</em> it’s the one and only Serena Campbell!”</p><p>“You’re really proud of yourself for those puns, aren’t you?” Auntie Serena’s voice is filled with humour.</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>“More than a little – look at your ickle wickle face! You’re chuffed to bits!”</p><p>“Yes, okay. I am rather proud.”</p><p>“My, my, Berenice. What a cunning linguist you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie splutters in response and begins to talk about interesting dialects across the country.</p><p> </p><p>Jason sighs. That interaction isn’t even on the script (he knows that because he’s checking the recording against the printout Bernie has supplied him with), it’s just them joking around with one another. He thinks it’s nice his Auntie Serena called Bernie a cunning linguist. He’s not entirely sure what she means but he’s sure it’s a compliment. Perhaps Auntie Serena is so impressed that she might ask Bernie to teach her some of her cunning linguist skills. Jason thinks Auntie Serena might enjoy that. It’s always good to know more about language.</p><p> </p><p>He really hopes his aunt realises she’s in love with the host of his favourite podcast soon.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rehearsing the Halloween group dance is intense. Bernie feels even more sorry for Serena who also has the results show pros’ dance to rehearse alongside this opening group dance and their individual dance.</p><p> </p><p>The opening dance is to a song called Witchcraft, which is apt. It’s got rather a modern metal feel to it which makes it high energy. The theme is a forest gathering of magical types. They’re all going to be wearing what the designers describe as ‘spooky magical’ attire and dancing around a massive prop cauldron which the judges will eventually appear out of. It’s a ridiculous idea but having seen videos of old Halloween group dances, it’s perhaps not the most ridiculous in the show’s history.</p><p> </p><p>Bernie is passed from partner to partner throughout the dance and is infinitely glad she’s been partnered with Serena for the competition. She never feels quite right in the arms of the other professionals, no matter how brief her moment with them.</p><p> </p><p>Serena is, of course, in her element. There’s part of the song about a minute and a half in which has a series of electronic synth beats and Serena is leading a triangle formation of pros and celebs (including Bernie) in a sequence of steps which involve rapid knee twists and what Bernie can only describe as ‘reaching and grabbing’ arm movements. She tries hard not to focus on getting the best possible view of Serena from where she’s positioned at the back of the formation between Dom and Xavier. Tries to focus instead on getting the moves right. It’s easier said than done.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After they’ve got the dance to an acceptable standard they head into a green-screen studio to film some pre-recorded video clips for before the dance. This, it is explained to them, will involve them walking through a spooky wood to reach the ‘<em>Strictly </em>magic gathering’. If someone had told Bernie a year ago she’d be wearing a sparkly cloak whilst reciting an alternative version of the opening scene of Macbeth she’d have laughed in their face. Now, however, she finds that her reality is keeping a straight face whilst standing beside Jac and Frieda (who seems far more comfortable in the Halloween aesthetic) as they act out the scene required.</p><p>“Where the place?” Jac asks.</p><p>“Upon Elstree.” Frieda replies, her face emotionless.</p><p>“There to meet with judges.” Bernie works very hard not to roll her eyes.</p><p>“I come, gold sequins!” Jac says, just about managing to not sound forced.</p><p>“Prancing calls.” Frieda sounds bored.</p><p>“Anon!” Bernie cries. They all look at one another before turning to the camera and speaking in unison as instructed.</p><p>“Fair is foul, and foul is fair: Dancing through the smoke and sparkling air.”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie cannot believe how badly some amateurish writer out there somewhere has managed to butcher Macbeth. What next? Someone attempting to re-write Romeo and Juliet? Bernie only hopes that re-write is done by someone with infinitely more skills than the writer of this dancing-based tripe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rehearsals for their cha-cha-cha are going from strength to strength, even though they have less time this week what with the group dance rehearsals. Serena is frothing with excitement and possibility. She goes home every night beaming, confident that she and Berenice will go far in this competition. Maybe, just maybe, this series will be the series that Serena Wendy Campbell finally lifts the glitterball.</p><p> </p><p>Bernie is round at her house to rehearse their cha-cha-cha on Thursday night. It’ll be the last proper rehearsal they have before Friday night’s dress rehearsal. Friday is going to be filled with pro dance rehearsals for Serena and media interviews for Bernie. They work late, twisting and dipping and swaying to the music. Serena cannot help but feel a spike of attraction when she watches Bernie rehearse her solo moves for when she’s inside the prop cage. The woman’s legs were made for this dance. They’re so long and elegant and when she’s lying on the floor pointing one to the ceiling, perfectly straight (her leg, anyway, not the woman), Serena gets a firm reminder that her dance partner is a very attractive woman indeed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After Bernie has gone, Serena can’t help but still rehearse her own steps. It’s been a while since she’s led a partner but she’s loving it. Jason walks in on her as she’s dipping an imaginary Bernie in the kitchen.</p><p>“Auntie Serena? Are you okay? What’s happening?”</p><p>“Oh, Jason. Everything is just wonderful.” Serena smiles contentedly then sings part of the song. “It’s going well so far, she’s gonna get her way.”</p><p> </p><p>How true that is, Serena thinks. With Bernie, Serena is finally getting the results she’s always wanted on this show.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On Friday, Bernie walks into a bright lounge area at the BBC headquarters alongside many of the other celebrity dancers. Their first job of the day is going to be interviews for various television and entertainment magazines before many of them will head off to other offices and studios around London for further photoshoots and interviews. Bernie answers all of their questions easily. Yes, she’s surprised she’s doing so well. Yes, Serena is a wonderful teacher. Yes, she hopes she can go all the way and win.</p><p> </p><p>Once that’s all done, she gets into a waiting taxi which takes her to the offices of a popular queer women’s magazine. She’d agreed to do this interview after Serena’s encouragement. After a lifetime of repressing her sexual orientation, Bernie feels a little overwhelmed at the thought of being the cover star for a gay magazine.</p><p> </p><p>Either her fears are unfounded or <em>Strictly</em> is putting her more at ease with this sort of thing because Bernie finds that she’s almost at home going through the photoshoot and interview. The magazine doesn’t make her do anything ridiculous. The whole studio space has a very industrial feel to it and the smell of the polished floorboards helps to ground her. She poses in front of a sash window wearing a tuxedo-style jumpsuit. Then they have her standing on a prop box made to look like a stack of dictionaries. After she confirms that she’s comfortable, they cascade sparkling foil pieces down on her and snap a few photos of her beaming and catching the foil, some of it sticking in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they ask her to change into their final outfit for her. Bernie likes this one the best. It’s a simple blazer and trouser suit with a tropical-style shirt underneath. The trousers are cropped and she’s given some oxfords to wear which Bernie rather wishes she could keep. The set up for this photo is unbelievably clever and Bernie makes sure she tells the young creative setting up the shot that she thinks so. The youthful photographer blushes and runs a hand through their hair, cropped short on one side, before dashing back behind the camera.</p><p> </p><p>The backdrop of the image is a plain white wall which a rainbow flag has been tacked to. Then, carefully set up so that the text fits perfectly along the lines of the rainbow, they project a dictionary entry for the term gay which includes both the ‘homosexual’ and the ‘light-hearted’ definitions.  Underneath the display is a plush chair in a charcoal grey colour which blends in well with the white wall and the dark floorboards. Bernie sits on it, leaning back with one leg draped over the right arm of the seat. As she gets comfortable, the young person behind the camera chats and jokes with her, causing her to honk with laughter. It’s only when they tell her that they’re done that Bernie realises that making her laugh was the whole point of the shot: she’ll look completely relaxed and happy in the photograph.</p><p> </p><p>She remains in the chair for the interview. The magazine journalists (two of them in total) pull up chairs next to her, start their Dictaphone recording and then ask her all kinds of questions about sexuality and coming out and what being part of the first all-female couple on <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> means to her.</p><p> </p><p>As she leaves their studio space, Bernie thanks all of the people working on the photoshoot and interview once more. They all giggle and blush and say how honoured they are to have had the opportunity to work with her. Bernie finds herself a little puzzled by that. She still finds it odd that people actively want to interview the likes of her, a woman who hosts a podcast about linguistics and mathematics.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Friday afternoon arrives and Bernie turns up at Elstree ready to go through the dress rehearsal for Halloween week. It’s going to be longer than usual this week. The first part of the evening is devoted to filming the opening dance which will not be broadcast live on the Saturday show due to the sheer time and effort of getting in and out of all of their costumes. Bernie dons her cloak over the black dress with shoestring straps they’ve given her for her witch costume. Alongside some black dance shoes and ripped tights, her hair has also been tousled more so than usual and sprayed so much that Bernie thinks she might be able to snap a piece of it in half.  </p><p> </p><p>Everyone has had the Halloween treatment. Frieda and Jac are in similar outfits to hers. Fletch, Lofty and Sacha are dressed as wizards with cloaks covered in shimmering moons and stars. Roxanna, Nicky, Arthur, Ric and Essie seem to have been dressed as vampires. And as for the professionals? Well, Bernie’s mind is truly boggled. All of the professional dancers seem to have animal-themed costumes, with everything from bats to rats to cats featuring. Serena’s costume appears to have been inspired by a frog or a toad of some description. It’s dark green and has a wet-effect look about it. On anyone else it’d look hideous but Serena manages to make it look like high fashion.</p><p> </p><p>With little time to dwell on thoughts of costumes, Bernie joins Jac and Frieda in front of the camera to begin the dance. In sync, they remove their cloaks as the music begins and spotlights shine on the rest of them. Bernie is then sucked into the dance, barely having time to think of anything apart from willing her limbs to cooperate and complete all the moves as they’ve rehearsed them.</p><p> </p><p>At the end, when all of the judges appear out of the giant prop cauldron, the crowd screams delightedly. Tess and Claudia appear, welcoming the public to Halloween week. Bernie, catching her breath as they all head off-set to go and change, finds herself side-by-side with Serena. The dancer reaches out to touch her hair and a little frown appears on her face.</p><p>“Something the matter?” Bernie finds herself asking immediately, disconcerted by the thought of her dance partner being in any way troubled.</p><p>“Your hair’s awful like this. It’s not soft anymore.” Bernie chooses not to consider why Serena looks so devastated by the fact. Instead she laughs.</p><p>“I know, isn’t it terrible? Thank goodness it won’t be like this again tomorrow. I’m already dreading having to brush it out after a shower later.”</p><p>“You mean you own a hairbrush?” Serena’s eyes sparkle. Bernie narrows hers playfully in return.</p><p>“Cheeky. Now, be off with you Campbell. We’ve got costumes to change into.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When she hears that her costume is still with the wardrobe department Bernie feels a little queasy. She follows the runner’s instructions about where to go and is witness to several costume designers frantically putting the finishing touches to her adapted costume.</p><p>“Wow!” Bernie exclaims. It’s much, much better than it was earlier in the week.</p><p> </p><p>Over the bodysuit is now a short black dress with a flared skirt and multicoloured gems sewn down over her right shoulder and across the bodice. The tail is gone and the ears have also been given a makeover: they’re now shot through with rainbow flecks of fur so that the whole look is one of a playful, colourful Halloween costume rather than a middle-aged woman trying to dress as some sort of male-fantasy derived ‘sexy wolf’.</p><p>“Do you like it?” The head costume designer looks nervous.</p><p>“I love it,” Bernie smiles at her, already beginning to step out of her group dance costume to change into this one.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so pleased!” The woman replies, assisting Bernie in getting her costume from the mannequin it is on. “Sorry we’re so close to the wire with it.”</p><p>“Not at all. You’ve done an amazing job with more costumes than ever this week. You’re all incredibly talented.”</p><p> </p><p>Several of the team thank her in response and tell her how much they enjoy designing and creating costumes for her. Bernie rather thinks they’re being polite; compared to the likes of actual model Frieda Petrenko and bright young popstar Lofty, she’s certainly nothing spectacular. And if you’re considering the fact that these people also get to dress the professionals, including literal perfection Serena Campbell? Well. Bernie’s rather sure she’s not the most thrilling client.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Serena sees her in her costume for the first time she actually squeals.</p><p>“Oh Berenice! You look wonderful!” Bernie bobs her head and waves her arm at Serena in her sparkling lunar dress.</p><p>“Nothing in comparison to you.”</p><p>“Oh hush, you great idiot. Let me tell you how pretty you are without you deflecting it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie is about to say something else when they’re all called to take their positions ready for the dress rehearsal to continue. It’s probably just as well, Bernie thinks. If she’d been allowed to continue, she might have said something stupid like <em>‘you’re exquisite’ </em>or <em>‘you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen’ </em>or <em>‘I love you’.</em> Now that would have been problematic.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The dress rehearsal goes as smoothly as could be hoped and all too soon Bernie is heading home to get a good night’s rest before tomorrow’s show. The standard of dance this week is incredibly high and she doesn’t want to let Serena down.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Dancing the Paso Doble to (Ghost) Riders in the Sky, RoxaaAAHHHHnna Macmillan and Matteo Revolting Rossini!”</p><p>Bernie rolls her eyes at the first of this week’s introductions. They’ve all been given a ‘spooky’ makeover for Halloween week and despite hearing them all last night she’s still unprepared for just how bad some of them are.</p><p>Opening this week is, as announced, Roxanna and Matteo. They’re doing a Paso doble to Johnny Cash’s (Ghost) Riders in the Sky. If Bernie could describe it as anything it’d be Halloween meets a bad Western movie. Perhaps vampire cowboys? Roxanna is a in a floating dress which looks like a more distressed version of something Jessie would wear in <em>Toy Story</em>. Matteo, meanwhile, is in a dark waistcoat and cowboy boots complete with Stetson. However, he has a cloak on and his face is painted white, as is Roxanna’s. The reason for the cloak is obvious: the Paso requires it. It still, as a whole, presents a baffling image. Bernie is glad that she put her input into her own costume because now at least Roxanna and Matteo will likely look worse than she’d have done with a furry tail. Despite the bizarre imagery, the Paso doble scores a highly respectable 34. Bernie finds herself feeling a bit nervous. Suddenly, this competition is getting serious.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Dancing a Rumba to Zombie, it’s Frightening Frieda Petrenko and Arrrrgghhhhtoine Malick.”</p><p>Following Roxanna and Matteo are Frieda and Antoine. There’s no question that Frieda Petrenko and Antoine Malick are the best-dressed couple of Halloween week, Bernie thinks. Doing a rumba to Zombie by The Cranberries, both have clearly spent a considerable amount of time in hair and make-up, where they’ve been given extensive prosthetics to give their faces and arms the appearance of being torn and distressed. Their costumes are a take on period military dress uniform. The colours slightly faded but the overall image still one of power and ceremony. They’re a striking couple. Even as an amateur, Bernie can see that their posture is excellent. She’s surprised when they only score 36. Bernie had thought that it would be even more but apparently there were a couple of minor mis-steps which the judges all noticed. Bernie gulps. She and Serena are next.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bernie climbs into her prop cage and waits for the cameras to get into position. The<em> Strictly</em> announcer declares:</p><p>“And now… Dancing the Cha-Cha-Cha to She Wolf, Bernie WereWolfe and Serena Creepy Campbell!”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie lies on the floor, holds the bars of her cage and leans forward, raising her back as she points her toes towards the floor, thrusting against the floor in time with the music. Serena walks up to the cage and as the lyrics <em>‘coming out, coming out, coming out’</em> are sang, the cage lifts, allowing Bernie to join Serena in hold so they can begin to dance together. Serena leads her round the floor and Bernie feels drawn to her. She truly is the moon: bright and captivating and providing a glimpse of light in the dark. Bernie focuses very hard on her cha-cha-cha walk during the middle of the dance. All week Serena has been drilling her on this walk, helping her to make it both technically perfect and, in Serena’s words, ‘sexy as hell, Berenice.’ When she’s dancing with Serena time seems to fly and all too soon Bernie finds the end of the dance is here: she’s back in the prop cage with Serena leaning on the bars in front of her. Bernie thinks she’s done a good job of the whole dance and when, after the applause the prop cage is released once more, Serena screams and hugs her fiercely, Bernie thinks she must have done a very good job indeed.</p><p>“Ladies, wow!” Tess exclaims as they go and stand before the judges. “What do you have to say, Tristan?”</p><p>“It was a very good cha-cha-cha,” Tristan says, sounding irritated. “Your walk was near-perfect and my only critique is that you didn’t own the props as much as you could have done.”</p><p>“Abigail?” Tess interjects before Tristan can say anything else scathing.</p><p>“It was magical. The costumes complemented one another perfectly and there was a real story to your dance, a sense of undeniable chemistry between you two. I loved it.”</p><p>“Imelda?”</p><p>“It was a very good cha-cha-cha. You’re improving week on week and I think you’re becoming a very good partnership.”</p><p>“Fleur?”</p><p>“Grrrrr…” Fleur makes her hand into the shape of a claw and reaches out towards Bernie. “WereWolfe indeed! This was glamorous, it was technically well-executed and all in all I think it was a glorious performance my darlings!”</p><p> </p><p>Bernie and Serena thank the judges then go up to see Claudia and the other couples whilst they wait for their results.</p><p>“Tristan.”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Abigail.”</p><p>“Ten!”</p><p> </p><p>“Imelda.”</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fleur.”</p><p>“TEN!”</p><p> </p><p>Serena cheers and squeezes Bernie tightly. Bernie looks down at her joyful face and cannot help but grin. 39? It’s more than she ever could have dreamed of.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Next, doing their Couple’s Choice Theatre/Jazz to ‘Round Midnight, it’s Jacula Naylor and Derwood Terrifying Thompson!”</p><p>After last night’s rehearsal, Serena is a little concerned that she and Bernie are followed by Jac and Derwood. The property expert and her dance partner are doing their couple’s choice of the series: a theatre jazz number to Ella Fitzgerald’s ‘Round Midnight. It was the standout number of the dress rehearsal for Serena and she suspects it might just get the first 40 of the series. Jac and Derwood are wearing matching tuxedos and Jac’s fiery hair is in a sleek high ponytail. The lighting is low and there is no holding back on the dry ice as the pair step to the music. The <em>Strictly </em>musicians are incredibly talented and this week is no exception. To pull of an acceptable version of an Ella Fitzgerald number is no mean feat. Especially after you’ve just sang a Shakira song. They’re poles apart in terms of style. Unfortunately for Jac and Derwood, and to Serena’s immense surprise, Tristan is not a fan. He claims that he doesn’t believe the song fits the style of music and their performance was therefore stifled. A lower mark from him therefore leads to their performance only scoring 37. Serena’s would be lying if she said she wasn’t relieved.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The comedy highlight of Halloween week comes after Jac and Derwood.</p><p> </p><p>“Dancing a Samba to A Nightmare On My Street: Lofty Chilling Chiltern and Dreadful Dominic Copeland.”</p><p>This week, Lofty and Dom are doing a samba to Halloween party classic A Nightmare On My Street. The costumes are almost perfect replicas from <em>The Fresh Prince</em> and both Lofty and Dom do a more than convincing samba. They’re clearly having an incredible time dancing to such an infectiously cheerful song. The crowd are also loving it. Along with all of the vintage-but-on-trend props it makes for an amazing show. The dance starts and ends with Lofty in a prop bed with Dom as the Fred character. Serena can already imagine the number of tweets and articles from Lofty’s fans about the samba. The judges all agree that it’s a well-sold dance and give it a score of 38. Serena wonders if this is going to be the highest-scoring Halloween week in<em> Strictly’s</em> history.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Dancing the Tango to Skeletons, Mwahahaharthur Digby and Moaning Meena Chowdhury.”</p><p>Bernie watches as Arthur and Meena tango to a song called Skeletons. Meena is wearing a vintage-inspired ballgown and a long wig whilst Arthur, ever the historian, is dressed in Victorian gentleman’s dress. All of the props give the ballroom a feel of a graveyard meets an archaeological site. It’s not the most realistic set, Bernie will admit, but the tango is powerful and both historian and dancer appear to have got into their roles. Their facial expressions are focused and their moves slick. There’s a series of moves during a guitar solo where Arthur dips and spins and lifts Meena. Bernie turns to Serena and whispers to her.</p><p>“I thought you said most tangos don’t contain lifts?”</p><p>“They don’t. Meena has much to learn still about taking risks on this show,” Serena replies.</p><p>They’re right. The judges applaud the dance for being an innovative tango but criticise the use of lifts. It scores a highly respectable 35 and Bernie wonders how high it might have been had they not included any lifts.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Dancing a Cha-Cha-Cha to Feed My Frankenstein, Frightful Fletch and Morven Shrieking Shreeve.”</p><p>Fletch and Morven are the other couple alongside she and Serena doing a cha-cha-cha this week. Their song is Feed My Frankenstein by A lice Cooper and the wardrobe and make-up department have turned Fletch into the rock star. Bernie thinks he looks hilarious in his long black wig and leather jacket, wielding a riding crop dangerously. Morven’s matching pinstripe dress is something Bernie can imagine Frieda Petrenko designing for her fashion house. Beside her, Serena is muttering running commentary to her.</p><p>“Their walk’s off… He needs to lose the riding crop; it’s inhibiting his dance moves… There’s no story to this dance…”</p><p> </p><p>When the dance only scores 21, Morven definitely looks a bit crushed. Fletch might too but it’s difficult to tell under all of the dripping black eyeliner the man has on.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Doing a Foxtrot to Night of the Vampire, Scary Sacha Levy and Jasmine Booooorows!”</p><p>Sacha Levy is another middle-aged man who the costume department have decided to give a large wig and black leathers to. His face make-up, however, is straight out of a Halloween vampire face paint tutorial. He even has fake fangs. He and Jasmine (also dressed as a vampire, albeit a more <em>Twilight Saga</em>-style vampire) are doing a foxtrot to a song called Night of the Vampire. Sacha, bless him, Bernie thinks, has never really been all that good at the dancing aspect of the show but has more than delivered on the comedy and entertainment aspect of the family show. Unfortunately for him this week, neither the song nor the choreography lend themselves to laughs and the whole dance feels like his weakest one of the series. When it scores 22, he and Jasmine seem pleased enough and he is still as cheerful as ever in his post-dance interviews with both Tess and Claudia. Bernie hopes the public still vote for him; she rather likes the jolly weatherman’s presence on the show.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Now, dancing a Jive to Little Demon, it’s Nightmarish Nicky McKendrick and Oliver Vampire Valentine.”</p><p>Following Sacha and Jasmine are Nicky and Oliver doing a jive to a song called Little Demon. Ollie is dressed as a sort of glittery blue demon and Nicky is in a short frilly pink and green dress. The song fits a jive but unfortunately, cracks seem to be developing in the pair’s relationship. Serena can sympathise with Nicky; Oliver Valentine is an extremely egotistical man who thinks he’s the life and soul of <em>Strictly Come Dancing.</em> A lot of the jive seems more about him showing off his prowess rather than Nicky attempting a new, technically difficult dance. The jive scores 20 and Nicky, poor girl, looks absolutely devastated if unsurprised. Oliver looks like he wants to go and argue with the judges about the injustice of it all. Serena rather thinks that the dancer will find his contract terminated if he continues like this.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Doing the Foxtrot to In Hell I’ll Be In Good Company, Ric Gruesome Griffin and Zosia Menacing March!”</p><p>This really has been a show of two halves, Serena thinks, as she watches Ric and Zosia attempt a foxtrot to The Dead South’s In Hell I’ll Be In Good Company. The song itself is an excellent one and Serena is already imagining the choreography she’d have done to it to make a truly spectacular foxtrot. As it is, Ric is really not cut out for such a fine dance and the whole thing looks incredibly clumsy. Even his zombie boxer costume looks forced, as if the costume department had simply run out of ideas and thought it’d do. Despite Zosia’s best attempts to keep him on track, Ric spends the bulk of the dance completely off rhythm, something made all the more obvious by the clear beat of the song. Serena watches Zosia try her best to salvage a terrible dance and is once again glad that this year she was given a partner <em>(and a female partner at that, after so long!)</em> who actually is able to dance well when she puts her mind to it. Gone are the days of Serena Campbell and the middle-aged man with two left feet. This series marks a new era of Serena Campbell and Berenice Wolfe, actual contenders for the crown.</p><p> </p><p>After a thorough dressing down by all of the judges, Serena thinks it’s a miracle when they award the shambolic foxtrot a score of 20. Zosia looks a little relieved too, as if she thought it’d score much less than 5 each from all of the judges.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, dancing the Rumba to The Monster, it’s Eerie Essie Harrison and Repulsive Raf di Lucca.”</p><p>The final dance of the day is Essie and Raf’s. They’re doing a rumba to the Eminem and Rihanna track The Monster. Raf is dressed as a monster-type figure whilst Essie is dressed in a glamorous grey dress adorned with cobwebs. It seems like the winner of the previous series is having some issues this series. Perhaps he and Essie simply don’t have the right chemistry, or Essie just isn’t comfortable with the dancing. After last week’s phenomenal salsa, this week’s rumba is plain and forgettable. It reminds Serena of she and Bernie’s first dance, where the judges accused them of playing it safe. This is week 6, Halloween week. Playing it safe might have been just about acceptable in week 1 but it isn’t now. Taking away the costumes and props, this dance could be any beginner’s rumba tutorial. Serena personally wouldn’t give it higher than a 5. She loves and respects Raf but this simply isn’t the quality she’d expect from him. Once again, it is proved that Serena’s right. The judges all comment on how dull the rumba was compared to Raf’s iconic rumba from last series with Connie Beauchamp. When the combined score of 20 is announced Raf takes it on the chin remarkably well. TV supernanny Essie simply looks tired. Serena wonders if she won’t be reaching the end of her run on the show very soon.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There’s a longer wait after the live show finishes before they record the results show this week, whilst lots of people get their Halloween make-up reapplied where it’s started to run under the hot studio lights. Serena, as per tradition, snaps a selfie of them: herself snuggled into Bernie’s side. She uploads it to twitter with some lyrics from the song.</p><p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: I’ve been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday @WordsWithWolfe x #Strictly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A while later, bored of waiting around for the results show to start, Serena holds out her hands to Bernie and they joke around offset, spinning and laughing as they dance to a tune it seems only they can hear. When they’re tired and Bernie checks her phone, she sees a message from Dom: it’s a photo of she and Serena looking so utterly carefree that Bernie feels compelled to share it. Taking inspiration from Serena’s earlier tweet, she composes one of her own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: The moon’s my teacher, and I’m her student. </em>
  <em>🌕💖</em>
  <em> @SWCampbell (</em>
  <em>📷</em>
  <em> - @DancingKingDom) #Strictly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It comes as little surprise when Ric and Zosia are announced as the couple who will be leaving the competition this week. Raf’s hordes of fans once again kept he and Essie out of the dance-off and the judges voted (just, though, it was close) to save Sacha and Jasmine over the boxer and his partner. Ric takes it all in his stride and thanks the viewers and Zosia for making his time on the show so wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bernie has just finished changing back into her own clothes when she’s greeted by Serena.</p><p>“You were wonderful tonight, Berenice,” she says softly, for Bernie’s ears only.</p><p>“That’s all down to you,” Bernie smiles back shyly, hoping the dancer can’t tell just how much her compliments mean to Bernie.</p><p>“You are still bringing your two ‘round tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m looking forward to it.” Bernie looks at Serena and when their eyes meet time seems to stand still for a moment. Serena reaches down to squeeze Bernie’s hand.</p><p>“Until tomorrow, Berenice.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On her way back to her flat, Bernie pops into her local mini-supermarket and looks at the meagre Halloween display they have left on offer. In the end she selects a black witch hat, thinking she has a black dress somewhere in the back of her wardrobe that she can wear with it. At such short notice, it’ll have to do.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bernie spends Sunday morning looking at the <em>Strictly</em> scores for the previous evening.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Cha-Cha-Cha – She Wolf - 39</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Samba – A Nightmare On My Street - 38</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Couple’s Choice: Theatre/Jazz – ‘Round Midnight - 37</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Rumba – Zombie - 36</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Tango – Skeletons – 35</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Paso Doble – (Ghost) Riders in the Sky – 34</li>
<li>Sacha and Jasmine – Foxtrot – Night of the Vampire - 22</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – Cha-Cha-Cha – Feed My Frankenstein - 21</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver – Jive – Little Demon - 20</li>
<li>Ric and Zosia – Foxtrot – In Hell I’ll Be In Good Company – 20</li>
<li>Essie and Raf – Rumba – The Monster - 20</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Once again Bernie is more than a little dumbfounded that she and Serena are sitting at the top of the leader board. There’s no doubt that Serena is an incredible dancer but Bernie’s always thought of herself as a bit gangly and awkward, too dull for ballroom dance. Serena’s bringing out the best in her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bernie also checks twitter but, still uneasy with all the attention, closes the app as soon as she’s seen one complimentary tweet too many.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Can we believe #Strictly got @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell dancing to She Wolf</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Didn’t think it was possible to make Shakira music even gayer but @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell managed it #Strictly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me watching @SWCampbell and @WordsWithWolfe on #Strictly </em>
  <em>🌈😭💗🐺💞😍🏳</em>
  <em>️</em>
  <em>🌈</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On Sunday evening Bernie arrives at Serena’s house with Cameron and Charlotte. Both of her children had raised their eyebrows when they saw Bernie in the low-cut dress with the pointed hat on her head and she’s still not convinced they believed her (very true) protestations that she’s had the dress for the best part of 20 years and just never worn it.</p><p> </p><p>There is no mistaking Cam’s costume. He’s wrapped himself in what appeared to be an entire chemist’s worth of bandages to make a not-too-shabby mummy costume. Charlotte is wearing a black, glittering poncho with leggings and lace-up boots. Upon Bernie questioning what her daughter is she flaps her arms up and down and pronounces herself to be a bat.</p><p>“I was gonna be the Doctor but that’s what Jason’s being,” she says casually. Bernie gapes.</p><p>“How do you know what Jason’s being?”</p><p>“We’ve got a group chat, duh. Me, Cam, Jason and Ellie.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Bernie has time to process that she and Serena’s children have a group chat, the door opens and Jason greets them.</p><p>“Hello Bernie! Hello Cam, hello Charlotte.” He looks at Charlotte approvingly. “I’m glad you didn’t come as the Thirteenth Doctor. Even though I’m the Eleventh Doctor I don’t think we could have had two Doctors at one party.”</p><p> </p><p>He shows them through to the large sitting room where Elinor is sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand, her strawberry blonde curls tumbling over her shoulder. Her natural hair colour works well with her costume; she’s dressed as Sally from <em>The Nightmare Before Christmas </em>including painting her face and arms to look like the character’s characteristic stitched-together body. She immediately starts chatting with Charlotte so Bernie slips out and into the kitchen where she knows Serena will be.</p><p>“Hey,” she greets as she enters the room. Serena looks up from where she’s putting the final items onto the buffet table and smiles.</p><p>“A witch eh, Berenice? I don’t suppose you’re looking for a pussy, are you?” She winks and steps out from behind the counter so Bernie can see her properly. Serena is wearing a fitted catsuit, complete with tail and ears, which hugs every single curve of her body beautifully. She stalks towards Bernie and twirls the tail.</p><p>“After your remarks on furries earlier this week I was a little concerned you wouldn’t like my costume.” She stands close to Bernie and looks up at her coquettishly from under her eyelashes. “Do you like my costume, Berenice?”</p><p>Bernie’s hands automatically reach out to hold Serena’s hips.</p><p>“I love your costume, Serena,” Bernie breathes, a whisper of air between them.</p><p> </p><p>Before Bernie can do anything stupid there’s a shout from the sitting room.</p><p>“Mum! Bernie! The results show’s starting!”</p><p> </p><p>Serena looks at Bernie then gestures towards the lounge.</p><p>“Come on then, Berenice.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They squish into an armchair to watch the results show. The kids are all on the sofa (except Jason who is in his usual armchair), leaving only one armchair remaining for the two of them. Bernie doesn’t mind; in fact, she can’t think of a better way to watch the results show than with Serena draped over her, their legs tangled and bodies pressed close together.</p><p> </p><p>She and Serena are so absorbed in one another and the show that they don’t notice Elinor taking some sneaky photos of them on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>During the results show, the pro dancers did a dance to Janet Jackson’s Black Cat. Bernie pinches Serena’s side playfully as they watch it.</p><p>“Did you know you’d be wearing two catsuits on the same Sunday?” She murmurs into the dancer’s hair. Serena laughs.</p><p>“Purely accidental, I’m afraid. However…” She picks up her phone from the coffee table and holds it out in front of herself.</p><p> </p><p>Bernie twists away so that she’s not in the shot. Serena turns and shows her the snap.</p><p>“How do I look, Berenice?”</p><p> </p><p>You can see Serena’s ears and the little nose and whiskers she’s painted onto her face, alongside the top of the catsuit. If anyone’s paying close enough attention, they’ll probably realise Serena’s sat on someone’s knee but that probably doesn’t matter too much.</p><p>“You look incredible,” she breathes.</p><p> </p><p>Serena thanks Bernie and uploads the photo to twitter, as is her way.</p><p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: This Sunday I’ve got pussy galore </em>
  <em>😉 #Strictly #Halloween #Meow</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After the results show, the kids put some music on and Serena starts serving the Halloween punch. Bernie soon forgets all about how much she hates parties and instead finds herself having a wonderful time with her family. Because at this point, that’s what it feels like: she, Serena and all their kids. One great big happy family. As she pulls Serena closer and dances into the early hours, Bernie can’t remember feeling as happy in her whole life as she does in this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 6 (Halloween Week) Running Order and Songs:<br/>Celebrities and Pros Opening Dance: Witchcraft – Pendulum<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Paso Doble): (Ghost) Riders In The Sky – Johnny Cash<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Rumba): Zombie – The Cranberries<br/>Bernie and Serena (Cha-Cha-Cha): She Wolf – Shakira<br/>Jac and Derwood (Jazz): ‘Round Midnight – Ella Fitzgerald<br/>Lofty and Dom (Samba): A Nightmare On My Street – DJ Jazzy Jeff &amp; The Fresh Prince<br/>Arthur and Meena (Tango): Skeletons – New Years Day<br/>Fletch and Morven (Cha-Cha-Cha): Feed My Frankenstein – Alice Cooper<br/>Sacha and Jasmine (Foxtrot): Night of the Vampire – Roky Erickson<br/>Nicky and Oliver (Jive): Little Demon – Screamin’ Jay Hawkins<br/>Ric and Zosia (Foxtrot): In Hell I’ll Be In Good Company – The Dead South<br/>Essie and Raf (Rumba): The Monster – Eminem ft. Rihanna<br/>Pros Performance: Black Cat – Janet Jackson</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I held it in, but now it seems you’ve set it running free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halloween may be over but for Bernie the scariest things are only just beginning. Could it be that she's just not cut out for Strictly and everything which goes with it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As actual Strictly begins using songs I've already used for my fic and the world becomes a little brighter thanks to voters in the US, here's the next update!</p>
<p>Features a nod to another classic Berena fic and a small amount of angst. </p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who continues to be so encouraging about this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernie wakes early on Monday morning, excited for another week of rehearsals. Her head is a little fuzzy but she puts that down to all of the Halloween punch she’d consumed last night. It’s only then that she realises she’s on Serena’s living room floor. In the early hours, when they were all happily drunk but tired, Serena had encouraged Bernie and her kids to stay and crash on the floor. Bernie had agreed. Sitting up, she looks around and sees the sleeping forms of Cam and Charlie. The clock on the wall reads 06:10. Still early then. Slowly easing herself up off the floor, Bernie grabs her phone and heads into the kitchen, deciding she may as well have a coffee in the quiet of the early morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without anything else to do, Bernie opens twitter and immediately her notifications are all filled with links to one article. She opens it and gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>‘Strictly Curse? #Serenice is the Strictly Blessing We All Needed’</strong> shouts the headline. Bernie’s not stupid; she’s studied words and she knows a portmanteau when she sees one. A knot settles itself in her stomach as she sees the one made from she and Serena’s names. She scrolls down the article with trepidation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘There’s been a quiet yet growing crowd of #Serenice fans on twitter almost since this year’s series of <em>Strictly</em> began. But Halloween week marked the explosion of #Serenice into all of our hearts. Could Serena Campbell, fan favourite <em>Strictly </em>pro, have finally got her woman in Berenice (Bernie) Wolfe, host of <em>Letters and Numbers,</em> the sexiest educational podcast around? In this article we share the top fifteen moments where #Serenice were peak couple goals.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie pauses at that. Her podcast? Sexy? Not in her book. Despite the ever-growing sense of dread in her stomach, she continues to scroll. The format of the article is basically a headline followed by a tweet or two from fans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘1: The moment they were partnered’</p>
<p>Underneath the headline is a gif of the moment Serena launched herself at Bernie, wrapping her arms around her. It accompanies a tweet from a fan that week.</p>
<p>
  <em>OMG my fave Serena looks so happy I could cry </em>
  <em>😭</em>
  <em> #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘2: Their mutual support for one another 😍’</p>
<p>There’s a photo of their first ever dance, a beautiful action shot of their monochrome skirts combining as they were spinning. The tweet reminds Bernie of something she’d forgotten she’d said and she wets her lips nervously. How had she never realised so soon how attached to Serena she is?</p>
<p>
  <em>Bernie </em>
  <em>“A thousand times better than I would have done if she wasn’t by my side” Wolfe I CANNOT #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘3: THAT smile in week 2’</p>
<p>Bernie remembers week 2 well. How she’d been down and wrapped inside her thoughts but a quick smile from Serena before they began had pulled her back into the moment. The tweet makes Bernie pause. Could it be it isn’t entirely unreciprocated?</p>
<p>
  <em>Get you a woman who cares about you as much as Serena cares for Bernie #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘4: GOLDEN SAINT NO FURTHER QUESTIONS’</p>
<p>This point is accompanied by Serena’s tweet where she declared Bernie as a golden saint. Also featured is a tweet which has a photo of a golden saint puppy and one of Bernie herself, taken from one of Bernie’s past live shows. The text baffles Bernie for a moment before she rolls her eyes at the daftness of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Spot the difference between these 2 pics oh wait there isn’t any @SWCampbell @WordsWithWolfe</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘5: CAROL’</p>
<p>This one’s an obvious one, Bernie thinks. She saw a lot of tweets back during movie week of people getting excited about their Carol-inspired dance. She didn’t see the tweet used in the article though. From an account imaginatively named @goldenstwolfe, Bernie wonders just how these people could see things before she did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bernie and Serena the modern lesbian love story we all need #Carol #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘6: Berenice’</p>
<p>When Bernie reads the tweets linked to this the reality of the situation his her squarely in the chest. She hadn’t really noticed it before but Serena does call her Berenice an awful lot. In fact, she’s the only person Bernie doesn’t mind calling her that name.</p>
<p><em>The way @SWCampbell says ‘</em><em>Berenice’ all the time I AM WEAK </em><em>😍</em><em> #Strictly #Serenice</em> says the tweet used in the article. It also includes a gif someone has edited together of moments where Serena has said ‘Berenice’ on the show up to week 3. Bernie sniffs. How is it that these people can know how much Serena means to her without, it seems, Serena herself knowing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘7: BOOP THE SNOOT’</p>
<p>Bernie pauses at that. She considers herself a woman of words but ‘boop the snoot’? What on Earth could that mean? She scrolls down and sees a GIF of the end of their American Smooth where Serena had tapped her nose then kissed it gently. Bernie still feels all warm and fuzzy at the memory. The general public seem to have agreed, based on the tweets the article as selected.</p>
<p>
  <em>NOSE KISS ALERT WE HAVE A #SERENICE NOSE KISS THIS IS NOT A DRILL #STRICTLY</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forget Troy and Gabriella, #Serenice are the ultimate prom queens #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How did they make a Shrek song this cute I cannot #strictly #serenice</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘8: Sheeee-haw!’</p>
<p>Bernie looks to see that the next point is basically an appreciation for she and Serena’s Charleston. There are numerous images of them in their outfits with tweets to match.</p>
<p>
  <em>#Strictly really said let’s take Brokeback Mountain and make it lesbian #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘9: Who needs men?’</p>
<p>The article has included Serena’s tweet featuring the two of them after their Charleston. The one where Serena was firmly in Bernie’s lap and Dom had commented how the internet would love the shot. Dom was right. Looking at it again in this article Bernie is staggered by how many replies, comments and retweets the thing has. She certainly never intended to be this popular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘10: Serena’s appearance on <em>Letters and Numbers’</em></p>
<p>Bernie raises her eyebrows at this. She rather thought that the article would focus on <em>Strictly </em>and not her podcast but clearly not. Alongside the photo Bernie had tweeted of them in the recording studio there’s several tweets about the episode.</p>
<p>
  <em>omg they’re marrieds already #Serenice #LettersAndNumbers</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>how I am supposed to cope with @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell on one podcast?! #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>literally a minute into #LettersAndNumbers and we have Berenice, bickering and my heart exploding #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>okay but how are any of @WordsWithWolfe’s future guests gonna match actual queen @SWCampbell</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve literally never listened to #LettersAndNumbers before and now I’m bingelistening the entire backcatalogue thanks #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>Bernie’s shocked by that. As much as she hates all this speculation, at least she’s getting some more listeners. It’s always nice when people start appreciating linguistics and mathematics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘11: When Bernie said THIS 👀’</p>
<p>Upon seeing that heading Bernie furrows her brow in concentration. Just what has she said? She scrolls down and realises her innocent mistake. There’s a tweet with a copy of the interview Bernie did with the TV magazine for Halloween week and the tweet has one caption:</p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe wants to do WHAT now </em>
  <em>👀</em>
  <em> #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>The part of the interview shown is from after Bernie had been asked about the competition and the outcomes of it. To which Bernie had replied:<br/>
“Well of course I want to go all the way with Serena.”</p>
<p>Bernie groans to herself as she notices all the tweets linked to that comment. She really needs to start thinking before she opens her mouth. Another tweet includes the same quote with the caption:</p>
<p>
  <em>Me too, Bernie. Me too.</em>
</p>
<p>Another features it with the comment:<br/>
<em>@WordsWithWolfe describing the feelings of every person who has ever watched @bbcstrictly ever</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘12: Everything about Bernie’s Big Gay Energy interview’</p>
<p>Bernie knows which interview they mean without even scrolling down. As she does, she’s confronted with the tweet from the magazine announcing her as their next cover star, complete with the final design of the front cover. They’d chosen the rainbow flag – projection – chair shot in the end and Bernie is rather pleased. She does look rather good. Her right leg draped over the chair arm, head tilted back in laughter at something one of the young creatives had said, the flag with its definitions projected onto it shining bright behind her. The magazine’s tweet enthuses how proud they are to have had Bernie as their cover star. Bernie had retweeted the announcement at the time and was fully aware of what a meltdown it caused with many of her followers.</p>
<p>
  <em>This week’s cover star is @WordsWithWolfe – we talk #Strictly, #comingout and #LettersAndNumbers</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Underneath are several reaction tweets from fans who appear thrilled with the interview. Bernie is proud that she’s able to be a role model for some of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe is the poster girl for </em>
  <em>geeky gays everywhere I love her </em>
  <em>😭🏳</em>
  <em>️</em>
  <em>🌈💖</em>
</p>
<p><em>Cause of death: Bernie Wolfe</em> claims another tweet which is accompanied by the photos from the magazine, including the ones with the jumpsuit and the shiny foil confetti. Finally, is the tweet which amuses Bernie the most. It’s the photo from the magazine cover of her sat with her legs over the chair arm with the rainbow flag and projected definitions behind her. The tweet has been retweeted multiple times and Bernie has to laugh at the ridiculous of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>God sitting on her throne </em>
  <em>👑</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>’13: The Halloween week dance’</p>
<p>It’s still very fresh in her mind but still Bernie is a little in awe of just how much support she and Serena have online. She had expected a backlash for being part of a same-sex couple but it seems like that’s been eschewed (or at least drowned out) in favour of all of this positivity. The tweets with multiple stills and GIFs of their dance confirm the fact.</p>
<p>
  <em>#Serenice can just take all my money and all my votes #strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The real #Halloweenweek nightmare would be if #Serenice get sent home #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*immediately downloads She Wolf because I forgot what a bop it is and also now it’s hella gay* #Serenice #strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>’14: Matching Shakira tweets’</p>
<p>This one is also rather self-explanatory. The article includes screenshots of both her own tweet and Serena’s, followed by many, many reaction tweets.</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell puts a kiss on her tweet to @WordsWithWolfe and the internet has a meltdown #Serenice #strictly</em>
</p>
<p>Bernie finds her thumb inadvertently stroking over the kiss on the screenshot of the tweet. Her poor foolish heart thumps in her chest, a physical reminder of all the maybes she wishes were definites.</p>
<p>
  <em>MATCHING SHAKIRA LYRICS TWEETS THEY’RE LITERALLY #RELATIONSHIPGOALS #SERENICE</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Every wlw ever right now after seeing those tweets: </em>
  <em>🐺🌝🥰</em>
  <em> #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>’15: All of THOSE Halloween party photos’</p>
<p>Seeing that headline, Bernie’s a little puzzled. As far as she’s aware Serena only posted the one selfie last night. She scrolls down and realises that whilst Serena did only post one selfie, Elinor did not. The young hospital drama actress appears to have quite a large Instagram following and last night uploaded multiple photos of the family gathering, including several of she and Serena sat together or dancing. There’s one Bernie especially loves: she’s sat on the sofa, her witch hat askew and Serena in her lap. Serena is clearly taking the selfie she uploaded to twitter at the time but her left hand is firmly on Bernie’s arm and Bernie is looking at Serena with such fondness that it surprises the woman herself. She’d thought she was being subtle about her feelings but clearly not. She sighs. What will happen when Serena finds out? She scrolls down the reaction tweets and feels a little sick.</p>
<p>
  <em>omg the Wolfe loves pussy confirmed #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elinor Campbell uploading those #Serenice photos to her Insta: I’m gonna give the gays everything they want</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Serena literally dressed as a pussy then sat on Bernie’s lap can I have them as my cool gay aunts now pls #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching the end of the article, Bernie decides that enough is enough. The house is still silent and she can’t take the country realising she’s in love with Serena without the woman herself knowing. She wants to run out of here, to go home and hide and never face the world and the reality that everybody knows she’s in love with her dance partner. She can’t though. Cam and Charlie are here, in Serena’s house. To run out in this would mean to run out on them and after the divorce Bernie promised herself she’d always be there for her children. To take her mind off things, Bernie decides to make breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena wakes later than she usually would on Monday morning and wanders downstairs to the smell of toast, bacon and pancakes. Upon entering the kitchen she’s met with the most adorable sight. Bernie Wolfe, still in last night’s dress but with the tartan sofa throw round her shoulders, is stood at the kitchen counter making breakfast. The soft patter of autumn drizzle against the window only adds to the private atmosphere. Serena desperately wants to run her hands through Bernie’s hair, messier than ever. Instead, she takes her phone from her dressing gown pocket and snaps a couple of candid photos to remind herself of just what it’s like to have Bernie Wolfe making her breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you.” Serena smiles softly as she makes her presence known. Is entirely surprised when Bernie leaps a foot into the air, splashing pancake batter on the wall.</p>
<p>“Sorry. Sorry. Um. One moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie flits around the kitchen and serves breakfast. Still doesn’t calm down when she’s sat at the breakfast bar with Serena. Serena can tell something is bothering her dance partner, waits until she’s eaten her food before she broaches the topic.</p>
<p>“What is it, Berenice?”</p>
<p>“What is what?” Bernie tries to brush it off but she’s fooling nobody. Serena reaches out and touches her wrist gently.</p>
<p>“What’s troubling you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena sees the moment when Bernie’s resolve breaks. The podcast host slides her phone across to her and opens it onto an article. Serena skims down it amusedly. Ignores the voice in her head telling her how much she’d like the rumours to be true.</p>
<p>“This is lovely! To have such support. I don’t think I’ve ever had this much support before.” Serena smiles, grabbing her own phone. “Think I’ll give them an update.” She winks and types out the tweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Monday morning you sure look fine @WordsWithWolfe x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She adds the photo of Bernie making breakfast and shows the tweet to Bernie, who blushes.</p>
<p>“You took a photo of me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You looked beautiful, Berenice. If you’d like me to delete it or not upload it though then that’s fine. I won’t do anything which makes you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks torn but eventually nods.</p>
<p>“No, you can post it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even as she says it (because when can she ever refuse Serena anything?), Bernie knows she’s going to torture herself with imaginings of the alternate universe where she does make Serena breakfast every morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They head off to the studio (after a quick stop at Bernie’s apartment for her to change her clothes) to begin rehearsals. This week is an Argentine Tango to the Florence and the Machine song Howl. Bernie can’t even find the energy to appreciate the title selected for them; she’s too preoccupied trying to compartmentalise her raging feelings. It’d be just her luck that the week her heart and the press decides to run wild with her feelings for Serena that she’d be having to do arguably the most sensual ballroom dance there is with the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena, for her part, seems wholly unaffected by the whole #Serenice debacle. She’s incredibly focused on the competition and is already blocking out leg projections and something called a syncopated salida for them to do. Apparently, the Argentine Tango is all in the leg so their costumes will absolutely include either fitted trousers, short dresses or perhaps dresses with splits up to the thigh. Serena wants to make sure that they get everything just right and is putting Bernie through her paces, seemingly unaware that every time she caresses Bernie’s leg or runs her fingers along the muscles in her calves, she’s driving the poor linguist to distraction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By Wednesday, Bernie feels like she’s got a better sense of equilibrium back. She rehearses with Serena as she always has, their friendship close and enjoyable. She goes home and prepares for her podcast. She resolutely remains off social media as much as she possibly can. She’s decided that the best course of action is to virtually run away from the issue that is #Serenice. In theory, if she can’t see reminders that half the country apparently knows about her ginormous crush on her dance partner, she can try and forget about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her plan works until she arrives at the rehearsal studio week and Serena throws a lumpy package at her, a wicked grin on her face.</p>
<p>“Surprise, Berenice!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie opens the packet to reveal a t-shirt which has the phrase ‘Serena Campbell loves my bottom’ on it. Serena unzips her jacket to reveal she’s wearing a matching one: ‘I love Bernie Wolfe’s bottom’ displayed proudly in wine-red font across her chest. Bernie remains silent, unsure how to compute this new development, her mind whirring back to their Charleston rehearsals. Serena grins at her.</p>
<p>“I figured ‘bottom’ was more PG than ‘arse’ – that way I can upload a selfie to twitter without getting taken in by the<em> Strictly</em> bosses for ruining the image of the family show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That sets Bernie off honking with laughter. Pulling off her coat, she pulls the top on over her workout vest top and squishes next to Serena for a joyous selfie. Yes, she thinks. If she can just push her wayward thoughts aside, she and Serena can maintain their perfect friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After rehearsals on Wednesday, Bernie is off home to her own apartment. She’s cooking dinner for Charlotte (Cam couldn’t make it tonight due to work) to discuss the weekend. Bernie’s very excited. This Saturday will be the first time that both Charlotte and Cameron are in the live show audience. Bernie can’t wait to dance for her kids. She’s just climbing out of a taxi when suddenly three photographers appear out of the blue, yelling questions at her and snapping photos. Panicked, Bernie runs inside her building and immediately presses for the lift. The paps are crowding towards the entrance but the security guard won’t let them in any further, for which Bernie is immensely relieved. The lift can’t go fast enough. She reaches her apartment, gets in, shuts the door and has the first panic attack she’s had in months. The first since all the hullabaloo around Alex outing her, in fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has the wherewithal to call Charlotte, who picks up on the fourth ring.</p>
<p>“Mum?”</p>
<p>“Charlotte… Don’t… You can’t come here, not tonight.”<br/>
“Mum? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Paps, Charlotte. Outside. You can’t come. It’s not safe.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure you should be alone Mum.”</p>
<p>“No, Lottie. Don’t come. They’re everywhere.”</p>
<p>“I won’t come if you promise you’ll call me every hour, just to let me know you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay Lottie… Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie hangs up the phone, shuts all of her blinds, and retreats to her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem with being part of a show as popular as <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> is the inevitable clamour surrounding it. Bernie’s only experience with the mainstream press was when she got outed against her will and suddenly the tabloids were all desperate to get photos and interviews with her. She hated every second of it then. She knows she should know better now, be more experienced. But she can’t. Their mere presence has brought back all of the stressful memories from that time and Bernie really doesn’t want to relive them. Part of it is, she’s sure, linked to the growing #Serenice following online. If she was to get together with Serena it would be exactly the sort of story the celebrity gossip columns would love. There are rumours of the ‘<em>Strictly </em>curse’ starting to circulate and Bernie knows how the press would love to portray she and Serena as this series’ ‘victims’. She can’t and won’t give them the satisfaction. Her feelings for Serena need to remain purely platonic. Anything more would result in further paparazzi invasion and Bernie doesn’t want that. After calling Charlotte to say she’s fine now, Bernie crawls under her covers and falls into a restless night of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the ringing of her phone which pulls Bernie from her sleep on Thursday morning. Picking it up and swiping groggily across the screen, she presses the phone to her ear.</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“Berenice? Where are you? It’s nearly half past ten and I’m still alone in the rehearsal studio.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie freezes. It’s Serena.</p>
<p>“I’m not coming.”</p>
<p>“Berenice? Are you ill? Do you need me to come round?”</p>
<p>“No!” Bernie’s response is immediate, a spike of panic shooting through her. “No. You can’t. There’s press everywhere outside.” She’s still scared, gripping her phone tightly. The other end of the line goes quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>“Berenice. I know it’s hard. But you’ll need to leave for <em>It Takes Two</em> later. We’re recording it tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie gives her assent down the phone; says she’ll be there. Then feels terrible about letting Serena down. What if their dance is terrible this week because she couldn’t face a few photographers? She’s an absolute mess, not cut out for this show. Perhaps she should just walk away now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie makes it to the studio to film <em>It Takes Two</em>, but only just. She only leaves her building when she knows the cab is outside and she refuses to make eye contact with anyone outside of her own apartment block and the studio. As an assistant is brushing her face with makeup, Serena touches her hand gently.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” She mouths. Bernie shakes her head. She doesn’t want to talk about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During <em>It Takes Two </em>she lets Serena do most of the talking, stumbles over some generic answers about how she’d love to get to Blackpool week and how pleased she was with their Halloween dance.</p>
<p>“And how about your friendship?” The host asks. “It must be great to be so close to one another?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie feels sick. Is this where they say they know she loves Serena? She laughs awkwardly whilst Serena beams and talks about how delighted she is with the friendship they’ve formed, how much she treasures it. Bernie simply smiles and when it’s all over she bolts out of the studio and into a waiting cab to take her home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘The internet’s concerned about you. I am too x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie reads the message off Serena multiple times. Nervously, she opens twitter and scans down her notifications.</p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe looks really unwell I hope she’s okay #strictly #ittakestwo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>omg I hope @WordsWithWolfe is okay for the weekend #strictly #ittakestwo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not enjoying watching #ItTakesTwo when @WordsWithWolfe is clearly not well</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie goes back to her message thread with Serena.</p>
<p>‘I’ll be fine. Just a bit overwhelmed. See you later x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie spends the remainder of the day before the dress rehearsal going through some breathing exercises and techniques to calm herself down and re-centre her emotions. She knows that she needs to focus tonight during the dress rehearsal; she and Serena have missed some valuable rehearsal time this week because Bernie wasn’t in the right headspace. Cam and Charlie are coming to watch the show tomorrow. She doesn’t want to crash out on the week they’re both in the studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she arrives at Elstree ready for the dress rehearsal, Serena runs up to Bernie and wraps her arms around her.</p>
<p>“I’m so pleased you’re okay,” she breathes into her neck. Bernie returns the hug gratefully, feeling comforted by Serena’s presence.</p>
<p>“Me too. Hopefully I’ve remembered the dance, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bernie realises that there are three couples alongside themselves doing an Argentine Tango this week, she becomes nervous again. What if her lack of rehearsing is obvious? As she watches Lofty and Dom do a particularly feisty Argentine Tango to a song which Bernie is pretty certain is classed as ‘indie’, she feels a little sick. Beside her, Serena covers her bouncing leg and squeezes it gently.</p>
<p>“They’re good, Berenice. But not as good as you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fletch and Morven are doing an Argentine Tango to a song called Little Drop Of Poison. The backdrop is set as a smoky jazz bar and the set designers have done a brilliant job. The song itself is, in Serena’s opinion, a little slow for an Argentine Tango. Fletch’s moves are clumsy and he’s clearly failing to insert some of his usual trademark cheek and humour. Based on this performance, Serena is confident that she and Bernie will have one of the better Argentine Tangos of the evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie takes a deep breath as the music for their rehearsal starts. The <em>Strictly</em> band start to play the music and she centres herself before striding across the floor to Serena, before pulling her up from the chair she’s sat on and dipping her dramatically. Bernie is in a fitted pantsuit. The trousers are high-waisted and are adorned with gold buttons and her jacket has wide, shimmering lapels. Serena is in a gorgeous sparkling dress in a deep Shiraz-red which has splits right the way up to her thighs. As the singer mentions fingers clawing skin, Serena reaches up and pushes off Bernie’s jacket, tossing is across the dance floor and exposing the top Bernie is wearing: silky and held up by two thin straps crossed across her back. Then, they’re off onto the main sequences of the dance. The repeated howls of the chorus spill out across the studio and Bernie guides Serena around the dance floor, adding a slightly rough (but carefully choreographed by Serena so it flows smoothly) element to her moves to add to the passion and drama of the dance. Focusing on the dance allows Bernie to forget all of the thoughts in her mind for a while. Her greatest concerns are moving across the space with Serena, spinning and dipping and stretching in a dance of passion. The dance ends with Bernie suddenly dipping Serena almost to the floor, Bernie’s left hand perfectly straight and pointing to the ceiling as she looks at Serena below her. This may only be the dress rehearsal but the whooping response they get from everyone present fills Bernie’s belly with fire and fills her with a renewed vigour to excel in this competition. Serena beams and hugs her tightly.</p>
<p>“You’re incredible, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The final Argentine Tango of the week is Arthur and Meena’s. They’ve been given a much more ‘traditional’ Argentine Tango song and the choreography is excellent. Serena reminds herself that this dance is, after all, Meena’s speciality so it makes sense that she should try to execute a technically complex piece with her partner. Serena personally thinks that the young dancer has been over-ambitious because it seems like the awkward historian struggles in parts. Overall though he manages to complete the steps and their dance is not by any means a bad dance. If they can win over the public tomorrow night too, they won’t be in any danger of going home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Saturday’s show, Bernie sends a tweet to try and stop her constant notifications from concerned fans.</p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: I’m fine. Thanks for all your concern. </em>
  <em>😊</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Performing third is Roxanna and Matteo. The rock star and her professional partner are doing a tango to a song called Dirty Laundry which the <em>Strictly</em> band perform beautifully. Roxanna, her hair mussed stylishly with dark eyeliner looks every inch the rock star who both Bernie and Serena had an enormous crush on back in the 80s. In a glittery black and white dress, she exudes power over Matteo and both Bernie and Serena whisper their appreciation for the strength behind her moves. Like a fine wine, Roxanna MacMillan is the perfect example of a woman who only looks better and better as the years march on. She’s in her element dancing to this song, it’s obvious. Roxanna MacMillan is power and force and Matteo is but an accessory to her brilliance. The dance is everything a good tango should be and there’s even a part where Roxanna takes the lead from Matteo and steers him around the dance floor. Nobody is surprised when the pair of them score 38. In fact, Bernie wouldn’t be surprised if it’s the highest score of the night. It’s thoroughly well deserved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fletch and Morven’s Argentine Tango is as awkward tonight as it was last night. The chemistry between Fletch and Morven is noticeably off the mark and even the crowd don’t seem as enamoured with the consumer rights expert when he’s not injecting wit into his performance. They get a score of 23 from the judges and Serena wonders if tonight might be Fletch’s last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing which makes Serena most nervous about this week is the fact that Jac and Derwood are performing immediately before she and Bernie. Jac and Derwood are doing a samba to the song El Mismo Sol and the property expert was apparently born to samba. She’s in a bright dress which is short and frilled and, alongside her trademark orange hair, it rather makes Jac look like the sun. Derwood is clearly loving having such a competent partner. His moves are the most daring and polished Serena has seen them in several series. She knows how he feels; having a talented partner really makes you want to produce your absolute best choreography. There’s a part in the song where Jac and Derwood circle one another clapping before entering into a complex series of twists and lifts. In last night’s dress rehearsal, they had been slightly off kilter but in tonight’s live show they are absolutely perfect and the crowd goes wild. Serena is not in the least surprised when the judges, after raving over the dance with their comments, give it a score of 39. Serena takes a deep breath. She and Bernie need to reach that level of quality next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their dance goes as well as Bernie could hope. When it ends, she can hear someone in the crowd howling like a wolf and she knows it’s Cam, stands under the bright lights and seeks him out in the crowd. Both he and Charlotte are on their feet, clapping wildly. Bernie beams in response, happy to have impressed her kids so much. The judges are a little critical about the dance but Bernie thinks, having just seen Jac and Derwood, they were always going to be looking for flaws. When they reach a score of 37, Bernie is very pleased and it seems Serena is too. Cam howls again at the results and Bernie laughs, pleased to have her kids there in the audience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The evening closes with Sacha and Jasmine doing a jive to the Phil Collins song Two Hearts. Both Sacha and Jasmine are wearing vintage-style outfits patterned with glittery hearts. The dance itself doesn’t really pass muster compared with the rest of the dancing of the evening. Sacha’s kicks are clumsy and the dance, which should be energetic and fun, seems slow and clunky. Bernie hopes that the public vote to save Sacha because she fears his dancing isn’t going to cut it. The judges score it 22 after a scathing set of comments. Bernie pats Sacha on the shoulder as fellow professional Morven, who also got a low score tonight, hugs Jasmine. Hopefully they can make it through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena plays to the fans once again with her post-show selfie. Snapping a quick photo of them both she uploads it to twitter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Thank you all for your continued support </em>
  <em>🙏</em>
  <em> #Strictly </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The results show this week opens with a professional dance to a song called Stereo by New Portals. Serena isn’t in this dance. Instead Jasmine, Leah, Morven, Zosia, Antoine and Dom perform the number. Bernie personally hates the song but keeps the opinion to herself lest anyone misinterpret it as a mark against the professional dancing which the press can further use to smear her name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie and Serena are the third couple to be called as safe tonight. Bernie smiles at the camera and wraps her arms around Serena, pleased to have made it through another week despite her struggles regarding the constant press attention. Surprising nobody, in the dance-off Sacha and Jasmine verse Fletch and Morven. The judges opt to save Fletch and Morven unanimously, meaning the country has to say goodbye to Sacha Levy, the latest celebrity to leave in this series. Bernie and Serena go together to console him. Ever jovial, Sacha beams and says he’s stunned he made it this far. Bernie smiles at him, wondering how he can be sunnier than the summer weather forecasts he presents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At home, in bed, Bernie checks the scores for the week.</p><ul>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Samba – El Mismo Sol – 39</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Tango – Dirty Laundry – 38</li>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Argentine Tango – Howl – 37</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Argentine Tango – Sugar, We’re Goin Down – 36</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Jive – Gonna Get Over You - 35</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Argentine Tango – A la Gran Muñeca – 34</li>
<li>Essie and Raf – Jive – You Need Love – 25</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver – Paso Doble – Left Outside Alone – 24</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – Argentine Tango – Little Drop of Poison – 23</li>
<li>Sacha and Jasmine – Jive – Two Hearts - 22</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles to herself. To be in the top 3 of this week when she missed key rehearsals because the noise in her head got too much? It’s more than she could have hoped for. She looks down at her phone where she has a message from Serena, wishing her a relaxing Sunday before rehearsals continue on Monday. Bernie’s heart fills with warmth. She can do it, she thinks. If she tries really hard, she can keep her crush on Serena professional. They can remain friends. Things will be better that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 7 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Essie and Raf (Jive): You Need Love – Muddy Waters<br/>Lofty and Dom (Argentine Tango): Sugar, We’re Goin Down – Fall Out Boy<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Tango): Dirty Laundry – Carrie Underwood<br/>Nicky and Oliver (Paso Doble): Left Outside Alone – Anastacia<br/>Fletch and Morven (Argentine Tango): Little Drop Of Poison – Tom Waits<br/>Jac and Derwood (Samba): El Mismo Sol – Alvaro Soler<br/>Bernie and Serena (Argentine Tango): Howl – Florence + The Machine<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Jive): Gonna Get Over You – Sara Bareilles<br/>Arthur and Meena (Argentine Tango): A la Gran Muñeca – Alfredo de Angelis<br/>Sacha and Jasmine (Jive): Two Hearts – Phil Collins<br/>Pros Performance: Stereo – New Portals</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. just to waste my time with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Paso Doble is a dance which calls for drama and passion. But will they be able to keep it confined to the studio?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Paso week!</p>
<p>Thanks as ever to everyone who continues to be so lovely about this fic, it means the world.</p>
<p>And thanks to @spilled_notes for all of her expertise about how different dances work. There's lots of cape work just for you, my friend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This week’s dance is a Paso Doble and Serena has some very specific instructions about how she wants it to be. Monday morning brings Serena giving Bernie a detailed lecture on how a good Paso should have a lot of swishing. Serena has brought herself a long skirt to wear to rehearsals and short cape for Bernie. She informs Bernie that she’s already told wardrobe that she’ll require a long skirt and Bernie a cape so they can maximise the effectiveness of their dance. Bernie never thought she’d be spending a Monday morning learning how to move a cape in time with music but here she is anyway doing just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once rehearsals are finished for the day, Serena invites Bernie back to her house for supper and more rehearsals. Bernie agrees readily: how could she refuse to spend more time with Serena?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve just finished their pizzas and are lounging in Serena’s sitting room with Jason before they go up to the spare room to rehearse. Serena’s scrolling through something on her phone and Bernie’s making small talk with Jason about a documentary they both watched on Ancient Egypt. Serena snorts and turns her phone to Bernie.</p>
<p>“Have you seen this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks down at the tweet and raises her eyebrows.</p>
<p>
  <em>This week’s @bbcstrictly top 3 including @MsJacNaylor, @Rockxana, @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell shows middle-aged women really do have the power. #Strictly #Serenice #ImSoGay</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie notices that Serena has retweeted the tweet and rolls her eyes. Serena is nothing if not an attention seeker. And an adorable one at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Tuesday morning, Serena arrives at the studio with a bag full of equipment. Bernie looks at it, puzzled.</p>
<p>“I thought today we’d do a little recording, Berenice.” She smiles. Bernie remains flummoxed. “For my YouTube channel, Serena clarifies. “I’ve never done a Paso tutorial and I rather think the world is waiting for a behind the scenes video of us.” She winks and begins to set up her camera on its tripod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie sits and sips her coffee and nervously fiddles with her cape, trying to remember all Serena taught her yesterday. She’s pretty sure she’s going to royally mess this up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi there everyone and welcome to <em>Take It To The Grave</em>. Today I’m going to be giving you a Paso Doble tutorial and there’s no prizes for guessing who my extra special guest is…” Bernie shuffles on, the cape pulled over her head, as per Serena’s instructions. Serena whips the cape off, Bernie’s hair exploding in a riot of static. “Berenice!” Serena beams.</p>
<p>“Hello everyone,” Bernie smiles, waving at the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now crucial to good Paso posture is having a long neck. For gorgeous people like Berenice here then that isn’t a problem but for most of us, a great way to get this posture is to focus on pulling our shoulders back.” Serena demonstrates accordingly as Bernie tries not to blush at the compliments she’s being showered with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s actually rather easy to forget that the cameras are set up and focus on the rehearsal. Bernie soon finds herself back joking and laughing with Serena. At one point, Serena swishes her skirts and makes noises like a peacock and Bernie can’t help herself when she falls about laughing, leaning to wrap her arms around Serena as tears of humour shine in her eyes. The media and publicity are all secondary to the joy she feels when she’s with Serena like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t even mind when Serena asks her to demonstrate her newly acquired cape work to the camera. Instead, she smiles as she whirls and swishes the cape to the rhythm of the dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, you lovely lot, that’s it for today. You can follow Berenice and I on twitter using the handles I’ll put in the description and don’t forget to subscribe to my channel here if you’d like to see more updates. Unfortunately, I can’t guarantee they’ll all contain a certain gorgeous blonde brainbox,” she winks, “but I promise they’re all amazing – and that’s an unbiased opinion. Bye!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena turns off the camera and packs her equipment away.</p>
<p>“That was an incredible rehearsal, Berenice. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena spends her evening editing the video, with a little help from Jason. Since her nephew came into her life her YouTube videos have become a lot smarter thanks to his technology skills. She edits the angles and shots and feels warm at how happy she and Bernie are throughout their rehearsing. There’s one shot of Bernie swishing her cape which she loves; there’s pure joy written on her partner’s face. Jason looks thoughtful.</p>
<p>“Auntie Serena?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Shall we add in another clip of that shot but slow it down so there’s a slow-motion Bernie cape swish? I think it’d look really effective.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena considers how a slow-mo shot would allow her to capture every minute detail of Bernie’s facial expressions.</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s do that,” she says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s late when the video is ready but that doesn’t stop Serena uploading it to her YouTube channel and tweeting a link to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>@SWCampbell: </em><em>👯</em><em></em><em>♀</em><em>️</em><em>📣💕</em><em> NEW VIDEO! Watch @WordsWithWolfe help me #TakeItToTheGrave </em><em>💕📣</em> <em>👯</em><em></em><em>♀</em><em>️</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Approximately twenty minutes later she sees that Bernie has retweeted the video and added a comment of her own.</p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: This week I’m learning how difficult it is to swish a cape, good job I have a brilliant teacher </em>
  <em>😊 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s notifications are once again full the next morning, an endless stream of screencaps and GIFs filling her feed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM #Serenice</em> exclaims one tweet accompanying a still of them stood next to each other at the start of the video.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Trying to air out your pillowcases like #Serenice @WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell</em> accompanies a GIF of Bernie flapping her cape around. Serena laughs, likes the tweet and retweets it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The UK’s favourite wifeys just made a dance vlog and I cannot #Serenice</em> is another response to her video. Serena rolls her eyes at the use of ‘wifeys’. She and Bernie are just good friends, nothing more. Serena’s done the marriage thing and is in no rush to do it again. That being said, she thinks, if she were to get married again, it would definitely be to someone like Bernie…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They barely see each other all day Wednesday. Bernie spends the day finalising the details and recording her podcast, alongside going on BBC Radio 2 to talk about how excited she is to have reached so far in the competition and how much she hopes she makes it to Blackpool next week. Serena, meanwhile, is rehearsing this week’s pros performance for the results. They’re doing a dance to The Cardigans’ iconic song Lovefool and Serena is loving the 90s vibes of it. She has fond memories of dancing to this many years ago and is excited to relive her younger days on the results show this week. She still misses Bernie though and texts her near constantly whenever they have a break from rehearsals. She also makes sure to listen to her interview on Radio 2 when she’s finished and messages Bernie to say how proud she is of her and that she’s certain they’ll make it to Blackpool next week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Thursday, they start rehearsals early and finish late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the midst of it all, they film their VT which will go before their Paso doble this week. In it, Bernie excitedly regurgitates some of the info she’d shared on her original <em>Strictly</em> reveal podcast – that Paso Doble literally translates from Spanish as ‘double step’ and has its origins in the Spanish infantry where it was used to get soldiers to walk at twice the pace. Serena rolls her eyes fondly at the camera and makes comments about Berenice knowing more about dance than she does, which earns her a fond look from the podcast host.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s able to commit to longer hours in the studio as Jason is spending the night with Alan, a carer who shares a love of the Premier League with her nephew. The two of them are apparently spending the night watching the greatest goals in history and devising their own personal ranking of them. Serena doesn’t mind; it’s nice that her nephew is able to make his own choices about his social life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve packed up and Serena’s grumbling about getting a cab, reluctant to go home to a lonely house and a ready meal for one from M&amp;S. Bernie shrugs.</p>
<p>“Why not come back to mine then? I made a load of meals to freeze yesterday and have some carbonara left we could split?”</p>
<p>“Bernie I couldn’t,” Serena begins to protest despite the offer sounding lovely. Bernie shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Why not? I’ve imposed on your hospitality numerous times, it’s only fair I return the favour. Come on, Campbell, let’s go back to mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The carbonara is delicious, better than any ready meal Serena has ever had. She moans appreciatively and wonders if she could wangle more invites round to Bernie’s for supper. The podcast host laughs gently as Serena’s eyes droop, clutching a cushion to her chest as they look through the large glass windows and out over the city of London.</p>
<p>“Bedtime, Serena. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna go home.” Serena’s sleepy voice is petulant. Bernie rolls her eyes fondly.</p>
<p>“Guest room’s all yours then. Come on, I’ll find you some of Charlie’s pyjamas to borrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena wakes to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sight of Bernie Wolfe in the doorway, holding out a tray containing two mugs and a plate with a croissant on. She moves over to the bed.</p>
<p>“Come on, you. Budge up so I can fit too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena looks down at the tray, beautifully laid out. Her heart clenches and before she takes a bite, she grabs her phone from the dresser and snaps a photo of it.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing that?” Bernie asks, puzzled.</p>
<p>“I’m going to tweet it, of course,” Serena smiles. Bernie huffs.</p>
<p>“Of course you are.”</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Breakfast In Bed </em>
  <em>😍</em>
  <em> #Friyay</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They leave Bernie’s apartment mid-morning and share lunch before heading to Elstree for the dress rehearsal. Bernie’s rather pleased with her costume this week: She’s wearing high-waisted trousers adorned with buttons and has a military-style jacket, shirt and cape. Bernie cannot help but run her fingers along the gold braiding across her chest. Her only qualm is about her makeup; it’s a little darker than she’d ever normally choose, eyes outlined in jet black and a bold red on her lips. All thoughts of her makeup disappear when she sees Serena though. The costume department have done a number on the dancer. Her dress is gold with black braiding, a perfect complement to Bernie’s outfit. The dipped hem on the dress shows off her shapely legs and black heels beautifully. The dress is also backless, dipping down from her shoulders to reveal all of her back. And her hair and makeup! Her makeup is also dark and smoky and seductive. But her hair is unlike anything she’s ever seen. Serena has been given a long black hairpiece to wear, providing the illusion that she has sleek long dark hair tied into a ponytail high on her head. Serena beams and demonstrates a couple of moves, clearly delighted when both skirts and hair swish together. Bernie simply stands and stares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This week is going to be opened by Fletch and Morven, who are doing a samba to the Craig David song All the Way. Morven is clearly in her element, her summery costume swishing as she sambas with the consumer rights expert. Unfortunately Fletch seems to have reached his limit as his moves are slow and clumsy. He also doesn’t manage to execute a lift well in the middle of the dance and Serena suspects that if they don’t pull off the dance better during tomorrow night’s show, Fletch could well be the next celebrity to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unsung stars of this week are potentially Jac Naylor’s legs. She and Derwood are doing a Charleston and it’s filled with fun and humour. They’re dressed in twenties clothing. Jac’s short frilled dress is nothing especially spectacular - <em>Strictly</em> has seen its fair share of frilled dresses over the years – but her steps are well-executed and her long legs only emphasise the fact. True to form, Derwood Thompson has added an element of cheekiness to his dance where Jac at one point steals his bowler hat and dances across the floor with it as he does a comedy chase perfectly in step with her. The number ends with two fireworks going off and beside her Bernie nearly jumps a foot in the air when the bangs echo around the studio space; she clearly hadn’t been expecting them. Sensing the podcast host’s awkwardness, Serena places a hand on Bernie’s thigh and simply smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxanna and Matteo have a completely different dance this week. A far cry from last week’s all-powerful tango, this week the pair are doing a rumba to The Look Of Love. It’s soft and delicate and both the rock star and the professional dancer are wearing gauzy white fabrics as they spin amongst the mock street lamps and the lights on the floor designed to look like a cobbled road. It’s a stunning look, Bernie will admit. But she does rather miss the sheer energy which last week’s tango exuded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Essie and Raf’s time to do a tango this week. Twist In My Sobriety is a song which is perfect for tango. The beat is strong and the <em>Strictly</em> band have done an incredible version of it with absolutely stunning vocals. Unfortunately, the dance Serena is watching doesn’t match up with the quality song selection. Serena feels a little sorry for Raf. Her friend is an excellent dancer but Essie Harrison is clearly much more suited to managing naughty children than she is at dancing a tango. Serena can’t help but feel a little sense of relief though. Raf’s won one series. It’s her turn to get her hands on the glitterball now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This week’s closing dance is a Viennese waltz from Arthur and Meena. The historian and his partner do a passable dance to a song called Stop, though Serena mutters to Bernie that she doesn’t think it’s as dynamic as a Viennese waltz could be. It’s not ambitious enough, in her opinion. Bernie can’t really offer a technical opinion, just says that she thinks Arthur suits his costume: a pair of brown cord trousers held up by braces with a baggy shirt. Meena seems to love her dress too but then it does appear to be covered in the entire week’s gemstone quota. The dancer can’t move without reflecting light in every possible direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie can’t help but be glad that there’s less and less couples every week; it means that the rehearsals and shows go past much more quickly. This week there’s definitely an extra charge though as they’re all constantly reminded that next week is Blackpool week, one of the key milestones of the competition. Bernie rather thinks she and Serena will be packing their bags and heading to the seaside next week as their rehearsal went very well. She can’t be sure though, knows any slip can lead to a poor scoring on the night. As she gets home and settles into bed, she tries to centre her thoughts. She and Serena will get to Blackpool, she’s sure of it. And maybe, Bernie thinks, she and Serena can make Blackpool week as unforgettable as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, the judges are more than a little critical about Fletch and Morven’s samba on Saturday night. Fletch manages to complete the lift better than he did in the dress rehearsal but the overall dance is still clumsy and a poor start to the evening. The score of 28 which they get is rather generous, all things considered, Serena thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first big highlight of the evening comes from Lofty and Dom who are doing an American smooth to the Keane hit Sovereign Light Café. Bernie tries hard not to sniff as she watches the dance, which tells the story of the two as a couple who, as teenage boys, used to sneak away around the town and are now revisiting those memories as adults. It could have been a flop but it has worked beautifully. The dance starts with the two of them sat at opposite ends of the floor on prop beds, before the lights dim and they move together and begin to dance across the floor, where the lights and props are all themed around the memories of their youth. The dance then ends with them returning to their separate beds looking longingly towards the lights which have been designed to look like stars.</p>
<p>Serena never thought that an American smooth in pyjamas would be a hit but it really is. She stands with the rest of the celebrities and most of the audience when the dance ends and Dom especially seems overwhelmed with the sheer amount of love his choreography has got. Serena can’t even dispute the score of 39 which the judges give, only Tristan not giving a full 10 because he thought that they were slightly out of time at the end. Serena is certainly glad that she doesn’t need to follow that performance and instead waits to see how Roxanna and Matteo fare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Serena had first discovered that Frieda and Antoine’s couple’s choice contemporary dance would be to the song Yellow, she was surprised. However, as she watches the dance to the Jodie Whittaker version of the song, she’s pleasantly surprised. Frieda and Antoine manage to look effortlessly stylish in plain tunics and Frieda’s face is almost bare of makeup. Her long black hair cascades down her back in messy waves, giving an extra layer of simplicity to the performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is mesmerised by the two dancers, who are perfectly in sync with one another. The whole dance is a form of art. The lighting is dull and grey with a single bright spotlight which the two spend the dance ‘chasing’ before they join together in it. At one point there’s a complex sequence of lifts and rolls and steps which the two barefooted dancers make look effortless. Bernie gulps and turns to Serena.</p>
<p>“If we ever have to do a contemporary dance and it ends up half as good as this I’ll be pleased.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda and Antoine score another 39, just shy of the perfect score. The atmosphere in the studio is electric. For the first time in the series, it seems like a 40 will be sooner rather than later. The question is: which dance will be the first truly perfect dance of this series?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going after Frieda and Antoine isn’t as daunting as Bernie thought it might be; the dance she and Serena are doing is so different to the contemporary beauty of Frieda and Antoine’s that there’s no cause for comparison. Bernie centres her thoughts then, as the guitars start, she strides across the dance floor, her eyes wholly focused on her dance partner. The electricity in the air is palpable as they circle one another, Serena moving her skirt perfectly. As the first chorus begins, Bernie swears she hears the audience gasp as she theatrically ‘throws’ Serena to the floor before completing her favourite move of the whole dance: Bernie reaches down and pulls Serena up and Serena uses the momentum to spin behind Bernie, pulling her cape off and handing it to the podcast host. They then complete their synchronised cape and skirt work before entering into hold again and stepping across the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the dance ends, the audience are on their feet whooping and Bernie can’t help but pull Serena close to her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head in thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The judges are all unbelievably positive, especially praising the amount of cape work in the dance; apparently cape work is something which has been lacking in many Paso Dobles recently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wait to get their score is tense, Bernie having to be reminded by Serena to breathe.</p>
<p>Tristan follows his trend this episode by only giving them nine whilst the rest of the judges give them ten, meaning Bernie and Serena join Lofty, Dom, Frieda and Antoine in the almost-perfect set of this evening’s dances. Bernie can’t find it in her to care; 39 is an incredible score and better than she could ever have hoped for when she first agreed to the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The penultimate dance of the evening is another samba, this time from Nicky and Oliver. It’s probably a similar skill level to Fletch and Morven’s but Nicky seems to be much more enthusiastic about their dance to the song Mr. Saxobeat. Bernie can’t help but grin as the comedian shimmies her way around the floor with Oliver, who is dressed in what can only be described as a ‘sexy cop’ outfit. Bernie turns to Serena and whispers to her:</p>
<p>“Do you think Oliver has a booking for a hen do later?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena snorts.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put it past him, he’s clearly enjoying himself with that hat and truncheon. Him looking like a stripper has probably saved them from elimination though as I reckon a fair few people will give him a vote for being a shirtless police officer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie rolls her eyes in return.</p>
<p>“Most likely. Doesn’t really float my boat though.”</p>
<p>“No, mine neither if I’m honest. Figure aside, he’s got an enormous ego.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The live show ends with all of the celebrities posing in front of a giant stick of rock, cheering about how excited they are for Blackpool week. Bernie thinks it’s a little cruel when one of these couples won’t be going but she’s not the one making production decisions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the live show finishes and there’s a break in filming, an excited Dom comes to get them to take a group selfie with him, Lofty, Frieda and Antoine. Beaming, he uploads it to twitter, tagging them all in it.</p>
<p>
  <em>@DancingKingDom: SHOOK #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The results show performance of Lovefool by The Cardigans has some very retro vibes and, if she’s honest, Bernie likes it. Serena’s costume involves a leopard print top and black leggings. It’s a ridiculous look but one which works on her. She’s clearly in her element dancing to the song and as the lyrics proclaim “love me love me say that you love me” Bernie finds herself looking at her dance partner and wishing the lyrics were true. Shaking her head, she chastises herself. Thoughts like that certainly won’t be helpful right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s right. Nicky and Oliver escape the dance off this week and instead it is Essie and Raf’s tango up against Fletch and Morven’s samba. The judges opt to save Fletch and Morven and Morven cries when she finds out that she’s going to Blackpool. She hugs Fletch tightly and thanks the judges. Serena goes over to Raf to offer him her commiserations. She knows how he feels. Blackpool is a milestone to be proud of in this competition but she herself has spent too many series merely being an accessory to the other dances by this point, having crashed out early on due to an underwhelming partner.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Raf,” she hugs him close.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” he says. “I’m thrilled you’re doing so well this series. You deserve it at long last.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Serena turns to where Bernie is stood with Fletch, Morven and Arthur Digby, who also seems to be offering his congratulations to the saved couple. “I’m thrilled I’m partnered with her too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After such an exciting evening, Bernie is fizzing with excitement when she checks the final list of results.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Lofty and Dom – American Smooth – Sovereign Light Café – 39</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Couple’s Choice: Contemporary – Yellow – 39</li>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Paso Doble – Dirty Little Secret – 39</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Charleston – Love Me Or Leave Me – 38</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Rumba – The Look Of Love – 37</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Viennese Waltz – Stop – 36</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver – Samba – Mr. Saxobeat – 29</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – Samba – All the Way – 28</li>
<li>Essie and Raf – Tango – Twist In My Sobriety – 27</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>There is it, solid proof that she, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, is able to dance. And it’s all thanks to Serena Campbell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Sunday morning, Bernie is surprised to see a photo of herself on her newsfeed. When she sees the headline, her stomach sinks.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘STRICTLY CURSE GOES GAY’</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie closes the tab immediately but it doesn’t go away: her twitter notifications are an equal mixture of praise about last night’s performance and tabloid speculation about her relationship with Serena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only a matter of time before her agent rings and sure enough, later that morning, Bernie gets the anticipated call.</p>
<p>“Clem, hi.” She says weakly.</p>
<p>“Bernie, I’ve had numerous calls from various tabloids all asking for comments. What would you like me to say?”</p>
<p>“Just tell them that Serena and I are friends, colleagues, professionals, there’s nothing to it beyond that.” She groans. “I thought going on this show would stop the tabloids digging about my private life.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, the tabloids will always dig for titbits, Bernie. Don’t worry, I’ll deal with them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on that afternoon, Bernie gets a text from Serena.</p>
<p>‘I take it your agent is as inundated as mine? X’</p>
<p>‘Yes.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie doesn’t want to say anything else, wary that she’ll give her feelings away. Her phone pings again, Serena sending a link to a tabloid article.</p>
<p>‘It’s all rubbish, have you seen what they’re claiming is ‘proof’ of our romance??? X’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With trepidation, Bernie opens the article.</p>
<p><strong>‘STRICT-GAY COME DANCING’</strong> the headline screams. Bernie wants to cry but reads on nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Rumours have it that this year’s <em>Strictly</em> curse couple are none other than Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell. The host of the popular podcast <em>Letters and Numbers</em> has been seen getting cosy with professional dance partner Serena, a development which may well annoy show bosses.<em> Strictly</em> producers are notoriously unkeen about the ‘<em>Strictly </em>curse’ ruining the show’s family reputation. Given that Bernie and Serena are one of this year’s same-sex pairings – a move made to reflect modern family life – bosses may well regret pairing the two women up.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie feels nauseous. Could she really get kicked off the show for a relationship she’s not in? No matter how much she wants to have a relationship with Serena?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘For many weeks, fans have delighted in the #Serenice partnership and speculation is only increasing regarding just how close the pair are. Now, we can EXCLUSIVELY REVEAL that the two have been spending the night together. An eyewitness, who is a receptionist at the dance studio where the pair have been rehearsing for the primetime BBC competition, overheard Wolfe inviting Campbell “back to mine” this week after the duo had finished a long day of rehearsing. This account has been further backed up by none other than Serena herself, who on Friday morning tweeted a photo of her breakfast in bed which included two mugs of coffee. Looks like the Wolfe is a real charmer first thing in the morning!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie isn’t sure whether she feels sick or angry. Angry at the receptionist for selling such a measly, out-of-context piece of information to the gutter press; sick at the thought of how people have interpreted the breakfast in bed. Of course she made Serena breakfast, she’d do it again in a heartbeat. But to have the country debate over it? It’s terrifying and it’s giving Bernie flashbacks to when Alex sold her story to the press. Bernie hates being in the public eye when it involves paparazzi and tabloid rumours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Finally, fans went wild when, after their performance on Saturday night’s live show, Bernie kissed Serena! Many see this as the conclusive proof that #Serenice are in fact the real deal.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Underneath are several stills from the moment Bernie kissed Serena’s cheek. It’s ridiculous, she thinks. The moment lasted all of a second but based on these photos you’d think it lasted a lifetime. Bernie sighs. How can she get out of the mess she’s found herself in?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie gets calls off both Charlotte and Cameron, both concerned as to how she’s coping with the massive coverage of her ‘relationship’ with Serena. She’s glad they both understand how uncomfortable the attention makes her and that she has their support. She tells them both, plainly and honestly, that nothing has happened between she and Serena. Yes, she tells them, Serena did spend the night. But in the guest bedroom as she was too tired to go home. Surely having a friend to stay isn’t a crime? Both of her kids tell her they believe her and that she should try as best she can to ignore the press. It’s only the tabloids and gossip magazines that care, anyway. The others are focusing on sharing actual news with the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lying in bed on Sunday night, Bernie debates the science of the <em>Strictly </em>curse with herself. She’s an intellectual woman, always more at home with facts than assumptions. There’s research linked to the <em>Strictly</em> curse, she read it when Charlotte first told her that Serena was rumoured to have fallen victim to it with Robbie Medcalf.</p>
<p>It’s assumed that the ‘curse’ is linked to dancers spending so much time with one another in close proximity becoming attuned to the oestrous cycle – a period when (supposedly, it is still a controversial area of research) an individual is at the most fertile stage of their menstrual cycle. It’s much more well-proven in dogs and other creatures where they openly ‘go into heat’. Some research claims, however, that it is the same effect with the ‘<em>Strictly</em> curse’ – the couples become so in tune with one another they become sensitive to hormonal changes in their dance partner.</p>
<p>Personally, Bernie thinks that can’t hold much stock. Otherwise surely every couple would end up in a relationship? For Bernie, too, her attraction to Serena hasn’t been limited to a certain period. Anyway, given their ages, she’s not even sure the oestrous cycle would still be something that mattered – it isn’t like she and Serena are desperate to procreate at certain points of every month, they’ve been there and raised their children, thank you very much. Instead, Bernie’s love for Serena has grown and grown as they progressed as friends. What started as appreciation for the dancer has turned into a deep-rooted respect and desire to be with the woman who makes her laugh one moment and comforts her the next. Bernie’s attraction to Serena isn’t only sexual. It’s everything. Bernie wants to do everything and nothing with Serena. Dancing. Dinners. Even just wasting time doing absolutely nothing but sharing the same space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks up at her ceiling, tears forming in her eyes. There’s no way she can get together with Serena now the press are tracking their every move. There’s nothing else for it, she’s going to have to do the only thing which can save them from this mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s going to have to learn to stop loving Serena Campbell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 8 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Fletch and Morven (Samba): All the Way – Craig David<br/>Lofty and Dom (American Smooth): Sovereign Light Café – Keane <br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Rumba): The Look Of Love – Diana Krall<br/>Jac and Derwood (Charleston): Love Me or Leave Me – The Jive Aces feat. Mark Isham<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Contemporary): Yellow – Jodie Whittaker <br/>Bernie and Serena (Paso Doble): Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects<br/>Essie and Raf (Tango): Twist In My Sobriety – Tanita Tikaram<br/>Nicky and Oliver (Samba): Mr. Saxobeat – Alexandra Stan<br/>Arthur and Meena (Viennese Waltz): Stop – Sam Brown<br/>Pros Performance: Lovefool – The Cardigans</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ebony and ivory and dancing in the street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blackpool Week is finally here and there's no room for mistakes as a place in the final becomes that bit closer. Can Bernie and Serena make their seaside trip one to remember?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic would not be here without @spilled_notes who has been my absolute guide to this fic. Shout out to her for answering all of my questions about different dance types and what happens when Strictly goes to Blackpool. Thanks also to her for some impeccable song suggestions. Thanks also so my constant source of info and cheerleader @daisydoctor13 and everyone else who leaves me nice comments and messages about this. That includes @Persiflage and @fortytworedvines who share my anger at Strictly using some of my song choices ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This week is possibly the most hectic of all the weeks she’s been on <em>Strictly</em> so far. Before they travel to Blackpool on Friday morning ready for dress rehearsals in the iconic Blackpool Tower Ballroom, they need to rehearse their own dance and the group opening number. And, beyond that, Serena also needs to rehearse for her professional dance. There’s going to be two in this week’s results show: a large professional dancers medley and then a judge performance. Serena is in the judge performance. All she does on Monday morning is chatter excitedly about how honoured she is that Fleur Fanshawe has chosen her to be her partner during her special performance of My Russian Friend And I. Apparently Fleur is reprising her role as Ruth in <em>Calendar Girls</em> for a special anniversary tour which will be in Blackpool over Christmas. To celebrate, she’s doing a special performance of the song where she sings it as she dances. With Serena. Fleur Fanshawe, arguably the country’s most famous lesbian, is going to be dancing with Serena Campbell live on national television in the most iconic ballroom in the country. Bernie’s thrilled. Not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This week she and Serena are doing a quickstep to a song called Jungle Drum. Bernie has never heard of it before. It’s a fast-paced dance and she needs to flick her feet out a lot alongside shimmying with Serena. Serena keeps telling her that she needs to be very light on her feet and have a high energy throughout. Considering that Bernie’s mental energy is very low as a result of the constant press releases about her romantic life, it’s not an easy task. She stumbles over her natural turns and repeatedly fails to execute her progressive chasse. Serena, ever the taskmaster, gets increasingly stressed and makes her repeat the drills continuously.</p>
<p>“Come on, Berenice! We’ve got less time to rehearse this week and our dance needs to be next level perfect so we can work during the dress rehearsal on you learning how to cope with the Blackpool Tower Ballroom. It’s got a sprung floor so will be very different to what you’re used to at Elstree!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie tries her best to get the moves and is managing to get there by the end of their rehearsals. Serena may be a taskmaster but she’s also kind and it’s her kindness which helps Bernie to calm down and work on the choreography.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group dance is a slower pace and Bernie is glad for it. During group rehearsals, they focus on how the show will begin with all of the celebrities dancing with their partners before, as the dance progresses, they switch between other professionals and tell a story of their journeys to Blackpool. They film some videos and soundbites and are informed they’ll do some similar ones in Blackpool, images of them at Blackpool’s tourist attractions (the Pleasure Beach, the Zoo, the beach and its associated beachfront piers, amusements and rock shops). On the night, the video will cut to their live dance which will complete the tale but with the twist of there being obstacles in the way of their moves (water, other dances carrying ladders, trapdoors opening on props). It’s going to be a hugely chaotic dance and it’s important they all know where they need to be and when. Bernie wonders if she’s a little out of her depth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During their group rehearsal on Tuesday morning, the choreographer decides that the contestants should dance with one another too. Bernie suddenly finds herself being partnered with Roxanna for a spell whilst Jac partners with Fletch; Nicky with Lofty; and Arthur with Frieda. Dancing with Roxanna is actually more fun than Bernie thought it would be. Her initial impressions of Roxanna were that she was a little aloof but it seems that nearly 10 weeks of ballroom dancing have allowed her to let loose a little. Bernie laughs as they grab some water between rehearsals. The choreographer applauds their little segment, saying that the way Bernie dips the rock star is dramatic and that they deal with their ‘obstacle’ (Raf sliding across the floor so Bernie has to lift Roxanna up and out of the way) gracefully. When the group rehearsal is done, Bernie turns to find Serena, filled with happiness at being so highly praised.</p>
<p>“That was fun!” Bernie beams.</p>
<p>“Yes, I can see you enjoyed being partnered with Roxanna,” Serena says, her voice strained. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to get to rehearsals with Fleur. I’m sure you can manage going over the quickstep moves on your own while you do some podcast research or something this afternoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Serena strides purposefully out of the studio, Bernie feels a little bereft. As much as she keeps telling herself she needs to get over her crush on Serena, she still cares about her deeply. But it seems Serena is more interested in Fleur Fanshawe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena is late to their rehearsal the next morning. Bernie is sat trying not to look at her phone for fear her notifications will present yet more gossip and speculation about her relationship with Serena when the woman herself arrives, coffee in hand and smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late, Berenice, late night with Fleur. Damn that woman knows how to show a girl a good time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jealousy spikes through Bernie, white hot and all-consuming.</p>
<p>“Well I hope the press don’t get wind of <em>that</em>.” She snarks before she can think about it. Serena looks at her, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“And what is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, let’s let the press focus on you and I so they don’t realise just who it is you’re doing more than dance with. Might call our scores into question.” Bernie fires back, venom in her voice.</p>
<p>“Berenice, are you suggesting I am sleeping with Fleur, <em>one of the judges</em>, just to get a higher score? That my own choreography and merit can’t achieve those sorts of marks?!” Serena’s yelling now, waving her cup around so much Bernie’s scared the coffee will slosh out. At Bernie’s silence, Serena stalks closer to her. “<em>Well, </em>Berenice?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care who you’re sleeping with.” Bernie replies and instantly wants to die. Serena’s now red with rage.</p>
<p>“I don’t sleep with everyone I dance with Bernie!” Serena exclaims furiously, slamming her cup down on the windowsill. “For what it’s worth though, Fleur’s more attractive than most of the people I’ve had the misfortune of being partnered with.”</p>
<p>And <em>that</em>. That hits Bernie. It’s a cruel blow and it shoots her straight through the heart. There it is then. Proof that Serena Campbell has no interest in her. Bernie should have seen it coming, really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s inevitable that their dancing will be more than a little awkward after an exchange like that. Bernie is trying to focus but her head is filled with accusations and guilt and it’s making it difficult to dance. With every misstep, Serena gets more and more irked, eventually calling it a day and snapping at her.</p>
<p>“I bet you wouldn’t make that sort of mistake with the lovely Roxanna, would you?” She snipes before grabbing her things and leaving the studio. Bernie watches after her before slowly packing her things and going home to a night of silence. For the first time since she started the series, Bernie has no calls, no texts, no tweets from Serena. Bernie curls up under her covers and wonders how it is she can miss something so badly when she never really had it to begin with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rehearsals remain stilted and awkward and generally unpleasant. They do the bare minimum of dancing and don’t speak to one another before they leave again and go back to their lives. Blackpool week should be a fun week but it’s turning out to be the worst week of Bernie’s life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Friday, Bernie and Serena have to get the train to Blackpool together. They’re going to be filmed arriving at the coastal resort and Bernie’s already dreading it. She’s never been so glad for Jason, who has been looking forward to this week since the start of the competition. In their nights at Serena’s (which will never happen again, Bernie reminds herself sadly), Jason had been counting down to the week where he’d both get to visit Blackpool and see them dancing in the iconic Tower Ballroom. He spends the train journey quizzing Bernie on details linked to her recent podcast episode on the Fibonacci sequence. Serena simply puts her headphones on and remains silent for the entire journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena is a master of showbusiness so when Jason is ushered into the station café and the producers tell them to walk along the platform cheerily, she pastes on a smile and pulls her case along, focusing on how excited she is to have reached Blackpool week, rather than the lethal cocktail of fury and jealousy which is still swirling inside her whenever she thinks of her dance partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s press everywhere. Of course there are. Blackpool week is a hugely popular week in the show’s schedule and people from far and wide descend to the seaside resort. Bernie cannot help but feel like an animal in Blackpool Zoo; there’s photographers, journalists and fans snapping photos of her from round every corner. It’s a relief when they finally arrive at the hotel they’ll be staying in. The relief is short-lived.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” a showrunner is saying when they’re greeted in reception. “But there’s been a dreadful mix-up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie and Serena listen with increasing horror as they’re informed that there’s a room short. They had been booked a room each but the alteration to the schedule with Serena bringing Jason along was overlooked, so no extra room was booked. And the hotel has no spare rooms available, they’ve all been filled with members of the wider <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> cast and crew. Now there’s two rooms for Bernie, Serena and Jason. And, of course, in each room, there’s only one bed. Bernie feels like she might cry. You couldn’t make up such a coincidence happening at a time when she and Serena are absolutely not in a position to share such a confined and intimate space together. Jason looks at them, oblivious to the panic etched across both of their faces.</p>
<p>“That’s not a problem, is it? I can have one room and you two can have the other.”</p>
<p>“Only if your aunt wants to share with me, Jason.” Bernie says diplomatically. Serena, never very good at holding her tongue, snaps at her.</p>
<p>“Oh yes because I could hop into bed with just about anyone, couldn’t I? Like apparently I always do. Except perhaps Roxanna, she appears to be unavailable this series. Why don’t you bunk up with her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason looks at them confusedly.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. I thought you were friends.” His voice wobbles a bit and Bernie sees the moment where Serena’s love for her nephew wins out over her disgust with the podcast host.</p>
<p>“You’re right Jason, of course. Bernie and I will share a room, it’s no trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The showrunner looks relieved.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we won’t let anyone know about it so the tabloids can’t run stories on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie rather thinks that’s more to do with their concern with maintaining the show’s family reputation than it is about their own personal turmoil but she’s grateful nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spend as little time as possible in their room. Both drop their bags before being ushered out to film their introductory shots around the resort. Bernie loses herself in the nostalgia of trying to win teddies on the cranes in the pier arcades. She even gamely runs across the soggy beach, dodging the jellyfish washed up on the sand as the rain continues to drizzle on her. They even manage to do a half decent job of pretending nothing is amiss when they’re filmed performing various ballroom steps on different Blackpool streets and the promenade. They’re making it look black and white. Like there’s nothing amiss between them and their happiness is clear to see. But it’s not black and white. Instead, they’re stuck in some shade of murky grey where as much as they both secretly miss one another’s kindness, they can’t escape the situation they’re in. Bernie is too awkward, too scared of causing a fuss which could be picked up by the rumour mill and splashed across the tabloids for everyone to read. Serena is too stubborn, too focused on the prize of the glitterball to acknowledge just what it is she feels when Bernie dances with Roxanna. So instead, they paste on smiles and pretend that they’re enjoying their time in Blackpool. Inside, they feel as grey as the skies which are pouring rain down upon them. Serena, a fan favourite, is instantly recognisable and she gets filmed letting fans take selfies with her in front of the Blackpool Tower. It’s not too painful in the end, when they forget about the rift between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following the filming, they’re taken back to the hotel for a meal with the rest of the crew before they move into the Tower Ballroom for the dress rehearsal. It’s unlike anything Bernie has ever seen before and Serena was right, dancing on the sprung floor is very different from dancing at Elstree. More of their time is taken up with adjusting to the new environment and, all in all, it’s a very technical dress rehearsal. The only positive of it lasting so long is that by the time they return to their room, they’re both so exhausted they simply climb into the bed and sleep. They’ve got no time or energy for any sort of awkwardness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie wakes up to find that during the night Serena has rolled into her. Bernie doesn’t mind. It’s chilly in Blackpool at this time of the year and she feels the cold easily. Serena is a human hot water bottle and she warms Bernie right through to her heart. It’s only as she wakes up more that she remembers that she and Serena are currently not on great terms. And that Serena is going to be dancing closely with Fleur Fanshawe soon. Bernie’s heart thumps uncomfortably in her chest. How is it that she’s managed to mess this up so badly?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little while later, Serena stirs and when she wakes up her face is soft and beautiful in the early morning light filtering from the window. She smiles sleepily at Bernie and, for a moment, Bernie wonders if everything might be okay after all. Then she sees the moment Serena’s brain reminds her that she’s currently not speaking to Bernie and the dancer pulls away, taking with her the warmth she had been unconsciously wrapping around Bernie. As the dancer goes into the bathroom and begins to get ready for some further rehearsals, Bernie also pulls herself out of bed. Tries not to dwell on how her heart feels like it will never be full again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is glad that Blackpool week opens with the videos and the celebrity dance; it gives her chance to ground herself before the actual competition part of this show. As she dances with the other celebrities and professionals, Bernie swears she sees Serena’s eyes get a little teary as she watches Bernie dance with Roxanna. She brushes it off though, it was a brief moment, her mind focused on the dance but still oh so perceptive as to where Serena is. And isn’t <em>that </em>ironic, Bernie thinks. That even though she’s royally messed things up with Serena, she’s still attuned to where she is and how she’s feeling. Bernie thinks she might always care for Serena, even though Serena doesn’t care for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end of the opening draws huge cheers from the crowd, thrilled at it being Blackpool week. Bernie and the others all dash off to rush through costume into the outfits they need to wear for their partner dances. It’s all very fast-paced and it stops Bernie thinking too much about how terrible things are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blackpool week opens with Roxanna and Matteo doing an American Smooth to Human by The Killers. Now it’s Blackpool week, pairs can have additional dancers present to fill out their dance and make it all the showier. Roxanna and Matteo have done just that. Their dance is filled with energy and has a very seaside festival feel to it; something Roxanna is probably used to doing as a rock star. There’s a lot of feathers and braiding and spinning. There’s one specific section where Roxanna and Matteo spin together in a clockwise direction, their arms pointed outwards, whilst their accompanying dancers circle them in an anticlockwise direction. A great deal of time was spent making sure a perfect aerial shot could be taken of this moment during the dress rehearsal and Bernie is impressed. She whispers as much to Serena and is met with stony silence until Serena murmurs a scathing response.</p>
<p>“Well yes, we know what a massive fan you are of everyone’s favourite rock star over there, don’t we Berenice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie doesn’t say anything further and instead focuses on watching the crew set up the fish and chip shop-meets-diner set for Arthur and Meena’s Charleston to Oo Poppa Do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first quickstep of the evening is from Frieda and Antoine. Bernie feels a little sick watching them. Their quickstep theme is a theme park, clearly modelled on Blackpool Pleasure Beach. As the introduction to Heart Of Glass plays out, Frieda and Antoine climb out of the rollercoaster carriage that’s been set up on the floor whilst their accompanying dancers all hold prop drinks and snacks. The quickstep itself is perfectly paced and, as far as Bernie can tell, they barely put a foot wrong. The sprung floor only seems to give the fashion designer and her partner a new sense of energy. Beside her, Bernie watches Serena observing the dance like a hawk. It’s clear she’s worried by the level of quality in the dance in relation to their own. When it scores 39 and the crowd cheers, Serena frowns slightly before pasting on a smile to congratulate the pair as they return to the rest of the cast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next, Jac and Derwood do a sublime foxtrot to Maroon 5’s Sunday Morning. As with Frieda, Jac seems at home on the sprung floor of the Tower Ballroom and even cracks a rare smile as Derwood leads her around the floor. As ever with Derwood, there’s also a hint of comedy to the dance, referencing the terrible weather that Blackpool is known for. The two do part of their dance with umbrellas and alongside being entertaining, it is well-executed. So much so that they are awarded a score of 38. Serena feels increasingly stressed. Blackpool is an important milestone in the show and she knows that she and Bernie’s chemistry hasn’t been conducive to quality rehearsals. She can only hope they manage to sell their quickstep well enough. And, beyond that, Serena hopes that she can make things right between herself and Bernie. She knows she’s behaved terribly. Knows she’s messed things up. But she’s lived a life having to justify her decisions in order to not get critiqued and it’s a hard mould to break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Jac and Derwood, Fletch and Morven do a quickstep. The song they’ve been given is Sweet Sweet Smile by The Carpenters. It’s a song which Serena likes and she would have loved to choreograph a dance to this. Her mind wanders to the moments where Bernie has smiled at her. Bernie’s smile is rare and all the more special when she gives it to Serena. Guilt swirls inside Serena as she realises that her snappish outburst may well be part of the reason that Bernie’s smile has not been seen all week. Fletch and Morven’s quickstep is rather poor; there’s missed steps and at one point, Morven’s skirt, coloured like a stick of rock, catches on Fletch’s waistcoat during a lift, causing a bit of trouble as they try to elegantly untangle themselves whilst continuing with their dance. The judges are more than a little critical, especially after Frieda and Antoine’s incredible quickstep of this evening. Fletch and Morven score 28 and Morven is visibly upset. When she returns with Fletch to the seating area, they’re consoled by Arthur, Jasmine and Derwood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lofty and Dom follow with a number which is bouncy in every sense possible. The two men jive to the song How Sweet It Is. Unfortunately for them, the sprung floor provides as many hiccups as it does benefits. There’s a moment in the song where Dom has choreographed in an ambitious freeze where the music, the dancing and the lights all stop for a couple of beats before rebuilding as the music becomes even jazzier. Unfortunately for the couple, the sprung floor throws Lofty off a little when he starts to dance again and it means that the rest of the dance is jarring as it is obvious that Lofty is out of time with the rest of the dancers and Dom is trying hard to smooth it over. Their score of 28 seems a little harsh but clearly the judges are not in a forgiving mood. Serena rather thinks that Lofty’s millions of teenage fans will come to his rescue though. The level of criticisms the judges are throwing out this week only serves to make Serena more nervous though. She and Bernie are going to have to be on top form to avoid their score taking a nose-dive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next, it is their turn. Bernie smiles weakly at Serena as they make their way down to the ballroom floor. Their dance also has a seaside theme, but one linked to the well-known Blackpool tramway which carries people up and down the coast. Bernie’s dressed as an old-fashioned conductor; a peaked cap placed jauntily on her blonde waves. She’s also a fan of the rest of her outfit: a navy jacket and trousers with stripes of glitter along the arms and up the legs. Most excitingly, she has a vintage ticket machine which she starts off wearing before casting off. Serena, meanwhile, is in a vintage polka dot dress complete with wide-brimmed straw hat. She looks beautiful. Bernie takes a moment to appreciate how the prop tram they start on has been painted so its destination reads ‘Blackpool Tower’ – it’s a lovely touch by the set designers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music starts and Serena exits the tram, tipping her hat and winking at the camera. Bernie takes a deep breath before she also steps off the tram and joins Serena in hold. They’ve now been dancing together for over ten weeks. Things can’t possibly go that badly, can they?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a disaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re barely ten seconds in before Bernie knows everything from their timing to their chemistry to their execution is off. Their frosty rehearsals and lack of extra time spent rehearsing at Serena’s house means that their complex moves are not polished and it clearly shows. The quickstep requires lots of fast footwork and too many times she and Serena are out of step with one another. The more the dance goes on, the more the voices in Bernie’s head begin to shout at her and by the time it’s the end of the dance, where the two of them run back to the tram, picking up Bernie’s mock ticket machine and scattering fake tram tickets everywhere, the voices are overwhelming, screaming so loudly inside her head that they drown out any applause they may have got (if they even got any).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie barely hears a word of the judges’ critiques, just picks out the words “not good enough” and “a real shame” and “not up to usual standards” and lets the voices in her head take over. She always said she never had the makings of a dancer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena just about gets through their interview with Claudia before the judges announce their scores. Serena waits with baited breath. Their comments were not kind, she doesn’t expect their score to be.</p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Eight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty-nine. In a regular year of <em>Strictly,</em> when paired with a mediocre man, Serena would be thrilled with such a score but instead she’s devastated. This week could well be the end of their road. Serena has thrown away her best chance at winning this competition. And, what’s more, she’s also thrown away an incredible friendship. And it seems like it’s too late to make it all better again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing the show is Nicky and Oliver who are doing a salsa to a song called Rain On Me. It’s got another seaside theme, this time linked to them building sandcastles on the beach in wet weather, the stereotypical washout British summer holiday. All in all, it’s a good effort, filled with the expected enthusiasm from Nicky, but it misses the mark, only scoring 25. The audience seem to love it though so there’s every chance that Nicky will get saved from the dance-off by the public. For the first time in this competition, Serena is worried about her chances with Bernie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the break between the live show and filming the results show, Bernie looks at the final scores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Quickstep – Heart Of Glass – 39</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Foxtrot – Sunday Morning – 38</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – American Smooth – Human – 37</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Charleston – Oo Poppa Do – 32</li>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Quickstep – Jungle Drum – 29</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Jive – How Sweet It Is – 28</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – Quickstep – Sweet Sweet Smile – 28</li>
<li>Nicky and Oliver – Salsa – Rain Over Me – 25</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>She gulps when she sees just how poorly she and Serena did this week. As they announce the results show is about to begin filming, Bernie steels herself for the inevitable result. The poor result combined with the increasing online vitriol as the press plot against them mean that nobody is going to vote to save them this week. She’s going home. And now she’s faced with the possibility, she finds that she doesn’t want her <em>Strictly </em>journey to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 9 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Celebrities and Pros Opening Dance: Ironic – Alanis Morissette<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (American Smooth): Human – The Killers<br/>Arthur and Meena (Charleston): Oo Poppa Do – Lavay Smith &amp; Her Red Hot Skillet Lickers<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Quickstep): Heart Of Glass – Blondie<br/>Jac and Derwood (Foxtrot): Sunday Morning – Maroon 5<br/>Fletch and Morven (Quickstep): Sweet Sweet Smile – The Carpenters<br/>Lofty and Dom (Jive): How Sweet It Is – Michael Bublé<br/>Bernie and Serena (Quickstep): Jungle Drum - Emilíana Torrini<br/>Nicky and Oliver (Salsa): Rain Over Me – Pitbull ft. Marc Anthony<br/>Pros Performance: Counting Stars – OneRepublic<br/>Pros Performance: Changed The Way You Kiss Me – Example<br/>Fleur Fanshawe and Serena Campbell: My Russian Friend And I – Debbie Chazen (Calendar Girls Original London Cast)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. well, she love to bop and she love to swing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Blackpool week results are finally revealed, there’s only one question which Bernie and Serena are asking themselves: Where do they go from here?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firstly, sorry for leaving you on such a dramatic cliffhanger last week! I hope this chapter makes up for it.</p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who continues to be so kind about this fic, it truly means the world (especially when you comment even when I'm, as one person put it, a 'meany' and drop a chapter like last week's).</p>
<p>This week features a nod to another favourite Berena fic of mine which hopefully some of you will recognise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And the first couple in this week’s <em>Strictly</em> dance-off is… Nicky and Oliver! Sorry you guys.” As Claudia commiserates the first couple who the red light has fallen on, Serena’s heart rate increases. They could be next; they could be next…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Couple after couple are announced as safe until there’s just two couples left.</p>
<p>“Bernie and Serena… Fletch and Morven. One of you will be facing Nicky and Oliver in the dance-off tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie closes her eyes, unable to have to see the red spotlight land on she and Serena. An eternity passes, the dramatic music increasing her anxiety.</p>
<p>“And the second couple in the dance-off tonight is…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A long, seemingly never-ending pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fletch and Morven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie can barely hear anything for the rushing in her ears. She’s safe, they’re safe. Beside her, Serena actually sobs, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she comes to terms with the fact that she’s safe. That they’re safe. Bernie can’t help herself; she pulls Serena into her chest so that the public can’t see her cry on camera. Closing her eyes Bernie places her forehead on top of Serena’s hair and simply breathes deeply. They’re safe to dance another week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Nicky and Oliver, they are not; they lose the dance-off to Fletch and Morven and it’s their turn to be eliminated from the show this week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a thawing between them, after their near-miss at being in the dance-off. Bernie is able to watch the professional dances and admire Serena’s talent as she dances with Fleur. The jealousy is still there but it’s lessened; the sheer relief that she gets to spend another week with this woman winning out over the green-eyed monster inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finish filming the results show, she changes out of her costume and heads back to the hotel room, emotionally and physically exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie wakes on Sunday morning to Serena curled into her side and three missed calls from her kids. She calls them, explains that she’s had a tough week and that she’s sorry if she disappointed them. They tell her that they believe in her and even if she has been eliminated this week, they’re proud of her. She bites her lip and refrains from giving away any spoilers, difficult though it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena wakes and looks at her properly for the first time in a week. She sighs and places a gentle hand on Bernie’s leg.</p>
<p>“We need to talk, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie goes down to the hotel restaurant in search of breakfast whilst Serena gets herself ready and checks on Jason. Bernie returns with coffee and croissants to see Serena scrolling through her phone. When Bernie enters, she looks up.</p>
<p>“Did you know that #SaveSerenice was trending last night?” She asks. Bernie raises her eyebrows, stunned.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Well it was. It seems people in their thousands voted to keep us in last night. And they’re filling the replies of every tabloid article which is spouting trash tales of there being a dramatic fallout between us with unbelievable positivity, even though they have no idea of what’s been going on between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena sighs.</p>
<p>“They really believe in us, Berenice.” She pauses and looks at Bernie. “Do you really believe in us, Berenice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at Serena, sat on the bed. She looks so small, so vulnerable. A far cry from the feisty showbiz queen the world knows and loves. Bernie goes over to the bed and sits beside Serena. Places a hand over hers.</p>
<p>“I do, Serena. I do believe in us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena smiles, open and soft.</p>
<p>“I do too, Berenice. I’m sorry for snapping at you all week.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for accusing you of being anything other than professional with Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Water under the bridge,” Serena smiles. “What do you say? Equals?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles, the final knot in her chest loosening.</p>
<p>“Equals.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The journey home is much more enjoyable now she and Serena are back talking again. They chat with Jason and share their crisps and generally rebuild the friendship they had before this week happened. They even pose for selfies with the fans who have gathered in Euston all day, eagerly waiting for the train from Blackpool with <em>Strictly</em> stars on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The social media joy when the results show airs is phenomenal. Bernie’s notifications are filled with tweets entirely in capitals celebrating their continued stay in the competition:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly trying to kill me by announcing #Serenice as safe VERY LAST</em>
</p>
<p><em>THE EMOTION @SWCampbell HAS AND THE WAY @</em><em>WordsWithWolfe COMFORTS HER </em><em>😭</em> <em>#Strictly</em></p>
<p><em>I’ve never been so happy as I am knowing @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell will dance again </em><em>💜</em> <em>#Serenice #Strictly</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s favourite reactions are from her kids though. They both FaceTime her, their faces full of joy and excitement. Now she’s back speaking with Serena, Bernie feels more comfortable in sharing their joy. Her headspace is somewhat calmer now and she doesn’t feel guilty about being happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s an awful lot to rehearse this week: their jive (complete with additional dancers) and their Viennese Waltz for the Week 10 challenge: all the couples are going to be doing a Viennese Waltz at the same time. Serena promises it’s going to be beautiful chaos. Both are dances Bernie is unfamiliar with but she’s pleased there’s a stark difference between them so she’s unlikely to muddle steps between the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their jive is a fast-paced number to a song called She’s the Most. Bernie actually finds it quite an exciting dance to learn and Serena gets bolder with the choreography as they continue rehearsing. They can both remember the first time they danced together – learning the jive move during the initial speed-dating style introductions all those months ago now. It’s difficult, navigating their way back to the friendship they had before last week, especially so when there’s four other dancers who are rehearsing with them. But slowly, over evening suppers at Serena’s house and early morning coffees, they get there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By Thursday, Serena is taking a short video of Bernie rehearsing her kicking on the repeated ‘she’s the most’ lyrics in the song and uploading it to twitter with a fond caption.</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: These legs were meant for jivin’ @WordsWithWolfe</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening, stopping for water after a long Viennese Waltz rehearsal in Serena’s house, they’re comfortable in the silence of one another. Serena, scrolling through her phone, narrows her eyes when she sees she has a private message on twitter from a showbiz journalist.</p>
<p>“That’s outrageous.” She grumbles, making Bernie look up. “Look at this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Handing her phone over, Bernie sees the message.</p>
<p>‘Hey Serena! You know how much we love you here at our paper and we were wondering if you’d let us interview you about the growing tensions between you and Bernie. The article will be fully respectful of you, we don’t want to give you any bad press.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie gapes.</p>
<p>“They really want you to do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes. And I’ve a good mind to tell them where to stick their interview. Tensions between us indeed! Okay, so we were off last week but that’s between us. Anything I say will be used to damage our reputations and our chances in the competition. Of course I’m not going to do it. I’ll tell them we’re too busy rehearsing or something so there’s no negative press linked to a lack of giving any statements or anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie nods, a creeping sense of dread filling her at the extremes which they need to go to in order to avoid these invasive journalists.</p>
<p>“The longer I’m in this show the more I’m realising just how scary the gutter press are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena reaches out to place a hand over Bernie’s, rubs her thumb against the linguist and mathematician’s knuckles.</p>
<p>“We’re better together, Berenice. As long as we’re together, the press don’t have a chance against us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they can do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I think everything is back to normal now.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason’s sends the message happily. Last week, the group chat he, Ellie, Cameron and Charlotte share had been filled with concern about their mums/aunt. For some reason, there seemed to be something driving a wedge between them and their dancing suffered as a result. Jason still has no idea what it was but they seem to be friends again now. More than friends, if everything goes according to plan. He, Ellie, Cameron and Charlotte are all very keen for Auntie Serena and Bernie to realise that they’re in love. Because they definitely are. Auntie Serena is happiest when Bernie is around and last week she was thoroughly miserable and very irritable when Jason asked if Bernie was going to be coming for supper as usual. Jason hopes that they realise soon because otherwise the competition might end and they won’t have admitted their feelings for one another. That would add a whole extra level of complexity to things and Jason would find that frustrating. He prefers to keep things simple. Especially when it’s so obvious that Auntie Serena and Bernie are destined to be in a relationship together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem with having such a marvellous friendship restored when Bernie had considered it lost for good is that her heart is now happier than it’s ever been. It reaches out for Serena constantly, reminding her how beautiful Serena looks when she smiles or laughs or drinks her coffee. Bernie tries to keep it in check but sometimes, in the dark of the night, Bernie cannot help but dream of a future where she wakes up next to Serena and falls asleep next to her every night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is approached by the <em>Strictly</em> team towards the end of the week as she’s leaving a costume fitting.</p>
<p>“Ms Wolfe.”</p>
<p>“My headmaster used to loom up on people like that once.”</p>
<p>“Really.”</p>
<p>“The Ghost, we used to call him.”</p>
<p>“Fascinating.”</p>
<p>“What can I do for you? I’ve got a rehearsal to get to.”</p>
<p>“It seems that the<em> Strictly</em> fanbase is transformed into a field day for LGBT people.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go as far as that, but…”</p>
<p>“And that certain events have led to issues surrounding your role on the show.”</p>
<p>“If you’re talking about press speculation about my relationship status…”</p>
<p>“Namely that we are failing to recognise your unique talents in the best possible way.”</p>
<p>“Rrrrright.”</p>
<p>“You feel that your time on <em>Strictly </em>is magical, do you?”</p>
<p>“It’s not just the live shows! It’s the training…”</p>
<p>“Minority groups in this country are living in challenging times, Ms Wolfe.”</p>
<p>“I’m only too aware of that.”</p>
<p>“So any positive representation opportunities have to be carefully considered.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
<p>“Having said that we are willing to offer you the opportunity to do something further with your<em> Strictly</em> appearance. Would you like to be part of the live tour, Ms Wolfe?”</p>
<p>“Have you run this past Serena?”</p>
<p>“And if she objected?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be interested.”</p>
<p>“Admirable loyalty but in fact she came to us with the proposal.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“So you’d be happy to join us on tour, would you?”</p>
<p>“Well, as long as you’re not expecting miracles.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“’Cos they’re not in my department.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The show execs leave and Bernie stands dumbfounded. Her, going on the live show? Where fans will pay to watch her dance with Serena in arenas up and down the country? That’s something she never expected to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie arrives at their rehearsal with a strong and hot coffee for Serena.</p>
<p>“Ahh! If it isn’t my sponsor,” she smiles.</p>
<p>“I’m not with you?” Serena looks confused.</p>
<p>“I hear you put a good word in for me with the execs.”</p>
<p>“Ohhh, yes. That. I wanted you there, Bernie.” Serena smiles briefly and Bernie says nothing more, just gets into position to rehearse their jive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, when they’ve finished their jive and are happy with it, Serena touches Bernie’s hand briefly.</p>
<p>“Are you going to take it?”</p>
<p>“Take what?”</p>
<p>“The live show.” Serena pauses for breath and then, checking they’re alone, holds Bernie’s hand. “I want you to do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles.</p>
<p>“I will. You’ve given me a reason to stay dancing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dress rehearsal arrives and Bernie is forcibly reminded of how beautiful her dance partner is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is leading the jive and, happily for her, she’s been given a costume she’s a huge fan of. Tailored trousers which cling to her legs; black and white brogues; a tight white shirt, open to the third button; a pair of glittering black braces and a trilby hat with a band of glitter around it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena, however. Serena is stunning. She’s wearing a short, frilled dress which shows her legs off wonderfully, the gold fringing emphasising the sparkle in her eyes. Bernie can’t help but look at her and the more she looks, the more her heart sings. Serena Campbell truly is the most beautiful woman on Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first couple dancing this week is Frieda and Antoine. They’re doing an American Smooth to [Love Is] The Tender Trap and Serena spends the entirety of the dress rehearsal murmuring to Bernie a running commentary of every complex move and misstep of the piece. Frieda and Antoine look elegant, it has to be said. There’s a dark, glittering theme as they pretend to dance under the stars. But it seems like it’s a little detached from their usual style. It doesn’t scream that it’s the best dance of this pair. That could all change tomorrow night though during the live show, Bernie reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie rather thinks the star dance of the dress rehearsal is Roxanna and Matteo, who this week are doing a samba to a rock track called I Want You. The dance is well-paced and filled with the trademark punk attitude which Roxanna is known for. Matteo spends an awful lot of the dress rehearsal flexing his muscles from his open shirt though, which Bernie thinks rather ruins the atmosphere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s favourite dance of the dress rehearsal is Lofty and Dom’s salsa to The Boys Of Summer. Lofty is leading the dance, wearing a Hawaiian-style outfit. Dom looks radiant in a matching summer outfit but he’s wearing some flower garlands which add to the effect of the dance when it gets moving and the garlands swirl around them. The rest of their dancers add to the summer beach party atmosphere, making it a real group piece. Their salsa is joyous and filled with fun and Serena personally thinks it’s a huge success.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For most couples, coming after Lofty and Dom would be a relative death sentence but for Jac and Derwood it only serves to their advantage. Their waltz is fully stripped back to the basics: Jac in a deep purple gown and Derwood in a matching tie and tails. Their dance is stunning in its simplicity and Serena can’t help but feel happy that Derwood is finally having the chance to show just what beautiful choreography he’s capable of. She rather feels the same with Bernie. As the dance reaches its crescendo, Bernie nudges her.</p>
<p>“Is Abigail c<em>rying?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena looks over to the judges and, to be sure, Abi Tate does indeed seem to be wiping her eyes. If they’ve made a judge cry during a dress rehearsal, Jac and Derwood have certainly done well. Serena feels a bit nervous. What if Jac and Derwood win the competition? No matter how much she likes Derwood, Serena desperately wants that glitterball for herself. But there’s a high possibility that tomorrow night Jac and Derwood will be the first couple to score a perfect 40 for the first time in this series.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Week 10 kicks off in style. The judges and professionals do a rousing opening group number to Fascination by Alphabeat. Each judge is dressed in a colour (Tristan is blue, Fleur is red, Abigail is yellow and Imelda is white) with a group of dancers in the same colour (Serena is with Imelda) before they join to make a multicoloured group piece. Bernie tries her hardest to focus on the whole ensemble but, as always, her eyes are drawn to Serena and as she watches the smile on the dancer’s face as she spins and steps and gets lifted in the air by Raf, Bernie can’t help but dance along to catchy beat of the song. She has to admit,<em> Strictly</em> does have a way of really putting you in a good mood. Most of the time, anyway. She’s trying not to think about last week’s shenanigans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda and Antoine open the show to massive applause and a respectable score of 34. Performing straight after them, Arthur and Meena’s cha-cha-cha to Avicii’s Wake Me Up looks more than a little amateurish at this stage in the competition. The judges criticise the choreography, claiming there’s too many contemporary moves in it so it doesn’t feel like a cha-cha-cha. Meena pouts and looks like she’s about to argue back but stops herself at the last moment, possibly remembering the fate Oliver and Nicky got when he challenged the judges. When they get a score of 24, Morven rushes over to Arthur and gives him a hug. Serena raises an eyebrow. Interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fletch and Morven follow Arthur and Meena but their rumba to the classic James Blunt song You’re Beautiful is no better than the previous couple’s cha-cha-cha. As the competition has moved on, Fletch rather seems to have lost his original energy. It doesn’t help that this is another dance where humour can’t really be added in to the mix. Instead, he needs to dance well but Morven has had to choreograph a fairly simple routine to try and minimise the mistakes he makes. The judges are unimpressed. At this stage in the competition, they say, complex choreography is expected. When they get a score of 23, Arthur wraps his arms around Morven’s shoulders. The young dancer seems to perk up a bit in the historian’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Roxanna and Matteo perform, Bernie and Serena head down to the dance floor. Bernie takes her position on the stage in front of the <em>Strictly</em> band with the other four dancers who are in their piece. The crew hang a glittering sign with the words ‘The Bernie Wolfe Five’ above where they stand and the dancers position themselves with their prop instruments (a piano, a double bass, a drum kit and a trumpet). Bernie grabs the microphone stand that’s in front of her and gets into her starting position opposite Serena who is stood before their little stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music begins and Bernie begins, kicking her legs and swinging the microphone stand before she leaps off the platform and slides on her knees across to where Serena is. Together, they do their sequence of jive steps, including one called the accordion where Bernie spins Serena before offering her left hand to Serena and turning her clockwise. Bernie then flips Serena (in a move they’ve spent many evenings this week rehearsing) before they spin again and continue with their dance. The dance ends with Bernie on her knees on the floor in front of the little stage with Serena in Bernie’s starting place, posing with the microphone with the rest of the dancers behind her. When the dance ends, Bernie can’t help but feel elated. She’s thoroughly enjoyed the jive this week and can’t help but feel like it went terrifically. As the audience claps, Serena runs down the steps and throws herself on top of Bernie, who is still on the floor. Laughing and hugging, they get to their feet and join Tess to see what the judges say.</p>
<p>“Ladies, I LOVED it!” Fleur is out of her seat, gesturing at everything in sight. “You had some highly complex moves in there which you absolutely smashed my darlings! Long may you remain here!”</p>
<p>Abigail and Imelda both comment on how pleased they are that their dancing is much better and how last week must have been a one-off. Only Tristan has something negative to say, commenting that he felt one or two of their spins were slightly uncontrolled. Bernie can’t find it in herself to care. She’s just pleased that it went well. Compared to last week, this is a triumph.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they wait for their scores, Bernie finds herself hoping that they do significantly better than last week.</p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Ten!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Ten!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena shrieks and hugs Bernie. Another score of 39! They’re back where they need to be and it feels incredible. They were right. When they’re together, they can do anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once all the main dances are done, all the couples head to change into their outfits for the Viennese Waltz challenge. As they do that, the viewers are treated to a performance from Kate Nash. She sings her song Foundations, which now has a retro feel to it but is nonetheless still incredible live. Bernie smooths the creases on her outfit. To make it an even challenge, all the couples are in more or less the same costume: one person in a shirt and fitted trousers, the other in a ballgown with flared skirt. The only difference is the colour scheme for each pairing, in order to make it easier for the judges and audience to keep track of each couple. Dom looks thrilled in his emerald green ballgown, swishing around backstage with all of the enthusiasm Bernie has come to know from him. It’s not surprising: it’s no secret that when he’s not on <em>Strictly, </em>Dom is a hugely popular drag queen with the stage name of Doris Dazzlers. Bernie smiles at him as he swishes his skirts happily. She’s pleased he’s so confident in his own skin at such a young age. She’s sure he’ll be able to deal with any hatred thrown his way for being a man wearing a dress on primetime television. Some people really do have nothing better to do with their lives than complain about non-issues, Bernie thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Viennese Waltz challenge to The Blue Danube Waltz is ballroom at its finest. Seven couples, each themed to a colour of the rainbow, swirling and stepping in tandem around the space. Bernie focuses on keeping her moves crisp and flowing and tries to avoid steering Serena into any of the other couples. All around her all she can see are whirls of colour in a veritable rainbow of dance. Serena murmurs little encouragements to her throughout, under the swell of the music played so beautifully by the musicians. Bernie takes each comment with good grace, using them to help their dance get better and better with each step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the dances are finished, the judges rank all of the couples from 1 (the worst) to 7 (the best). Serena holds Bernie’s hand as they wait. The end results are not too disappointing:</p>
<p><br/>1: Arthur and Meena</p>
<p>2: Fletch and Morven</p>
<p>3: Roxanna and Matteo</p>
<p>4: Frieda and Antoine</p>
<p>5: Lofty and Dom</p>
<p>6: Bernie and Serena</p>
<p>7: Jac and Derwood</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena makes a mental note of just how well Jac and Derwood are doing. She can’t have them standing between the glitterball trophy and herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wait for the results is much less tense this week. Unlike last week’s radio silence, Serena is back snapping selfies and laughing along with Bernie as they await the filming of the results show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The results show opens up with a performance of My Last Breath from James Newman, with Xavier, Raf, Zosia and Mo providing some stunning accompanying dancing to what is a highly contemporary and catchy song, Bernie thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprising nobody, Fletch and Morven face Arthur and Meena in the dance-off. It’s a close vote, but the judges opt to save Arthur and Meena, head judge Imelda casting the deciding vote on a split panel. It’s a shock to many, including Arthur himself it seems as the first thing he does is run to Morven and pull her into a hug, kissing the side of her head gently. Serena nudges Bernie.</p>
<p>“Looks like the press will have a new couple to focus on, Berenice. I thought there was something going on between those two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie leaves the studio with a gentle kiss on the cheek from Serena and a whispered “I’m so glad we’re friends again, Berenice.” Part of her sings at the tingles on her skin where Serena’s lips touched but another part of her is saddened that Serena clearly only sees her as a friend. Oh, how she wishes she could have more with the multi-talented woman she’s come to call a friend rather than just her dance partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving back at her flat, Bernie quickly checks the scores to confirm to herself that she and Serena really are back at the top of the leader board.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Jive – She’s The Most – 39 (6)</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Salsa – The Boys of Summer – 38 (5)</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Waltz – If I Knew Then – 37 (7)</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Samba – I Want You – 35 (3)</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – American Smooth – [Love Is] The Tender Trap – 34 (4)</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Cha-Cha-Cha – Wake Me Up – 24 (1)</li>
<li>Fletch and Morven – Rumba – You’re Beautiful – 23 (2)</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s thrilled and goes to sleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of moonlight kisses and dancing under the stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 10 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Judges and Professionals: Fascination – Alphabeat <br/>Frieda and Antoine (American Smooth): [Love Is] The Tender Trap – Robert Palmer<br/>Arthur and Meena (Cha-Cha-Cha): Wake Me Up – Avicii <br/>Fletch and Morven (Rumba): You’re Beautiful – James Blunt<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Samba): I Want You – Savage Garden<br/>Bernie and Serena (Jive): She’s the Most – Dick Brave and the Backbeats<br/>Lofty and Dom (Salsa): The Boys of Summer – The Ataris <br/>Jac and Derwood (Waltz): If I Knew Then – Lady Antebellum<br/>Viennese Waltz Challenge: The Blue Danube – Jonathan Strauss II<br/>Guest Performance: Foundations – Kate Nash<br/>Guest Performance: My Last Breath – James Newman</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I do believe I have been changed for the better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s both Musicals Week and the quarter finals this week. Can Bernie and Serena impress both the judges and the audience with their couple’s choice dance in order to cement their place in the semi-finals for good?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is one I am equally proud and nervous to post. I lay myself before the almighty @spilled_notes as without her guiding me through contemporary dance and what the Strictly judges look for I simply would not have been able to refine this week's number into what it is. I must additionally give a very special mention to @daisydoctor13, who also proves to be a Strictly-loving expert and cheerleader like no other and for whom there are a couple of moments written into this chapter in her honour. This chapter contains a very unsubtle nod to another iconic Berena fic I'm sure many people (if not everyone) has read. Thanks for all your continued support - reading your comments helps me through tough weeks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Come round to watch the results tonight x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at the text and feels a flutter in her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Any particular reason?’</p>
<p>‘Still catching up on all the time I spent missing you the other week x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie clutches her phone to her chest, a soppy smile on her face. She turns back to her phone and types her response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘The feeling’s mutual, see you later x’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie doesn’t think she will ever tire of spending time at Serena’s house. She could do a whole podcast on words to describe how it feels when she’s spending time with the dancer away from their competition commitments: cosy, soft, warm, welcome, cherished, contented, dare she say it… Loved? It’s bliss, spending time in Serena’s sitting room, the central heating on, the results show playing in the background, Jason offering commentary and a tub of raspberry ripple ice cream with a single spoon between them. There’s nothing Bernie could want any more than this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the results are announced, Serena looks at her phone.</p>
<p>“Oooh, twitter doesn’t seem too happy about Fletch going. Look at all of these tweets!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie takes her phone and scrolls down through the #Strictly hashtag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>THE WRONG DECISION #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>why would the judges save Arthur and not Fletch I don’t understand #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forever in our thoughts king xoxo @Fletch #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie snorts at the images accompanying that tweet – someone has edited flower crowns and heart emojis all over photos of Fletch. Bernie’s sure that the Cockney consumer rights expert will be thrilled with such soft portrayals of himself on the internet. She continues scrolling and smiles, looking at Serena.</p>
<p>“At least they seem pleased with our result.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena beams.</p>
<p>“As am I, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes her phone back and scrolls down the feed, showing Bernie her favourite tweets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>omg THEY’RE BACK I’M SO PLEASED #Serenice #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>who in the costume department decided to give @WordsWithWolfe that outfit because I am THIRSTY #Strictly #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>#Serenice are the greatest thing to happen to #Strictly and I’m so gay</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>RT if you too would book tickets to see The Bernie Wolfe Five @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Petition for a live action series starring @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell as jazz singers because that needs to exist #Serenice #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me seeing that #Serenice are back on form in #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>Underneath the tweet is a gif of Bernie from the dance sliding across the floor on her knees. Bernie can’t quite believe how wide her smile is (part of that is probably due to the very sturdy knee pads she had on under her trousers to prevent herself from shattering both her knees and their chances in the competition). She knew that their jive made her happy but it seems like she just can’t hold back her elation at the fact that she and Serena are speaking again. Serena laughs at the tweet and retweets it.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t have put it better myself, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay but @SWCampbell has never done a jive before and I’m sure glad she’s now had her chance. #Serenice #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie turns to Serena.</p>
<p>“Is that true, you’ve really never done a jive on <em>Strictly </em>before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena ponders then shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Do you know something; I haven’t. They must be a keen fan to know that. Well then, Berenice. I must thank you for helping me to pop my proverbial cherry with such style.” She winks as Bernie stammers and blushes. Serena likes the tweet before opening her camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Selfie time, Berenice!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles obligingly as Serena snaps a selfie of the two of them before uploading it to twitter.</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Thanks for your votes, bring on #MusicalsWeek @bbcstrictly @WordsWithWolfe</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday morning brings with it the toughest rehearsals Bernie has faced yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Musicals week brings with it their couple’s choice dance. Bernie had deferred to Serena, allowing her to make the key decisions. The result is that they’re going to be doing a contemporary dance to For Good from <em>Wicked</em>. Serena, it would appear, has been studying all contemporary dances from previous series and has devised what she calls a ‘master plan to perfection’ – essentially, she’s made extensive notes about what the judges (especially the ever-critical Tristan) deem make a good contemporary dance and has choreographed accordingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance is going to begin with broomsticks. Bernie holds the broom handle Serena has brought to rehearsals and tries to work out how she’s going to look graceful with it. Serena demonstrates how she wants them to hold the brooms perfectly flat and move them a beat out from one another. Bernie struggles with the idea: she’s playing Glinda and so will stand slightly ahead and to the side of Serena, who will be dressed as Elphaba and repeating the moves a beat after. Time after time Bernie struggles to master the use of the prop and she can sense Serena getting increasingly frustrated behind her. It doesn’t help that when they move on from the section with the brooms, to the main portion of the dance, she doesn’t seem to be able to extend her arms as gracefully as Serena would like them to be, and her expressions are not as over the top as Serena says they need to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When rehearsals end on Monday, Bernie goes home feeling sore, with her self-esteem lower than it was at the weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spends the evening playing the For Good track on repeat and trying to rehearse the steps alone in her empty flat. She’s not convinced she’s any closer to mastering the moves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Tuesday, rehearsals continue to be tough. It’s after their lunch break that Serena snaps. They’re attempting a complex lift: one where, from an extended stretch, Bernie lifts Serena up and across her body before balancing her across her shoulders with one arm. Serena explains how, if Bernie holds her stably enough, she will be able to perfectly extend her body in what she is convinced will be the crowning moment in the story they’re telling with their dance. Bernie desperately wants the move to go well but she can’t quite manage to hold Serena in the way required; she keeps having to support her with her other arm or put her down for fear of dropping the professional dancer. After one mistake too many, Serena huffs out a sigh of frustration.</p>
<p>“Berenice, are you totally inept?” Serena pinches the bridge of her nose and stalks up and down the dance studio.</p>
<p>“I’m trying, Serena.” Bernie holds out her hands in what she hopes is an apologetic gesture. Serena simply rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re very trying. Trying to get us eliminated! I thought we could win this together Berenice but how can we if you can’t keep up with my choreography!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie nods, feeling tears spring to her eyes. Too choked up to reply, she simply turns and power walks to the studio toilets. When she’s safely locked inside a cubicle, Bernie heaves great gulping sobs as the reality of her situation crashes down around her ears: she’s not good enough, she never was good enough, she has no right to be in this competition. As she tries to force enough breath into her lungs to cope with her racing heartbeat, Bernie heaves and retches. Her head is filled with fog she can’t escape from and she’s sure she’s going to be sick. Perhaps she should just pull out of the competition now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bernie doesn’t return from the toilets, Serena begins to worry. Has she offended her partner? She doesn’t want to end up back like they were two weeks ago. It’s just so <em>difficult</em>. Serena finally feels like the glitterball is within reach but with that expectation comes the increased pressure. She can feel her mother’s voice in her head telling her that nothing is ever good enough until it is the absolute best. Perhaps she needs to consider that, as hardworking as Bernie is, her best will never be the standard of Serena’s when she’s still learning and Serena has had decades to refine her talent. Berenice is the greatest dance partner Serena has ever had but she’s let her ambition and ruthlessness get in the way of her judgement. Serena has just been absolutely horrible to the woman who has brought her more happiness than anyone has in years. Serena sighs to herself. What has she done?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Serena decides that perhaps it is time she eats some humble pie and goes to find the podcast host.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching the toilets, Serena is surprised and alarmed when she can hear retching and heavy breathing coming from the end cubicle. None of the others are occupied so it must be Bernie making those noises. Knocking gently on the door she calls out her dance partner’s name.</p>
<p>“Berenice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no response. Serena’s not even sure that she’s been heard. Not wanting to go and find a member of staff and fuel the press rumour mill further, she decides to try and calm Bernie down herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the blood rushing in her ears subsides slightly, Bernie realises that there’s somebody calling her name gently outside the cubicle.</p>
<p>“Berenice? Berenice, can you hear me? Do you need any assistance in there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still on the floor, Bernie turns herself around and unlocks the door, allowing it to swing open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the lock clicks open and the cubicle door opens, Serena has to hold back a gasp at what she sees. Berenice Wolfe, sat on the floor of the toilets, her face pale and drawn. Bernie reaches up and wipes her arm across her mouth, clearing the saliva gathered there. Weakly, she pushes to her knees and flushes the toilet before supporting herself to her feet using the back of the toilet bowl. Serena reaches forward and places her arms around the linguist and mathematician, her heart breaking to see the woman she’s come to call a friend in such a state. And she’s the one who’s put her there.</p>
<p>“Berenice? I think we need to talk. Shall we go back to mine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie simply nods, her eyes distant and unfocused. Serena supports her back into the studio, gathers their things, and calls a cab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie finally begins to look a little more like the woman Serena has become so fond of after she’s had half a mug of chamomile tea sat on the floor of Serena’s kitchen. Serena hasn’t questioned the other woman’s decision to sit on the cool white tiles and has instead opted to join her dance partner and wait out whatever it is she needs to say. Finally, Bernie speaks.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Berenice, what have you got to apologise for?”</p>
<p>“You want to win this so badly and you deserve to but you’re not going to and it’s all my fault.” Bernie sniffs and Serena immediately feels a wave of guilt crash over her.</p>
<p>“No, Berenice, no. I should be the one apologising. I’ve become so used to your hard work ethic and your talents that I’ve pushed too far. I shouldn’t have pushed so far or been so harsh. You’ve been trying your best to attempt some very difficult choreography. It’s only natural that you wouldn’t pick it up immediately. I feel terrible that I’ve pushed you to such lengths. It isn’t fair and I’ve been so focused on getting the glory at last that I’ve not been at all considerate towards you and your wellbeing. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie nods quietly, clearly thinking.</p>
<p>“It’s just all getting a bit much. The press, the dancing… You.” She looks at Serena, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears.</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Serena, you. I… I like you. No. I, erm. I more than like you. I’m very, very fond of you.” She pauses and looks away, sniffs wetly before continuing. She needs to ask this question, hopes that Serena will still want to be near her after her admission. Her voice is quiet when she next speaks. “What do you think about me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s brain is in overdrive at the possible implications of what Bernie is saying.</p>
<p>“Berenice. I… I… I think you’re the most fantastic, fearless dancer I’ve ever been partnered with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at her, hope shining in her eyes. Her eyes glance down towards Serena’s lips and Serena feels her pulse jump.</p>
<p>“You do?” Bernie asks quietly, moving forward a fraction, seemingly unconsciously. Serena licks her lips and tries to come up with a response. Fails. Instead, she stands, moves to the sink with her cup and looks out of the window, her heart racing.</p>
<p>“Would you like to try rehearsing again? We can adapt until you’re comfortable with the dance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the week goes on and they rehearse their dance, Bernie finds that the dancing seems a lot easier now she’s at least confessed her feelings to Serena. It’s not easy knowing that Serena doesn’t return her affections but Bernie resigns herself to the fact that she’s an ordinary, bookish person who is punching massively above her weight when it comes to her now wildly out of control admiration for such a creative and talented person. Still, she vows that she can and must push her feelings aside. Remaining friends with Serena is better than not having her in her life at all. Bernie went several days without Serena during Blackpool week and she couldn’t do it again, not now she knows how special the professional dancer is to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie hadn’t realised how much her secret crush on Serena had been weighing down on her until she admitted it to the woman herself. She feels lighter than air and capable of anything. By admitting her feelings to Serena, Bernie has been braver than she has throughout her life of hiding herself away. Serena has given her the confidence to be a braver person. And being brave means she can attempt the steps Serena has planned and, now she knows Serena knows how she feels, she doesn’t mind holding the dancer a little tighter or being freer in the affection she has on her face when she looks at her dance partner. Slowly but surely as the week goes on, their contemporary dance becomes something which Bernie is not only proud of, but that she feels part of. She isn’t Bernie Wolfe, podcaster attempting to dance. She’s Glinda The Good, showcasing her emotions with Elphaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena spends the moments during the week when she is not dancing thinking about Berenice Wolfe. She’s aware that Bernie is the best partner she’s ever had on the show; that Bernie’s presence in her life has come to be something she finds herself cherishing. But could her feelings go beyond the platonic? She likes spending time with Bernie, admits that her dance partner is undeniably attractive. But is it love that she’s feeling? Serena just isn’t sure. Too many times she has seen the careers of professional dancers ruined because they believed themselves to be in love with the celebrity they were partnered with on the dancing show. Serena won’t ruin her career over a passing crush. If she’s going to go anywhere beyond the professional with Bernie Wolfe, she needs to know that it’s the real thing. The question is: How does she know if she does love Bernie? If she’s in love with the best dance partner she’s ever had?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Musicals week opens with Abigail Tate giving a beautiful performance of Think of Me from The Phantom of the Opera, with Raf showing his talents go beyond dancing by doing the accompanying vocals. The segment is pre-recorded during the dress rehearsal, given the complexity of many of the costumes of the dancers for their own dances. The professional dancers do an incredible job of dancing around Abi; they could be the cast of a West End show, Bernie thinks as she watches the opening build and build. And if Bernie’s gaze, as always, remains fixed on one of the dancers more than the others, then so be it. Bernie’s only human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This week’s dress rehearsal is possibly the highest quality one so far. It’s clear that, at this stage in the competition, all the couples are both incredibly talented and desperate to win. This is, after all, the quarter finals. There’s only two more weeks until a winner will be crowned. And everybody wants it to be them lifting the glitterball. Serena spends the entire time carefully watching every other pair to pick up on any potential weaknesses. She needs to see just what her chances are of lifting that trophy with Berenice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Saturday night and that means showtime. Charlotte and Cameron are back in the audience tonight. They’ve booked the time off work for this Saturday and the subsequent two, excited to watch their mother potentially win the biggest entertainment show on television. Bernie feels an extra level of happiness fizzing through her blood. Not only does she get to dance with Serena; she has her children there to watch her every step of the way. Their support means the world to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie and Serena are first to dance this week. Bernie looks at Serena in her green makeup and long black wig and smiles. Their outfits this week are a beautiful spin on the classic <em>Wicked</em> costumes, but the wardrobe department has made them gauzier and translucent in parts to really emphasise the fluidity of their movements and the softness of the lighting as they move. Bernie looks down at her own outfit and smiles at Serena as they take their starting positions. From out of nowhere she gets the urge to say something, anything to ground them before their performance. Looking at her dance partner she smiles in a way she hopes is encouraging.</p>
<p>“We can do this, Serena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie stands in the single spotlight lighting up the stage, holding her broom flat in front of her. As the music and vocals begin, she starts her movements: pretending to dance with the broom and waving it in front of herself. She no longer feels foolish, instead she feels empowered, knowing Serena is in a second spotlight behind her mimicking her movements. As the first “because I knew you” is sung, Bernie feels Serena’s hand on her shoulder, their cue to simultaneously drop to the floor and abandon their brooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happens next is a series of complex moves on the floor, ranging between them stretching and recoiling their bodies towards and away from one another and moving across the space, legs stretched and arms moving in fully fluid motions. Bernie ends her floor roll by stepping up to her feet again in a movement so graceful it is almost feline in quality. She stands perfectly still just in time to clutch her hand to her chest in time for the “handprint on my heart” lyric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the dance continues, Bernie finds herself getting absorbed into it, feeling every emotion with every movement. She’s living the dance, feeling every single moment of it. She’s never felt more connected to art in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the piece builds and builds, Serena can almost feel the energy and chemistry between herself and Bernie. As Bernie perfectly executes the lift she’d struggled on at the start of the week, pulling Serena across and over her shoulders before spinning her, Serena feels alive. Her body stretched perfectly, her eyes closed in focus, Serena hears the lyric “none of it seems to matter anymore” and realises just how true it is. As she swings her legs round over Bernie’s head to be released to the floor for their final moves together, she knows. She may not have seen it until now but in this moment, where it’s just the two of them dancing under the lights, she knows. She loves Berenice Wolfe with all of her heart. As the song closes and they clasp hands, foreheads pressed together as the lights all go black and the final notes of For Good are sung, Serena knows it’s true. In the brief moment between the end of their dance and the lights going up, she presses her mouth to Bernie’s ear.</p>
<p>“I’m very fond of you too, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the lights go back up seconds later, Bernie is sure that she must have shock written all over her face. Serena Campbell has just confessed that she’s fond of Bernie. Fond of Bernie! Bernie could cry with happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk over to Tess, their hands still clasped between them. Bernie notices that Serena’s green face paint seems to be smudging at the edges and can’t help but reach to wipe a bit out of her wig. She can’t be sure, but she’s sure Serena is blushing under all of the green.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tess has a massive beam on her face.</p>
<p>“Wow, ladies! That was incredible. Judges, what did you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m always a bit wary about contemporary dances,” Tristan begins. “But yours was beautifully done. Long lines and extensions, well-executed lifts, smooth transitions. It was amazing ladies, well done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie gapes. No criticisms from Tristan. It must have been good.</p>
<p>“I love <em>Wicked</em>,” Abi begins. “And I’ll admit that I was a bit nervous about watching a contemporary dance for this musical. But I enjoyed every minute of that, it was technically quite challenging in parts but you made it look effortless. Well done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Head judge Imelda also seems impressed.</p>
<p>“The biggest problem with a lot of contemporary dances is that people are too restrained. The beauty in a contemporary piece is to make everything a bit over the top – expressions, gestures, the whole thing. And you really did that. We saw a thousand different emotions on your faces which really sold the piece to the audience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The audience applauds wildly at such a positive response. Fleur is practically vibrating in her seat ready to speak.</p>
<p>“What an opening, darlings! The storytelling was second to none, there was a motive behind every movement and I was enraptured by your story! I can’t think of a better example of a contemporary dance so obviously linked to a well-known musical. Bravo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The audience cheers as Bernie and Serena make their way to Claudia and the rest of the contestants.</p>
<p>“Wow, wow, wow, ladies!” Claudia grins, shaking her fringe out of her eyes. “What do you make of that then?”</p>
<p>“I’m over the moon,” Bernie grins. “We put a lot of work into this dance this week and I’m so glad it seems to have paid off.”</p>
<p>“Serena?” Claudia asks.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Serena smiles. “I’m so pleased that I get to work with Berenice every week, couldn’t be happier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It isn’t long until the results are in and they stand waiting to hear their scores.</p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena audibly gasps. That’s Tristan’s first ten of the series! It must have been faultless for the usually mean judge to give top marks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abi.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena grabs Bernie’s hand and squeezes excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie gapes. This can’t be happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Ten!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena screams delightedly and wraps her arms around Bernie’s neck as Claudia and the crowd applaud.</p>
<p>“The first forty of this series! Congratulations ladies!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The performance after Bernie and Serena’s is an instant audience favourite and, as she watches, Serena has no doubt that it will become one of the most iconic performances in the history of <em>Strictly Come Dancing.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda Petrenko stands in the centre of the dance floor, her long black hair straightened down her back. She’s wearing a black dress which cuts low down her chest and has sleeves which trail almost to the floor. Her eyes are dark-ringed and her lips deep red. As the opening lines of the song are sung, she mimes being stressed and agitated. Then, as the music picks up, Antoine appears and they step around the space in a beautiful foxtrot. The choreography has been well thought out – the more traditional foxtrot steps are completed during the “death is just around the corner” lyrics, before little kicks and sharp head flicks are added during the “waiting patiently to strike” lyrics. The centre of the song includes a solo portion where Frieda shows exactly why she’s such a talented model. She struts across the space, every movement of her limbs filled with elegance and attitude. Antoine Malick is merely an accessory to her brilliance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The real crowning moment is when the chorus line begins and the rest of the dancers appear on the floor, kicking and spinning with Frieda, who uses a prop scythe before being lifted by Antoine who spins as the rest of the dancers twirl around them. Bernie gasps.</p>
<p>“This could be part of a musical!” She whispers to Serena, who nods, tracking every step with her eyes. The dance builds and builds as the song reaches its end, where Frieda is balanced on the shoulders of two dancers, her arms in the air and Antoine on his knees before her. The studio audience and the judges are on their feet, whooping and applauding wildly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie waits for the results with bated breath. She is fully expecting them to get 40, the same as she and Serena. However Tristan, ever the cruel judge, only gives them nine points, taking their total to 39. It’s a cruel blow and an unpopular one in the studio, but Tristan is adamant that at parts the piece got ‘too musical’ and didn’t include enough focus on the foxtrot. As the camera turns away from them, Frieda rolls her eyes. Serena can relate. Tristan often makes her feel like that too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are some surprising musical choices this week, Serena will admit. Frieda and Antoine’s number from the musical version of <em>The</em> <em>Addams Family</em> was unusual, but Arthur and Meena’s rumba choice is completely left-field. They’re doing their rumba to the song Baptize Me from <em>The Book Of Mormon</em>. It’s a lovely song, one which Serena can imagine choreographing a decent dance to if she had the right partner. And, if she’s being honest, the quality of the rumba is high; possibly the highest quality seen from Arthur so far in the competition. However, the song requires an injection of comedy which is neither Arthur nor Meena’s forte, lending the dance an aura of awkwardness at parts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a moment in the song where Arthur has to lean Meena down and drop her into a fake pool of water, causing a ‘splash’ of coloured metallic paper confetti. It should be the comedy highlight of the dance but instead Arthur appears so intent on making sure that he doesn’t injure Meena when he ‘drops’ her that there’s no real smiling or comedy at all. It just screams of a move which has been rehearsed and over-rehearsed and they’re still not confident with. The judges say the same, commenting that whilst Arthur has improved technically, he still lacks emotion in his dances. They award him 35 overall based on the technical skill, a score which Meena at least seems to be happy with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jac and Derwood bring the energy back into the studio with a salsa to the song Loud from <em>Matilda the Musical</em>. It’s a song which starts slow then suddenly Jac and Derwood are practically running round the studio, their hips twisting and costumes (including the long black wig Derwood is wearing) flying outwards as all of the additional dancers twirl and kick and lift one another across the floor. Derwood appears to be having the time of his life doing the dance, a massive grin splitting his face in two as he and Jac step and shimmy and shake together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a refreshing surprise, Serena thinks, to see Derwood thriving in his partnership. Derwood is normally cast with a celebrity who tends to have little ability and just needs him as their partner to make the experience enjoyable. To see Derwood’s talent not just for performance, but for dance to shine through is a true blessing. Serena is glad that he is doing well. She only hopes that she and Bernie have what it takes to just have the edge on Derwood and Jac. As much as many of the fans want her to have a glitterball, she knows they want Derwood to too. And as much as Serena views Derwood as a dear friend, right now he’s a threat…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jac and Derwood score 37 for their salsa and Serena sighs with relief. Hopefully she and Bernie can be the only couple who scores perfectly tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though she saw it the evening previously in the dress rehearsal, Bernie still isn’t ready for Roxanna’s performance. Technically it’s Roxanna and Matteo’s performance but really the stage belongs to the rock star.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The number opens with a single spotlight on Roxanna MacMillan wearing a short, frilled silver dress with stockings and gloves. Her lips are red and there’s a wicked gleam in her eyes as she owns the stage as she has so many times with her band.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beat kicks in and Roxanna begins to bob up and down, staring directly down the camera. Bernie’s only watching from afar but she knows the look is going to weaken the knees of many a viewer. It becomes immediately obvious that Roxanna and Matteo are the other partnership doing their couple’s choice dance this week. Instead of contemporary like she and Serena, Roxanna and Matteo are doing theatre jazz. As the song begins, Roxanna crosses her hands in front of her body.</p>
<p>“The name on everybody’s lips is gonna be… Roxie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the mention of the name Roxie, Roxanna flings her arms in the air and Matteo appears from behind her, grabbing her round the waist and spinning her around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What follows is a dance worthy of the West End. Roxanna makes a brilliant Roxie Hart, every step she does is calculated and her jazz hands are the sexiest Bernie and Serena have ever seen. Towards the end of the song, it really hits its theatre jazz stride. Matteo holds Roxanna’s waist as they slide across the floor on the “Roxie” refrains, with an added sharp dip during each beat of the music. The rest of the dancers in the number provide the perfect musical chorus worthy of any staging of <em>Chicago</em>, their kicks and jazz hands in perfect unison. The number ends with Roxanna spinning into Matteo and bending backwards as he throws the arm not holding her upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena turns to Bernie.</p>
<p>“It would appear I’ve always had a thing for blondes,” she whispers cheekily, before squeezing Bernie’s hand out of sight of the cameras. Bernie stifles as gasp as once again she’s reminded that Serena, beautiful perfect Serena, might just more than like her too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is surprised when the judges have a few criticisms of the theatre jazz piece. Apparently, Matteo didn’t do enough for it to really feel like a couple’s dance. Their chemistry was also apparently not very believable. The judges still praise Roxanna’s skill though, saying she would be welcome on many stages with talents like hers. Roxanna smiles and thanks them, smiles again when they get a score of 36. That’s certainly not a shabby score to have at this stage in the competition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are no prizes for guessing which musical number Lofty and Dom are dancing to. The singer from the boyband Technicolour is, of course, doing a foxtrot to Any Dream Will Do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s as if Lofty was made for musical theatre. Despite not singing, his choreography and facial expressions could be taken from any Broadway actor. Dom, for his part, seems to be relishing the rainbow outfits they’ve been given for this number. During the “a crash of drums, a flash of light” section, where the duo does a series of dips and spins, the smile on Dominic Copeland’s face could light up an entire room. If pressed for her professional opinion, Serena would say that Frieda and Antoine’s <em>Addams Family</em> foxtrot was just a little smoother than Lofty and Dom’s. There are a couple of minor sections during the boys’ foxtrot where, if she were judging, Serena would be inclined to mark down the pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her opinion is proved to be correct when the judges score the dance 38, one point below Frieda and Antoine’s 39. With all the scores for the night announced, Serena wraps her arms around Bernie and kisses her on the cheek.</p>
<p>“We did it, Berenice! We got the first 40 of the series and it was the only one of the night!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s all down to you, Serena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Berenice.” Serena looks her partner in the eyes. “As much as I’m teaching you, you’re teaching me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the set-up for the results show, Serena gathers Bernie into her side and takes a selfie of the two of them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: We did good @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The results show for musicals week naturally starts with a guest performance from the cast of a popular musical. This year, the cast of <em>The Sound Of Music</em> perform Do-Re-Mi. The cast are unbelievably talented and it’s clear how well-rehearsed they are. The professionals and celebrities enjoy a rare chance to not be involved in a performance and just watch others do the hard work. Bernie smiles at the performance and turns to Serena.</p>
<p>“I always thought I could be Maria Von Trapp.”</p>
<p>“You?” Serena scoffs. “Making dresses out of curtains and singing Edelweiss around the fire? I doubt it.”</p>
<p>“Mm, possibly. Was never really good at the motherhood bit. It used to drive Marcus up the wall, he said I was too focused on my career instead of the kids. Wondered how I could spend all day surrounded by children at school then go home and be so useless with ours.” Her voice sounds a little wistful and Serena squeezes her hand.</p>
<p>“You clearly did a wonderful job; your kids adore you. I didn’t fare much better bringing Ellie up whilst doing this show full time. It comes with being a woman in a male-dominated society, unfortunately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles at Serena.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their gazes lock, neither daring to look away. It carries on for long, long moments until the studio erupts in applause and they realise the cast have finished their song and are bowing for everyone. Standing to clap alongside everyone else, both Bernie and Serena can feel the underlying spark of something between them, threatening to break free once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s another extra special performance in this week’s results show. The cast of another popular musical are doing a special performance of an extra special song. Bernie’s never seen this musical but within seconds she’s hooked on the performance, the joy infectious throughout the studio. She turns to Serena.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise Dom could s<em>ing</em>!” Her voice is filled with wonder and awe. Serena simply nods, a big grin on her face as she watches the young professional have the time of his life performing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got the dreams, I’ve got the style, I’ve got the moves to make you smile!” Dom sings proudly, moving across the studio with the cast of the West End show he’s been starring in for the past year. Dominic Copeland, professional dancer and part-time drag queen Doris Dazzlers, is perfectly at home amongst the cast of <em>Everybody’s Talking About Jamie</em>. And tonight, both of his loves fuse as the musical he’s proud to be in performs on the show which has made him a household name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song builds and builds and everybody in the studio is on their feet dancing. Bernie stands behind Serena, her arms around her waist as they sway from side to side, grooving to the music alongside the rest of the celebrities and pros. The cameras pan across the studio audience and where all the celebrities and pros are enjoying the performance, making sure that there’ll be shots of just what a feel-good musical <em>Everybody’s Talking About Jamie</em> is. The song ends and the applause is rapturous. Bernie almost feels sorry for <em>The Sound Of Music</em> cast who, despite being exceptional, did not get an applause such as this one. Front and centre, Dom beams, blinking emotional tears away as he realises just how much it means to him to be an ambassador for being true to yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Serena are the first to be announced as safe this week. Logically, it isn’t a surprise, they did get 40 after all. But this is<em> Strictly</em> where anything could happen so when they’re announced as through to the semi-finals it is still a huge relief. When the announcement happens, they instantly reach for one another and hug, Bernie pulling Serena in close to her chest, one hand cupping the back of the professional dancer’s neck. She can’t help it; it simply feels right have the dancer close to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The biggest surprise of the week comes when the dance-off couples are announced. Arthur and Meena were arguably expected, but Bernie is shocked to see Roxanna and Matteo announced as the other couple up for elimination. But then, she thinks, looking at the couples remaining, who else could go? The standards are all so high now that it would be a shame to see anybody leave. Unfortunately, somebody has to and that somebody is Arthur. The judges opt to save Roxanna and Matteo, meaning the historian has to hang up his dancing shoes. Meena seems to take it worse than Arthur, who is enveloped in a hug from Morven who has been involved in the group numbers of the evening now she is not part of a competing pair. Serena tells the cameras that she’s sorry to see Arthur go; he was a talented dancer and a real dark horse. Inside though, she’s calculating just what she and Bernie will need to do in order to claim the glitterball for their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie spends Sunday evening at Serena’s house, cooking and eating and watching the results show. She still can’t believe her eyes when she looks at the results table for the week.</p><ul>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Couple’s Choice: Contemporary – For Good (Wicked) – 40</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Foxtrot – Just Around The Corner (The Addams Family) – 39</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Foxtrot – Any Dream Will Do (Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat) – 38</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Salsa – Loud (Matilda) – 37</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Couple’s Choice: Theatre Jazz – Roxie (Chicago) – 36</li>
<li>Arthur and Meena – Rumba – Baptize Me (The Book of Mormon) – 35</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Serena,” she says softly, trying to convey to the professional dancer just how grateful she is.</p>
<p>“No, thank you Berenice,” Serena smiles, reaching up to stroke Bernie’s face softly. The podcast host feels her heart flutter as she dips her head and smiles shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena reaches for her phone and, as Bernie has come to expect, takes a selfie of the two of them together on the sofa.</p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Celebratory drinks for the baddest witches of the dance floor @WordsWithWolfe #Strictly #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at the tweet and looks at Serena.</p>
<p>“You included #Serenice?” She asks, her voice rising questioningly. Serena nods but is immediately distracted by something which pops up on her feed.</p>
<p>“Oh look!” She smiles, showing Bernie her phone. “I knew something was going on there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks down at the screen and sees a post from Morven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@missmorven: forever grateful to #Strictly for bringing @ArthurDigby and I together </em>
  <em>💑💖✨💃🤓</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Underneath is a photo of Morven and Arthur, their heads bowed together and their eyes shut. Bernie smiles at the sweetness of it but can’t help but feel a little envious. What she’d give for Serena to see her that way for good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Bernie is leaving, Serena stops her by the door.</p>
<p>“Berenice?” Serena’s voice is quieter than usual and she’s fiddling with the necklace she’s wearing.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Bernie asks, concerned.</p>
<p>“The #Serenice thing? Well… I meant what I said yesterday, Berenice. I’m very fond of you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie goes home and barely gets a wink of sleep, her mind whirring with the thought that Serenice may be about to become more than just a hashtag.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 11 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Judge (Abigail Tate) and Professionals: Think of Me – Emmy Rossum (The Phantom of the Opera)<br/>Bernie and Serena (Contemporary): For Good – Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel (Wicked)<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Foxtrot): Just Around The Corner – Bebe Neuwirth (The Addams Family)<br/>Arthur and Meena (Rumba): Baptize Me – Josh Gad and Nikki M. James (The Book Of Mormon)<br/>Jac and Derwood (Salsa): Loud – Lesli Margherita &amp; Phillip Spaeth (Matilda)<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Theatre Jazz): Roxie – Renée Zellweger (Chicago)<br/>Lofty and Dom (Foxtrot): Any Dream Will Do – Jason Donovan (Joseph And The Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat)<br/>Guest Performance: Do-Re-Mi – Connie Fisher (2006 London Palladium Cast) (The Sound Of Music)<br/>Guest Performance (with Dominic Copeland): And You Don’t Even Know It – Original West End Cast (Everybody’s Talking About Jamie)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. hold me close don’t ever let me go: would you be my partner every night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The semi-final brings with it two dances to learn and perform. Can their rumba help them to say the things they've been unable to find the words to?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The semi-final is here! Wow, time has flown - how is there only one week to go until the grand final of this behemoth of an AU? As ever, a massive thanks to @spilled_notes who has answered my endless questions about dancing and Strictly Come Dancing. Also huge huge thanks to all those who continue to cheerlead me and comment so kindly on this fic. I know some of you guys have been waiting very patiently for the rumba to appear so I hope it doesn't disappoint...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Sunday night, Bernie thinks of little else except Serena’s words to her. What could she mean? She’s very fond of Bernie? Bernie’s very fond of pathetic fallacy but it doesn’t make the blood rush through her body and cause her soul to sing like Serena Campbell does. Is Bernie Serena’s pathetic fallacy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the winter wind and rain batter against the windows of her apartment, Bernie’s mind is a hive of scattered thoughts, each contradicting the last. It is only when the stretching fingers of light begin to creep through the blinds that Bernie remembers what she had said to Serena. That she liked her. More than liked her. Is very, very fond of her. Could Serena be as fond of Bernie as she is of Serena? Bernie rolls out of bed and stands in the early morning light, her mind becoming a little clearer. Maybe, just maybe, Serena does more than like her too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even an early morning run and stop for coffee don’t prevent Bernie from being over half an hour early to her rehearsal with Serena. Deciding it’s probably best if she rests, considering they have two dances to learn this week for the semi-final, Bernie sits in the studio and scrolls through her phone. There are lots of tweets about Saturday night. At this point, Bernie doesn’t quite know why she’s still surprised at the sheer amount of them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>OMG #STRICTLY SAID GAY RIGHTS #SERENICE #WICKED @WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>This @SWCampbell @WordsWithWolfe dance is the gayest thing I’ve ever seen #Strictly #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay but where is the West End extra gay version of Wicked starring @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell??? #Serenice #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>40 POINTS FOR THE GAYEST DANCE EVER ON #STRICTLY AND OF COURSE IT’S MY BABES #SERENICE</em>
</p>
<p>The tweet is accompanied by a short video clip of moments from the dance all edited together. As she watches it through Bernie realises that the dance is, in fact, filled with some rather sapphic undertones. In fact, they’re barely even undertones they’re that obvious. How hadn’t Bernie noticed it whilst they were rehearsing? At one point they’re basically caressing one another, for goodness sake! Bernie pauses. Did Serena deliberately make it romantic? Or is it just a coincidence? Deciding she’d rather not add that to her already large pile of ‘what-ifs’, Bernie carries on scrolling through her twitter feed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>the #Serenice hug when they were declared safe my skin is clear my crops are watered </em>
  <em>😭</em>
  <em> #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>Bernie watches the GIF accompanying the tweet and is hit squarely in the chest by just how happy she and Serena are together. Nobody has ever made Bernie feel this loved, this cherished. She can only hope Serena does love her back, otherwise she might find her heart irreparably broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s saved from more tweets confronting her with how obvious her attraction to Serena Campbell is by the woman herself walking through the doors to the studio.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Berenice. Let’s get dancing, shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena has no rehearsals for other dances this week. The two of them are spending every minute of time they have spare this week rehearsing both of their semi-final dances. They’re doing a rumba and a waltz and Bernie is already nervous about having to memorise two dances within a week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They work hard all-day Monday, finally leaving the studio at 9pm. Bernie stumbles through the door of her apartment and collapses onto her bed, her body tired but her mind in overdrive. Because not once all day has Serena mentioned anything linked to <em>them. </em>Bernie’s more confused than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe she was right. Maybe Serena was just saying it to be nice. Maybe Serena means what she said in a totally platonic way. Bernie knows the science of the ‘<em>Strictly</em> curse’, knows that the reason couples seem to so-often ‘fall in love’ with one another is because the constant close proximity and high-pressure environment puts them in touch with one another’s hormonal cycles and mood shifts and more, albeit subconsciously. Is this what Bernie is experiencing with Serena? A desire borne purely of the fact that she now spends most of her time with Serena and before that Bernie was practically touch-starved? Is that it? Will her attraction to Serena disappear when the competition ends and there is some distance between them? It’s a possibility, Bernie thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then Bernie thinks of how she misses Serena when she’s not there. How a mundane message from Serena can brighten her day. How Bernie is coming to view Jason and Elinor as part of her family, as extra children she never knew she had. Is that a normal effect of the ‘<em>Strictly</em> curse’? Or could what Bernie is feeling truly be love?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waltz is the dance which comes more easily to Bernie. By this point, she’s used to the rhythms of ballroom, to the elegance, the rotation steps, the rise and fall of the movements. Serena explains that the waltz is characteristic by being the only dance which has three beats per bar but beyond recalling how she talked about it in her announcement podcast Bernie has little understanding of why that is important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By Wednesday, Bernie has more or less got all of the steps of the waltz covered. Serena has decided to make it a simple dance but is adamant that they need to get it absolutely perfect in order to not get a reduced score. It’s a good job Serena showed leniency and took Bernie’s still limited confidence in her dancing into account because they’re going to need as much time as they can get to perfect their rumba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is terrible at the rumba. She can’t understand that to get the right hip motion she’s not actually supposed to move her hips: instead, the figure of eight hip motion is the product of straightening the leg after stepping toe first rather than heel first. She trips, she stumbles and at one point she nearly headbutts Serena when she overbalances. Serena is patient but Bernie can sense that she desperately wants this dance to go well. She vows to spend as much time as she possibly can rehearsing their rumba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not helping that the rumba is a dance which requires them to be in close proximity to one another. It’s torture, having Serena this close when Bernie still doesn’t really know how the professional dancer feels about her. But Bernie knows she loves Serena. And Serena wants the glitterball more than anything. So, of course, Bernie draws on every ounce of competitiveness she has inside her to try and get them to the final.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Thursday evening and they are in Serena’s spare room rehearsal space. Bernie has finally managed to get the hang of the rumba walk and is now focusing on the fluidity of the dance. As she relaxes into the dance, she begins to truly hear the lyrics of the song they’re dancing to for the first time. As the lyrics wash around them, Bernie closes her eyes as she rests her chin on Serena’s shoulder. Bernie Wolfe, normally able to hide behind good old British reserve, finds herself fighting back the tears which are gathering behind her eyes. She doesn’t know why a producer somewhere chose this song for them, assumes it’s because she’s a linguist and the title is More Than Words, but right now this song is everything Bernie has inside of her head packaged into the music she must dance with Serena to. And it’s too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s so wrapped up in her emotions that she doesn’t register Serena pulling her head down off her shoulder. She only registers what is happening when the dancer’s lips meet hers and suddenly she can taste orange and a hint of the lip gloss which Serena Campbell always wears. It’s only when Serena makes a little noise of contentment, barely a hum of appreciation, that Bernie realises what’s happening and pulls away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment her lips meet Bernie’s, Serena wonders if perhaps there is a better feeling than what winning the <em>Strictly </em>glitterball must feel like. Kissing Berenice Wolfe is better than anything Serena has done before. She tastes of chocolate and honeycomb and her hair is so unbelievably soft. Serena could do this forever, would do this forever. She thinks she makes a little hum of appreciation but doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Bernie is suddenly at the other side of the room, her eyes darting about in an unfocused dance.</p>
<p>“Serena, I. I’m sorry. I can’t.” Her voice is ragged, panicked. Serena wonders if she’s misread everything. She thought Bernie had all but confessed her feelings to her but perhaps Serena had let her hopeful heart get in the way. She tries to reach out and touch Bernie, to ask her what’s wrong, but Bernie is already out of the door and running down the stairs, calling goodbye to Jason as she goes. Serena follows in a daze, her heart beating wildly and breaking all at the same time. She reaches the other woman just as she wrenches open the front door and steps out into the drizzly autumn night. Serena stands on the porch step, looking out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Berenice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing she sees is Bernie Wolfe’s back as she disappears up the street. From upstairs, the lyrics of Extreme can still be heard. Serena looks out into the night and tells herself the droplets she can feel on her face are only the rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stupid, stupid, stupid coward.” Bernie sits in her bed, gently tapping her skull back against the headboard. She had everything she wanted right there and she ruined it by running away. And today, within the hour in fact, she has to go to Elstree and rehearse two <em>Strictly Come Dancing </em>semi-final dances with the woman she ran out on last night. Bernie sighs and scrubs her pyjama sleeves against her face, lest any lingering press outside her apartment block speculate that she’s been crying. Bernie is a fool. A stupid, stupid fool who is in love with her dance partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie arrives at Elstree with two coffees: one for herself, the other a peace offering (so also for herself, in a way). She spies Serena and takes a deep breath before heading over to her. Serena is a sight for sore eyes. She’s wearing a large smile but Bernie can tell it is false. Her eyes are bloodshot and the concealer she’s wearing doesn’t fully hide the dark rings under her eyes. Holding out a coffee she tilts her head towards the door.</p>
<p>“I think we need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena following Bernie to a hidden corner of the costume area shows she is a braver woman than Bernie will ever be. Bernie perches on a cabinet and drums her fingers nervously on the sleeve of her coffee cup.</p>
<p>“Serena, I’m sorry. I was rubbish, I know.”</p>
<p>“Why did you run away?” Serena’s eyes are wide and glossy with tears. Bernie sniffs.</p>
<p>“Because I was scared. I had everything I wanted right there and it all felt too much, too real, too good to be true. I didn’t think you really did… More than like me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I told you, didn’t I? After our dance last week?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks up, startled.</p>
<p>“You said you were fond of me and I… I thought… I thought it might be a pathetic fallacy type of thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena tilts her head to one side, scrutinising Bernie to try and decipher her meaning.</p>
<p>“A w<em>hat?!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie shakes her head and waves her hands in front of her, blushing.</p>
<p>“I just… I didn’t know if it was fond in a friendly sense that you meant it or, or a <em>more than friendly </em>sense. That’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena reaches out and takes Bernie’s hands in her own before reaching up and cupping her cheek.</p>
<p>“Oh Berenice,” she says softly, glances round to check nobody is present, then leans in to press a chaste kiss to Bernie’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s smile is brighter than the Blackpool illuminations were when they visited the seaside town back in week nine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple kicking off this year’s semi-finals is Lofty and Dom. They open the show with a spectacular cha-cha-cha to the iconic Baccara hit Yes Sir, I Can Boogie. It’s kitsch and it’s camp and it’s oh so seventies that it gives Bernie throwbacks to her youth. It’s clear that the two boys are loving every moment of their dance as they point and sway and move across the set. Bernie can’t wait for the country to see the dance tomorrow night during the live show. There are a couple of minor set hiccups; the theme of the dance is a holiday camp style, reminiscent of the Maplin’s holiday sites in the classic British sitcom <em>Hi-de-Hi!.</em> The crew soon move the offending props to more suitable locations to make the camera angles clearer and the boys can continue with their rehearsal. Dom is wearing a yellow blazer as a member of camp entertainment staff and Lofty is in a garish floral shirt, supposedly chosen by Dom to dance from the deckchair he sits on at the beginning of the dance. All in all, it’s a well-executed dance and one which Serena feels will score highly tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things do not appear to be going as smoothly for Roxanna and Matteo. The couple barely speak to each other as they step onto the dance floor for the dress rehearsal of their foxtrot. Their bodies are tense and the hold they are in does not appear to be comfortable at all.</p>
<p>“What’s going on with them?” Bernie asks Serena in a low voice.  Serena leans closer to Bernie to respond, a gentle hand on her elbow.</p>
<p>“According to Mo, they’ve had a massive bust-up. From what she can gather through various sources, Matteo blamed Roxanna for their being in the dance-off last week and she wasn’t too happy that Matteo wouldn’t take any responsibility. They’ve hardly spoken a word to one another all week.”</p>
<p>“Ouch.” Bernie winces, recalling how bereft she felt when she and Serena were not talking. Under the cover of the darkness as the lights fall on the couple rehearsing, Bernie quickly reaches out to squeeze Serena’s hand, thrilled beyond measure that they’re here together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxanna and Matteo are doing a foxtrot to a song called Sweet Ones. Bernie thinks back to the foxtrot she and Serena did back in week one, thinks of how simple it was and how scared she was to dance compared to now when she’s willing to try new steps as long as Serena is there beside her. Her heart clenches happily at how far she’s come. Never in a million years did she think that <em>Strictly</em> would lead to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Roxanna and Matteo, their lack of chemistry is remarkably obvious and they fluff a couple of steps and leads, giving the dance a clumsy feel. Serena even winces at once point when Matteo physically steps on Roxanna’s toes.</p>
<p>“If they don’t find some middle ground soon, they’re going to be the worst semi-final act this show has ever seen tomorrow night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie shrugs.</p>
<p>“As long as we’re one of the best then I don’t care, Serena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rehearsal for their rumba goes off without a hitch. Bernie channels all of the week’s emotion and tension into the dance, using the feelings to make the connection between them all the more real. The soft guitar strings kick in and Bernie walks across the space towards Serena. For this dance, Bernie has been put in a crisp suit – a blazer and fitted trousers with pressed white Oxford shirt. She’s also been given a pair of dark rimmed glasses to wear for this dance. She isn’t really sure why but it was something the wardrobe department asked her to try at a fitting this week and when half of them nearly clean-out fainted after she’d put them on, they’d been declared part of her outfit. Serena is wearing a fitted dress in a deep Shiraz red. It hugs her torso completely with a delicate criss-cross of ribbon across her back, meaning Bernie can more or less map every freckle and mole on her skin. The dress also has a large split up to her right thigh. It’s going to make a lot of fans tachycardic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Bernie reaches Serena, she maintains constant eye contact with her, all the while focusing on the Cuban motion of her hips and the fluidity of her legs – imagining she’s dragging her feet through wet sand just like Serena taught her in rehearsals. She reaches out and touches Serena’s hand, watches Serena step away from her, the dancer’s other arm stretching away (the movement beginning with her shoulder and progressing all the way to her fingertips, as fluid as can be). Serena moves back in and holds herself still against Bernie’s chest before Bernie walks backwards, pulling Serena (toes pointed, touching the floor at all times) across the floor with her. As the first chorus of the dance is sung by the professional <em>Strictly </em>singers, Bernie holds Serena close and they move together, absolutely no space between them. Bernie closes her eyes as Serena’s thigh slots between her own and tries not to image too much just how much she wants to do this with Serena in a much more private setting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opens her eyes again to gaze into Serena’s, no effort required to create chemistry between them as Bernie can almost feel the sparks flying as she looks into Serena’s warm, seductive eyes. The pièce de résistance of their dance comes towards the end. There’s a long moment as the singers hold a note where Serena’s leg is at ninety-degrees to her body, her back pressed close to Bernie’s front, one arm hooked back around Bernie’s neck. Bernie holds the dancer’s leg, released from the high split in Serena’s gown, and spins them round, a single spotlight on the two of them. As the note ends, Serena lowers her leg and the two of them remain perfectly still, eyes closed as they wait for the spotlights to come up to signal the end of the dance. Even though it’s only a rehearsal everyone in the studio goes wild, whooping and wolf-whistling. Serena beams.</p>
<p>“I’d say that was a rumba well done, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes briefly flick downwards and Bernie is certain that if they weren’t so exposed Serena would be kissing her right now. Bernie clears her throat and places a hand on Serena’s back to guide her offset so that the next couple can rehearse. After all, they still have another dance to do themselves this evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda and Antoine are doing an Argentine tango this week. It’s entirely different to their previous dances but, bizarrely, it works. Frieda has been dressed in a much more vintage, wartime style of outfit. The whole aesthetic as they dance to Button Up Your Overcoat is one of a wartime romance. Frieda is the sensual forces sweetheart and Antoine is the soldier attempting to win over the aloof Frieda. They both look stunning and their moves are technically incredibly well executed. The model has a natural gracefulness around her and every move is made with precision. Serena narrows her eyes at the dance, hoping against all hope that she and Bernie have what it takes to compete against quality such as this. Would it be wrong, she wonders, to hope that some disaster tomorrow evening means Frieda and Antoine’s score plummets?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sensuality appears to be the serving of the week as next, Jac and Derwood do a dramatic tango to the Iyeoka hit Simply Falling. Jac Naylor, the property queen who Brits are used to seeing doing deals for first time buyers or knocking down walls with a sledgehammer, shows off that beneath her power suits and jeans she has a pair of incredibly long, toned legs which she puts to excellent use in her tango. There’s only one real move which she and Derwood appear to have not quite mastered yet; in tonight’s dress rehearsal it doesn’t matter so much that she nearly slips over but if it happens tomorrow night, it may just mean their exit from the competition. Serena debates if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, Derwood deserves to reach the final. On the other hand, if Jac Naylor reaches the final, she’s another threat to the glitterball. It’s in touching distance now. Serena wants it badly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dress rehearsal runs late and before she knows it, Bernie is in hair and makeup on Saturday evening preparing for the live show itself. From the seat next to her, Serena meets her eyes in the mirror and drops her the slightest wink. Bernie tries not to blush, aware the makeup artists might gossip. As much as Bernie wants to shout her love for Serena from the rooftops, she’s terrified of further tabloid speculation. First, she needs to win <em>Strictly.</em> Mainly for Serena but also, now the final is so close, for herself. For them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first half of the live-show goes pretty much as expected. Lofty and Dom’s opening cha-cha-cha is as well-received as it was in yesterday’s dress rehearsal and they score 39, making the boys whoop loudly. Even notoriously moody judge Imelda admits that she enjoyed how fun it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxanna and Matteo still have a clear rift between them which Bernie is sure the tabloids will relish. They only score 23 for their foxtrot and Bernie feels a little sorry for the rock star. At this stage in the game, a score that low is practically the end of the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Serena do her rumba to massive applause inside and outside the studio. The judges all praise it, giving it a combined score of 38, with Fleur even fanning herself and commenting on the “undeniable sexual chemistry” she was witness to. Bernie ducks her head and Serena simply laughs, thanking the judges for their comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freida and Antoine follow, their Argentine tango as elegant and slick as it was last night. If anything, Serena is pleased it only scores 39 rather than a full 40. Frieda is dangerous competition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Jac and Derwood, their tango is still not up to standard and the judges score it at 32, criticising the lack of execution on some of the more technical steps. Jac takes it all in good stride and Derwood, simply happy to have reached this far in the competition, just nods. Perhaps Roxanna and Matteo may not be the couple who don’t make it through to the final…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Lofty and Dom’s first dance of the semi-final was a showcase in camp, almost childish, exuberance, their second is the exact opposite. Their tango to the song Earned It by The Weeknd begins with the two of them entering the space from opposite ends of the dancefloor, a single spotlight on each. They’re wearing fitted vests made of dark, see-through chiffon and trousers so tight they leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. Whilst Lofty is used to wearing very little in front of a crowd (he is in a boyband, after all), Bernie rather suspects his many millions of fans will never have seen him quite like this. He caresses Dom’s face and dips the dancer and, in parts, the dance almost becomes cabaret in its style as the two men move across the darkened space, the red and gold spotlights emphasising the heightened drama of the dance. They end with the two of them pressed close together, a single rose between Lofty’s teeth and Dom’s hands held high above his head in elegant submission. Bernie has flashbacks to the professionals’ Black Leather dance in the second week and wonders if<em> Strictly</em> have given up all pretence of being a family show for there’s absolutely no mistaking that the inspiration behind Dom and Lofty’s choreography is a little more <em>controlled </em>than the average family viewing may be familiar with. Whilst impressed, the judges don’t like Lofty and Dom’s tango as much as their cha-cha-cha and only score it at 38.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxanna and Matteo’s Argentine Tango to the Elle King hit Ex’s &amp; Oh’s is slightly better than their foxtrot, but that’s arguably only because Roxanna appears to be relishing any and all moves where she gets to shun Matteo’s advances and own the stage herself. The rock star is wearing a long, golden gown which sets off her short hair magnificently. Serena, in whispered tones, gives running praise of all of her steps until she’s back in hold with Matteo and all of the energy is once again zapped from the performance. It’s clear that the couple have had enough of one another and when the judges only give them a score of 29, they seem resigned to their fate. The only way they could be saved at this stage of the night is if Jac and Derwood have another disappointing dance later in the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena loves their waltz. She’s choreographed it to be a showcase of just how a simple waltz with a few special moves can be breath-taking. Bernie Wolfe has the legs to make a waltz truly wonderful. The whole image of the dance is one which Serena is proud of; she knows it will look spectacular on television.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The opening to the song Could I Have This Dance? is a gentle one and it gives time for Bernie and Serena to step out from behind pillars at the foot of each set of stairs. Serena looks otherworldly in her gown, a gauzy number with a full skirt, shimmers of blue and pink and purple catching in the light. Bernie also looks positively dashing as the camera pans down her figure, her tight long-sleeved white shirt seamlessly flowing into a swirling skirt of the same material as Serena’s. Bernie’s shirt-dress hybrid is a testament to the imagination of the<em> Strictly</em> costume department. It is, in a word, incredible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment that they get into hold, Serena’s world feels right. Bernie is leading the dance but it feels like a true partnership. Like they’re equals. No fighting for control, no treading on toes. Just she and Bernie against the world. Dancing with Bernie feels right like dancing with nobody else has felt before. As the light catches on the jewelled hairpiece in the podcast host’s hair, Serena cannot help but smile. How lucky she is to have had Berenice Wolfe come into her life. The rise and fall of their waltz lulls Serena into a sense of complete comfort. The steps are second nature and the spins are as if they’re in their own individual orbit, the rest of the world turning to nothing but distant moons they don’t need to worry about. Serena has everything she needs right here in this hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the waltz ends, both Bernie and Serena cannot bear to be apart for long. They stay pressed together as the judges give their comments and they have their interview with Claudia as they await their scores. When the score of 39 comes in, they hug one another closely and, for a moment, Serena wonders if she really needs the glitterball when Bernie feels so right inside her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The biggest shock of the semi-final comes from Frieda and Antoine. After such a sensational Argentine tango, their cha-cha-cha to Coldplay’s Clocks misses the cue entirely. It’s a crying shame, especially as last night in the dress rehearsal it was almost perfect. But tonight, in the live show when it matters most, the couple are out of time and after the first error, many more start to creep in. Even the kooky backdrop of a steampunk-style laboratory cannot salvage it. Frieda and Antoine suit the googles and the browns and the yellows, in fact Frieda’s steampunk costume could be straight from her own alternative fashion house. But it isn’t enough. The judges dish out their criticism heavily and the consistently perfect couple find themselves with a score of only 30 for their second semi-final dance. Suddenly, things have got interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple closing the semi-final are Jac and Derwood. After their disappointing tango, they’ve pulled out all of the stops for their Paso Doble. Jac steps onto the floor with a determined glint in her eyes and everyone is treated to an all-powerful Paso to the iconic I Love Rock N Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. From the side, even Roxanna is whooping and cheering on the property expert as she fans her skirts and her red hair flies out behind her as she interacts with Derwood’s cape work. Serena is sure that Derwood once told her that he is a cape work expert and it looks as if he’s finally had his chance to choreograph a Paso worthy of the crown. The duo doesn’t put a single foot wrong and it seems as if they have channelled all of the disappointment they felt earlier into making this dance an absolute showstopper. When it ends, both celebrity and professional are breathing heavily but all four judges are on their feet. It comes as no surprise to anyone watching when Jac and Derwood score a perfect 40 for their Paso Doble. Serena feels a bit nervous. Jac Naylor is clearly a woman who doesn’t give up without a fight. If she makes it to the final, she’s going to be a serious threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first guest performance of the semi-final is Scouting For Girls. They’re performing their old song Heartbeat and, from what Bernie can gather, they’re essentially there to fill time until the production team are ready to deliver a valid result. At this stage of the competition, there can be absolutely no chance of any miscalculated votes. It’s a nice song that is performed well and, as the band perform, Serena and Bernie have a good dance with the rest of the celebrities and pros, forgetting for a while that they’re part of a serious competition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whilst the crew set up for the next guest performer, Bernie checks the scoreboard for the week.</p>
<ul>
<li>Lofty and Dom – Cha-Cha-Cha (Yes Sir I Can Boogie) + Tango (Earned It) – 77 (39 + 38)</li>
<li>Bernie and Serena – Rumba (More Than Words) + Waltz (Could I Have This Dance?) – 77 (38 + 39)</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood – Tango (Simply Falling) + Paso Doble (I Love Rock N Roll) – 72 (32 + 40)</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine – Argentine Tango (Button Up Your Overcoat) + Cha-Cha-Cha (Clocks) – 69 (39 + 30)</li>
<li>Roxanna and Matteo – Foxtrot (Sweet Ones) + Argentine Tango (Ex’s &amp; Oh’s) – 52 (23 + 29)</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is delighted that she and Serena are once again joint top of the board. It’s a wonderful feeling, knowing that, with the right person beside her, she can achieve anything. Even dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next performance is something truly magical. Bernie doesn’t think she’s ever heard live vocals like it. Emeli Sandé sings Heaven with such exquisite feeling that Bernie feels shivers down her spine. The accompanying dance from Leah, Zosia, Jasmine and Morven is highly contemporary and suits the song perfectly.</p>
<p>“Charlotte always loved this song,” Bernie murmurs to Serena, thinking of her daughter sat in the audience somewhere, probably loving every moment of this performance.</p>
<p>“So did Ellie,” Serena smiles, happy to share this moment with Bernie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lofty and Dom are the first couple announced as safe this week. The boys whoop with delight at the knowledge they’re through to the final. Bernie can’t help but be pleased for them. Next, Roxanna and Matteo are announced as the first couple to be in tonight’s dance-off. The rock star looks unsurprised. If anything, she looks a little smug at Matteo’s scowling face now he most likely won’t be in the final. Serena tries not to smirk. Good for Roxanna, Matteo’s always needed putting in his place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she and Bernie are announced to be safe, Serena cheers. She’s not expecting Bernie to pick her up and spin her around happily but she feels absolutely ecstatic. She, Serena Campbell, has finally made it to the final of <em>Strictly Come Dancing.</em> And with a female partner! It’s everything her career has been building up to. When Bernie puts her down, Serena hides her face in the podcast host’s shoulder to try and disguise the tears of joy she cannot help but release. Bernie Wolfe has changed her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That leaves two couples to hear their fate: Jac and Derwood versus Frieda and Antoine. One will be safe and the other will have to enter the dance-off. It isn’t really fair, Bernie thinks; they’re both incredible couples. She gulps when she realises how easily it could have been she and Serena that close to missing out on a ticket to the final. The studio is tense as they wait for Tess to announce the verdict. The couple joining Roxanna and Matteo in the dance-off are… Frieda and Antoine. Frieda remains composed and Antoine reaches out to shake Derwood’s hand as he and Jac are invited to leave the floor as they’re safe. Serena thinks there’s no surprises as to who will win tonight’s dance-off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s right, of course. Roxanna and Matteo opt to dance their Argentine tango again but it is nothing compared to Frieda and Antoine’s, which they also choose to do again. The two Argentine tangos are on completely different levels and when the judges unanimously decide to put Frieda and Antoine through to the final the auditorium is filled with cheers. In her farewell interview, Roxanna is gracious and politely thanks Matteo for his tuition. Bernie and Serena both tell the cameras they’re sorry to see Roxanna go but, in all honesty, Serena is simply happy that she and Bernie are through to the final. Bernie’s thrilled too, her face sporting a small smile she simply can’t shake off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunday night is a night of celebration in the Campbell household. The leafy detached is filled with laughter and chattering as Elinor, Jason, Cameron and Charlotte arrive and fill the space. Bernie occupies herself in the kitchen, assisting Serena in preparing the snacks they’ve all brought for the viewing of the results show. It’s daft, they know the outcome, but it’s nice to just be together as a family. Bernie pauses. A family. That’s what it feels like. She and Serena and the kids. Taking a platter of cold meats from Serena, Bernie smiles. She never thought <em>Strictly </em>would give her a family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment that it’s announced Bernie and Serena are through to the final, Cam pops open a bottle of champagne and they all cheer. Charlotte snaps a candid photo of Bernie and Serena clinking their glasses, their heads bowed close. Elinor, who has been snapping selfies for her Instagram all evening, immediately squeals delightedly.</p>
<p>“OMG Mum you have to put that on twitter or I’ll put it on Insta. It’s gorgeous, Charlie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena agrees and Charlotte, after getting Serena’s number (Bernie thinks her daughter might faint when her favourite<em> Strictly</em> dancer offers her the sacred digits), sends it to the dancer. Serena composes the relevant tweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Bubbles seem the only way to celebrate getting to the final! Big thanks to @WordsWithWolfe and her lovely daughter for the </em>
  <em>📸</em>
  <em> x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie logs onto her twitter to retweet the image and is immediately inundated with notifications from across the weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>THEY’RE THROUGHHHHHHH @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell are through!!! #Serenice #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Every single one of the @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell’s outfits have been gorge this weekend someone give the wardrobe dept a raise #Strictly #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>RT if you also agree that @SWCampbell and @WordsWithWolfe have #UndeniableSexualChemistry </em>
  <em>🔥🔥🔥</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bernie and Serena are legit goals #UndeniableSexualChemistry #Serenice #Strictly @WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The only reason Tristan marked @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell down is cos he’s jealous of the #UndeniableSexualChemistry which #Serenice have #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elinor also appears to be scrolling through twitter. She retweets Serena’s tweet and adds her own caption of ‘so pleased for you Mum! X’ leading to hundreds of responses from her fans. She’s still scrolling when she bursts out laughing and points something out to Charlotte, who also begins to giggle uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“Have we missed something?” Bernie asks curiously as she and Serena watch Cam and Jason get filled in on whatever the joke is. Serena also raises a questioning eyebrow but the kids can do nothing but laugh hysterically. Eventually Jason composes himself enough to answer them.</p>
<p>“It would appear that after Fleur’s comment last night, #UndeniableSexualChemistry was trending in the UK alongside #Serenice and #Strictly. You’ve got a lot of fans. I’m not surprised. You’re a very good dancer Auntie Serena and Bernie, you’re very clever and have mastered dancing to a more than acceptable standard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie sits still, poleaxed. Are she and Serena really so obvious?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, when Elinor, Cameron and Charlotte have left and Jason has gone to bed, Bernie is sat with Serena, still a little thrown by the earlier revelation.</p>
<p>“Penny for them?” Serena taps the side of Bernie’s head gently.</p>
<p>“Mm?” Bernie responds.</p>
<p>“What’s worrying you?” Serena asks, her voice gentle.</p>
<p>“Just… Have we really been so obvious?” Bernie says, her voice coloured with surprise.</p>
<p>“It’s dance, Berenice. Dancing always brings out the passionate in people. It’s what makes a good partnership. Heaven knows it wasn’t until I’d done a tango or two with Edward that I decided to marry him.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Bernie furrows her brown in confusion.</p>
<p>“What I’m saying Berenice is that of course we’ve got chemistry, it’s what makes us a fantastic pairing. It doesn’t make it sexual. And if it indeed is sexual, it doesn’t mean we’re compatible in the long-term. Look how many <em>Strictly</em> pairings have split months later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s heart sinks.</p>
<p>“So you don’t think we could work long-term?” She begins to pull at the hem of her jumper until Serena’s hand stops her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Berenice. I want us to. I really want us to. I have fallen in love before, I do recognise the symptoms. But we’re one week away from potentially winning the show I’ve dreamed of winning for the majority of my professional career. I don’t want us to ruin that chance by taking our eye off the ball this week in pursuit of a more horizontal dance, if you catch my drift.” One eyebrow lifts wickedly so Bernie can see that she’s not letting her down fully. Bernie nods, well aware how much lifting the glitterball means to Serena.</p>
<p>“Okay… Okay.” Bernie exhales gently. “So what you’re saying is…” She traces her finger along the dancer’s leg from where it’s positioned across her lap. “Is that we focus on the competition for the moment and then after next week?” She trails off, a hopeful edge to her voice. Serena leans close, their foreheads almost touching. Bernie can feel her breath on her cheeks.</p>
<p>“And then after next week, we’ll see where things go, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie goes home that night with a kiss on her lips and a song in her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 12 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Lofty and Dom (Cha-Cha-Cha): Yes Sir, I Can Boogie – Baccara <br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Foxtrot): Sweet Ones – Sarah Slean<br/>Bernie and Serena (Rumba): More Than Words – Extreme <br/>Frieda and Antoine (Argentine Tango): Button Up Your Overcoat – Ruth Etting<br/>Jac and Derwood (Tango): Simply Falling – Iyeoka <br/>Lofty and Dom (Tango): Earned It – The Weeknd<br/>Roxanna and Matteo (Argentine Tango): Ex’s &amp; Oh’s – Elle King<br/>Bernie and Serena (Waltz): Could I Have This Dance? – Anne Murray<br/>Frieda and Antoine (Cha-Cha-Cha): Clocks – Coldplay <br/>Jac and Derwood (Paso Doble): I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts<br/>Guest Performance: Heartbeat – Scouting For Girls<br/>Guest Performance: Heaven – Emeli Sandé</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. she's one of a kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The grand final of this series of Strictly Come Dancing brings with it nerves and anticipation. Can Bernie and Serena win the prize they’ve both been longing for?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How is it the final already???? Thanks so much to all those who have continued to cheerlead me with this fic and support me - it truly makes my world better. I realise posting this on the day we've had a whole load of Berena Secret Santa fics might be a bit daft of me but I've planned it being posted today for months so here we are, folks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>They’re informed that their judges’ choice dance will be their contemporary number to For Good (“oh wonderful, all that face paint for me again” Serena grouses playfully). Choosing which of their dances they’d like to do again for their couple’s choice is surprisingly easy. Bernie isn’t too sure so defers to Serena. Serena simply smiles.</p>
<p>“I think I’d like to do our foxtrot again, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That takes Bernie by surprise.</p>
<p>“Our foxtrot? The first ever dance we did to Dance Me to the End of Love? The one which the judges critiqued as too simple?”</p>
<p>“That one, Berenice. You’ve got the skills now to pull it off as elegant rather than just simple. You won’t put a foot wrong. And,” she pauses and looks down to the ground before meeting Bernie’s eyes again. “Well, I’d rather like to go back to where this all began. That first dance with you was the most special first dance I’ve ever had in the history of this competition. You, Berenice Wolfe, have changed my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie simply nods, her eyes filling with tears. She can’t argue with logic like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuesday is a day for publicity. They film<em> It Takes Two </em>with Jac and Derwood (Lofty, Dom, Frieda and Antoine are going to be on Wednesday’s episode) and it’s a lot more painless than Bernie thought it was going to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re asked about their dance choices and Bernie lets Serena answer the question.</p>
<p>“Well for our couple’s choice we’ve gone for our foxtrot to Dance Me To The End Of Love. We’re aware it’s a risk after the critique it got but we rather thought it would be nice to go a full circle and end where we started.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jac’s answer is entirely different.</p>
<p>“Well, I’d have loved to have gone for If My Friends Could See Me Now but that’s the one the judges chose so instead we’ve gone for our salsa to Loud from Matilda.” Jac pauses, as if she’s steeling herself to say something. “I don’t talk about it a lot but I was in care when I was younger and I saw a lot of things which no child should ever have to see or hear about. The fact that I’ve gone on to become a successful property expert is nothing short of a miracle. Many care leavers will never own a property and that’s something I’m working to change with my charity, Darwin Dreams. Just as Darwin’s Theory of Evolution changed how people thought, I’m looking to do the same about care leavers. Children in care are equally as capable of achieving great things - be that owning property, gaining a degree or anything else they wish to do. Being in care shouldn’t define a person and it’s that reason why those songs are special to me. I’m someone who, by being loud and assertive, has got to the top of my industry. By being on <em>Strictly</em> I hope I’ve shown many children who find themselves in the situation I was in that they too can end up ‘drinking fancy wine’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jac nods to signify she’s finished talking and the studio breaks out in applause. Bernie blinks away tears she didn’t know she had forming. She had no idea that Jac had grown up in such a situation but is in awe of all the woman is clearly doing to make things better than her experiences. Bernie silently vows to herself that she too should look into turning her <em>Strictly</em> experience into something which can raise awareness for those who need help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next big item on their agenda for Tuesday is the <em>Radio Times</em> finalists shoot. All eight of them find themselves going through wardrobe and makeup to stand in a large studio space. The photographers have various props (mainly glitterballs but also throwbacks to some of their dances) and direct them accordingly. There are shots of all four couples in ballroom hold smiling at the camera, then shots of the separate couples. For fun, the creatives then decide to have some shots of the couples doing silly activities, such as piggyback racing across the studio space. Bernie, ever competitive, tells Serena to hold on tight then charges across the studio as quickly and safely as she possibly can, Serena whooping with delight on her back as Bernie’s long legs eat up the distance and leave their competitors way behind them. They finish a good way ahead of the other couples and Bernie spins around with Serena on her back before letting the dancer drop to the floor. Unbeknownst to her, the victory spin shot is the one which the editors will choose as their couple photograph for their special <em>Strictly </em>final issue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The interviews aren’t too painful with Serena by her side. She repeats to various journalists how of course she’d like to win, she’s thrilled that she’s made it to the final, she’s grateful to Serena for being such a patient teacher, if she had to choose she’d probably pick Jac and Derwood to win (Serena plumps for Lofty and Dom). They laugh and joke with one another and Bernie finds them to be some of the easiest interviews she’s ever done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worst interview is one they do for a daytime TV show. After the regular questions their host leans in.</p>
<p>“So, tell me ladies: what’s it like dating your dance partner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s brain freezes as she scrambles to come up with an answer. Luckily, Serena is more used to gossip journalism than she is.</p>
<p>“Well considering the fact I divorced my last professional dance partner; I’d rather not talk about dating him thanks.” She raises an eyebrow in both a challenge and a threat to the presenter, who smiles and thanks them for their time before the show cuts to a break and they can leave the studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a quick answer,” Bernie pats Serena’s hand under the cover of squeezing through a door.</p>
<p>“Yes, I have a whole set on hand to deal with unwanted, intrusive questions.” Serena sighs. “I shouldn’t need to, but that’s the price we pay for living in the public eye I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie hums in acknowledgement. Further press intrusion isn’t something she’s looking forward to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alongside their three dances, they also have to rehearse the opening number which the professionals and finalists do. It’s exhausting. Bernie is up ridiculously early and crashes to sleep late at night. This may be the toughest week she’s ever faced in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The professionals and finalists dance is a MIKA mashup and, luckily, the bulk of the work is done by the professional dancers who are not partnered in the final.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first song is Ready To Call This Love and it starts with some classic ballroom from the professionals. During the first chorus, the camera angles are going to allow the four finalist couples to enter the floor – all of the celebrities at one end and their partners at the other. The lights dim and as the lyric “first step is the hardest one you’ll ever take” is sang, the lights go up to reveal the celebrities stepping forwards in unison towards their partners, who they meet in the middle of the floor to then join the rest of the professionals in unified twirling around the floor. It reminds Bernie a little of their Viennese Waltz challenge. Spinning with Serena in her arms as the lyrics to Ready To Call This Love surround them, Bernie cannot help but feel content. Who knew dancing could feel this right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ready To Call This Love neatly segues into Love Today, arguably one of MIKA’s most well-known songs. As the transition happens, all of the finalist couples make their way off the floor so that the remaining professionals can do a much faster paced group dance. The finalist couples all reappear one by one later in the song, where each couple does a short dance sequence in the centre of all of the others. Bernie and Serena get their moment during the repeated “love today” lyrics and Bernie can’t help but beam as they dance. They’re skipping down the floor from the stairs to the cameras at the far end, shimmying as they go. It’s the most camp move Bernie thinks she’s done on the show but it’s fun and it’s family friendly. In short, it’s everything Bernie never thought she’d get out of this experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beginning of the final is going to show each couple stood alone in the Elstree studio as moments from their time are played on the big screen. When the time comes for theirs to be recorded, Bernie thinks she’s emotionally prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first clip they play is one from Bernie’s first ever interview for the show.</p>
<p>“I’m very excited,” she smiles at the camera. “And nervous! Hopefully I get a patient partner to guide me through this whole thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next clip is from an interview Serena had done for the launch show.</p>
<p>“I always love it when it’s <em>Strictly</em> season!” She laughs. “Maybe this year will be the year I finally get a female partner and win the trophy, eh?” She winks to take away the sting and Bernie looks at Serena beside her now, alone in the studio, the glitterball within their grasp. They share a secret smile then watch as more clips are played.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s the moment Serena was announced as Bernie’s partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rehearsal footage from their salsa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their <em>Carol</em> tango.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Halloween cha-cha-cha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their jazz-inspired jive to She’s The Most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment they scored the first 40 of the series for their <em>Wicked</em> contemporary dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As all of these moments are replayed before them, Bernie finds herself drawn closer to Serena. By the end of their footage, Bernie’s arms are wrapped around Serena and they’re beaming at the screen which has just shown them a veritable scrapbook of all of their <em>Strictly </em>highlights. When it’s broadcast on Saturday night, more than a few people watching at home will reach for the tissues to dab at their eyes as they witness the journey this couple has gone on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rehearsing their foxtrot and contemporary dances are easier this time around, Bernie thinks. Whether that’s because she’s now got a fair amount of dancing experience under her belt or because they’re dances she’s done before, she doesn’t know. It could also be because now Serena knows her secret. Knows that she, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, will do anything for Serena Wendy Campbell. And right now, Bernie’s giving everything she’s got to win her the glitterball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena has spent a considerable amount of time choreographing their showdance. She’s included elements from many types of dance and has also worked hard to try and create a real sense of connection between she and Bernie. This whole series of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> has been a dream. Serena had always wanted a partner who she could win with. She never in a million years she thought that same partner would also turn out to be the greatest love affair of her life. And they’ve not even started yet. First, the glitterball. Then they have forever to work things out together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lift your skirts, show me your ankles Berenice, be the saucy historical lady of the manor you always wanted to be!” Bernie laughs as she lifts the long skirts she’s wearing for the rehearsal, stepping neatly to the beat of the music. As the violin picks up, Bernie places her left arm around Serena’s waist and walks them round the space, their eyes staying connected throughout. No words are needed, she knows what she needs to do, Serena’s eyes are telling her everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During what Serena calls ‘the killer sequence’ (a series of fast paced, playful steps, Bernie a beat behind Serena in her movements), Bernie stumbles and curses. Serena turns and rubs her arm comfortingly.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Berenice. You’re doing really well.”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s just…” Bernie sighs and Serena tilts her head towards the side of the studio space. They move wordlessly to sit together against the wall and Bernie clasps Serena’s hand, holding them over her knee. Serena waits until the podcast host is ready to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to miss this,” Bernie says, sniffing slightly.</p>
<p>“Miss this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, dancing with you every single day. I’ve grown rather accustomed to you, Campbell.”</p>
<p>“Who says we have to stop?” Serena smiles, close to tears herself. “This may be the last week of the competition, Berenice, but we’ve got the rest of our lives to dance together if you want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie smiles.</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dress rehearsal on Friday night is the most gruelling of the show. It’s long and intense and the air crackles with ambition as each couple dreams of lifting the glitterball trophy. Bernie keeps her head down and focuses, tries to do what she told her students to do in exams when she was a teacher all those years ago: focus on what you’re working on in that moment and forget about the rest. No point in spending the whole exam dwelling on the fact that you couldn’t do question one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She goes home from the dress rehearsal bone tired and collapses onto her bed. Her night is filled with dreamless sleep before she’s up early with Serena on Saturday, ironing out the last few wrinkles in their dances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight’s the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere in the studio audience tonight is one of great excitement. Everyone knows it’s the final. Bernie is well aware that somewhere in the crowd, Cameron and Charlotte are sat with Elinor and Jason, there as a group of four to cheer their mums/aunt on. It warms Bernie’s heart and helps to chase away the butterflies she feels in her stomach as, for the last time this series, the<em> Strictly</em> theme music plays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie tries not to watch the clips of she and Serena watching their highlights. She knows they’ve been edited well and show how close she and the dancer have become but she’s trying to compartmentalise. Right now is not the time to be thinking about how she’s fallen in love with her dance partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The professionals take their places and the opening bars to Ready To Call This Love are played. Bernie takes her place at one end of the floor, on the left with Frieda beside her. She watches the professionals dance, waiting for the moment when she sees Serena and moves towards her.</p>
<p>“First step is the hardest one you’ll ever take” and the lights go up, Bernie’s focus entirely on Serena opposite her. Moving towards Serena is the easiest thing Bernie has ever done, her soul desperately wanting to hold Serena close at any given moment. As they move around the floor, spinning and stepping, nobody else exists. She and Serena are in their own personal bubble and nothing else matters. How far she’s come from that first call from her agent asking if she would consider the dance competition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ready To Call This Love shifts into Love Today and the professional dancers begin to hop around, Bernie and Serena take their exit and go to wait behind the stairs with the other couples, Bernie on one side and Serena on the other. They’re first up for the finalist couples’ segments in this dance and Bernie can’t help but feel the energy of the song consuming her, dizzy with the excitement of the final.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On their cue, she jogs over to Serena with a whole posse of professionals flanking them, before the dancers disappear to let she and Serena skip down the floor, shimmying and pointing at the camera. Bernie knows that her face is split in two by a massive grin but it’s fine because Serena’s face is the same, unguarded in her happiness. They then move to the side ready for the other couples to move down the floor. They only return for the final pose with all of the professionals, smiling and clapping as the dance finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a rush for them to then get into their costumes. The judges choosing their contemporary number hasn’t half caused logistical problems – Serena is whisked off to makeup to have her green face quickly applied as Bernie gets changed into her Glinda costume. They’re first up tonight and there’s not a whole lot of time before they open the final of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> with their judges’ choice performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a moment before it all begins as the lights go dark when Serena briefly touches the back of Bernie’s hand with her own and it grounds Bernie, centres her focus on the here and now. They can do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie raises her broom before her and begins to move, her movements as fluid as ever as she extends her arms and legs before Serena steps forward to embrace place a hand on her shoulder during the first “because I knew you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Bernie is fully aware of just how charged their dance is, of the undertones to their moves. She puts all of her feelings into the piece. The song is no longer about Glinda and Elphaba, it is about her journey with Serena in this competition. She’s gone from a complete dancing novice to a graceful competitor, all thanks to Serena’s friendship and, dare she say it, love. Bernie is who she is today because she knows Serena and the thought isn’t terrifying. It’s freeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie reaches up and ‘catches the comet’ with Serena, the lights causing their hands to almost shine in the studio. The following moves now come as easily to Bernie as breathing. She stretches then drops to the floor, stretching towards Serena then recoiling and raising her legs into the air before rolling into a standing position to clutch her hands to her chest, Serena embracing her from behind during the “handprint on my heart” lyric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They move across the whole expanse of the dance floor, leaping and spinning, their gauzy costumes swirling around them to create a magical vision of expression and longing. From opposite ends of the floor they survey one another, Serena reaching out to “ask forgiveness”, her every limb stretched to its limit as she longs to be near Bernie once again. Bernie stretches back towards her during the “blame to share” lyric before the crowning moment of the dance, that part which Bernie spent so long struggling with. They cross the floor towards one another in long, elegant strides, meeting in the middle in an elongated stretch before Bernie lifts Serena up and over her shoulder with one arm, spinning them round so it looks as if Serena, her body the picture of elegance, is flying above her shoulders. The studio audience erupts in applause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena swings her legs over Bernie’s head and down onto the ground ready for the softer closing moments of the piece. They join hands, their arms stretching outwards before they end, foreheads pressed together, hands joined between them and eyes closed as the final bars of music play out. The lights going up with the accompanying whoops and cheers from the audience bring them out of their bubble and they turn to get their comments from the judges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a brilliant start to the show,” Tristan says. “A technically difficult dance that you executed well once again. That shows just how far you’ve come in this competition.” He nods at Bernie who thanks him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spellbinding!” Abigail beams. “I loved it the first time but somehow you made a perfect dance even better. I could watch that performance over and over again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Imelda is in agreement.</p>
<p>“As much as I prefer traditional ballroom numbers to contemporary dance, I will admit how beautiful that was. An excellent piece for opening the final.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fleur is, as expected, fizzing with joy.</p>
<p>“Ladies I adore you. That dance should score 100 points, it’s simply one of the crowning dances of this entire series! Mwah mwah!” She blows kisses at them which Serena pretends to catch, her face shining with laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make their way up to Claudia to await their scores.</p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena squeezes Bernie’s hand excitedly. This is really happening again!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie beams and hugs Serena close. Claudia cheers with the rest of the dancers around her.</p>
<p>“Wow, wow, wow! What an opening to the final! 40 points ladies, congratulations!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their happiness buoys them onwards as they’re chaperoned away to have their hair, makeup and costumes changed for their next dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jac and Derwood’s judges’ choice dance is their movie week quickstep to If My Friends Could See Me Now from Sweet Charity. Jac is wearing the same low-cut strappy dress she wore that week, her ginger hair a beautiful stark contrast to it. Derwood is wearing a crisp suit which makes him look as dapper as ever. The couple are as slick as they were back in week 3, their kicks and flicks and steps across the floor in perfect unison. If anything, the comedy moments and looks to the camera are even more of a success than they were the first time they did this dance on the show. Jac is flourishing under the spotlight. She’s proud of who she is and where she’s come from and she wants everyone to see her now. They’re a real contender for the trophy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The applause for them is deafening and Tess beams at them as they stand before the judges.</p>
<p>“Oh we’ve missed that dance! What was it like to do it again?”</p>
<p>“Really fun,” Jac gives a rare smile. “I think it really cemented to me just how much progress I’ve made both professionally and personally. This show has really helped me to grow as a person.”</p>
<p>Derwood simply bows his head and applauds his dance partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, the results are in.</p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p><br/>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The score is identical to what they achieved for the dance in movie week. The unfortunate thing this time is that whilst 36 seemed an unbeatable score back then, now it seems a long way behind Bernie and Serena’s perfect 40. Obviously, the scores don’t hold much weight tonight; it’s an entirely public vote. But some of the public will use the scores to decide who they decide to cast their votes for. Jac and Derwood, it would appear, will have to pull out all the stops for their remaining dances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lofty and Dom take to the dance floor in their pyjamas for their American Smooth to Sovereign Light Café, which the judges chose for one of their final dances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They start in their separate beds, Lofty with a torch and Dom with a little prop journal. They stretch in perfect unison before placing one hand on their beds (which, Bernie thinks idly as she watches on a screen in the dressing room, must be so solid they’re too uncomfortable to be beds). From this position, the boys push themselves up and round onto the floor in what can only be described as a feat of gymnastics. They meet together in time for the “wide eyed dreamers” lyric, where they hold hands, stretching outwards before Lofty takes Dom into hold and they move around the space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pass and interact with several props: a bike, a streetlamp, a street sign. The most spectacular once again being the bandstand where the two of them dance during the “you can’t change who you really are…” section of the song. Throughout the whole verse, the pair’s eyes never leave one another. It’s a beautiful image of young forbidden love under the stars as the studio lights twinkle all around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s also a feat how the <em>Strictly</em> crew have managed to show the boys ageing in the piece. After their moments in the bandstand, the boys retrace their journey across the floor back to their beds but the crew have switched all of the props. What were originally much bigger to give the idea that Dom and Lofty were small are now a regular size, making them have the proportions of adults. The piece ends with them back in their beds, sat cross-legged and gazing at the ‘stars’ above. From her position backstage, Bernie swears she hears one of the crew watching beside her sniffle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tess stays with Lofty and Dom as the judges give their comments. All of the judges are enthusiastic in their praise, aside from the ever-critical Tristan who snarks that at times the two men, in his opinion, had a little too much rise and fall for an American Smooth. Soon, the scores are in and Lofty and Dom have lots to be pleased about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>39 is a very respectable score indeed. Bernie can’t help but feel pleased that she and Serena are the only couple with a perfect 40 though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda and Antoine are next with their Paso Doble to My Chemical Romance’s song Mama. Frieda’s eyes are outlined in black and her military style gown fits her perfectly, an elegant complement to Antoine’s military jacket and trousers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song begins with Frieda swishing her long, braided skirt in time to the beat before Antoine takes her in hold and they move round the space, every single step perfect and filled with attitude. During the chorus is when the power hits. Frieda’s skirt work is second to none, the expressions on her face of power and confidence. Antoine is clearly loving redoing the Paso again, he’s revelling in the drama of the flames shooting around them to increase the dramatic ambience of the studio. Later in the song, there’s a series of long, drawn out repeats of the chorus followed by a musical interlude and it is during that part where Frieda and Antoine really prove their worth as finalists. The sequence of dips and skirt work and steps was complex back when they first did the piece but by now Frieda is an even more experienced dancer. She and Antoine make it look effortless and the judges are on their feet watching them, even the usually dispassionate Tristan. The dance ends to roof-raising applause from the studio audience and behind the scenes, Serena gulps nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The judges’ comments only make it worse.</p>
<p>“The best Paso I’ve ever seen!” Imelda enthuses.</p>
<p>“The drama, the sass, you queens!” Fleur heaps praise on the pair.</p>
<p>“Frieda you have come so far and so many of the general public are so proud of you,” Abigail smiles.</p>
<p>Even Tristan comments that the dance was “faultless”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena, sat backstage with Bernie in their show dance costume, awaits to hear the scores with trepidation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antoine cheers and picks Frieda up to twirl her around. Bernie reaches for Serena’s hand and tilts her chin up to meet her eyes, nervousness painted across the usually confident dancer’s face.</p>
<p>“We can do this, Serena. We’ve got this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena believes her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s showdance time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie stands on the stairs in darkness as Serena takes her position in the centre of the dancefloor. The music begins and Bernie walks down the stairs towards Serena, every step filled with purpose and confidence. Just as the opening lyric “behind her back” is sung, Bernie wraps her right arm around Serena and begins to step forward with her. They move forward and face one another, Bernie’s right and Serena’s left legs drawing extended arches on the floor as they dip during the “won’t toe the line” lyric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song picks up pace and the style of dance shifts, now they are doing more of a quickstep than a tango. Serena was gleeful at the song choice, called it “a perfect taster menu of dance” – Bernie had no idea what she meant until the dancer explained that whilst the song is unsuitable for one specific dance, elements of it are all perfectly suited to different dance styles. As they move around the room, rising and falling, their faces are filled with the biggest smiles. To an outsider, they are the picture of happiness: Bernie Wolfe in her fitted shirt, waistcoat and swirling black skirt; a cape about her shoulders and a top hat on her head. Then Serena Campbell, a vision of vintage elegance in her full-skirted ballgown, a delicate pastel lace shawl attached to the top of it. As they spin (especially when they raise their legs during the spins), the skirts bellow outwards, showcasing the detail and delicacy of the wardrobe department’s creations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s even an element of fun to the song as the pair stand side-by-side, holding their skirts above their ankles and hopping from side to side during the repeated “jack the lass” lyrics. It’s everything their fans have come to love about them. Fun yet professional and with undeniable chemistry between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s favourite moment comes towards the end of the dance, where the song takes on a much sharper quality. Serena walks around her purposefully, one hand ripping Bernie’s cloak off before the dancer uses it to deliver what is arguably the most intricate Paso Doble cape-work of the entire competition. Serena Campbell has never had a chance to show her cape work off on <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> before so she’s making this moment count. Bernie focuses on feinting and swishing her skirts in time with Serena’s motions so that the effect is as perfect as the dancer wants it to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena throws the cape to one side and takes Bernie in hold again for their final turn around the floor. The dance ends with Bernie standing tall with Serena dipped backwards away from her chest, one arm supporting Serena and the other raising her top hat in the air defiantly as she winks at the camera. The roar of the crowd brings them back to their senses and Bernie finds she is out of breath. A dance filled with so many complex moves with adrenaline running so high is a fine workout indeed. Holding her arm out, she’s pleased when Serena takes it and they walk over to Tess and the judges with Serena’s hand tucked into the crook of Bernie’s elbow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bernie’s out of breath!” Tess exclaims.</p>
<p>“What can I say? That’s just the effect I have on her.” Serena winks playfully. Tess laughs and turns to the judges, asking them to give their comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not usually a fan of themed showdances,” Tristan states blandly. “But actually, yours was rather good. Lots of nice elements from different styles showcased nicely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies, it was oh so very period drama! The elegance and flair would not go amiss in an Austen ballroom. Very well done.” Abigail bows her head and claps them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I often say the best showdances are the ones which show just how much dance a person has learnt throughout the series and that is just what you gave us,” Imelda smiles. “A lovely dance indeed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fleur is, as ever, fizzing in anticipation to give her comments.</p>
<p>“First of all, let me say HOW DID YOU KEEP THAT TOP HAT ON YOUR HEAD THROUGHOUT, WEREWOLF?” Fleur gasps dramatically, one hand on her chest. “Second of all, let me say that was astonishing. I’ve been dancing for more years than I’d care to admit and I think I’d have struggled to pull off that Paso sequence you had in there. Outstanding, outstanding, outstanding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie and Serena thank the judges then make their way to Claudia as they await their scores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena clutches Bernie’s hand. This can’t be happening again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie squeezes Serena’s hand excitedly. It is happening again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena begins tapping her feet excitedly, practically jogging on the spot with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie is there to catch a squealing Serena as they celebrate getting their second perfect score of the final. Their hard work is paying off, the glitterball is in touching distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights flash on and off as the beat of the song chosen for Jac and Derwood’s showdance begins. All eyes are on Jac and Derwood as they strike a different pose on each beat. The lights go up and several jaws in the audience drop. Jac Naylor is in a dark blue power suit, including tie and heels. Derwood’s suit matches Jac’s, but all eyes are on the property queen as she struts across the floor. A lot of the dance includes some contemporary moves which wouldn’t be out of place as part of a pop singer’s choreography. The chorus is where the dance really becomes a showpiece though. It is in this part where Derwood takes Jac in hold and they step around the floor in sequence after sequence of complex ballroom steps. Chasse after spin after dip, Jac and Derwood become a power-suited dream of dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie cannot help but look on in wonder as the property expert is led around the floor. This song choice is perfect for her. The lyrics “Don’t need money, don’t need fame. I just want to make a change” hit Bernie squarely in the chest. Because if that isn’t the perfect summary of Jac Naylor: a woman who has become famous almost by accident. She isn’t using <em>Strictly </em>for the money or to boost her career. She using it to get her voice heard by even more people. Bernie wouldn’t be surprised if, within the next couple of years, Jac Naylor finds herself with an OBE after her name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s one shot towards the end of the piece where, as the slower “I’m gonna live, I’m gonna fly, I’m gonna fail, I’m gonna die” lyrics are sung, Derwood lifts Jac so she is balanced above his head ‘Dirty Dancing’ style. As she balances perfectly horizontally above Derwood, Jac looks directly down the camera. It is, in a word, hot. In two words, it’s sizzling hot. As the pace of the song picks back up, Derwood puts Jac down and she takes to the floor, stepping and shaking and showing just how strong her thighs are as she crouches down in her suit, legs spread wide for balance. The song ends with Derwood sliding on his belly across the floor under her legs and Jac striking a power pose, hands on her hips and fiery hair hanging over her shoulder. Serena wouldn’t be surprised if several women loving women will have a power-suited Jac Naylor as their phone wallpaper tomorrow morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tess applauds the pair as they head over to stand before the judges for their critiques. They’re overwhelmingly positive, Abi in particular commenting on just how well she thought Jac executed the choreography. Tristan and Imelda both have the opinion that Derwood did too little and that the showdance should have showed them off as a couple more. Fleur disagrees, stating that she found the moments where Jac was alone to be very empowering and that Derwood was right to include them in the choreography. It’s all a bit mixed so the scores are awaited with equal amounts of trepidation and excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the changing area, Serena breathes a sigh of relief. 38 is a very well-deserved score but it still puts she and Bernie ahead of the game. She wants this trophy and with Bernie, she’s going to get it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lofty and Dom’s showdance is an explosion of colour and enthusiasm, as has become standard for the duo. As soon as the opening bars of their song play, the audience are whooping delightedly and clapping along. The two men skip down the steps and across the floor before pointing to one another, massive grins on their faces.</p>
<p>“Young man! There’s no need to feel down,” the lyrics begin and everyone in Elstree cheers as the two men gyrate and thrust their hips and point their fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their showdance is a rainbow disco extravaganza, they’re both wearing trousers so tight that Serena thinks it’s a good job their shirts are so long or Ofcom might be getting complaints from the parents of the young pop star’s fans when they got an eyeful of his, ahem, high notes. Dom has a rainbow cowboy hat perched on his head and Lofty is wearing a rainbow police officer’s hat which they both throw into the audience as they begin. It’s unbelievably camp and it’s absolutely hilarious and it’s actually incredibly well choreographed. Serena thinks she’d have struggled to turn the YMCA into a complex dance number but Dom has included lifts and jazz steps which make it all look as slick as can be. He has even managed to make the iconic YMCA moves look more elegant that your average drunk at a party. The boys do salsa steps forward at one point, their hips and legs the textbook example of Latin dance whist their arms wave in the shapes of the letters. Bernie also loves it. It’s infectious and it’s fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance ends with Lofty and Dom sliding on their knees across the floor, humongous grins on their faces. Fleur and Abigail are stood up, dancing and clapping enthusiastically. Their comments are equally as joy-filled, only the ever-grumpy Tristan complaining that the lifts could have been better executed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lofty and Dom’s happiness is not to be quelled though, and they beam at the camera as they await their results.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of Lofty’s fans in the audience (and there seems to be a lot of excited teens in the audience) screech delightedly at the high score. Backstage, Serena breathes deeply. She and Bernie may have the better score, but Lofty has millions of fans. Will they all back him in the public vote which decides who takes the glitterball?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda and Antoine’s showdance is to a song which very few people have heard of. It’s a risky move, and arguably a cruel one on the behalf of the production team, putting something so unheard of straight after Lofty and Dom’s performance to what is arguably one of the most famous songs on the planet. The lighting is in hues of red and black and the dance begins by playing to Frieda’s strengths. The model catwalks down the centre of the dance floor, all eyes on her in her oversized white shirt gathered round her waist, stockings and towering heels. Her hair has been treated with a wet-look gel and is tousled atop her head. Aside from the music, there is silence in the studio. Frieda Petrenko has everybody’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the song begins with “come to me, come to me, you’re the only one” Antoine is present, wearing naught but a pair of fitted black leather-look trousers. As she watches backstage, Serena can already picture how many gossip magazines will have images of the dancer’s shirtless, well-oiled body featured in their summaries of tonight’s show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda and Antoine’s dance is unlike any showdance Serena has ever seen before (and she’s been in every single series of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>). It has elements of contemporary, elements of jazz, even elements of cabaret. And they all tie in together beautifully. Frieda and Antoine jerk and step and lift their way around the floor effortlessly, making the whole dance seem easy when it is far from that. During the first chorus, when the bass drops after the “Bang!”, they treat the viewers to a showcase of ballroom, as Antoine whisks Frieda around the floor to the heavy beats of the track. The model’s long, long legs are the stars of the show; every other step incorporates some form of move where Frieda Petrenko lifts a stocking-clad leg gracefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The magic happens late into the dance. Frieda and Antoine are doing a sequence of slower steps as the pace of the song changes.</p>
<p>“You gotta know me. Just get the rhythm slowly. Burning in the flame. Wanna know my secret?” Frieda flicks the cuffs of her shirt, leans forward, places her hands at the opening of her shirt and pulls them apart.</p>
<p>“Bang!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shirt falls away from Frieda Petrenko’s body as it becomes apparent that the sleeves were false, simply material held around her wrists using the fastenings which the model has just removed. As the top of the shirt falls down, it becomes clear that what did look like a gathering at the waist was serving as the actual waist for what lies beneath. For the shirt has unravelled and fallen round Frieda’s hips to become the skirt of a corset-topped dress, completely sleeveless and adorned with beading and lace galore. Almost every jaw in the audience has dropped at such a feat of wardrobe magic. If she’s honest, Serena is more than a little jealous that she didn’t get to wear that outfit. She mentions as much to Bernie who simply leans back in and whispers in Serena’s ear.</p>
<p>“I’d love to see you in a corset.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena coughs lightly. That’s a thought for a future time and less public place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda and Antoine’s dance ends with Frida almost doing the splits between Antoine’s legs, the two of them looking at one another and sharing small smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights go up and Antoine helps Frieda to her feet so they can hear what the judges have to say.</p>
<p>“That,” Tristan says slowly. “Was sensational. The skill level was high, the choreography was exceptional and the execution of the whole thing couldn’t have been better. A true showdance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena, watching it all happen on the screen backstage with Bernie beside her, feels her nerves increase tenfold.</p>
<p>“The thing about that piece was that it didn’t need a gimmick because it was already incredible,” Abigail smiles. “But you had the gimmick in there with your outfit and it made what was a magnificent dance all the more magical.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree with what has been said,” Imelda nods. “There was nothing to fault with that dance, right from the beginning you had us hooked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now I’ve taken my clothes off on stage a time or two,” Fleur leans forward on the judging desk, “but I have to say that was one of the best executed costume reveals I’ve seen either on this show or on any stage anywhere. Bang indeed, Ms Petrenko.” Fleur makes a chef’s kiss with her fingers and the audience laughs at the tiny red-headed over-the-top judge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena doesn’t even need to hear the scores, she knows how well Frieda and Antoine will have done. As a perfect 40 is announced for the couple, Serena turns to Bernie and clasps her hands.</p>
<p>“How can we follow <em>that</em>, Berenice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie, who entered this competition filled with nerves now finds herself squeezing the normally confident Serena’s hands reassuringly.</p>
<p>“We follow it together, Serena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the opening chords of Dance Me to the End of Love play out, a sense of anticipation hangs over the studio. It’s a risk, going back to this first dance for their couple’s choice. But it’s also needed. For Bernie and Serena to have come the full circle, ending with their first dance. Their first song being their last. Their last song being their first. But unlike that first time, this time they know how they feel. When Bernie takes Serena in hold, they both release the breaths they didn’t know they were holding. They will do this. Together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Bernie guides Serena across the floor, she cannot help but feel proud of herself. Back in week 1, this dance was technically difficult and filled her with dread. Now, she’s dancing the same dance in the final and is finding it a lot simpler. It’s a testament to Serena’s guidance and tuition that Bernie is able to dip Serena and know that she’s as elegant as she could possibly be. Gone is the gangly new-born giraffe who didn’t know what to do with her legs. Bernie is reborn as an elegant creature (<em>one of those horses who does dressage?</em> she ponders) thanks to the woman she is guiding around the space. Bernie feels herself tearing up slightly as she moves to the lyrics about being shown slowly what she only knows the limits of. Bernie thought she knew the limits of herself. But she didn’t. Serena has shown her she can be so much more. And Bernie will be forever be thankful to her for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment that they reach the crescendo of their foxtrot, the moment when they spin in the centre of the floor, their bodies perfectly elegant and their monochrome skirts swirling around them, is the moment that Serena finally allows herself to be overcome with emotion. As they move, Serena realises that the woman opposite her, looking radiant in her dress with the black bodice and white skirt with black lining, is truly one of a kind. This woman has taught her so much about herself and allowed her to see that sometimes, there is more to life than trophies and material wins. Sometimes, the biggest win is finding someone who will sit in silence with you, who’ll share your burdens, who’ll cheer you up when you’re feeling down. Serena feels lucky that in Berenice Wolfe, she hasn’t just found a competent dance partner. She’s found more than that. She’s found an equal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the dance ends, Bernie notices that Serena is crying silent tears and her immediate thought is to comfort the professional dancer. Cupping her cheeks in her hands, Bernie wipes the tears away with her thumbs and touches her head with Serena’s.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” She whispers. Serena nods and buries her head in the podcast host’s neck, one hand coming up to caress her blonde hair. One large sniff and she leans back and smiles, guiding Bernie over to where Tess and the judges are waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, Serena! Are you okay?” Tess asks, echoing the cries of the nation who have never seen Serena Campbell cry like this before.</p>
<p>“Just perfect, thank you.” Serena laughs wetly. “I just can’t believe I’ve done my couple’s choice dance in the final of this show which means so much to me with such an incredible partner.” She looks up at Bernie, adoration written across her features. Bernie smiles back at her and addresses Tess.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it either. I feel very lucky that I’ve been able to make it this far thanks to Serena’s patience and understanding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are several loud “awwws” and squeals from the audience which make Tess laugh and Bernie blush.</p>
<p>“That’s so lovely, ladies. Now, let’s hear what the judges think!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back in week one I was in love with those dresses and I’m still in love with them,” Abigail beams. “When I heard you two had chosen this dance I was a little concerned but I have to say that actually, what was a solid start average scoring dance in week one has just become something exceptional. You can clearly see how much skill you’ve picked up Bernie because, just then, that looked like two professionals dancing. Not a step wrong, well done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie grins and thanks Abigail. Imelda is next.</p>
<p>“In week one, this foxtrot was a little overshadowed by your nerves. Now, you’ve flourished. Your confidence has been built upon week after week and today you stepped onto that floor filled with conviction in your steps. That’s what this show is about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena nods and squeezes Bernie’s elbow. Tess asks Fleur to comment and, as usual, the redhead is fizzing with exuberance.</p>
<p>“Tonight, you two have demonstrated a range of dances and styles and this was the perfect ending. You showed that sometimes, you don’t need to have the whole rainbow to make a statement. You showed that sometimes, love really is as simple and beautiful and clear as black and white.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena sniffs again and Bernie wraps an arm around her, thrilled and shocked beyond measure to have come this far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, it’s Tristan’s turn to comment. Remembering just how cruel he was in week one, Bernie finds herself absently stroking Serena’s arm to ground herself against the negative thoughts which are beginning to creep in.</p>
<p>“In week one, I do believe I said this dance was basic. I question why you chose to do it again in the final.” He pauses. “However, tonight I am pleasantly surprised. What was a basic dance became a faultless piece filled with emotion. And it is emotion which is at the heart of dance.” He looks directly at Serena. “You took a very high risk tonight by performing that foxtrot again. But it has paid off. Congratulations, that foxtrot was poetry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena clasps a hand to her mouth and cannot get the words out to express her joy and gratitude. Bernie pulls her close and thanks the judges, drawing upon her good old British reserve to get through the moment without crying herself. The applause of the crowd follows them up the staircase to where Claudia is waiting.</p>
<p>“Bernie and Serenaaaaaa!” She cheers as they approach. “What an emotional ride it’s been! How do you feel now your <em>Strictly</em> journey is near its end?”</p>
<p>“I actually feel a little sad, which I’m surprised about.” Bernie answers honestly. Claudia turns to Serena who smiles at Bernie.</p>
<p>“<em>Strictly</em> is a continuous journey for me but I’m so honoured to have accompanied Berenice on her own <em>Strictly Come Dancing </em>journey this year. But I’d say that for Berenice, her journey hasn’t ended. Doing this show has given her so much and I rather think that the journey has only just begun.” It doesn’t take a linguist to work out that there’s a message between the lines of what the professional dancer is saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the final time, their scores are revealed.</p>
<p>“Tristan.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena gasps. This cannot be happening. If it is, all of her dreams are about to come true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imelda.”</p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fleur.”</p>
<p>“Ten!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is, it’s happening. A perfect clean-sweep of 40s across the three dances in the final. It’s more than Serena ever dared to hope for. Bernie herself looks more than a little shellshocked, frozen in place with a hand over her mouth. Serena can do nothing but hug her partner fiercely.</p>
<p>“We did it Berenice, we did it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jac and Derwood’s salsa to Loud has had to be adapted slightly; they don’t have the supporting dancers this time. If anything, it only forces the audience to keep their attention on the couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They start slow and before the shift in tempo, Jac stares down the camera with fire in her eyes. This song means a lot to her and it’s clear. Jac points and shakes and shimmies with Derwood, every single move filled with confidence and determination. Her frilled blue costume flies out as she and Derwood speed around the room, her crimped ginger hair bouncing about her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The removal of the supporting dancers means that towards the end of the dance, all eyes are on Jac’s legs as she stands and completes a sequence of salsa steps, Derwood kneeling on the floor in his black all in one costume before her and letting his partner show her skill on the dancefloor. Serena had forgotten about the moment where Jac and Derwood clutch the judges’ desk, shaking their bottoms and waving ‘10’ paddles in the air. She’s not sure how she forgot, if she’s honest. It’s a moment of comedy gold and a glorious adaptation of the original three-way dance from Matilda The Musical. The dance ends with Derwood dipping Jac backwards, her leg pointing straight up into the air. The studio erupts with applause and even Jac flashes a rare smile when she and Derwood head to hear the comments from the judges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The judges rave over the salsa, applauding its skill and precision. Tristan even comments about how he actually prefers this version of the dance without all of the supporting chorus. Jac and Derwood are obviously thrilled, proud smiles on their faces as they await scoring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the judges’ scores come in and it is revealed that Jac and Derwood scored a perfect 40 for their final salsa, the camera catches a beautiful moment as Mo, waiting with Claudia, lifts her husband in the air, her jubilation at her husband and celebrity partner’s success evident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lofty and Dom have chosen to repeat their contemporary dance to Be Your Man as their couple’s choice piece. As she watches, Bernie finds her breath taken away as she remembers just how emotive the piece is. The contrast of light and dark as Lofty and Dom stretch and kick and spin around the space, the torture and longing painted across their faces is something to behold. The characters in the dance are clear: Dom has an old boyfriend who is still on his mind and Lofty is trying to make him see that it’s time to move on and together they could heal. There’s one moment where Dom launches himself through the air towards Lofty, who catches him against his chest one handed, spinning them around with their arms stretched out to the sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whilst Bernie is sat taking in the drama of the dance, Serena is mentally being a judge and comparing this contemporary piece to the one she and Bernie did earlier. They’re both very different storylines and contain very different steps but Serena still wants to try and guess how highly Lofty and Dom are going to score. Trying to have an unbiased opinion, she’d say that some of the boys’ facial expressions were not as large as they could be, and also during one of the lifts Lofty’s elongations are not as crisp as they could be. Hopefully, the judges will agree and she and Bernie will have the highest scoring contemporary dance of the final.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance ends with Dom wrapped in Lofty’s arms, the two of them in their dark clothing a contrast to the single spotlight shining on them as dry ice swirls around their feet. Dom looks close to tears and Serena understands why: it’s a moving experience to have made it all the way through the final of this competition. A dream come true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s technical critique turns out to be correct. All four of the judges pick up on the minor faults, leading to a final score of 37. It’s still respectable and the two men are delighted but Serena is even more delighted, thrilled beyond measure that she and Berenice have shown that what they have together is something truly special.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Frieda and Antoine who Serena is most worried about. The pair are doing an adapted version of their Blackpool Week quickstep to Heart of Glass for their couple’s choice. Considering it scored 39 in Blackpool Week, Serena believes the fashion designer and her dance partner may well equal she and Bernie’s perfect score.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena wonders if choosing this dance was a mistake for Frieda and Antoine; it was a complex group number at Blackpool and now the additional dancers are stripped away it feels a lot less energetic. That being said, the quick quick slow slow rhythm of the dance is still absolutely perfect and all of the couple’s steps seem to be perfectly aligned with one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieda still looks absolutely stunning in her dress: the garish seaside stick of rock colours making a riotous swirl of colour as she moves with Antoine; the slit up to her left thigh emphasising just how elegantly the model uses her long legs. It’s also rather nice to see Frieda Petrenko taking a break from her usual gothic look with bold make-up to accompany the seaside theme park theme of the dance. On anyone else, the whole look would be hideous. But on Frieda Petrenko, it looks like haute couture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance ends with Frieda sat with Antoine back in the rollercoaster car, staring down the camera. The audience goes wild and Serena sits perfectly still, waiting for the scores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Abigail and Fleur rave about the dance being “everything Blackpool is” but Imelda and Tristan are a little more reserved, both commenting on how this stripped back version of the dance felt less energetic compared to their memories of Blackpool Week. Frieda simply nods and offers a short “that is your opinion” which makes some of the professional dancers gasp. Nobody challenges a judge if they want to remain on the show. If you get too argumentative with the judges, professional contracts get terminated. Frieda Petrenko is bold indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Frieda and Antoine’s quickstep scores 38, one less than they scored for it during Blackpool Week. Serena tries not to let her joy at she and Bernie being the only perfectly scoring couple show too much but it’s very difficult when the scores are displayed.</p>
<ul>
<li>Bernie and Serena: 40 + 40 + 40 (120)</li>
<li>Frieda and Antoine: 40 + 40 + 38 (118)</li>
<li>Lofty and Dom: 39 + 39 + 37 (115)</li>
<li>Jac and Derwood: 36 + 38 + 40 (114)</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s close, unbelievably so. And really, the scores count for nothing. It’s all down to the public vote. They’ve had some hatred thrown their way for being a same-sex couple but they’ve also had some overwhelmingly touching positivity. The question is, will it be enough? Will they win the glitterball?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudia and Tess announce the opening of the voting and Bernie squeezes Serena’s hand comfortingly. It’s all out of their control now. They’ve just got to hope that the public enjoyed them dancing as much as they’ve enjoyed being partnered on the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ‘Class of…’ dance promises to be a treat. This dance is for all of the couples who did not make it to the final and it’s a brilliant celebration of everyone who took part in the show. The opening bars play and Bernie beams at a song she recognises – Hip To Be Square by Huey Lewis And The News.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the drum beats finish, Guy Self appears at the bottom of the left-hand staircase, flanked by many of the female professionals. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he takes Donna in hold and they spin towards the centre of the dancefloor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they move off, a group of the male professionals including Xavier, Raf and Matteo walk into shot, waving striped football scarves in the air to the beat of the music. They raise their arms, leading to Angus Farrell and Leah Faulkner running through their arms in a move the football pundit manages to make somewhat energetic. Together, they join in hold and step down towards the camera, which swivels around to focus on a set designed to look like an 80s cappuccino bar. Ange is sat on a tall stool with Mo and Donna beside her. Together, the three of them kick their legs and mime drinking coffee before Xavier, Oliver and Matteo appear to lift them off their seats and do a set of cha cha steps with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera cuts back to the right-hand staircase, where Henrik, wearing a dazzling shirt in the colours of the Swedish flag, completes a none-too-shabby set of box-steps with Raf, Leah and Zosia before Mo skips over and allows him to waltz her across the floor towards where Ric is sat on a box wearing his Rocky costume from Movie Week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ric looks up and does some jazz hands as Zosia, Jasmine and Morven approach him, shimmying enthusiastically to the beat. Ric leaps up and holds both of Zosia’s hands in his as they approach one another then part, Ric twisting the dancer away before lifting her onto the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera cuts to a long line of the remaining professionals who all raise their arms before moving them to the side one by one until only the country’s most cheerful weatherman Sacha Levy remains, beaming from ear to ear in his garish glittery shirt as he jogs forward and reaches out to spin Jasmine into him before pulling her up onto his shoulders in a lift which, though poorly executed, is filled with fun and joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the Huey Lewis And The News Song reaches its end, the beat of a new song begins to be played. The camera turns back to the 80s cappuccino bar set-up where Essie Harrison bounces between Meena and Morven who are now wearing vintage waitress aprons and are holding cloths. As the beat in Better When I’m Dancin’ picks up, Raf pretends to enter the store where the girls overact being shocked and flustered as Raf gestures to take the television supernanny’s hand. Essie steps around the counter and takes his hand and together they complete a series of steps from their high-scoring salsa back in week 5. Essie and Raf smile at the camera as they move towards it, the Scotsman showing he knows just how to win over a crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Essie and Raf dance past a prop streetlamp, underneath which Nicky McKendrick is stood with Oliver Valentine, who is back in his week 8 ‘sexy cop’ outfit, much to the clear delight of many of the people in the audience. Nicky has her ever-present smile filling her face as she and Oliver repeat some of their samba steps then shimmy towards and away from the camera before pointing behind them to where Fletch and Morven are entering the shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The consumer rights expert and his dance partner have laughter in their eyes as they step to the upbeat melody of the song. They click their fingers and move their feet in time to the beat and everyone watching is reminded of just what a shame it was to see Fletch and Morven leave so soon in the competition; he and Morven brought a lot of fun to the studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back near the stairs, Arthur is stood with Leah, Jasmine and Zosia around him. They all part ways to allow Meena to roll across the floor and up into Arthur’s arms in a near-elegant lift. Arthur looks very pleased that the move has paid off and smiles widely as he spins Meena around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song gets slower and as it does, the lights dip slightly and all of the dances form a horse-shoe where they do a Mexican-wave style bow as the one and only Roxanna MacMillan sashays down the centre of them all. She’s wearing the glittery monochrome dress she had for her tango back in week 7, her lips dark and eyes smoky. Roxanna MacMillan, 80s rock star, has still very much got the swagger she had on arena stages back at the peak of her band’s popularity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Roxanna reaches the centre of the dancers, they form a ring around her and Matteo walks forward to complete a series of steps with her. Now they’re not rehearsing all the time, things seem much less fraught between them, which can only be a positive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the final chorus of the song, all of the professionals and celebrities who did not make it to the final gather on the dancefloor to do a series of shimmies and stomps in perfect unison; spinning and clapping and rolling their arms in time to the music. The song is right, everyone does feel better when they’re dancing. There’s not a person in Elstree Studios who does not have a smile on their face as they watch the dance. When it ends, all of the celebrities and professional dancers posing together as paper confetti is fired across the studio, the applause they all get seems to last for a lifetime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what seems like both an eternity and no time at all, they’re called to take their places on the dancefloor. Bernie and Serena are placed on the far left of the shot, followed by Frieda and Antoine; Jac and Derwood; then on the right of the shot Lofty and Dom. The glitterball trophy is placed on a pedestal in front of them and Serena stares at it longingly. She’s finally here, in this moment, with everything she’s ever dreamed of within touching distance. It’s happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tess and Claudia stand in the front of the shot, smiling at all of the couples. Serena has never felt so nervous in all of her life. The lights dim and the music filling the studio only adds to the tension.</p>
<p>“Bernie and Serena… Frieda and Antoine… Jac and Derwood… Lofty and Dom. You’ve all come this far. All that is standing between each of you and the glitterball trophy is the results of the public vote.” Tess says, an edge of drama to her voice. Claudia takes over.</p>
<p>“And, it is with great delight that we can announce that the winner of this series of <em>Strictly Come Dancing </em>is…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie closes her eyes and tries to will the result she wants into being. To come this far is a privilege, but to win means to give Serena the prize she’s always dreamed of having. Realistically, there’s no chance they’ll win. There’s too much hatred, too much bigotry, too many people out there who hate the fact that the final includes two same-sex couples. Bernie’s mind fills with all of the tabloid rumours and hateful tweets which have been a constant source of anxiety and dread throughout this competition. Frieda and Antoine should have the win, their elegance is unparalleled. Or Jac and Derwood: Jac Naylor has been through so much and this show is her proving she is a strong-willed woman oozing with confidence. Even Lofty and Dom deserve it more than they do: young, confident, the face of a more tolerant future. Bernie daren’t open her eyes. Almost a year’s worth of work has boiled down to this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena can’t breathe. The pause goes on for eternity. The glitterball trophy is <em>right there</em>, teasing her. Taunting her. All too soon it could be snatched from under her nose and given to any of the other three couples and Serena may never have the chance to win this show again. Claudia opens her mouth again and Serena reaches out to grip Bernie’s hand.</p>
<p>“The winner of this series of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> is… Bernie and Serena!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything erupts. The crowd scream and the rest of the dancers and celebrities squeal and the judges applaud, none louder than Fleur Fanshawe. Bernie opens her eyes and is surprised to find them shining with tears. So much for good old British reserve. She can hear Cameron and Charlotte whooping and cheering in the crowd, alongside Elinor and Jason who will no doubt be sat with them. But most of all, her senses are overwhelmed with Serena. She pulls the dancer into her chest and buries her face in her neck, the two of them swaying on the spot as they embrace one another like they’re never going to let go as Serena murmurs “thank you thank you thank you” into her neck over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bernie, Serena!” Tess’ voice breaks them out of their moment. “Ladies, is there anything you’d like to say?”</p>
<p>“I-” Bernie sniffs and chokes back a sob. “I’m speechless. Never in a million years did I think I’d be in the final of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em>, let alone win it. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“This means the world,” Serena’s voice is wet and her mascara is starting to run. “Thank you so so much to everyone who voted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before we present the trophy, let’s speak to our other finalists!” Claudia turns to Frieda and Antoine.</p>
<p>“Frieda, how do you feel?”</p>
<p>“I’ve had a good time,” Frieda smiles. “Antoine has helped me to channel my creativity into something other than fashion and I’ll always be thankful for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jac, what about you?” Tess asks the property expert.</p>
<p>“As sad as it is not to win, I couldn’t have picked a better couple to win. Both incredibly talented and hard working. The best sort of competition to have because they made us better every week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Tess turns to Lofty and Dom to ask for their thoughts.</p>
<p>“I’ve had the time of my life on this show!” Lofty beams. “And I’m so pleased that Bernie and Serena won, they’ve shown the haters who’s boss!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie and Serena nod in thanks at their competitors and Tess turns back to them.</p>
<p>“And before we let you lift the glitterball,” Bernie fights an eyeroll at this – how much longer do they need to pad out this segment before Serena can have the trophy she’s always wanted? “Bernie, do you have any words for Serena?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s mind blanks. Words for Serena? She has plenty. None of them are words she’d like broadcasting live to millions of people though.</p>
<p>“Um…” She trails off and Serena laughs, laying her head against her chest. “I guess I just want to say thank you, Serena. You pushed me and challenged me every week and that’s why we’re here. That trophy is all down to your excellent teaching.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several people in the crowd ‘awwww’ and Bernie ducks her head.</p>
<p>“And Serena – do you have any words for Bernie?” Claudia asks excitedly.</p>
<p>“When don’t I have words for her?” Serena raises an eyebrow and gets a chuckle from the crowd. “Berenice, you’ve been the best partner I ever could have dreamed of. Hard-working, diligent – desperate to stay in the studio and do extra rehearsals until we’d got something right. It’s a blessing. This year is truly the year I felt like I could achieve all my <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> dreams and together we have, my darling. And that’s not just about winning. Thank you for helping me to show the world that diversity is always better than division.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in the studio applauds, Fleur even giving a ginormous whoop of joy. Tess and Claudia pick up the glitterball and finally, <em>finally, </em>it is in their hands. Bernie holds it aloft with Serena then passes it over to the dancer, letting her hug it to her chest before hugging Bernie too, one arm around the trophy and one around the linguist and mathematician.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, the rest of the cast from the series must be invited onto the floor because suddenly all of the celebrities, professional dancers and judges are surrounding them, showering them with hugs and high fives as Tess and Claudia announce the end of the series. Fireworks go off behind them and Bernie honestly doesn’t think she’s ever felt happier. In amongst the crowd, buoyed on by her happiness, Serena leans to whisper in Bernie’s ear.</p>
<p>“Dinner?”</p>
<p>“Tonight?”</p>
<p>“My place?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the lights come up and the audience leaves, the two winners of this series of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> share small secret smiles. The journey has only just begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 13 Running Order and Songs:<br/>Finalists Opening Dance: Ready To Call This Love – MIKA<br/>Finalists Opening Dance: Love Today – MIKA<br/>Bernie and Serena Judges’ Choice (Contemporary): For Good – Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel (Wicked)<br/>Jac and Derwood Judges’ Choice (Quickstep): If My Friends Could See Me Now – Gwen Verdon (Sweet Charity)<br/>Lofty and Dom Judges’ Choice (American Smooth): Sovereign Light Café – Keane<br/>Frieda and Antoine Judges’ Choice (Paso Doble): Mama – My Chemical Romance <br/>Bernie and Serena Show Dance: Gentleman Jack – O’Hooley &amp; Tidow<br/>Jac and Derwood Show Dance: Oh No! – MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS<br/>Lofty and Dom Show Dance: YMCA – Village People<br/>Frieda and Antoine Show Dance: Siren Song – MARUV <br/>Bernie and Serena Couple’s Choice (Foxtrot): Dance Me to the End of Love – Leonard Cohen<br/>Jac and Derwood Couple’s Choice (Salsa): Loud – Lesli Margherita &amp; Phillip Spaeth (Matilda)<br/>Lofty and Dom Couple’s Choice (Contemporary): Be Your Man – Rhys Lewis<br/>Frieda and Antoine Couple’s Choice (Quickstep): Heart Of Glass – Blondie <br/>Whole Series Cast Dance: Hip To Be Square – Huey Lewis And The News<br/>Whole Series Cast Dance: Better When I’m Dancin’ – Megan Trainor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. looks like a new transition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following their win, Bernie and Serena find themselves at the centre of the media’s attention. Can they balance their newly blossoming romance with the constant stream of curious press who want to know just how close they are?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here we are at the penultimate chapter of this journey!</p>
<p>I thank you all for cheering me on and for keeping me writing this mammoth fic. It's truly been the highlight of 2020 for me in the midst of everything else going on in the world. Special thanks as ever to @spilled_notes for her expertise. I know more about dance now thanks to her.</p>
<p>I can only hope when you've read this chapter you'll believe in me and be patient for when the final one is ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost as soon as the cameras stop rolling, they’re whisked to the <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> afterparty. Bernie really rather would not be doing anything remotely close to partying, if she’s honest. She’s never been one for big social gatherings, especially not ones where there’s lots of press. Cam, Charlotte, Elinor and Jason have all been invited too; Cam and Ellie making the most of the free bar and Charlotte nearly combusting with fangirlish excitement at being at the end of series party for her most favourite show in the world. Jason finds himself a dark corner and stays very still. Bernie finds him there shortly after he claims his spot, seeking solace herself from all of the drunken congratulations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really like parties.” Jason whines, hands tapping his thighs to try and calm himself down. Bernie rather agrees.</p>
<p>“Me too,” she places her head close to Jason’s so he can hear her over the thumping music. “Look, why don’t we sneak away? Nobody will miss us now, they’re all too drunk.”</p>
<p>“What about Auntie Serena?” Jason says, concern across his face. “She might miss me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she would. But I could tell her you’d gone home. Or you could go and tell her yourself, if you like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason looks at the sea of bodies, alarm colouring his features when it becomes apparent that Fletch has started a conga.</p>
<p>“I’d rather not.” He pauses, his stimming increasing. “Maybe I’ll stay here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie, not one to be fooled, continues talking to him in a measured tone.</p>
<p>“What’s worrying you, Jason?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m scared.” Jason’s voice, even smaller than it was, is almost drowned out by the cheers of several of the professionals over by the bar.</p>
<p>“Scared of what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get in a taxi by myself so late at night. I don’t know what might happen.” Jason’s tapping intensifies so Bernie places a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“How about I join you?”</p>
<p>“But the party!” Jason sounds scandalised. Bernie leans in close, as if sharing a secret with him.</p>
<p>“I don’t really like parties either, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason promises to wait where he is whilst Bernie goes to the toilet before they leave. As she’s entering the loos, a familiar hand places itself round her waist.</p>
<p>“There you are,” Serena purrs. “I’ve been looking for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s breath stutters as Serena’s breath ghosts across her cheek.</p>
<p>“I’ve been with Jason. He’s not enjoying himself so I said I’d freshen up in here then accompany him in a taxi back to yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena’s expression changes, all at once she’s changed from tipsy and celebratory to caring and concerned.</p>
<p>“Oh, poor thing. He hates crowds at the best of times, he must have reached his limit. You stay, I’ll go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie shakes her head.</p>
<p>“You like parties more than I do, Serena. You’ve been waiting for this moment all your life. I can go with him, it’s no trouble.”</p>
<p>“But I thought,” Serena’s voice lowers, “I thought you were coming to mine tonight anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks away and swallows.</p>
<p>“I still could, if you like.”</p>
<p>“Yes, please! That’s settled then, we’ll all leave together.”</p>
<p>“No!” Bernie’s voice is much louder than expected. Serena looks hurt. “No, no. Sorry.” She rubs Serena’s arms. “What I mean is… There are press photographers outside. If we leave together, the stories tomorrow morning won’t be about our win. Tongues will wag. I’d… I’d like you to myself first, if that’s possible?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena nods.</p>
<p>“That’s sensible. Jason and I will get a cab to mine shortly. If you leave after another 15 minutes, hopefully nobody will suspect a thing. You know my address?” Bernie nods. Serena, well aware of how busy the place is, refrains from kissing her. “See you soon, Berenice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s over an hour later when Bernie arrives on the doorstep of Serena’s leafy detached in the suburbs of London. She’d left alone, trying her best to not show her discomfort at the wall of camera flashes as she completed her short walk from the venue to the taxi. In the taxi, she’d panicked when the driver asked for her destination so had said a quiet residential street she’d remembered seeing on her way to Serena’s once. Tipping the driver handsomely in the hope he’d disappear quickly, she’d been a little irritated when he’d lingered a while, tapping things into his phone. She’d tried her very best to find a house with tall hedges she could duck into for a few minutes, eternally grateful that it was now so late at night (or early in the morning) that the inhabitants of the house were not downstairs. She’d then had to pick her way across the streets to find Serena’s house, her geography not the best after such a long day. So when Serena opens the door and pulls her inside, Bernie feels it is no exaggeration when she sighs happily, feeling as if she’s come home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jason’s in bed,” Serena says quietly, her hand stroking Bernie’s hair. The podcast host has her head on the dancer’s shoulder as they pick their way through the pizza Serena had ordered before Bernie arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” is all Bernie can find the energy to respond with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I rather think we should go to bed too, Berenice,” Serena says. Bernie freezes and Serena huffs fondly. “For sleep. I haven’t the energy for anything more now. We just won the biggest show on television, in case you’d forgotten!”</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes. I won the best prize.” Bernie mumbles, her voice filled with sleep.</p>
<p>“We won it, bighead.” Serena rubs her cheek against Bernie’s hair.</p>
<p>“No.” Bernie looks up at Serena, her eyes sure despite the weariness in her body. “We won <em>Strictly.</em> I won you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie wakes the next morning to find Serena already awake, sat up in bed and scrolling through her phone. Propping herself up using Serena’s thigh as support, Bernie tries to shake her hair out of her face. The movement draws Serena’s attention and she looks down at the sight before her fondly: Bernie Wolfe’s head sticking out of the covers, bedhead hair rumpled across her face; eyes blinking slowly in the morning light and one hand on Serena’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Berenice,” she smiles, her voice soft in the quiet of the room.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” Bernie mutters, pulling herself up to a sitting position.</p>
<p>“Just gone half past 9. I got up about half an hour ago but I figured you needed your rest.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Bernie smiles sleepily. “What have you been doing?”</p>
<p>“Checking twitter, mainly. Figured it’d be polite to finally put out a celebratory tweet.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, that’s an idea.” Bernie fumbles on the bedside table for her phone and squints at the bright screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: Girl power! Congratulations Bernie and Serena, your #Strictly winners! </em>
  <em>🌟🥂</em>
  <em> @WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: Here’s the moment @WordsWithWolfe and @SWCampbell were announced to be #Strictly champions!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@bbcstrictly: “Diversity is always better than division” – we think so too, @SWCampbell. Congratulations on winning #Strictly with @WordsWithWolfe</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie looks at the videoclips associated with the tweets and feels her heart swell. It still doesn’t feel real to watch back the moments from an outsider’s perspective. All she can recall from the previous night is the dread she had felt before it was replaced with utter, utter joy. She retweets them all then finds Serena’s profile so she can see her tweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@SWCampbell: Thank you for making all my dreams come true x @WordsWithWolfe @bbcstrictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie retweets it and adds a quote of her own.</p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: Thank you for helping me to be brave @SWCampbell #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie then sets about composing a tweet of her own.</p>
<p>
  <em>@WordsWithWolfe: I find myself lost for words! Thank you to everyone who has supported @SWCampbell and I throughout @bbcstrictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s just finishing when Serena snorts beside her.</p>
<p>“Have you seen some of these?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She passes her phone to Bernie who scrolls through, feeling multiple different emotions as she reads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>THEY DID IT THEY DID IT #SERENICE WON #STRICTLY</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their victory speeches </em>
  <em>😭😭😭</em>
  <em> #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>#Serenice doing a #GentlemanJack showdance giving the gays everything they want</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bernie and Serena really said there’s no space for homophobia in #Strictly #Serenice</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>if you watched #Serenice do a gentleman jack showdance congrats ur gay now #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>THEY GOT PERFECT SCORES BECAUSE THEY ARE PERFECT @WordsWithWolfe @SWCampbell #Serenice #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’VE WANTED SERENA TO WIN FOR SO LONG AND NOW SHE’S HAS IM SO PROUD OF YOU BBY @SWCampbell #Strictly</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She only stops scrolling when there’s a knock on Serena’s bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Auntie Serena? I know you’re awake because you’re tweeting. Would you like some breakfast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next week is filled with interviews upon interviews. Bernie spends considerable amounts of time in magazine offices and television studios, talking to journalists about her time on <em>Strictly Come Dancing.</em> It would be unbearable if it wasn’t for the constant presence of Serena beside her, laughing and joking with the reporters as Bernie sits beside her, looking at her face and thinking <em>this wonderful beautiful woman is mine. How did I get so lucky?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are more photoshoots than Bernie has ever done in her life. Several of the television and showbiz magazines dress them up in their <em>Strictly</em> outfits and other sparkly clothes, the cameras snapping as they twirl and step across studio space after studio space. One even goes a step further: dressing Bernie in a sequined bomber jacket and Serena in a glittery skater dress, they take them to locations around London where they photograph them posing together. Bernie has absolutely no idea what the purpose of it all is. Doesn’t bother asking again when, after questioning just why the winners of <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> need to be sat on some steps outside a shopping centre, the creative director behind the photoshoot simply replies cryptically that “it’s art, obviously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same queer magazine she’d done a photoshoot with months ago ask for Bernie and Serena to be their cover stars and Bernie finds she cannot refuse even though she’s promised herself that she needs to take a break from all of the media kerfuffle surrounding her win. Serena is thrilled at being on the cover of an LGBT piece of journalism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive at the studio space to be greeted by the same team of people who coordinated Bernie’s original photoshoot. Bernie instantly feels at ease, shaking their hands warmly and accepting their congratulations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are several shots which are generic photoshoot fodder: she and Serena lying on a floor covered in confetti, posing in a traditional ballroom hold, recreating some of the iconic moments from their time on <em>Strictly. </em>But then the creative flair of those who work for the publication comes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They present Bernie and Serena with outfit after outfit which the pair dutifully wear. In each outfit, they’re asked to pose in a specific way. After the third outfit, it becomes apparent to Bernie what they’re doing. She and Serena are in freezeframes of one set of steps which, when put together one after the other across a double-page spread, will show the complete piece. And what’s more, they’ll be in the order of the colours of the rainbow; each outfit they wear has them solidly in a specific colour: red then orange then yellow and so on. Now that, Bernie thinks, is art.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s another fun element where they turn the camera over to Serena.</p>
<p>“We know you love taking selfies and making videos for your YouTube channel,” they explain. “So we thought it would be fun if you guys try to take some selfies using our kit in any way you like. Feel free to use the props too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena is delighted, instantly placing a flower crown on Bernie’s head and snapping a photo of the two of them. It’s awkward, using the camera rather than a phone, but it’s fun. Bernie dutifully does as Serena asks, doing everything from wearing a rainbow cowboy hat to waving a pride flag behind Serena as she snaps a shot, trying to get the effect of Bernie photobombing Serena. When it’s all done, they leave the studio space filled with laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The costume department are just great, right?” Ange beams. They’re sat together on <em>BBC Breakfast,</em> their one-time competitor interviewing them.</p>
<p>“They are,” Serena smiles. “And I think they really excelled themselves this year with everyone’s outfits.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Bernie nods. “I was worried when I signed up that I’d feel ridiculous but I actually felt really elegant and comfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the interview is finished, it’s nearing 11 o’clock. Bernie desperately wants to hold Serena’s hand but knows she can’t as they leave the studios in MediaCityUK. It’s just too public. They had to catch a very early train up to Manchester to appear on the show and they’ve got a bit of time before they need to appear on a lunchtime radio show also broadcast from MediaCityUK before they return to London. Gesturing with her head towards a small bistro tucked away down the side of one of the buildings, Bernie smiles at Serena.</p>
<p>“I’ll buy you brunch?” Serena’s face lights up. When she answers, she lowers her voice so no passers-by can hear.</p>
<p>“It’s a date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things continue in much the same way. They sneak in dates between interviews which would otherwise look like a quick caffeine shot and chat between friends but which the two of them know mean so much more. Bernie even finds time to spend a couple of nights at Serena’s house, though they do nothing more than sleep given how tired they are after days of travelling and interviews.</p>
<p>“One day, when all of this dies down,” Serena says one night, absently trailing her fingers down Bernie’s arm. “We’ll find time for more, Berenice. We’re not going anywhere and we’ve got the rest of our lives to make time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s heart flutters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The perils of avoiding the press whilst dating the woman you fell in love with on <em>Strictly Come Dancing </em>means that they spend a lot of their date nights at Serena’s leafy detached in the suburbs. Bernie’s city centre apartment is too public, someone would be bound to recognise them sneaking in or out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie wakes one morning to find Serena’s side of the bed cold. Last night, after she’d finished recording <em>Letters and Numbers</em>, Bernie had sneaked her way across town to arrive at Serena’s. It had been late by the time she arrived, her hood pulled up over her head and the strings pulled tight into a bow at her chin. Serena had greeted her with a tired smile and they’d headed up to her room to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it’s morning, the wintry sunlight shining through the gap in the bedroom curtains, reaching out towards Bernie and coaxing her awake. Shaking her head to wake herself up further, she slides out of the bed and pads downstairs to find the dancer who has come to mean home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena is in the kitchen in her pyjamas, some classical music playing at a low volume in the background. Bernie watches her through adoring eyes, simply taking in the softness of the woman she’s lucky enough to call her partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A different song begins to play and the melody of it immediately tugs at Bernie’s heart. She feels compelled to hold Serena so steps forward into the soft morning light, tapping Serena on the shoulder and, when the woman turns round, taking her in hold. Everything that happens next is pure intuition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena marvels at the turn her morning has taken. From making breakfast, she’s now being waltzed around the kitchen by Berenice Wolfe. It should be ridiculous, them stepping around the kitchen island and through to the dining room, diving in and out of the patches of sunlight filtering through the windows, both of them in their pyjamas and fluffy slippers. It’s not like anything else Serena has experienced with a partner before but this, dancing in the morning to a beautiful piece of piano music (and in her pyjamas, no less), is perfection. It’s possibly the most romantic thing which has ever happened to her. Looking up at the woman before her, her blonde waves still mussed from sleep, Serena knows in her heart that this is it. This is eternity. Slippers included.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day continues with the level of domesticity and cosiness which Serena would never have imagined Bernie Wolfe to be capable of. They eat breakfast with one hand each clasped across the countertop and daft smiles on their faces. Bernie spends much of the rest of the day engaged in a highly serious Scrabble tournament with Jason (he wins, by six games to four, when Serena finally tells them they need to stop to have their evening meal – “But I was just about to make my comeback!” the podcast host grouses playfully).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they’ve eaten their cottage pie, Jason bids them adieu and heads out. He, Cam and Charlie are competing in a pub quiz (Ellie’s filming schedule is running late so she’s had to beg off). Bernie looks at Serena and smiles, both of the filled with joy at the fact that their children are getting along so well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house is quiet, a single winter spice scented candle flickering and making shadows dance across the walls. Serena looks at Bernie and holds out her hands.</p>
<p>“Come on Berenice, let’s go to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie wakes up to find that during the night Serena has rolled into her. Bernie doesn’t mind. It’s a far cry from when she found herself the in the same position in a freezing cold Blackpool hotel room. Serena is soft in her slumber and Bernie recalls the previous night, how she’d finally got to bring Serena pleasure of a different kind. Winning <em>Strictly Come Dancing</em> with her was incredible. But last night was possibly even better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena stirs against her, muffling a yawn into the podcast host’s shoulder as she blinks her eyes sleepily.</p>
<p>“Berenice?” She says, her throat raspy.</p>
<p>“Mmm?” Bernie responds, gently tracing her fingertips along the ridges of Serena’s spine.</p>
<p>“Spend Christmas with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s heart swells and she swears she can hear a festive angel chorus playing in her ears.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing I’d love more, Serena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christmas Day dawns and all is not merry and bright. In typical British style, fat droplets of rain are falling from a sky as grey as the roof slates, all of it blending into one dreary sky which never seems to get light. Inside Serena’s house though is completely different. All is bright but all is not calm. Fairy lights twinkle from where they’ve been hung around photo frames and tinsel shimmers around the bannisters of the stairs. And in the kitchen, Berenice Wolfe is running a tight schedule.</p>
<p>“Get that turkey rubbed with the oil and seasoning NOW! It needs to be stuffed and in the oven for nine thirty SHARP!” She barks, pointing the knife she’s wielding at her son and then the offending bird. Serena briefly ponders if her partner would have been a soldier in another life; she’s certainly got the military organisation and authority covered. She doesn’t mind though. It’ll be nice to have a proper home cooked Christmas dinner with a full house to enjoy it. Despite her social, extroverted nature, Serena has never really had a large family before. But with Berenice Wolfe and her children, she’s found a perfect family indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s 4:30pm. The (perfect, delicious, “my, you are good with your hands, Berenice!” “MUM! Please, you’re gonna make me puke it all back up”) Christmas dinner has been eaten and all presents have been opened. Festive music plays out through Jason’s new smart speaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Christina Aguilera’s voice begins to drift around the room, Serena stands and offers her hands out to Bernie. The podcast host, bashful as ever, ducks her head before letting herself be pulled off the sofa and into hold with Serena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay pressed close to one another, their rumba a moment for the two of them even though they’re surrounded by the chatter and joviality of their children. As the song ends, the kiss they share is the most natural thing in the world. Bernie smiles, her heart full.</p>
<p>“I love you so much,” she whispers against Serena’s lips. She feels the dancer’s breathing hitch before she looks up at her through eyes shining with tears.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Berenice. More than anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s festive mood comes crashing down about her ears on boxing day. She’s still at Serena’s house but Cameron and Charlotte have left. Jason is in his room; Ellie is on her phone in the sitting room; and Serena is in the kitchen pouring them some Shiraz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s phone beeps with a message from Clem, her agent.</p>
<p>‘I wouldn’t normally disturb you at Christmas but I’ve got almost every gossip column in existence on at me. Do you want to give a statement?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bernie’s brow furrows, unsure as to what her agent means. Perhaps she’s sent the message to the wrong client?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not two seconds later, another message comes through linking Bernie to the #Serenice twitter hashtag which is apparently trending. There are more clickbait magazine articles than Bernie has ever seen before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘#SERENICE CONFIRMED: CHRISTMAS PICS SPILL ALL’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>LES</em> BE HAVING A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS TIME: BERNIE WOLFE SPENDS CHRISTMAS WITH SERENA CAMPBELL’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘SERENA HAS HER OWN STRICTLY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL WITH BERNIE’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘omg #Serenice is real santa made my wishes come true’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘love how the press are trying to make two women in love spending Christmas together into a big deal 🙄 #Serenice’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘#Serenice and their #strictly journey are what’s got me through this year I’m so happy for them 💖👩❤️👩🏳️🌈’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s an endless stream of tweets and articles and they all point to one thing: a photo which apparently appeared on Ellie’s Instagram story (whatever THAT is) yesterday. It’s a shot of Bernie and Serena dancing, their heads bowed close together and soft smiles on their faces. In any other circumstances, Bernie would treasure the photo. Instead, she hates it. She hates that it’s something the press now have and can use to harass her with. And it’s all Elinor’s fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can feel her emotions jumbling up inside her, building up and up and up. She tries to put into place the mindfulness techniques she’s been taught in the past. Breathe in through your nose. Breathe out through your mouth. It doesn’t work. She needs to address the elephant in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Elinor,” she says as calmly as she can manage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm?” Ellie says, completely casually, as if she’s not turned Bernie’s whole world upside down. Bernie watches her scrolling through her phone in such a blasé manner and feels the anger spilling out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you just stop that and get off your phone?!” She snaps. Ellie looks up, a shocked expression on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry?” She offers awkwardly, apparently unsure as to how she’s supposed to react.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry? Sorry?! SORRY?! You think saying SORRY is going to cut it do you? Sorry for what, Elinor Elizabeth Campbell? Sorry for RUINING EVERYTHING?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena stops pouring the wine the moment she hears Bernie shouting. Bernie has never, ever raised her voice before. Serena goes to the entrance of the sitting room to see her partner pacing up and down frantically, hands waving all over the place and fury radiating from every pore. Serena’s caught, unsure whether to soothe her partner or protect her daughter, who has curled into the armchair and looks terrified.</p>
<p>“How dare you, Elinor. How DARE you share private photos like that. Private photos we didn’t even know were taken! I find out that the whole world suddenly knows my private life because YOU thoughtlessly shared some photos to your social media. And what for? To get more followers because your only acting job is in a poorly written hospital drama? It’s cheap Elinor, is what it is. But well done you for being the one to push the press in our direction.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remarks about Elinor’s acting, which are so out of character for the normally mild-mannered podcast host, ignite an equally furious spark in Elinor.</p>
<p>“Why are you getting so upset, Bernie? Are you ashamed of my mother? Is that it? You’re too educated to admit that you’re practically shacked up with someone who has made a career in the arts? Because let me tell you now Bernie, half of your podcast listeners only tune in now because of Mum and her following. You were nobody but she’s made you a household name. And how do you thank her? By making her hide behind closed doors. You won’t go out on dates with her. You won’t admit to the press you’re together. Mum’s worked bloody hard all her career to showcase LGBT issues and what are you doing? Stopping her from being happy and being out in an open relationship with another woman. She’d be better off without you and you know it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence rings in the household, heavy in its oppression. It’s only broken by Bernie’s sob when she turns and sees Serena standing in the doorway having heard every single word. One hand to her mouth as tears shine in her eyes, Bernie pushes past Serena into the hallway, grabs her coat and scarf, pulls her boots on and runs out into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte is startled awake in the early hours of the morning by the sound of frantic knocking at her front door. When she peeks out from behind the curtains and sees her mother looking quite unlike herself, Charlotte runs downstairs and lets her in.</p>
<p>“Mum, is everything okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her Mum collapses onto the floor of the sitting room, giant sobs wracking through her body as she tries to breathe. She looks up at Charlotte with bloodshot eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, Charlotte. I’ve ruined everything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Waltz: Bluebird – Alexis Ffrench<br/>Rumba: The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire) – Christina Aguilera</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>